Visão do coração
by beatrizpattz
Summary: a psy Fairth e o jaguar, em uma envolvente aventura, traçando uma caminho com perigos e uma ardente paixão.
1. Chapter 1

_Acostumada ao frio silêncio, Faith NightStar de repente é atormentada por visões escuras de sangue e assassinato. Um sinal ruim para qualquer um, mas pior para Faith, um F-Psy com a altamente procurada habilidade de prever o futuro. Em seguida, a visão mostra-lhe algo ainda mais perigoso, dolorida necessidade. . . prazer requintado. Mas tão poderosa é a sua visão, tão frágil o estado de sua mente, que as emoções que muito anseia abraçar poderia ser o fim dela. Changeling Vaughn D'Angelo pode assumir qualquer forma, de homem ou de jaguar, mas é o seu lado animal que é esmagadoramente atraído para Faith. O instinto do jaguar é clamar essa mulher que acha tão fascinante e o homem não tem argumento sobre isso. Mas enquanto Vaughn anseia satisfazer a sensação de fome e prazer de Faith em todos os sentidos, o desejo é um perigo que poderia agarrar os últimos fios de sua sanidade. E há Psy que precisam da visão de Faith para seus próprios propósitos. Eles devem mantê-la em silêncio - e mantê-la longe de Vaughn ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_LOUCURA_

O número um da causa de morte para um P-Psy depois do Silêncio.

Morte por loucura? Para o P-Psy, era uma realidade muito severa. Eles ficavam perdidos nas visões do futuro que suas mentes criavam. Tão perdidos que eles se esqueciam de comer, de beber, e, em casos extremos, se esqueciam de fazer seu coração bater. O Psy era sua mente, e uma vez que aquelas mentes estavam perdidas, seus corpos não podiam mais funcionar.

Mas os mortos eram os afortunados. Aqueles que quebraram sob a pressão das visões e ainda sobreviveram não eram mais sencientes, muito distantes de qualquer sensibilidade, suas mentes trancadas em um mundo onde o passado, presente e futuro se chocam e se fragmentam repetidas vezes. Assim como o tempo está fraturado, eles também estão.

Surpreendentemente, os P-Psys estavam divididos sobre a implementação do Protocolo de Silêncio. Alguns acharam que seria um presente precioso não sentir nenhuma emoção, pois então estariam protegidos da ameaça da loucura, das horrorosas ilusões de suas mentes ... estariam a salvo. Mas existiam outros que viram o Silêncio como um ato de traição contra seu dom. Os P-Psys tinham parado incontáveis massacres, salvado incontáveis vidas, feito finais felizes, mas eles fizeram isso tudo com emoção. Sem emoção, suas habilidades seriam controláveis, mas aleijadas.

Levou dez anos, mas os defensores do Silêncio ganharam a batalha mental devastando milhões de mentes na PsyNet. Como resultado, os P-Psys pararam de prever a escuridão humana futura e se retiraram para as protegidas paredes do mundo dos negócios. Em vez de salvar os inocentes, eles se tornaram as mais poderosas ferramentas de muitas empresas Psy. O Conselho Psy declarou seus serviços muito valiosos para compartilhar com outras raças e, gradualmente, os P-Psys desapareceram da vista pública.

Disseram que eles preferiam permanecer longe dos holofotes.

O que poucos sabem, o que o Conselho tem escondido por mais de um século, é que apesar de serem ricos e mimados, o uma vez resistente P-Psy tornou-se o mais frágil dos seres. Algo sobre a sua capacidade de prever os fios emaranhados do tempo poderia deixá-los incapazes de funcionar totalmente no mundo real, necessitando de constante vigilância e cuidados.

Os P-Psys raramente viajam, se misturam ou funcionam em qualquer nível além do mental. Alguns deles estavam perto da mudez, capazes de comunicar as suas visões e apenas isso, por explosões de som espalhadas ou, em casos graves, através de diagramas e gestos. O resto do tempo eles permanecem fechados em seu mundo silencioso.

Ainda o Conselho diz que isso é o que eles deveriam ser.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Um

Faith NightStar do PsyClã NightStar estava ciente de que ela era considerada a mais poderosa P-Psy de sua geração. Com apenas vinte e quatro anos, ela já tinha feito mais dinheiro do que qualquer Psy faria em toda sua vida. Ela vinha trabalhando desde os três anos de idade, quando tinha começado a falar. Faith levou mais tempo que a maioria das crianças, mas isso era de se esperar, afinal ela era uma P-Psy Cardeal de extraordinária habilidade.

Não teria surpreendido a ninguém se ela nunca tivesse falado.

Isso era o porquê de os P-Psys pertencerem aos PsyClãs, que cuidavam de todas as necessidades deles, desde seus investimentos milionários a médicos para verificar seu estado de saúde e evitar que eles morressem de fome. Os P-Psys não eram muito bons em coisas práticas como essas. Esqueciam-se. Mesmo após mais de um século de previsões das tendências mercadológicas ao invés de assassinatos e acidentes, catástrofes e guerras, eles esqueciam-se.

Faith tinha se esquecido muito das coisas ultimamente. Por exemplo, ela esqueceu-se de comer por três dias seguidos. Foi quando os funcionários do clã NightStar interviram, alertados pelo sofisticado computador Tec 3 que administrava a casa. Três dias era a janela admissível; às vezes os P-Psys entravam em transe. Se esse tivesse sido o caso, eles teriam que colocá-la em uma intravenosa e deixado-a lá.

— Obrigada. — Ela disse, diretamente na mente do M-Psy. — Está tudo bem agora.

Xi Yun acenou. — Você deve terminar toda a refeição. Ela contém o número exato de calorias que você necessita.

— Claro. — Ela viu-o sair, seguido por sua equipe. Na sua mão um pequeno kit médico que ela sabia conter medicação destinada a despertá-la de um transe catatônico e tirá-la de um estado maníaco. Não tinha sido necessário hoje. Ela somente esqueceu-se de comer. Depois de consumir as barras nutritivas e bebidas energéticas que ele tinha deixado para trás, ela sentou-se na grande e confortável poltrona reclinável onde passava a maior parte de seu tempo. Projetada para funcionar como uma cama, estava associada ao computador Tec 3 e dava-lhe um fluxo constante de dados sobre suas funções vitais. Um M-Psy estava sempre a postos se ela necessitasse de atenção médica qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Aquele não era o procedimento normal, mesmo para a designação P, porém Faith não era um P-Psy comum.

Ela era a melhor.

Todas as previsões que Faith já fez, se não fossem intencionalmente contornadas, tornaram-se realidade. Era por isso que ela valia incalculáveis milhões. Possivelmente até bilhões. NightStar a considerava sua propriedade mais estimada. Como qualquer propriedade, ela foi mantida nas melhores condições para o melhor funcionamento. E como qualquer propriedade, se ela se revelasse defeituosa, seria reformada e usada para peças.

Faith piscou os olhos abertos ante o pensamento clandestino. Ela olhou para o verde pálido do teto e lutou para acalmar seu ritmo cardíaco. Se ela não o fizesse, o M-Psy poderia decidir voltar a visitá-la e ela não queria que ninguém a visse agora. Ela não tinha certeza do que revelariam seus olhos. Às vezes, até mesmo os olhos de céu noturno de um Psy Cardeal não podiam resguardar segredos.

— Partes. — Ela sussurrou. Sua declaração estava sendo gravada, é claro. Os P-Psys ocasionalmente tinham previsões durante seu estado de transe. Ninguém queria perder uma palavra. Talvez por isso os da sua designação preferiam se manter em silêncio quando podiam.

_Usada para peças._

Parecia uma afirmação ilógica, mas quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais percebia que uma vez mais suas habilidades haviam lhe revelado sobre um futuro que jamais poderia imaginar. Os Psys defeituosos em maioria eram reabilitados, suas mentes varridas por uma limpeza psíquica que deixava os sobreviventes funcionando somente a nível de trabalhadores braçais, mas não um P-Psy. Eles eram muito raros, muito valiosos, muito originais.

Se ela ficasse louca além dos níveis aceitáveis, níveis esses em que pudesse ainda fazer previsões, os M-Psys iriam fazer com que ela sofresse algum tipo de acidente, mas um acidente que deixasse seu cérebro ileso. E então eles usariam seu cérebro falho para experiências científicas, submetêndo-o à análise. Todos queriam saber o que fazia dos P-Psys diferentes. De todas as designações Psy, eles foram os menos explorados, os mais indecifráveis. Era difícil encontrar sujeitos experimentais quando a sua ocorrência na população era pouco acima de um por cento.

Faith cravou suas mãos no tecido grosso da poltrona, bem consciente de que sua respiração estava acelerada e irregular. A reação ainda não tinha crescido a ponto do M-Psy considerar uma intervenção necessária, já que os P-Psys podiam exibir alguns comportamentos peculiares durante suas visões, mas ele não daria a chance dela ter uma sobrecarga e entrar em uma crise mental.

Mesmo quando ela tentava moderar o seu corpo físico, sua mente brilhava com imagens de seu cérebro em um conjunto de escalas científicas enquanto frios olhos Psy o examinavam sob todos os ângulos. Ela sabia que as imagens eram absurdas. Nada como isso aconteceria em um laboratório. Sua consciência estava simplesmente tentando dar sentido a algo que não fazia sentido. Assim como os sonhos que vinham ameaçando seu sono nas últimas duas semanas.

No início, tinha sido nada mais que um prenúncio vago, uma escuridão que empurrava sua mente. Parecia anunciar uma visão que se aproximava, uma falha de mercado ou um súbito fracasso nos negócios, mas a cada dia a escuridão vinha crecendo de forma esmagadora sem mostrar nada concreto. E ela _sentiu_. Apesar dela nunca ter sentido nada antes, nesses sonhos se sentia embebida em medo, sufocada pelo peso do terror.

Há muito tempo ela exigiu que seu quarto estivesse livre de todo e qualquer dispositivo de monitoração. Sabia que algo estava por vir. Algo dentro de si sempre soube. Mas desta vez, ela não tinha sido capaz de dar sentido à enorme raiva que quase a subjugou. No primeiro sonho sentiu como se alguém estivesse sufocando-a, sfixiando-a até que o terror era tudo que ela era.

Ontem à noite tinha sido diferente. Ontem à noite, ela não tinha acordado com as mãos fechadas sobre a garganta. Não importava o quanto ela tentasse, não tinha sido capaz de se libertar do horror, não havia sido capaz de ater-se à realidade.

Ontem à noite, ela havia morrido.

Vaughn D'Angelo saltou do galho copado em que estivera e aterrissou graciosamente no chão da floresta. Na luz prateada que se tranformava na escuridão do crepúsculo sua pelagem preto e laranja deveria ter brilhado como um farol, mas ele estava invisível, um jaguar que sabia usar as sombras da noite para se ocultar e dissimular. Ninguém nunca viu Vaughn quando ele não queria ser visto.

Acima dele, a lua projetava-se, um disco brilhante no céu, visível mesmo através das copas das árvores. Por longos momentos ele se levantou e assistiu-a através da filigrana escura criada pelos ramos, uma renda de luz e sombra. Ambos, homem e animal, foram atraídos para a beleza reluzente, embora não poderia ter dito o porquê. Não importava.

Hoje à noite o jaguar estava no comando, e ele simplesmente aceitou o que o homem teria sido tentado a refletir.

Um sussurro de perfume na brisa o fez levantar o focinho para o ar. Era o cheiro do clã. Um segundo mais tarde, identificou-o como o aroma de Clay, um dos sentinelas. Então ele se foi, como se o macho leopardo tivesse percebido a reivindicação precedente de Vaughn por este lugar. Com a boca entreaberta, Vaughn deixou escapar um grunhido suave e esticou seu corpo felino e poderoso. Seus caninos afiados letalmente brilhando sob o luar, mas esta noite ele não estava lá para caçar e capturar a presa, para entregar a morte misericordiosa com uma única mordida esmagadora.

Esta noite, ele queria correr.

Sua movimentação a passos longos poderia cobrir vastas distâncias e, normalmente, ele preferia correr para o interior das florestas que se estendiam pela maior parte da Califórnia. Mas hoje ele se viu indo em direção ao lago da cidade de Tahoe. Não era difícil andar entre os eventuais humanos e Psys em forma de felino. Ele não era um sentinela por alardear-se; Vaughn podia se infiltrar até nas mais bem guardadas cidadelas sem fazer-se notar.

No entanto, desta vez ele realmente não chegou a entrar na cidade propriamente dita, atraído como estava por algo inesperado nos arredores dela. Um conjunto de casas a poucos metros da extensão verde escuro da floresta, o pequeno complexo estava protegido por cercas elétricas e câmeras com sensor de movimento, entre outras coisas. As casas dentro estavam escondidas sob várias camadas de vegetação e possivelmente uma outra cerca, mas ele sabia o que estava dentro. Era supreendente o que ele cheirava; o cheiro metálico de Psy em torno de todo o complexo.

Interessante.

Os Psys preferiam viver cercados por arranha-céus e cidades, cada adulto em sua própria caixa pessoal. No entanto, no fundo isso era um complexo Psy, e quem quer que fosse essa pessoa, ele ou ela estava sendo protegido por outros de sua espécie. Raramente um indivíduo que não fizesse parte do Conselho Psy seria beneficiado com tal privilégio.

Despertada sua curiosidade, ele rondou todo o perímetro, fora do alcance dos dispositivos de monitoração. Levou menos de dez minutos para descobrir um caminho. Os Psys em sua arrogância, mais uma vez, desconsideravam os animais com quem partilhavam a Terra.

Ou talvez, pensou o homem dentro do animal, os Psys só não compreendiam as capacidades das outras raças. Para eles, changelings e seres humanos não eram nada porque não conseguiam fazer as coisas que os Psy podiam com suas mentes. Eles tinham esquecido que a mente movia o corpo, e os animais eram muito, muito bons no uso de seus corpos.

Escalando em um galho de árvore que o levaria ao longo da primeira cerca e depois dentro do complexo, o felino sentia o coração batendo em antecipação. Mas mesmo o jaguar sabia que não podia fazer isso. Ele não tinha motivo para ir lá e se colocar em perigo. O perigo não incomodava o homem ou a fera, mas a curiosidade felina foi retida por uma emoção mais profunda; lealdade.

Vaughn era um sentinela DarkRiver e esse dever superava qualquer outra emoção, qualquer outra necessidade. Mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, ele deveria estar guardando Sascha Duncan, companheira do alfa de seu clã, enquanto Lucas se reuniria com os SnowDancer. Vaughn sabia que Sascha tinha concordado em ficar para trás com relutância e somente porque sabia que sem ela Lucas viajaria mais rápido. Lucas só tinha ido porque confiava nele e nos outros sentinelas para manter sua companheira segura.

Com um último olhar prolongado para o recinto protegido, Vaughn saltou de volta da árvore para o chão e tomou a direção da casa de Lucas. Ele não tinha esquecido e ele não tinha desistido. O mistério de um Psy que vivia tão próximo ao território changeling seria resolvido. Ninguém escapava quando um jaguar estava em seu rastro.

Faith olhou para fora da janela da cozinha e, embora só a escuridão retornasse seu olhar, ela não conseguia afastar a sensação de que havia algo à espreita. _Algo muito perigoso estava circulando as cercas que a protegiam do mundo exterior_. Tremendo, ela colocou os braços ao redor de si. E congelou. Ela era Psy; por que estava reagindo assim? Era a Sombria visão? Isso estava afetando seus escudos mentais? Soltando os braços por pura força de vontade, ela saltou para fechar a janela.

Mas Faith descobriu que não podia.

Em vez disso, ela seguiu em frente, levantou uma mão para pressionar contra o vidro, como se para alcançar o lado de fora. O exterior. Era um mundo que ela mal conhecia. Ela sempre viveu cercada de paredes, sempre precisou. Lá fora, a ameaça de desintegração psíquica era uma batida contínua em sua cabeça, um eco que ela não podia bloquear. No exterior, as emoções bateriam nela por todos os lados, e Faith veria coisas que podiam ser desumanas, cruéis e dolorosas. Lá fora, era frágil. Era muito mais seguro viver atrás de muros.

Mas agora as paredes estavam rachando. Agora coisas estavam entrando e ela não conseguia escapar. Faith sabia disso com tanta certeza como sabia que não poderia escapar do que quer que estivesse rondando os limites de sua propriedade. O predador não desistiria da caça, não descansaria até que tivesse suas garras sobre ela. Deveria estar com medo. Mas Faith era Psy; ela não sentia medo. Exceto quando dormia. Era quando sentia tanto medo, que ela se preocupou se seus escudos na PsyNet estavam se partindo, revelando-a ao Conselho. Já tinha chegado ao ponto em que não queria mais adormecer. E se ela morresse de novo, e desta vez fosse para valer?

O comunicador no console soou no silêncio infinito que sempre foi a sua vida. Era tarde da noite, e isto era uma interrupção inesperada, afinal o M-Psy tinha prescrito certas horas de sono para ela.

Ela olhou para fora da janela novamente. Enquanto caminhava, um sentimento de desastre iminente parecia cobrí-la como um manto, um conhecimento sinistro que estava em algum lugar das Sombras entre uma verdadeira premonição e um mero indício do que poderia ser.

Isso também era novo, essa pesada consciência de algo pairando maliciosamente nos bastidores, apenas esperando por sua guarda escorregar.

Controlando seu rosto para não mostrar nada de sua confusão interna, ela apertou a tecla de resposta no touchpad1. O rosto que apareceu na tela não era aquele que ela havia previsto. — Pai.

Anthony Kyriakus era o chefe de sua família. Até que ela tinha chegado oficialmente à idade adulta aos vinte anos, ele tinha a guarda compartilhada dela com Zanna Liskowski, com quem ele firmou um contrato de fertilização 25 anos atrás. Os dois tinham decidido sua educação, embora sua infância não tenha sido nada que alguém iria classificar como tal. Aos três anos após o seu nascimento, ela foi removida de seus cuidados com sua plena cooperação, e colocada em um ambiente controlado onde sua habilidade pôde ser totalmente treinada e utilizada.

E onde os tentáculos da invasão da loucura poderiam ser mantidos longe.

— Faith, eu tenho uma notícia triste sobre a nossa família.

— Sim? — Seu coração subitamente batia como uma marreta. Ela empurrou com toda sua força para conter a reação física. Não era apenas incomum, era o prenúncio de uma potencial visão. E ela não poderia ter uma visão agora. Não o tipo de visão que vinha tendo ultimamente.

— Sua irmã, Marine, faleceu.

Sua mente ficou em branco. — Marine? — Marine era sua irmã, uma irmã que ela nunca tinha conhecido realmente, mas em quem mantinha um olho de longe. Uma telepata cardeal, Marine já estava em alta na escala do interesse da família.

— Como? Foi uma anormalidade física?

— Felizmente, não.

Felizmente, porque significava que Faith não estava em perigo. Apesar de serem as duas cardeais raras que faziam NightStar uma linhagem de poder considerável, era indiscutível que Faith era o maior ativo. Ela foi a única que trouxe suficiente renda e trabalho para colocar o PsyClã inteiro acima das massas. Apenas a saúde de Faith era verdadeiramente importante; a morte de Marine foi uma mera inconveniência. Tão frio, tão brutalmente frio, embora Faith soubesse que ela não estava tão insensível. Era uma questão de sobrevivência.

— Um acidente?

— Ela foi assassinada.

Sua mente parecia estar cheia de estática, mas ela se esforçou para pensar através disso. — Assassinato? Um ser humano ou um changeling? — Ela Perguntou, porque a raça Psy não tinha assassinos, não os tiveram por cem anos, desde a implementação do Protocolo de Silêncio. O Silêncio tinha limpado a violência, o ódio, a raiva, o ciúme e a inveja de seu povo. O efeito colateral foi a perda de todas as outras emoções.

— É claro que sim, embora não sei qual. Os executores Psy estão investigando. Descanse um pouco. — Ele acenou a cabeça em um movimento preciso.

— Espere.

— Sim?

Ela se forçou a perguntar. — Qual foi a modalidade de crime?

Anthony não piscou quando disse. — Estrangulamento manual.

1 Touchpad*: dispositivos sensíveis ao toque, muito utilizados em Notebooks para substituir o mouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Dois

Vaughn aterrissou na plataforma externa da casa aérea, uma casa localizada no alto de uma grande árvore que Sascha compartilhava com Lucas, tendo passado por Mercy em seu posto abaixo. Ele não ficou satisfeito em ver que Sascha estava fora na plataforma, pois apesar de ser elevada, já era bem mais de meia-noite e o Conselho Psy adoraria ver essa particular Psy Cardeal morta.

— Olá, Vaughn. Por que não muda e vem me fazer companhia?

Ele deixou que ela soubesse o que achava dessa ideia com um único rugido de sua espécie.

— Sim, estou ciente de que eu deveria estar dormindo, mas não posso. — Sascha se recostou na cadeira que ela tinha aparentemente arrastado para fora.

— Mercy estava jogando xadrez comigo. — Na escuridão, seus olhos de céu noturno eram iluminados com alfinetadas de branco. Seus dedos constantemente batendo no braço de madeira da cadeira.

Respondendo com um grunhido, Vaughn entrou na casa. Ele foi para o quarto, onde agarrou um par de jeans e uma velha camiseta preta do baú em que todos os sentinelas mantinham uma muda de roupas. Quando ele voltou para fora, Sascha acenou para a cadeira vazia do outro lado da mesinha dobrável diante dela. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e empoleirou-se no corrimão que cercava a plataforma, enganchando suas pernas ao redor dos postes.

— Eu nunca vou me acostumar com a maneira que vocês felinos fazem isso. — Sascha sacudiu a cabeça e esfregou os pés descalços no piso de madeira. — Você percebe que poderia cair e quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo?

— Os felinos sempre caem de pé. — Vaughn farejou o ar da noite e encontrou tudo como devia ser, mas fez uma verificação visual para confirmar. Mesmo em forma humana, sua visão aguçada se mantinha inalterada. — Você sempre fica assim quando Lucas vai embora? — Ela parecia nervosa, agitada, embora normalmente fosse um reservatório de calma em meio à turbulência que eram os predatórios DarkRiver.

— Sim. — Ela continuou tamborilando com seus dedos no braço da cadeira. — Você estava correndo?

— Sim. — Ele olhou para a companheira de seu alfa, entendendo a fascinação de Lucas. Sascha era linda e absolutamente única. Não somente seus olhos de céu noturno ou seu rosto, mas a essência dela. Ela brilhava de dentro para fora, o que era de se esperar. Afinal, ela era uma E-Psy, uma empata, capaz de perceber e curar a mais prejudicial das feridas emocionais.

Mas, embora ele entendesse o fascínio de Lucas, Vaughn não poderia imaginar experimentar o mesmo sentimento. Sascha era do Clã. Como um sentinela, ele daria a sua vida por ela, mas ele nunca teria se apaixonado por ela, porque o conceito de acasalamento era estranho para ele. Vaughn não entendia como os leopardos poderiam amarrar-se a uma só pessoa para o resto de suas vidas. Não é que ele fosse promíscuo. Ele era muito exigente sobre suas amantes. Mas ele gostava de sua liberdade, gostava de saber que ninguém mais estava emocionalmente dependente dele.

Sua morte não iria rasgar a alma de ninguém.

— Eu nunca sei o que você está pensando. — Sascha olhou para ele, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. — Eu não sei nem mesmo se você gosta de mim.

O felino gostava de ser visto como inescrutável. — Você é a companheira de Lucas. — E, portanto, tinha sua lealdade.

— Mas e quanto a mim, como um indivíduo? — Ela insistiu.

— A confiança leva tempo. — Embora ela tivesse ganhado um bom pedaço dela no dia que quase morreu tentando salvar a vida de Lucas. O outro homem era a coisa mais parecida com verdadeira família que Vaughn tinha, seu irmão de sangue no sentido mais brutal.

— Há algo sobre você. Você é menos... civilizado que os outros.

— Sim. — Não havia nenhuma razão para negar. Ele era muito mais animal do que a maioria dos predadores changelings, teve que ser para sobreviver. Assim como Sascha teve para se tornar do clã. — Você sente falta dos outros como você?

— Claro. — Ela olhou para longe e para além da floresta, uma Psy solitária em um clã de leopardos. — Como você pode não sentir falta do mundo em que viveu por vinte e seis anos? — Os olhos dela se voltaram para ele. — E você?

— Eu só vivi em outro mundo por dez. — Mais do que tempo suficiente para ter as cicatrizes da traição queimando nele. — Diga-me uma coisa. Por que um Psy vive sozinho, longe da multidão?

Sascha não podia repreendê-lo por sua falta de uma resposta real. — Bem, ela poderia acasalar-se com uma pantera que prefere viver no meio do nada em cima de uma árvore. — Ela fez uma cara, mas com seu sorriso a expressão se dissolveu. — É incomum, mas alguns Psys preferem viver em ambientes isolados. Eles são geralmente os mais fracos, perto do final do Gradiente. Talvez porque os seus dons não ameaçam esmagá-los como fazem com o resto de nós.

— Não. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — Este foi guardado como se fosse o presidente. — _Ela._ De algum lugar o jaguar tinha esta certeza de repente.

— Você tem certeza?

— Cercas. Câmeras escondidas. Guardas. Sensores de movimento.

Sascha ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Claro que sim. Deve ser um dos P-Psys.

— Um vidente? — Ele ajudou a ter um Psy no clã. Antes de Sascha, eles tinham sido quase cegos sobre as complexidades do mundo Psy. — Eu pensei que eles eram extremamente raros. O Conselho não iria querê-los trancados em algum lugar mais perto onde eles pudessem manter um olho sobre eles?

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu ouvi dizer que os mais poderosos deles precisam de espaço até mesmo de outros Psys. Então, mesmo se você viu os guardas, é provável que ninguém mais realmente viva na casa, exceto o P-Psy. Não sei muito mais sobre eles, os videntes estão perto de uma sub-raça dentro da raça Psy e eles pertencem a PsyClãs, que os representam em público. Um encontro cara a cara é quase impossível. O boato é que alguns deles nunca deixam suas casas. Nunca.

Vaughn compreendia a necessidade de solidão, mas não uma patologia como a que Sascha estava descrevendo. — Eles estão presos?

— Não, eu não penso assim. Eles são muito importantes para serem feitos infelizes. — Ela disse, então pareceu perceber o que disse. — Você sabe o que quero dizer. O Psy não sente felicidade ou infelicidade, mas se a designação P deixar de prever, as consequências econômicas assolariam muitos negócios Psys.

— Então, não, eu não acho que eles estão presos, só que eles preferem viver em uma concha onde não tem que enfrentar o lado escuro da luz. — Sua voz tornou-se um sussurro. — Talvez se eles saíssem, ocasionalmente, eles se lembrariam do mundo que abandonaram e acordariam para a realidade do seu dom.

Ele olhou para Sascha e sabia que ela estava se lembrando da tortura viciosa que seu companheiro tinha sofrido quando criança, e a vingança resultante que tinha consolidado o vínculo entre Vaughn e Lucas. Talvez se os P-Psys não tivessem recuado em silêncio, se eles não tivessem parado de prever os desastres e homicídios, Lucas poderia ter sido poupado do horror.

E talvez Vaughn pudesse ter crescido jaguar, ao invés de ser abandonado ao tipo mais selvagem de morte por seus próprios pais. Talvez.

_Estrangulamento manual._

Faith olhou para o teto de seu quarto escuro, as duas palavras chocando-se ao redor de seu crânio em um ciclo interminável. Era tentador chamar a coisa toda de coincidência e empurrá-la para o fundo de sua mente. Parte dela queria fazer exatamente isso. Seria muito mais fácil, muito mais suportável. Mas seria uma mentira.

Marine estava morta.

E Faith tinha previsto seu assassinato.

Se ela soubesse como interpretar as visões, sua irmã poderia estar viva. Se apenas. Ela foi ensinada desde a infância que não fazia bem chorar sobre o passado, que não era bom chorar por nada, e agora ela não chorava. Ela nem sequer pensou que precisava, mas no fundo de si, uma enjaulada e quase irremediavelmente quebrada parte sua gritou em tormento.

Faith era surda aos agonizantes gritos de sua psique se desintegrando. Tudo que ela sabia era que não podia mais voltar atrás com isso. Esta não era uma tendência de mercado para ser ignorada, mas uma vida em questão. Ela não podia escolher desviar o olhar... não quando ela continuou a sentir o peso da escuridão pressionando contra suas pálpebras, violenta e feia.

_O assassino não havia terminado._

A campainha discreta rompeu o pesado silêncio. Feliz que a conexão do quarto era vocal e não visual, ela respondeu sem acender as luzes. — Sim?

— Não recebemos nenhuma leitura desde ontem. — Era Xi Yun.

— Estou cansada. — E ela não queria sentar naquela poltrona vermelha e, eventualmente, mostrar o tumulto em sua mente. — Preciso pôr em dia o meu sono como você sugeriu.

— Entendido.

— Eu não vou estar de volta on-line por alguns dias.

— Quantos? — A questão era supostamente uma precaução contra a tendência de sua designação ao esquecimento, mas Faith começou a ressentir-se da intrusão, começou a vê-lo como mais uma forma de prendê-la, para assegurar que seu talento nunca ficasse fora de alcance.

— Três dias. — Era o período mais longo que eles permitiam a ela, o maior período em que "confiariam" em sua capacidade de cuidar de si mesma. Ela muitas vezes pensou que era assim porque NightStar e o Conselho tinham receio de danificar suas habilidades. Caso contrário, eles provavelmente empurrariam seus escudos de lado na PsyNet e acompanhariam ela no nível mais privado através de controle mental. Tudo para seu próprio bem, é claro.

Ela estremeceu e disse a si mesma que era porque a temperatura estava baixa. Não tinha nada a ver com o medo. Ela não sentia medo. Ela não sentia nada. Ela era Psy. Mais do que isso, ela era uma P-Psy. Seu condicionamento tinha sido mais duro do que até mesmo outros Cardeais; foi-lhe ensinado a nunca permitir sequer o menor filete de emoção a se infiltrar em sua mente consciente, porque isso equivaleria à absoluta destruição de sua psique. Isso, ela acreditava. Seu PsyClã tinha um histórico de produção de P-Psys e nos dias antes do Silêncio, um em cada quatro tinha ido parar em uma instituição mental antes que tivessem concluído a sua segunda década de vida.

Três dias.

Por que ela pediu isso? Independentemente do que Xi Yun pensasse, ela não estava cansada. Ela dormia menos que a maioria dos Psys, satisfazendo-se com quatro horas no máximo. Mas não pediu os três dias para não fazer nada. Sua mente tinha um propósito, um destino, ainda que não estivesse consciente nesse ponto. Apesar disso, de repente ela saiu da cama e começou a embalar uma pequena mochila com roupas e artigos de higiene suficientes para alguns dias.

Ela pediu a um membro de seu PsyClã para comprar a mochila para ela há um mês, sem qualquer motivo que pudesse imaginar. Ninguém havia questionado o pedido, admitindo que tivesse a ver com o uso de um gatilho físico para uma visão. Ela não tinha os desiludido dessa noção, porque não tinha certeza se não era de fato a verdade. Mas agora ela viu que mais uma vez, suas habilidades a levaram a agir de forma a se preparar para algo que ainda iria acontecer.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Faith se organizava para a viagem que ela não sabia que estava prestes a fazer, uma porta psíquica se fechou na PsyNet, juntando as seis mentes dentro de uma caixa-forte aparentemente impenetrável. O Conselho Psy estava em sessão.

— Está se tornando imperativo encontrar um substituto para Santano Enrique. — Nikita olhou para as mentes em torno dela, cada uma parecendo uma estrela fria e branca contra a escuridão da Net e se perguntou quem estava, naquele momento, tramando acertar uma faca em suas costas. Alguém sempre queria. O fato de que seus corpos físicos estavam espalhados por todo o mundo não era garantia contra ataques.

— Talvez não seja apenas Enrique que precise ser substituído. — A sugestão veio de voz de seda de Shoshanna Scott. — Você tem certeza que não foi você que passou para sua filha a genética deficiente?

— Nós todos sabemos que Sascha não era deficiente. — Marshall respondeu. — Nikita produziu uma Cardeal. Quantos Cardeais há em sua árvore genealógica, Shoshanna?

Nikita ficou surpresa com o apoio de Marshall. Como o membro mais antigo do Conselho e seu líder tácito, ele tendia a permanecer neutro. — Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de sermos divididos nesse estágio. — Ela apontou. — DarkRiver e SnowDancer vão tirar vantagem de qualquer fraqueza.

— Como se nós estivéssemos preocupados de que eles sigam adiante com sua ameaça? — Isto veio de Tatiana Rika-Smythe, a mente mais jovem na caixa-forte.

— Nós todos recebemos partes de Enrique depois que o executaram. Eu acho que nós sabemos exatamente como os leopardos e lobos vão reagir se tentarmos prejudicar Sascha. — A mente de Henry Scott não era a estrela de um Cardeal nato, mas era extremamente poderosa, no entanto. Adicionado às habilidades políticas afiadas como uma navalha de Shoshanna, a dupla tinha o potencial para subir à liderança do Conselho. Talvez fosse por isso que Marshall estava de repente tão disposto a apoiar Nikita.

— Precisamos de outro Cardeal para substituir Enrique. — Afirmou Ming LeBon, sua voz mental tão letalmente fria como sua presença física quando estava em uma reunião no plano físico. Um especialista em combate mental, ele era também um mestre nas disciplinas humanas de karatê e jiu-jitsu. — Nenhum outro Gradiente poderá substituí-lo. Ele era uma âncora e fez o máximo para manter a NetMind em xeque.

Ninguém discordou. Os fatos eram fatos. A NetMind, a policial e bibliotecária da PsyNet, tinha uma tendência de irromper em comportamento errático. Durante as últimas seis gerações tinha sido de tal forma, que os conselheiros se revezaram para manter um olho nela. Dois Psys talentosos particularmente pareciam ter afinidade para a tarefa.

— O acesso de Enrique à NetMind também lhe permitiu ocultar a sua mente defeituosa de nós. — Henry salientou.

A estrela de Ming permaneceu absolutamente calma. — Isso é inevitável. Apesar de todas as nossas pesquisas, não temos como prever quais são aqueles em que o condicionamento irá falhar.

— A maioria dos Cardeais na Net são inadequados para as fileiras do Conselho. — Disse Nikita. Eles eram demasiado cerebrais, tendo pouca ou nenhuma idéia da praticidade implacável necessária para manter os Psys no topo da cadeia alimentar.

— Você tem alguém em mente, Ming? — Marshall perguntou.

— Faith NightStar.

Nikita tomou alguns minutos para localizar os arquivos de informações básicas sobre a Cardeal. — Uma P-Psy? Entendo qu denominações Tc são mais capazes de controlar a NetMind, mas os P-Psys são... instáveis.

— Mais de noventa e cinco por cento deles estão em instituições em sua quinta década de vida. — Shoshanna acrescentou. — Ela não é uma opção viável.

— Eu discordo. Faith NightStar tem uma mente tão poderosa como a de Enrique e ela está nos dando previsões de alta precisão desde que tinha três anos. Nenhum outro vidente tem sido tão produtivo ou tão preciso. Durante a sua vida inteira, ela não tem mostrado sintomas de deterioração mental e, como Cardeal de designação P, ela está sob estreita observação.

— Ming fez um bom ponto. — Marshall ressaltou. — Pode ser que Faith seja a escolha mais segura depois de Enrique. Pelo menos sabemos que ela não é psicótica atualmente, o acompanhamento a ela vai continuar devido às previsões, e um conselheiro pode sempre garantir que as alterações sejam imediatamente reportadas.

— Quem quer que seja escolhido, precisamos definir um sucessor em breve. — A voz psíquica de Ming foi resoluta. — Eu tenho preparado um relatório detalhado sobre Faith NightStar. — Ele mostrou-lhes a prateleira mental dentro da câmara do Conselho.

— Alguém quer sugerir outro candidato?

— Outra possibilidade é Kaleb Krychek — Shoshanna respondeu. — Ele é um Tc Cardeal e faz parte das fileiras do Conselho. Estou colocando os arquivos dele ao lado dos de Faith. Vocês vão notar que o seu controle sobre sua habilidade telecinética tem fama de ser soberba.

— Kaleb é mais jovem do que eu sou. — Destacou Tatiana. — E ele já está quase no topo. Eu diria que é uma escolha melhor do que Faith, que além de ser extremamente jovem, mesmo comparando a Kaleb e eu, também foi isolada. Ela não terá a capacidade de sobreviver ao Conselho.

— Eu discordo. — Nikita poderia não estar convencida da adequação de Faith, mas ela estava certa da ameaça que representava Krychek. — Kaleb subiu ao topo, apesar de sua juventude. Isso mostra uma séria obstinação de que poderia torná-lo suscetível ao mesmo tipo de sociopatia que Enrique.

— Nós somos todos sedentos de poder, em certa medida. — Tatiana respondeu. — No entanto, você pode estar correta neste caso; nós poderíamos usar de um conselheiro menos agressivo para acalmar a população.

— O candidato escolhido também precisa ter um passado respeitável. — Disse Shoshanna novamente. — Se nós precisarmos trocar de Conselheiro em um curto espaço de tempo podemos comprometer tudo.

— Shoshanna está certa. — O tom do Conselheiro Marshal era completamente neutro, sem qualquer dica de partidarismo. — Estudem os arquivos. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã e estabelecer um calendário de reuniões de avaliação com ambos os candidatos. A menos que algum de vocês tenha mais sugestões?

— Não é tanto uma sugestão, mas algo que precisamos considerar. — A mente de Shoshanna brilhou com energia. — Não houve nenhum M-Psy no Conselho nas duas últimas gerações. Talvez precisemos remediar isso. Pode servir para nos impedir de ter outro indivíduo como Enrique em nosso meio.

Pela primeira vez, Nikita concordou com a Conselheira rival. — A outra opção é estabelecer que um M-Psy sempre faça exames de saúde para todo o Conselho.

— Seria muito mais confidencial, se o médico fosse um de nós. — Henry concordou.

— Mas isso também daria a esse Conselheiro poder demais em comparação com o resto de nós. — Nikita não gostou da ideia de qualquer um dos seus colegas Conselheiros estar a par de seu corpo ou sua mente.

— Eu concordo. — Tatiana Rika-Smythe disse. — Um M-Psy deve ser considerado para a inclusão, mas como um representante dessa designação, não como nosso guarda.

— E a NetMind? P e Tc são as duas designações que podem controlá-la melhor. — Henry apontou.

— Isso é algo que podemos considerar na fase final de avaliação. — Disse Ming, o mais silencioso entre eles, o que Nikita menos conhecia. — Alguém tem uma sugestão?

Foi Marshall que respondeu, mas não diretamente sobre o tema.

— É uma pena que perdemos Sienna Lauren. Ela mostrava um grande potencial.

— Realmente foi um acontecimento infeliz. — Concordou Ming. — Eu estava de olho nela como uma possível protegida.

Isso só poderia significar, Nikita supôs, que Sienna Lauren tinha nascido com  
>as habilidades de combate mental que faziam Ming tão mortal.<p>

— Dada a tendência da família Lauren de quebrar o condicionamento do Protocolo de Silêncio, a reabilitação foi a resposta lógica. Eles ainda estariam vivos se não tivessem feito a tentativa de contornar o nosso julgamento.

— É claro. — Disse Ming.

— Em termos de M-Psy. — Nikita continuou. — Gia Khan do subcontinente indiano tem se mostrado muito útil nas questões dos negócios do Conselho.

Uma pequena pausa enquanto os outros baixavam os arquivos básicos sobre Khan.

— Ela parece uma possibilidade. Vamos adicioná-la à lista de candidatos, juntamente com Kaleb e Faith. — Disse Marshall.

— E quanto aos aspirantes? Qualquer um que precisamos levar a sério? — Perguntou Shoshanna.

— Não. Há alguns que pensam que são poderosos o suficiente, mas se fossem, um de nós já estaria morto por agora. — Tatiana sabia do que estava falando, afinal ela subiu ao Conselho quando o Conselheiro que havia em seu lugar anteriormente, Michael Bonneau, teve um "acidente" infeliz quando estava sozinho em sua casa com sua assessora mais graduada, Tatiana.

— Então nós estamos de acordo. Kaleb Krychek, Gia Khan, ou Faith NightStar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Três

Faith nunca havia deixado o complexo sozinha. Eles a colocaram lá dentro há vinte e um anos, dizendo-lhe que sua mente não poderia sobreviver no mundo exterior, que as visões viriam muito espessas e rápidas, se ela vivesse estreitamente com os outros. Ela não tinha motivo para duvidar, e ao longo dos anos, sua casa tinha se tornado sua prisão por escolha própria, um lugar de onde raramente saía.

Mas hoje, ela estava indo para o desconhecido. Sua mente consciente tinha finalmente entendido para o que seu subconsciente passou meses a preparando; para uma busca por respostas. Era claro para ela que para encontrar essas respostas precisaria falar com alguém que não tinha nada a ver nem com o Conselho Psy ou com os NightStar. Tanto seu PsyClã quanto o Conselho tinham interesses escusos. Eles não iriam dizer o que ela mais precisava saber; se essas Sombrias visões eram os primeiros sinais de uma loucura inevitável, ou se elas indicavam algo mais traiçoeiro: o despertar de uma faceta de sua habilidade, uma que ela não tinha nenhum desejo de enfrentar.

Embora ela vivesse em isolamento quase completo, sabia tudo o que precisava saber para esta viagem. Não havia maneira de bloquear as estradas da PsyNet de fluir com a informação que zumbiam no mundo real. Fofocas tinham um jeito de se infiltrar até nas defesas mais fortes. E a fofoca tinha trazido a notícia de uma Psy que havia saído da rede.

Sascha Duncan.

O Conselho fez saber que Sascha era fundamentalmente uma Cardeal falha e fraca demais para segurar o Netlink, um link1 que fornecia a resposta fisiológica sem a qual os Psys não podiam viver. E ainda Sascha havia sobrevivido.

A renegada Psy era a única pessoa com quem Faith poderia falar, pois não teria nada a ganhar com mentiras, e nada a perder dizendo a verdade completa. Todo mundo estava ligado à PsyNet. Portanto, qualquer um poderia traí-la, seja por escolha ou por acidente. Sascha era a única. Era lógico.

Ela preferiu não se lembrar do sonho que teve há algumas semanas no qual tinha visto o rosto de um leopardo olhando-a fixamente com fome feroz, preferiu não tentar compreender o que a sua habilidade estava tentando lhe dizer. Porque às vezes, muita presciência era uma maldição.

Deixar o complexo ia ser difícil, mas não impossível. Os guardas do PsyClã estavam interessados em manter as pessoas fora. Ninguém jamais pensou que Faith faria uma tentativa de fuga. Respirando fundo, ela pendurou sua pequena mochila, em seguida, calmamente abriu a porta de trás e saiu para a noite.

Ela sabia exatamente onde estava indo. Havia uma seção muito pequena da vedação externa que estava em um ponto cego dos sensores de movimento e que não foi completamente coberta pelas câmeras de varredura. Provavelmente nem parecia uma fraqueza para a Segurança NightStar. Nenhum criminoso jamais seria capaz de encontrar a localização exata, e os guardas garantiam que essa parte estivesse sob vigilância quase constante, especialmente porque muitos dos guardas também tinham a capacidade de fazer uma varredura telepática na área.

Faith tinha descoberto a forma de desviar os scanners anos atrás, o tédio e o isolamento provando-se um terreno fértil para seu engenho. Mais importante, tinha certeza de que poderia escalar a cerca na pequena janela de tempo entre um guarda virar a esquina e outro aparecer. Ela sabia disso porque há dois meses, ela de repente começou a vir aqui à noite e fazer exatamente isso, passando por cima da cerca e, em seguida, voltando para o complexo, tudo isso sem alertar ninguém.

Ela pensou que estava fazendo isso porque precisava de um desafio. Claro, sendo uma P-Psy com suas habilidades, isso foi muito fácil. Hoje à noite, tomou dez minutos para percorrer a distância entre a porta traseira e a parte da cerca exterior que ela estava visando; a cerca interna nunca lhe apresentou qualquer desafio real. Os seus olhos pegaram a forma de um guarda virando a esquina à sua direita. Um segundo guarda iria aparecer dez segundos mais tarde, com precisão Psy. Ela começou a subir, em silêncio e cuidadosamente.

Vaughn estava agachado em um galho grande que pendia para o Complexo, que continuava a fasciná-lo. Ele pretendia infiltrar-se esta noite e descobrir o que estava por trás da segurança Psy. Mas isso já não era necessário. Sua presa estava vindo para ele.

Seu cabelo era uma chama vermelha apesar da escuridão, e parte dele queria rosnar para ela por ser estúpida o suficiente para não cobrir ou conter a massa até a cintura, mas outra parte dele ficou impressionada com a rapidez quase felina que ela escalou a cerca. Ela não hesitou, não olhou ao redor. Era como se tivesse feito isso centenas de vezes.

Aterrissando na floresta, ela caminhou em linha reta ao longo da cerca e por entre das árvores próximas, até que estava escondida da vista dos guardas que agora viravam a esquina. Vaughn pulou ao longo das copas das árvores e foi parar quase em cima dela quando ela parou para tirar algo de sua mochila.

Uma pequena luz de seu relógio logo iluminou o que parecia ser uma cópia impressa da área circundante, um mapa rudimentar que não mostrava nenhuma das rotas Changeling ou marcadores territoriais. Depois de uns minutos, ela dobrou-o e colocou-o de volta em sua mochila. Então ela começou a andar. Se estivesse em forma humana, ele teria feito uma careta. Ela estava indo mais fundo no território DarkRiver ao invés da direção de Tahoe.

Ela não iria muito longe a pé, mas havia algo sobre ela que fez o pelo trás do seu pescoço se eriçar. Como sentinela, ele estava acostumado a confiar em seus instintos, e desta vez eles lhe disseram que esta mulher tinha que ser observada. Com atenção. Muita, muita atenção.

Faith sentiu como se estivesse sendo perseguida. Uma reação irracional, afinal ela estava sozinha na floresta. Mas se tudo corresse bem, não seria por muito tempo. Ela não sabia a localização da casa de Sascha Duncan, no entanto raciocinou que se aventurasse ir mais profundamente no território dos leopardos, um deles iria encontrá-la e levá-la onde precisava ir. Um plano tênue, mas baseado no que tinha pesquisado sobre a natureza territorial dos Changelings predatórios, era um plano que tinha uma boa chance de sucesso. A Sede de negócios dos DarkRiver em São Francisco teria sido muito mais fácil, mas ela não podia expor-se assim.

Depois de sair da Net, Sascha Duncan tinha sido marcada como fora dos limites para todos os Psy. Ir perto dela sem autorização do Conselho se igualava a uma reabilitação automática; um eufemismo para a completa lavagem cerebral psíquica que destruía a personalidade e as maiores habilidades mentais do Psy punido.

Faith sabia o suficiente de seu próprio valor para entender que ela escaparia deste destino, mas não queria que ninguém se tornasse consciente de suas ações. A mesma parte dela que _sabia_ que isso tinha de ser mantido em segredo também sabia que encontraria um carro desbloqueado em uma estrada perto da floresta.

E lá estava ele. O carro. Ela abriu a porta e deslizou para dentro dobrando-se para frente, abrindo o painel de controle, a fim de ignorar a segurança computadorizada. Isso não era algo que sua habilidade lhe disse que precisaria; isso era um hobby, algo que manteve sua mente ocupada nas horas que passava sozinha. Como resultado, ela podia driblar a maioria dos sistemas eletrônicos em segundos.

Desta vez, usou cinco segundos e, em seguida, o carro era seu. Levando sua mente de volta às aulas de condução que tinha recebido em caso de emergência, virou-se na direção que queria ir e empurrou o acelerador.

Possuía menos de três dias para encontrar suas respostas. Se não estivesse de volta antes desse prazo no complexo, eles lançariam uma caçada em larga escala. Eles poderiam até usar a desculpa para esmagar os seus escudos na PsyNet. Afinal, ela era um ativo bilionário.

Vaughn quis praguejar, mas o animal simplesmente agiu, correndo em paralelo ao carro por quase uma centena de metros antes de decolar em outra direção. O covil de Lucas ainda estava a mais de uma hora de distância de carro, mas Vaughn não podia correr nenhum risco.

Por que diabos um Psy se aventuraria tão longe no território DarkRiver se não fosse para conseguir tirar Sacha de lá? E ele sabia que a ruiva era uma Psy, pois tinha visto seus olhos.

Olhos de céu noturno. Alfinetadas de branco contra um fundo puramente negro.

Seu coração estava batendo forte pelo esforço que ele teve que fazer para chegar onde precisava estar. Caminhando para a margem da estrada, ele ficou à espera. Ele não só era rápido demais para ser atropelado, mas também a maioria dos Psys ficaria tão abalado ao ver um jaguar ao vivo que não seria capaz de fazer outra coisa senão parar. Eles podiam tentar matar suas emoções, mas algumas reações vinham do núcleo mais primitivo e não podiam ser controladas. Não importa o que os Psys acreditavam.

Ela virou a esquina, as luzes do farol baixas. Elas tiveram pouco efeito sobre a sua visão noturna. Ele olhou para ela. Olhou e esperou.

Predatórios olhos faiscaram na escuridão. Sem tempo para pensar, Faith pisou nos freios e trouxe o carro a uma parada brusca. O felino de caça enorme na frente dela não se moveu, não reagiu como um animal deveria reagir. Despreparada apesar de todo o seu planejamento para a realidade perigosa de ficar cara a cara com um leopardo, ela ficou sentada no carro, as mãos crispadas em torno do volante.

O leopardo pareceu ficar impaciente quando ela não fez mais nenhum movimento. Rondando até o carro, ele saltou sobre o capô e ela teve que se forçar a não reagir. Era grande. E pesado. O capô do carro lentamente empenou sob as garras poderosas. Em seguida, ele mostrou os dentes para ela através do pára-brisas.

Ele queria que ela saísse.

Faith sabia, sem dúvida, que não havia nenhuma maneira dele deixá-la ir mais longe na estrada. Apesar dela nunca antes ter encontrado um Changeling, cada parte de seu ser lhe disse que ela estava na presença de um. E se estivesse errada?

Não vendo qualquer outra lógica de ação, ela desligou o motor, pegou sua mochila, e abriu a porta. O felino pousou na frente dela quando ela ficou congelada ao lado do veículo, tardiamente consciente de sua ignorância sobre o protocolo que rege o contato entre espécies. Ninguém jamais lhe ensinou como falar com os Changelings. Ela não sabia como se comunicar com as outras raças que tinham emoções.

— Olá? — Ela tentou.

O felino pressionou contra sua perna, empurrando-a para longe do carro até que ela ficou sozinha no meio da escuridão da estrada com uma criatura muito grande, muito perigosa à sua volta.

_Olá._ Faith tentou novamente. Ela falou mentalmente num tom muito cauteloso e extremamente educado, algo considerado aceitável em circunstâncias exigentes.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e rosnou para ela, dentes brilhantes mesmo na escuridão pesada que o camuflava do mundo. Ela retirou-se imediatamente. O felino não gostou de sua mente tentando tocar a dele, reconhecendo o que ela tinha tentado fazer. Alguém lhe ensinou além das barreiras de proteção naturais. E só havia uma pessoa que podia ter feito isso.

— Você conhece Sascha?

Desta vez, os dentes arreganhados para ela a fizeram querer dar um passo para trás, mas se conteve. Ela era Psy, não sentia medo. Mas todos os seres conscientes tinham um instinto de sobrevivência, e o dela estava agora perguntando o que ela faria se os felinos não quisessem ninguém próximo à sua Psy pessoal. A resposta foi que ela não tinha nenhuma escolha real, senão continuar.

— Eu preciso falar com Sascha. — Ela disse. — Eu tenho pouco tempo. Por favor, leve-me até ela.

O felino rosnou novamente e os minúsculos pelos na parte de trás do pescoço dela levantaram-se em uma reação que seu corpo geralmente poderia controlar. Havia algo de muito territorial, muito agressivo sobre o som. Em seguida, ele afastou-se a uma curta distância e olhou para ela. Surpresa com a aquiescência fácil, ela o seguiu. Em vez de seguir a estrada, ele a levou para dentro da floresta, a uma profundidade suficiente para que eles estivessem escondidos de qualquer um que passasse. Em seguida, ele marcou uma árvore com suas garras.

Ela não entendeu até que o felino cutucou as pernas dela com força suficiente para derrubá-la. — Ok, eu entendi. Eu vou esperar aqui.

Foi quando uma mandíbula forte se fechou em torno de seu pulso. Ela congelou. Não estava machucando, mas podia sentir o poder dos dentes. Uma prensa e ela perderia a mão.

— O quê? O que você quer? — Ela lutou com a necessidade de alcançar sua mente e falar com ele em um nível que era normal e familiar. Os dentes rasparam sobre o relógio.

— Ok. — Ela esperou que a soltasse, e ele levou seu tempo para fazer isso; o felino era definitivamente um macho. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela viu a inteligência aguçada, o poder e a fúria. Perigoso e selvagem, ele também era a coisa mais exótica que ela já tinha visto em sua vida. A vontade de passar as mãos através da pelagem que estava tão próxima era quase impossível de resistir. Só que ela sabia que ele era um felino que nunca iria permitir tal toque experimental.

Finalmente, ele a soltou. Ela tirou o relógio e ele o tomou em seus dentes. Então ele se foi, um borrão tão rápido que ela mal pegou o movimento. Sozinha novamente, ela estremeceu no frio da noite e colocou os braços em torno de sua mochila.

Será que ele voltaria? E se alguém a encontrasse aqui? A possibilidade de ser cercada por vários desses felinos a fez reconsiderar a lógica do que estava fazendo. Eles definitivamente não eram Psys, portanto as regras em que ela baseou suas preparações não se aplicavam aqui.

Pressionando com força contra a árvore, Faith esperou. Ela não tinha outra opção.

Vaughn saiu do quarto e foi para a sala da casa aérea vestindo apenas um par de desbotados jeans. Ele segurava o relógio na mão.

— Ela não tem um rastreador.

Lucas franziu a testa e estendeu a mão para pegá-lo. Vaughn sentiu o impulso irracional de manter a fina pulseira metálica para si mesmo, uma onda de possessividade tão incomum que o assustou. Ele entregou-o.

— Deixe-me ver. — Sascha olhou-o ao lado de seu companheiro. — É relativamente comum, na medida em que os relógios Psy estão em causa. — Tomou-o de Lucas e olhou a parte de trás. — Não está gravado com o nome da família.

— Eu achei que você poderia ser capaz de pegar alguma coisa dele.

Sascha abanou a cabeça. — Minha habilidade de psicometria2 está crescendo, mas isso é muito frio. Eu não acho que tenha muita importância emocional para ela.

A estranheza da declaração não passou despercebida por nenhum dos três. Os Psys não colocavam nenhuma importância emocional em nada.

— Você disse que ela saiu do complexo em Tahoe sobre o qual você estava perguntando?

— Escalando a cerca como se ela não quisesse que ninguém visse. — Ele pegou o relógio, escondendo-o dentro de seu bolso. Onde ninguém mais poderia tocá-lo.

— Eu não pensei que vocês Psys eram bons com o lado físico. — Disse Lucas, e havia uma veia de provocação sensual em suas palavras que Vaughn sentiu tão nitidamente como a lâmina de uma faca, embora nunca antes tivesse sido afetado pela sexualidade aberta dos pares acasalados do clã.

— Por que não discutimos isso hoje à noite, hein? — Sascha inclinou-se de costas contra o peito de Lucas. — Mas isso é incomum. E ela fez isso com alguma habilidade?

— Suave como um felino. — Era o maior elogio que Vaughn podia dar. — Como se ela já tivesse feito isso antes.

— Estranho. E ela disse que queria me ver?

— Sim. — Não havia nenhuma maneira de Vaughn estar indo levar Sascha lá fora, e ele sabia que Lucas não permitiria também. Não se podia confiar nos Psys. Nem mesmo na linda ruiva Psy com a pele suave como creme.

Os olhos de céu noturno de Sacha ficaram sem foco por um segundo sinistro. — Como ela se parece?

— O cabelo é ruivo. — Ele nunca tinha visto um cabelo tão profundamente vermelho, tão luxuosamente sedoso. O felino queria brincar com ele, enquanto o homem queria fazer coisas muito, muito mais íntimas. — Os olhos de uma Cardeal.

Sascha levantou-se rígida. — Não pode ser. Impossível.

Ambos os homens observaram quando ela começou a andar ao redor da sala.

Vaughn sentiu a possessividade de Lucas como se fosse um ser físico entre eles e, pela primeira vez, ele teve um vislumbre do que poderia fazer surgir essa emoção nele.

— O que foi isso, Sascha? — Lucas a pegou pela cintura enquanto ela passava.

Ela inclinou-se para o abraço. — Eu posso estar errada, mas o cabelo vermelho é comum em uma família em particular nos Psy desta área. A linhagem NightStar tem uma incidência anormalmente elevada do gene recessivo. — Sascha soou totalmente Psy naquele momento. Isso era de se esperar. Ela não tinha sido gata por muito mais do que alguns meses. Levaria tempo.

— Linhagem NightStar? — Lucas brincou com os dedos por seus cabelos.

— Eles são um grupo de famílias que operam sob o PsyClã NightStar.

— Você disse que os PsyClãs eram utilizados pelos P-Psys. — Vaughn cruzou os braços, os dedos formigando com o desejo de saber como seria passá-los pela seda vermelho-fogo da mulher que escalava tão bem quanto qualquer felino que ele conhecia.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. — A família NightStar tem uma história de produção de P-Psys. Eles são raros, mas os NightStar sempre tiveram pelo menos um em cada geração. Alguns fracos, alguns poderosos. O único Cardeal que conheço em toda essa região é Faith NightStar.

Faith.

Ele testou o nome em sua língua e se encaixava, se sentia bem. — O nome dela é o mesmo do seu PsyClã?

— Sim. Eu não sei por que, mas é assim que funciona para eles. Eles se alinham ao PsyClã como um todo ao invés de a suas famílias individuais. — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Cabelos vermelhos, olhos de Cardeal e mais uma localização isolada poderia ser Faith, mas eu não conheço todos os Psys na área.

— Você nunca a conheceu? — Foi Lucas quem perguntou.

— Não. Os P-Psys são como sombras. As pessoas raramente os veem. Mesmo Gradientes inferiores são considerados muito importantes para serem deixados sem proteção.

— Por que uma P-Psy quer ver você? — Lucas olhou para Vaughn. — Ela falou alguma coisa?

— Não sei. Mas ela está esperando por mais de uma hora e meia agora, se está onde eu a deixei. — E, por alguma razão, isso fez Vaughn nervoso. — Nós precisamos cuidar disso.

— Eu quero falar com ela. — Disse Sascha.

— Absolutamente não.

— Não.

Ambos os homens falaram simultaneamente, Lucas com os instintos de proteção de um companheiro e Vaughn com os de um sentinela.

Sascha revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. — Vocês dois ainda não perceberam isso, não é? Eu nunca serei domada.

Lucas fez uma careta.

— Nenhum de vocês sabe como lidar com ela, como fazer as perguntas que precisam ser feitas. Vaughn provavelmente a apavora mesmo ficando em silêncio, de qualquer maneira. — Ela virou os olhos de céu noturno para ele.

— Psys não sentem medo. — Mas o pulso dela tinha sido muito delicado sob seus dentes. — Ela é muito menor do que você. — E, apesar de sua altura, Sascha já era frágil em comparação aos Changelings.

Sascha assentiu. — Isso caberia se ela realmente é uma dos P-Psys. Vamos. E nem mesmo discutam sobre isso.

O rosnado baixo veio de Lucas. Vaughn sabiamente deixou a sala e saiu para a plataforma, usando a chance de sair da calça jeans, deixando o relógio dobrado em segurança no bolso, e mudou de forma. Ele estava ali à espera quando Lucas e Sascha acabaram.

— Vá na frente e explore a área. Sascha e eu estaremos atrás de você no carro. — Lucas não parecia satisfeito e Vaughn não podia culpá-lo. — Se você sentir algum cheiro, deixe Sascha saber.

Vaughn assentiu. Sascha estava agora ligada aos sentinelas através da Teia de Estrelas, uma rede mental que Vaughn não estava completamente confortável com ela, mas que tinha seus usos. Embora eles não podiam se comunicar telepaticamente, poderiam enviar um ao outro emoções, sentimentos, sensações. Isso em si já era bastante diferente da PsyNet para acalmar seus instintos mais agressivos.

Com um aceno de cabeça, ele pulou da casa aérea para o chão. O ar da noite apressou-se para além dele em um fresco carinho e, em seguida, a terra estava macia sob as almofadas das suas patas. Ele começou a correr.

1 Link: Conexão, ligação, vínculo.

2 Psicometria: Faculdade extra-sensorial de tocar um objeto e captar impressões e recordações relacionadas a ele.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Quatro

Faith não tinha nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo passou desde que o felino tinha levado seu relógio. Mas ela estimava que tinha sido, pelo menos, há duas horas, talvez três. E se ele não tinha a intenção de voltar? Ela respirou fundo e disse a si mesma para se concentrar. Se ele não voltasse, ela voltaria para o carro e partiria. Em seguida, bateu-lhe o pensamento de que se o felino foi inteligente o suficiente para ter parado o veículo, ele era provavelmente inteligente o suficiente para tê-lo deixado sem condições de uso.

Algo fez barulho à sua direita e ela debruçou-se mais sobre a sua mochila, mas quando nada aconteceu, permitiu-se relaxar. Estranhamente, embora este fosse um lugar desconhecido e a situação estivesse longe de ser confortável, ela se sentia mais segura aqui do que já tinha estado em uma cidade. As raras vezes que visitou cidades, ela acabou se sentindo machucada no plano mental, como se tivesse estado sob constante ataque. Aquelas experiências sempre fizeram com que sua casa parecesse mais o paraíso do que uma prisão.

Ela virou a cabeça para fazer a varredura da área novamente e sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo se contrair. Olhos ferozes olhavam calmamente para os dela. Se ela fosse humana, poderia ter desmaiado. Como não era, conteve sua reação com cada grama de seu controle.

— Você é muito silencioso. — Ela disse, incrivelmente consciente que escassos centímetros de distância a separavam de um perigo letal. — Eu acho que é um dos benefícios de ser um leopardo.

Ele rosnou baixo e profundo.

— Eu não entendo. — O que ela tinha dito para provocar essa reação agressiva?

De repente, o leopardo deu a volta e ela ficou sozinha novamente. — Espere!

Mas ele se foi. A lógica dizia que deveria se levantar e começar a andar. Cedo ou tarde, ela encontraria outro membro dos DarkRiver. Deixando sua mochila no chão, ela se levantou e deu alguns passos na mesma direção que o felino, com a esperança de ver um caminho.

Uma mão fechou-se em volta do seu pescoço e um rígido corpo masculino pressionou-se contra suas costas, uma linha de fogo vivo. Ela ficou completamente imóvel. Ele podia ser humano agora, mas ela sabia com cada grama de seu ser que este era o mesmo predador que tinha lhe rosnado um segundo antes. A mão ao redor do seu pescoço não estava machucando, mas ela sentiu o seu poder, entendeu que ele poderia lhe esmagar a traqueia sem esforço.

— Eu não sou um leopardo. — Ele disse em seu ouvido, e o som era tão áspero que ela se perguntou se ele tinha mesmo deixado sua parte animal completamente.

— Oh. — Seu erro não foi nenhuma surpresa; ela sabia menos do que nada sobre a realidade dos changelings. Seu mundo nunca foi de seu interesse. — Peço desculpas por ofendê-lo.

— Você não tem curiosidade de saber o que eu sou?

— Sim. — Ela também estava curiosa sobre a sua face humana. — Posso me virar?

Sua risada suave vibrou ao longo do seu corpo e exigiu sua atenção completa.

— Aqui não está tão escuro, Ruiva. E eu não tenho nenhuma roupa comigo.

Demorou alguns instantes para que o seu cérebro trabalhasse com essa afirmação. Quando entendeu o que ele disse, tornou-se hiperconsciente do puro calor do corpo alinhado tão perto do seu. A parte dela que ansiava novas experiências queria se virar, mas sabia que seria pura tolice. Este homem dificilmente toleraria sua curiosidade intelectual sobre o seu corpo. Ele quase arrancou sua cabeça por ter ousado chamá-lo da espécie errada.

— Por favor, me solte.

— Não.

A negativa a surpreendeu. Ninguém dizia não a ela, não assim. Eles sempre tentavam equacioná-lo em termos mais educados. Esse tratamento pode a ter mantido cooperativa e racional, mas também não havia deixado nenhuma ferramenta para lidar com a dura realidade de um mundo onde as pessoas não seguem as regras aceitas de comportamento.

— Por quê?

— Por que não?

Ela ergueu a própria mão para a que ele tinha em seu pescoço e puxou. Nenhum movimento. A mensagem era clara. Ele não iria machucá-la, nem ele iria ceder.

— Se você não é um leopardo. — Ela disse, decidindo tentar uma conversa civilizada. — Então o que é você? Você está em território DarkRiver e de acordo com minhas informações, esse é um clã de leopardos.

— É — Seu polegar acariciou distraidamente sua pele. Ela cortou a reação física antes de começar. Se seu corpo sentisse, logo em seguida sua mente desejaria experimentar a emoção, e isso era inaceitável.

— Você não está com os DarkRiver? — E se ela tivesse se enganado e confiado no felino errado?

— Eu não disse isso.

— Por que você está se recusando a me dizer alguma coisa?

— Pelo que sei, você pode ser uma espiã ou uma assassina.

A lógica de sua afirmação não pôde ser refutada.

— Eu só quero falar com Sascha e sair. O Conselho me imporá uma punição severa caso eles saibam.

— Isso é o que você diz.

Ela percebeu que ele cheirava a terra e a floresta, a um tipo de energia animal que era estranha para ela. Estranha, mas não desagradável. Se fosse sensível a coisas assim, ela poderia até ter admitido que... gostou do cheiro dele.

— Jaguar. — Ela disse, quase antes que o pensamento ateasse fogo através de seus neurônios. — Panthera onça1.

Sua mão acariciava seu pescoço. — Muito bom.

— Eu li um livro há cerca de dois meses atrás sobre diferentes espécies de felinos. — Na época ela achava uma estranha escolha, mas foi obrigada a terminá-lo mesmo assim. — Você não pode me culpar por não saber imediatamente. Leopardos e onças têm marcas muito semelhantes.

— Eu posso te culpar por tudo o que eu quiser.

Ela estava começando a se sentir uma presa encurralada.

— Deixe-me ir.

— Não.

Quase no ponto em que ela estava pensando em fazer algo psíquico, não importando o quê, afinal ela nunca tinha sido treinada nas manobras ofensivas, ouviu o sussurro de um veículo.

— Sascha?

— Talvez.

— Obrigada.

— Não me agradeça. Se você sequer respirar errado, eu vou te matar.

Ela acreditou nele. — Talvez você devesse me libertar agora e mudar de volta para a sua forma de jaguar.

— Por quê?

— Você está nu.

— Eles me trouxeram roupas. Se não, quem se importa?

— Oh. — Seus olhos foram para as árvores em frente a ela. Outro macho saiu. Ele veio vestido normal o suficiente, de calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, mas seu rosto mostrava certa selvageria primitiva pelas marcas, como se ele tivesse sido atacado por algum animal grande e saído vencedor. Agora ela estava presa entre dois predadores, ambos preparados para matar. Em seguida, uma elegante forma feminina saiu de trás do novo macho. Olhos de Cardeal encontraram os dela.

— Olá.

— Sascha Duncan. — Ela se moveu, mas o jaguar continuava a segurá-la pela garganta. — Você pode fazê-lo me soltar?

A outra mulher inclinou a cabeça para o lado. — Ninguém pode obrigar Vaughn a fazer qualquer coisa que ele não queira, mas posso perguntar. Vaughn? — Levantando a mão, ela jogou um par de jeans em sua direção.

Um braço musculoso disparou ao lado da cabeça de Faith. O jaguar chamado Vaughn pegou o material e no mesmo instante ele a soltou. Ela sabia que não devia se mexer.

— Meu nome é Faith NightStar. — Ela disse, capaz de ouvir Vaughn vestindo o jeans.

Sascha tentou dar um passo mais perto, mas o macho com ela usou a sua mão para mantê-la no lugar. Seus olhos nunca deixaram de acompanhar Faith.

— Por que você está aqui? — Sascha perguntou.

— Eu preciso falar com você.

— Então, fale. — Desta vez foi o macho marcado que respondeu. Faith sabia que tinha que ser o alfa DarkRiver, o homem com quem Sascha Duncan tinha uma parceria emocional. Faith não poderia imaginar como; não havia nada humano nos olhos que a olhavam.

— E cuidado com o quê você diz. — Vaughn sussurrou em seu ouvido, seu braço passando em torno dela para puxá-la pelos ombros contra ele.

Desta vez, ela lutou. — Eu não posso aceitar que me toque tanto — Era uma afirmação contundente. — Você deve me deixar ir a menos que você queira que eu tenha uma crise. — Toques detonavam seus sentidos e ela não conseguiria lidar com a sobrecarga. O M-Psy lhe havia advertido sobre isso repetidamente. Depois de ver imagens de outros P-Psys passando pela mesma coisa, ela não tinha vontade de passar por isso ela mesma.

— Vaughn, ela não pode me atacar com você e Lucas aqui. — Sascha Duncan olhou para o homem que estava ameaçando Faith a um nível que ela nunca tinha experimentado antes, e não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso. — Eu vou deixar você saber se ela fizer qualquer movimento no plano psíquico.

Vaughn afastou o braço após uma ligeira hesitação. Mas ela ainda podia sentir-lhe perto de suas costas. O desejo de se virar e ver seu rosto era tão forte que sacudiu os alicerces de sua confiança em sua capacidade de sobreviver no mundo exterior. Já agora, estava sendo influenciada, fazendo-a agir de maneiras que não podia se dar ao luxo, não se quisesse permanecer saudável.

— O que você quer falar comigo?

Faith reparou como Sascha colocou a mão no ombro do homem DarkRiver chamado Lucas. Foi um choque para ela. Sua pele formigava onde Vaughn a tinha tocado, e ela não podia compreender como Sascha suportava o fluxo enorme de estímulos sensoriais. Mas esse pensamento não era pertinente à sua situação.

— Eu ouvi que você já não faz parte da PsyNet — Começou ela.

— Isso é correto.

— Eu preciso de algumas informações.

— Que tipo de informação?

Faith olhou para o homem na frente dela, mas de repente percebeu que Vaughn era o mais perigoso. Sascha estava ligada a Lucas, então o alfa devia ter algum sentido de civilidade. Mas e o jaguar, cujo rosto humano permanecia um mistério? Ele não era nada além de animal selvagem em estado bruto.

_Podemos discutir em particular?_ Ela mandou uma tentativa telepática, um pedido educado para contato mental.

— Pare. — Lucas moveu-se para bloquear a visão que Faith tinha de Sascha, ao mesmo tempo que Vaughn se aproximou o suficiente para que ela sentisse seu calor através de sua roupa. — Você não tem privilégios mentais com Sascha.

Ela se mantinha imóvel. Como tinha o changeling percebido o que ela estava fazendo?

— Eu peço desculpas. Eu não quis ser grosseira. — Comunicação telepática era normal entre sua raça. E vivendo como vivia, ela já havia conversado em voz alta esta noite do que em toda semana passada.

— Qualquer coisa que você tenha a dizer pode ser dito na nossa frente ou não ser dito. — Afirmou Lucas.

Sascha conseguiu fazer o alfa se mover o suficiente para que ela pudesse olhar para Faith. — Lucas é meu companheiro e Vaughn é do clã.

As lealdades da Cardeal renegada não poderiam ter ficado mais claras. Nada que Faith tinha aprendido na PsyNet a havia preparado para isso... ou para o poder considerável de Sascha Duncan. O que quer que ela fosse, não era em hipótese alguma uma cardeal falha que não conseguiu segurar sua ligação com a Net. Faith poderia apostar sua vida nisso, e talvez fosse o que ela tinha que fazer. — Se isso voltar para o Conselho, eles me prenderiam completamente. — E então eles a usariam. A usariam até que estivesse vazia de tudo, a não ser loucura.

— Nada te sentenciaria para a reabilitação? — Um sussurro sedoso contra seu ouvido.

— Não. Eu sou muito valiosa.

Vaughn ficou surpreso com a completa falta de vaidade ou orgulho nesse pronunciamento. Faith falou de si mesma como se estivesse falando de uma máquina ou um investimento. Ele olhou para o topo da sua cabeça e quis olhar dentro de sua mente. Ela era tão desumana quanto parecia, tão fria? Seus instintos diziam o contrário, eles a viam como algo mais, algo intrigante.

— Nós não respondemos ao Conselho. — Lucas cuspiu. — Agora, fale ou saia.

— Eu acho que a minha habilidade é mutante. — A voz dela estava completamente composta, clara. E isso não estava bem... certo. — Eu estou vendo coisas desconcertantes, coisas violentas.

— São visões sobre eventos específicos? — Sascha encostou-se em Lucas.

— Até dois dias atrás, eu achava que não. — Faith afastou-se um centímetro sutil.

Vaughn sabia que ela estava tentando aumentar a distância que os separava, mas ele não queria isso. Ele moveu-se com ela e sentiu sua coluna endurecer. Ela não disse nada a ele, concentrando-se em responder a pergunta de Sascha.

— Os sonhos e visões relevantes têm um tema recorrente, que é asfixia até a morte. — Sua voz não se abalou com o horror do que ela estava descrevendo. — Duas noites atrás, me informaram que minha irmã, Marine, havia se tornado uma vítima de assassinato por estrangulamento manual.

Vaughn sentiu a empatia de Sascha chegar a Faith, mas parecia não ter nenhum efeito. Era como se Faith NightStar estivesse envolta em um escudo tão forte, que nada poderia entrar... ou sair.

— Por que você veio a mim? — Sascha finalmente empurrou seu companheiro infeliz para ficar cara a cara com a Psy de Vaughn.

Faith se moveu sobre seus pés, mas sua voz se manteve estável. — Você é a única Psy que eu sei que não me entregaria imediatamente ao Conselho.

A fera dentro de Vaughn reagiu fortemente ao isolamento total implícito na confissão de Faith, pois ele não podia compreender esse tipo de solidão. Embora ele fosse um solitário por natureza, sabia que seus companheiros de clã morreriam por ele. Lucas não hesitaria. Nem Clay ou qualquer um dos outros sentinelas. Até os malditos lobos o defenderiam contra alguém, excluindo um outro lobo.

Sascha abanou a cabeça. — O que tenho a dizer pode não ser o que você quer ouvir.

— Se eu quisesse mentiras, eu teria ido para o Conselho ou ao meu PsyClã.

Vaughn sentiu um golpe inesperado de orgulho. Ela era pequena, mas havia força na fêmea em frente a ele.

— Quanto tempo antes que alguém sinta sua falta?

— Eu disse ontem que eu estaria fora de serviço por três dias, mas eu não acho que sua paciência vai durar tanto tempo. Preciso estar de volta dentro do complexo até amanhã à noite, o mais tardar.

Sascha olhou sobre seu ombro. Lucas fez uma careta com a pergunta silenciosa, mas fez um gesto com a cabeça para Vaughn.

— Você tem alguma ideia?

— A velha cabana. — Era longe de qualquer um dos indivíduos vulneráveis e escondida o suficiente para fornecer privacidade. — Temos de vendá-la. Sascha pode se certificar que ela não usará nenhum truque Psy.

— Não fale sobre mim como se eu não estivesse de pé na sua frente. — Um comentário válido, mas Vaughn se perguntou o que a levou a dizer isso. Psys não eram conhecidos por se ofender, porque para tomar tal atitude, eles teriam que sentir.

— Qualquer objeção por ter os olhos vendados?

— Não. Desde que seja Sascha que me conduza.

— Por que?

— Deixe-a Vaughn. — Sascha franziu o cenho. — Ela não consegue lidar com sua energia.

— De nenhum jeito ela colocará a mão em você. — Ele olhou para Lucas.

— Vaughn está certo. Nós não sabemos nada sobre ela.

Sascha virou-se para argumentar, mas sabia que Vaughn e Lucas não se moveriam sobre este ponto.

O outro homem agarrou o pulso da sua companheira e disse a Faith: — Deixe Vaughn levá-la ou vá embora.

Sascha parecia perceber que era uma batalha que ela não conseguiria vencer. — Ele não vai tocar em você mais do que o necessário. — Disse a Faith.

— Ok. — Ela deu um aceno curto que enviou o seu cabelo deslizando por toda parte. Tão perto, Vaughn não podia lutar contra o impulso de correr os dedos sobre esse fogo que brilhava até na escuridão. Ela ficou imóvel, embora não devesse ter sentido o seu suave toque.

— Aqui. — Sascha tirou um lenço e jogou para ele.

Pegando a venda improvisada, Vaughn fechou Faith no círculo dos seus braços. Ela não se mexeu quando ele colocou o material macio sobre seus olhos, apesar do fato de que seu peito estava pressionado contra as costas dela. Ele estava sendo deliberadamente provocador, insultando-a. Ele nunca teria feito isso se achasse que ela era fraca e pudesse ser facilmente intimidada. Não, essa mulher, apesar de sua aparente fragilidade, era mais do que forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo.

Quando ele terminou o nó, sentiu um tipo diferente de quietude passar por ela. Ele imaginou como deveria ser; as trevas, a escuridão completa, e ela tendo que confiar nas pessoas que só conhecia a alguns minutos para não lhe fazer mal algum. Foi a seu crédito que ela não fez nada, apenas ficou lá em uma aparência de absoluta calma. Optando por não empurrá-la mais do que ele já fez, Vaughn deu a volta, pegou sua mão e enganchou dois de seus dedos através do cinto de sua calça.

Ele sentiu um puxão leve quando ela enrolou os dedos. — Obrigada.

— Vamos.

Eles seguiram Lucas e Sascha lentamente até o carro, e Faith falou com ele. — Você acha que estou inventando isso. Eu não estou.

— O quê?

— Sobre as convulsões. Tenho visto casos registrados de P-Psys sofrendo colapsos após muita entrada sensorial.

Ele fez uma careta. — Você está me dizendo que você nunca tocou?

— Uma vez a cada seis meses eles fazem um check-up médico que envolve alguns inevitáveis toques. E, claro, eu às vezes posso precisar de cuidados médicos de outros. — Ela tropeçou e pressionou a mão contra as costas dele para se equilibrar, uma impressão passageira de suavidade feminina que foi embora tão logo chegou. — Eu peço desculpas.

— Somente médicos tocam em você? Você nunca foi acariciada?

— Talvez quando eu era criança, eu posso ter sido embalada pela equipe de enfermagem.

Mesmo depois de tudo que tinha aprendido com Sascha sobre sua raça, ele não podia imaginar a frieza desumana de tal existência. — Nós estamos no carro.

Ela deixou-o colocá-la no veículo. Tomando o assento ao lado dela, fechou a porta. Eles saíram quase que imediatamente. Faith era como uma estátua ao lado dele. Se ele não visse o subir e descer de sua respiração, não sentisse seu cheiro suave de mulher, ele teria achado que ela era feita de...

Suave perfume feminino.

Seu animal agachou-se numa postura de caça. Por que ao contrário dos guardas que cobriam a área ao redor de sua casa e que possuíam o cheiro característico da espécie, Faith não cheirava a Psy. Assim como Sascha. A maioria dos Psys exalava um cheiro metálico que repelia aos changelings, mas nada sobre Faith o repelia, embora nem o homem, nem o felino gostassem de sua frieza. A falta do cheiro característico podia ser uma coincidência. Por outro lado, podia ser um indicador de Psys que não tinham sido totalmente desumanizados pelo Silêncio.

Curioso, ele se encontrou inclinando-se para sentir seu aroma novamente. Ela ficou ainda mais dura e Sascha olhou para ele. Ele sorriu. Balançando a cabeça, ela se voltou para frente de novo. Sascha tinha aprendido que às vezes, os felinos faziam o que eles tinham que fazer.

— Por que você acha que seu dom é mutante? — Ele perguntou a Faith, movendo-se para se sentar mais perto do que sabia que ela teria gostado.

— Eu faço previsões de negócios. Isso é para o que eu estou treinada e onde a minha habilidade sempre se manifestou.

— Sempre? — Ela virou a cabeça, embora não pudesse vê-lo. — Por que você parece não estar convencida?

— Os Psys têm uma maneira de se distanciar dos poderes que eles não gostam. — O felino nele estava fascinado pela beleza da sua pele. Ela era tão rica e suculenta que quase parecia que poderia ter sabor de creme.

— Você não pode controlar a previsão.

— Não, mas talvez você possa canalizá-la. — Isto veio de Sascha. —Diga a uma criança algo com bastante frequência e ela começará a acreditar nisso.

Lucas acariciou a bochecha de sua companheira com os dedos e Vaughn quis fazer o mesmo com Faith. Delicada, gelada, ela dificilmente era o tipo de mulher que geralmente o atraía, mas havia algo fascinante sobre ela, algo atraente.

— Quantos anos você tinha quando começaram a treinar você? — Ele perguntou a sua Psy. Ele a tinha encontrado em primeiro lugar. Por isso, ela era sua. Era o felino que falava e Vaughn não discutiu.

— Eu estava sob os cuidados do PsyClã com menos de três anos de idade.

— O que significa isso?

— A maioria das crianças são criadas por um dos pais ou pelos dois. Fui criada por enfermeiros do PsyClã e pelos médicos. Foi para o meu próprio bem; P-Psys precisam de isolamento ou então ficamos clinicamente loucos.

Sua fera arranhou com as garras nas paredes de sua mente.

— Três anos e você foi isolada?

Desta vez, ele estendeu a mão e deslizou as mechas de seu cabelo por entre os dedos. Ela não reagiu de uma forma óbvia, mas ele podia sentir a sua tensão. Bom. Ele queria perturbá-la, pois esse maldito escudo que ela mantinha em torno de si o irritava como o inferno.

— Sim. — Ela se moveu, fazendo o seu cabelo escapar de seus dedos. — Eu tinha toda a atenção necessária de professores e formadores, mas todos eles vinham até mim. Eu raramente deixei o complexo quando era criança.

— Eu não sabia que eles faziam isso. — Sascha sussurrou do banco da frente. — Como vocês sobrevivem?

— Foi para o meu próprio bem. — Havia algo quase infantil no ritmo constante da voz de Faith, como se ela estivesse repetindo algo que havia sido incutido nela.

Isso fez Vaughn querer segurá-la.

Seus pensamentos forçaram uma parada com esse desejo estranho. Ele retrocedeu para seu lado do carro, armando-se com cada uma das proteções que tinha e relembrou-se que, de olhos vendados ou não, Faith era uma Cardeal. E os Cardeais não necessitavam de suas mãos para incapacitar alguém.

Eles podiam manipular ou matar com um único pensamento.

1 A onça-pintada (Panthera onca): Também conhecida como jaguar ou jaguaretê é um grande felino, do gênero Panthera, e é a única espécie Panthera encontrado nas Américas. É o terceiro maior felino do mundo após o tigre e o leão, e o maior do Hemisfério Ocidental.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Cinco

Faith empurrou Vaughn para longe e deu um suspiro suave que alguns poderiam ter chamado de alívio. Ele era muito grande, muito intimidante, embora ela nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta. Sem tê-lo visto, já sabia que ele era feito de magra massa muscular e fúria. Parte dela, a mesma parte que tinha andado em uma floresta escura sem parar e, em seguida, tropeçado em um enorme felino, era fascinada por ele.

Claro que o fascínio era puramente intelectual, mas isso não o fazia menos inoportuno. Aparentemente, havia uma sequência de idiotice em sua constituição mental que tinham sobrevivido ao condicionamento, um traço que se deleitava em enfiar a mão no fogo e esperar para ver quão mal havia se queimado.

Adicionado ao estresse de suas perguntas sobre sua infância, e isso era demais. Ela podia sentir-se atingindo seus limites mentais. Faith muito raramente interagia com alguém, e nunca com pessoas que não escondiam nada do que sentiam, que a tocavam e falavam com o grau mais inaceitável de emoção.

E se o seu escudo tivesse rachado? Entrar em uma crise poderia causar grandes danos ao seu cérebro e deixá-la exposta, no sentido mais íntimo. Na gravação que ela viu, o P-Psy em questão quase mordeu fora sua língua. Ele também perdeu o controle de seus processos mentais durante a crise; mesmo seu escudo contra os vastos espaços públicos da PsyNet tinham caído. Faith não poderia imaginar nada pior. Todos os dias de sua vida, as visões invadiam sua mente. Ela precisava de algum senso de controle, alguma sensação de segurança, de estar só dentro das paredes de sua psique, se em nenhum outro lugar.

— Por que seus pais deixaram que a levassem? — A voz de Sascha cortou o silêncio.

Faith não queria mais falar sobre seu passado. Mas isso era irracional e ela não era uma pessoa irracional. — NightStar tem uma longa história de produção de P-Psys. Eles sabiam que eu não sobreviveria em um ambiente normal.

— Ou talvez isso seja o que era útil para eles lhe dizerem. — A voz de Vaughn foi um arranhão áspero sobre sua pele. Impossível. Tal efeito não tinha base nas respostas fisiológicas das espécies humanóides.

— Minha família não tinha, e ainda não tem, nada a ganhar mentindo para mim. 

— Diga-me Faith, quanto você ganha para o PsyClã? — A voz de Sascha era de algum modo diferente de qualquer outra voz Psy que Faith já tinha ouvido. Parecia calma, sem a aplicação de qualquer pressão psíquica discernível.

— Eu não guardo registros. — Mas ela sabia. — Minha família garante que eu tenha tudo que preciso.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — Sascha disse. — Você vale milhões. E você fez milhões de dólares desde o primeiro dia em que começou a treinar para dar-lhes o que eles precisavam, as previsões no campo lucrativo do comércio.

— As visões não podem ser paradas.

— Não. Mas, como disse Vaughn, talvez elas possam ser direcionadas. — Faith não respondeu e ninguém disse outra palavra, mas ela ouviu as coisas não ditas no silêncio deles. Não importa o quanto ela tentou não ouvir nada.

Vaughn sentia-se irritado, como se seu pelo estivesse sendo esfregado de modo errado. Ele olhou para a mulher de olhos vendados a menos de um braço de distância e soube que ela era a culpada. Mas tendo verificado sua mente atrás de possíveis armadilhas, um truque que Sacha havia ensinado a todos os sentinelas, ele tinha certeza que Faith não estava usando nenhum poder Psy nele.

O felino supôs que ele faria bem em perdoá-la.

Ele levantou a mão e retirou com os dedos uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava no encosto de seu assento. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu-a ficar extremamente mais imóvel. Ele franziu o cenho. Psys não eram conhecidos por serem sensíveis aos estímulos físicos, o que fazia Faith mais interessante.

O carro diminuiu a velocidade.

Movendo-se com a velocidade de um felino, ele estava do lado de fora antes do carro parar totalmente.

— Nós estamos aqui. — Embora ele tenha aberto sua porta, ele a deixou sair sozinha.

Seus movimentos eram hesitantes, mas logo ela estava de pé ao lado da porta, atrás de uma rígida postura sem emoção patenteada por sua raça.

— Não tire. — Ele ordenou quando ela começou a levantar as mãos. Chegando mais perto, ele tirou a venda de seus olhos... O felino teve a chance de rolar na rica doçura de seu cheiro, mas o homem permaneceu em guarda.

Ela piscou os olhos contra a luz saindo do alpendre quando Lucas acendeu uma única lâmpada, e ele viu seus olhos pela primeira vez com a visão de um homem e não com a da fera. Eles eram tão sobrenaturais, tão bonitos. Dois pedaços de céu noturno capturados.

Faith olhou para cima. E para cima. Como ela tinha adivinhado através da sensação dele às suas costas, o jaguar era alto em sua forma humana. Seu cabelo era um espesso amarelo-ouro, comprido o suficiente para escovar seus ombros, e seus olhos eram... quase dourados, os olhos de um gato feito humano. Não havia nada suave sobre ele, nada inofensivo. No entanto ela, uma mulher que antes nunca tinha entendido o conceito, achou-o bonito. Era uma inexplicável reação do cérebro que não podia aceitar, pois isso ia contra todas as regras do Silêncio.

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta e ela começou a respirar mais rápido do que era normal. Ela sabia que estava tendo uma reação de estresse, mas não podia detê-la. Seus batimentos cardíacos começaram a aumentar um segundo depois. Lembrando-se de uma técnica de ancoragem simples, ela apertou a mão em cima da porta do carro aberta e apertou. Mas a ação física não teve efeito.

De repente grandes mãos estavam em seu rosto, forçando-a a olhar para cima e encontrar aqueles olhos estranhos. — Pare com isso.

Ela levantou suas mãos e tentou tirar as dele. Ele não sabia que estava fazendo isso pior? A pressão tinha aumentado mil vezes no contato pele a pele. O calor, a sensação de poder, tudo que ele era infiltrou-se nela e ameaçou dar um curto-circuito em sua mente já sobrecarregada.

— Vaughn, deixe-a ir. — O comando de Sascha foi um presente. — Ela não consegue lidar com muitas sensações.

— Sim, ela pode. — Aqueles olhos de gato olharam para os dela.

Ela queria lutar com ele, mas não tinha ideia de como usar suas habilidades em um ataque não fatal. Começando a se sentir tonta, ela balançou. Seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. — Eu vou perder a consciência. — Perfeitamente consciente do possível perigo para seus escudos na PsyNet, ela estava entorpecida pela agonia física dos nervos esticados ao máximo.

— Não, você não vai. Se você fizer isso, vai ficar indefesa. — Vaughn não afrouxou seu aperto. — Você quer estar ante a minha misericórdia?

Ela tentou dizer a ele que não era uma escolha que podia fazer.

O corpo dela estava sendo desligado. E então o último neurônio piscou e apagou-se.

Xingando, Vaughn pegou o corpo de Faith antes que ela caísse e se machucasse.

— Maldito seja! Por que você não deixou ela ir quando eu disse? — Sascha correu para a mulher no berço de seus braços, examinando seu rosto.

— Ela está com muito medo de tudo. — Sua fera foi impulsionada pelo instinto e ela disse que o que estava fazendo era certo. — Não podemos mimá-la.

Sascha olhou como se quisesse argumentar, mas em seguida Lucas entrou ao lado dela. — Ele está certo. Faith tem de aprender a lidar com isso; se ela não pode lidar com toque ou interação humana normal, como diabos ela vai aprender a lidar com essas visões que diz que está tendo?

— Vocês não entendem. Esta mulher quase nunca foi tocada, muito menos por pessoas que não seguem as regras do Silêncio. Você sabe como eu era e eu não estava tão isolada como ela tem estado. — Ela tirou as mãos de Faith. — Traga-a para dentro. Eu acho que ela vai ficar bem em poucos minutos, não foi como uma crise.

Vaughn levou Faith para a cabana. O peso era pequeno, seu corpo todo construído em pequena escala. Mas ele sentiu o poder de seus olhos quando eles olharam para os seus, sentiu a enorme força de vontade dentro desses ossos frágeis. Ela era forte e precisava encontrar essa força se quisesse sobreviver. O felino sabia disso como uma verdade absoluta. E às vezes o jaguar entendia as coisas muito melhor do que o macho humano.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele se sentou no sofá com ela em seus braços, ignorando a careta de Sascha. Ela estreitou seus olhos que eram tão parecidos com os de Faith, mas de alguma forma completamente diferentes. Ele nunca havia notado que os olhos Cardeais eram exclusivos de Psy para Psy, nunca esteve perto o suficiente de dois deles para comparar. Mas ele sabia que não iria nunca confundir os olhos de Sascha com os olhos de Faith.

Sascha virou-se para Lucas e ergueu as mãos. — Você fala com ele.

Lucas olhou para Vaughn. — Ele sabe o que está fazendo. — Vaughn não tinha tanta certeza. Ele só sabia que Faith não podia ser autorizada a ter medo de tocar. Ela não podia. E se havia algo um pouco inexplicável sobre sua reação, foi provavelmente porque não era Psy.

Sascha encurralou Lucas na pequena cozinha. — Porque é que Vaughn está agindo de forma tão irracional? — Ela disse baixinho, consciente do sentido superior de audição dos felinos.

Seu companheiro sorriu e ela sentiu o puxão em seu estômago. A reação ainda era nova, ainda poderosa. Ela queria saber se isso iria acabar eventualmente, mas tinha um sentimento que não, não enquanto estivesse acasalada com este homem.

O sorriso mudou para refletir o seu conhecimento de sua suscetibilidade a ele, e a pura satisfação felina. — Eu não posso ler mentes.

— Lucas. — Ela encontrou um copo e enxaguou-o. — Não senti nada de Faith. Nada.

Seu corpo ficou quieto, em um modo de caçada. — Assim como antes?

Sascha não gostava de lembrar o seu primeiro contato com a frieza reptiliana de uma mente que não lhe deu nenhuma resposta emocional. Os Psys podiam ter enterrado suas emoções, mas elas estavam lá, tão escondidas que a maior parte de sua raça nem sabia que ainda existiam, mas que ela sempre sentiu em um nível mais profundo de percepção.

No entanto, houve alguns que literalmente não possuíam nenhuma emoção, que nunca tiveram qualquer sentimento para subjugar; sociopatas, aos quais foi dado liberdade total através do Silêncio.

— Não. — Ela disse rapidamente. — Não é como antes.

Ele olhou para fora da cozinha, onde Vaughn sentou-se segurando Faith. — Mas?

Ela caminhou para entrar no círculo de seus braços. — É como se ela estivesse envolta por uma cápsula, mais do que outros Psys. Tudo está tão firmemente contido, isolando-a de uma maneira que mal podemos imaginar. — Sua pulsação era um ritmo constante embaixo de sua mão, mas o que para ela trazia um sentimento de segurança poderia matar Faith.

— Esta mulher não teve, literalmente, nenhum contato com qualquer outra raça do que a dela própria, e você ouviu que mesmo assim, era em grau limitado. Estamos sobrecarregando seus sentidos e a única maneira que ela tem que lidar é desmaiando.

— As crises... você acha que elas são uma possibilidade real?

Sascha levou um momento para pensar. — Eu não sei ao certo. Os dados sobre os P-Psys raramente alimentaram a PsyNet quando eu estava vinculada, porque na maioria dos casos, o que eles aprendem tem sido pago por alguém. Mas meus instintos dizem que Faith acha que elas são reais, que ela tem sido ensinada que elas são reais.

— Assim, ela poderia subconscientemente ocasionar uma?

— Sim. — Sascha outrora acreditava que seu poder de Cardeal era falho. Ela sabia exatamente o que era viver uma mentira por tanto tempo que se tornou a verdade. — Faith não tem noção de uma vida fora do mundo em que foi criada. Ela estar aqui é um testemunho da força dentro dela.

— Ótimo. Os fracos não sobrevivem.

Vaughn sentiu a mulher movimentar-se em seus braços. Seus olhos piscaram e abriram quase que imediatamente. — Respire fundo. — Ele sentiu o instante em que ela começou a congelar. — Se você desmaiar, nós vamos ter que passar por isso novamente.

— Por favor, me deixe ir.

Não havia nenhuma vulnerabilidade em seu tom de voz, nada que mostrasse sua temperatura emocional. Então, novamente, ela era Psy e não tinha sentimentos. Franzindo a testa para a ordem do jaguar para que continuasse segurando-a, ele a permitiu se sentar em seu colo. Quando ela se empurrou de seu abraço, ele deixou, então ela pôde levantar-se.

Ela esfregou as mãos sobre a calça. — Onde está Sascha?

— Estou aqui. — Saindo da cozinha, Sascha entregou a Faith um copo de água. — Beba.

Faith fez sem argumentar, em seguida, colocou o copo sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá. Vaughn assistiu e esperou enquanto ela olhava em torno do lugar, procurando onde sentar. Lucas já havia requisitado a poltrona e agora puxou Sascha para sentar-se em suas coxas. Faith ficou com a opção de sentar ao lado de Vaughn ou em uma poltrona no outro lado da sala. Ela tomou a alternativa sensata, mas tentou colocar tanta distância entre eles quanto podia.

— Como você está se sentindo? — Sascha perguntou.

— Tudo bem. Mas por favor, diga para os membros do seu clã para não me tocar. Eu não tenho capacidade para processar o estímulo.

Vaughn correu um dedo pelo rosto dela. Ela virou-se para imobilizá-lo com um olhar. — Eu disse não toque em mim.

— Quando nos conhecemos, você teria ameaçado cair aos pedaços com um toque. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha — Agora você pode lidar.

Ela olhou para ele. — Você está dizendo que está me insensibilizando?

— Não, Ruiva. Estou sensibilizando você.

Faith olhou para aqueles olhos felinos e questionou a intenção neles. — Eu não te entendo.

Com uma curva em sua boca, Vaughn se inclinou para trás e atirou o braço em torno da parte de trás do sofá. Ela percebeu que se descansasse a cabeça contra o assento, os dedos dele escovariam seus cabelos. Não deveria ter feito nenhuma diferença para ela, mas se encontrou inclinando-se para frente quando começou a falar. — Eu preciso aprender a parar as visões.

— Porque você acha que podemos ajudá-la? — Sascha perguntou.

Faith tentou pensar mesmo consciente do changeling ao lado dela. Ele pode ter decidido agir civilizadamente, mas isso poderia mudar a qualquer momento. Ela precisava completar a sua tarefa autonomeada antes que ele ficasse todo felino para cima dela novamente. — Eu não acho. Tudo o que sei é o que eu disse antes; que acredito que você não vai me entregar ao Conselho.

— Há quanto tempo você está tendo as visões?

— Cerca de três meses. Elas foram chegando pouco a pouco. No começo, senti uma pressão em cima de mim. — Tinha esmagado-a, até que ela achou mais prudente dormir em sua cama e não na poltrona monitorada. — Eu comecei a acordar com suores noturnos, meu coração batia tão rápido que eu deveria ter chamado o M-Psy, mas eu não fiz isso.

Dedos acariciaram ao longo de seu cabelo, e ela percebeu que de alguma forma se inclinou para trás sem ter percebido. — Isso parece medo para mim. — Vaughn disse.

— Sou uma Psy. Eu não sinto medo. — Afastando-se, ela inclinou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Seu olhar sobre ela era tão intenso, que ela sentia-se despida. — Então como você chama isso?

— Reação fisiológica a fatores de estresse desconhecidos.

O menor sinal de um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. — Então, quais outras reações fisiológicas que você já experimentou?

Ela pensou que ele poderia estar rindo dela, mas não tinha maneira de julgar a veracidade dessa conclusão. Ele era completamente diferente de qualquer outra criatura com que ela já tinha entrado em contato.

— A sudorese noturna transformou-se naquilo que são chamados de terrores noturnos. Eu acordava à beira de gritar, convencida de que as sombrias visões tinham me seguido mesmo acordada.

Quando sentiu Vaughn enfiar os dedos em seus cabelos mais uma vez, ela não mudou de posição e quebrou o contato. Ele podia ser perigoso, mas neste segundo ele parecia estar do seu lado. E ela cogitou que ele poderia ser perigoso o suficiente para afastar as visões, mesmo tão irrazoável como isso era.

— Eu não sei o que você vê normalmente. Isso seria diferente em mais do que conteúdo? — Sascha descansou a cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro, linhas de concentração vincando a testa.

Faith assentiu. — Geralmente, minhas visões são muito focadas. Mesmo que não comecem assim, posso fazer um fino ajuste nelas. Mas essas... Eu não podia fazer nada. Gosto de compará-las a estar em um veículo de carona com alguém. — Essa tinha sido a parte mais perturbadora. — Elas estavam fora do meu controle, mas não caóticas.

A mão de Vaughn deslizou sob os seus cabelos para cobrir sua nuca. Ela estremeceu, mas não se afastou. Ele estava certo, ela poderia não ser capaz de rechaçar as visões, mas podia fortalecer sua capacidade de resistir a estímulos físicos. — Mas não mais. — Ela disse muito, muito calmamente, encontrando o seu olhar fixo.

Ela era prática o bastante para perceber que estava longe de ser capaz de lidar com tudo. Por tudo o que sabia, sua imunidade atual para o calor da pesada mão de Vaughn estava sendo alimentada por adrenalina. Quando a ruptura inevitável viesse, ela poderia estar mais preparada do que estaria se não tivesse forçado a si mesma.

— Vamos ver. — Disse o mais suavemente, e havia um olhar em seus olhos que ela não conseguia decifrar. Talvez tenha sido desafio, algo que ela havia lido a respeito nos livros intermináveis que devorou na solidão de sua casa. Sua voracidade e velocidade de leitura traduziam-se em uma incrível quantidade de conhecimento sobre múltiplos assuntos. Mas eram conhecimentos sem contexto. Especialmente quando os seres humanos e changelings estavam em causa.

Escolhendo a opção prudente, voltou sua atenção para Sascha. — Depois de algumas semanas, as sombrias visões começaram a ficar mais detalhadas. Comecei a ver flashes e pedaços de imagens, como partes de um quebra-cabeça. — Outro passatempo que a mantinha sã. Ou tão sã como qualquer P-Psy sempre fora. — Mas elas ainda estavam fora do meu controle, porque eu não podia colocar os pedaços juntos.

O polegar de Vaughn esfregou contra sua pele e ela virou a cabeça. — Sim?

— Por que esperou tanto tempo para vir até nós?

Ela foi pega pela demanda em sua voz. Isso ela reconheceu. As pessoas muitas vezes exigiam coisas dela. — Porque até Marine ser assassinada, eu não tinha maneira de saber se essas visões eram reais. Eu pensei que a minha mente estava se desintegrando, que é algo que acontece com todos os P-Psys, mas geralmente não até a quinta década de vida ou algo assim. Eu acreditava que minha queda foi de início precoce.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar disso. — Sascha sussurrou.

— Isso não é surpreendente. O PsyClã não quer ser conhecido pela produção de Psys defeituosos, e pelo tempo em que nos deterioramos, temos riqueza acumulada o suficiente para garantir assistência médica discreta durante nosso declínio.

Ela tentou não pensar sobre o que estava por vir, tentou não imaginar-se incapaz de falar frases coerentes ou dizer a diferença entre a previsão e a realidade. Mas isso não significava que ela fosse ignorante da inevitabilidade. Era por isso que certos telepatas NightStar treinavam na área de especialização de bloqueio. Quando o P-Psy rompia-se em sua fase terminal, eram eles que mantinham bloqueada sua loucura para que não vazasse na PsyNet, fornecendo os escudos fraturados que os P-Psys já não podiam manter.

— Eu acho que é um monte de besteira. — A mão de Vaughn apertou uma fração, mas sentiu-se como um abraço de corpo inteiro para seus sentidos.

A única coisa que a impedia de uma reação de sobrecarga era sua concentração em suas palavras. — Sobre o que vocês estão falando?

Seu toque suavizou-se, e embora ela não verbalizou nenhuma reclamação pelo contato, seu polegar parou de acariciá-la. — Eles convenceram Sascha de que ela estava ficando louca, só porque ela não se encaixava no molde que eles haviam criado para ela. Parece a mesma coisa.

Faith olhou para Sascha. — Ele não entende.

— O quê? — O tom de Vaughn foi mais um grunhido do que um som.

Foi Sascha que respondeu. — Os P-Psys sempre tiveram uma das maiores taxas de doença mental, mesmo antes do Silêncio.

Os braços de Lucas fecharam-se ao redor de sua companheira em um abraço apertado. Faith se perguntou o que Lucas tinha ouvido em sua declaração que ela não tinha, porque pelo o olhar no rosto de Sascha, isso parecia ter sido exatamente o que ela precisava. — Mas a maioria não se traduz a todos, não é, querida Sascha?

Faith encontrou seus olhos acompanhando o movimento da mão de Lucas sobre os cachos de Sascha. Até o polegar de Vaughn acariciar sua pele novamente. Ela endureceu, pega de surpresa ao descobrir que ele se aproximou. Mas ela não podia falar, nem mesmo para dizer-lhe para se afastar. Talvez ela tivesse esgotado a sua capacidade de lidar com a quantidade de material novo que estava sendo forçada a processar.

— Não acredite em tudo o que foi dito, Faith.

Foi a primeira vez que ele disse o nome dela, e ele fez soar interessante, como se fosse mais que um útil rótulo para chamá-la, ele fez soar como... Ela não sabia como descrever, mas sabia que era de uma maneira que nunca ouviu antes.

— O Conselho Psy é especialista em mentiras para promover seus próprios fins.

Ela ficou sem rumo e foi para a porta, seus passos instáveis, mas determinados. — Eu preciso respirar. — Caminhando para a noite, ela agarrou o corrimão ao redor do alpendre e tomou vários goles de ar frio noturno.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para ela sentir o calor de Vaughn ao seu lado um segundo mais tarde. Ele inclinou as costas contra a grade para que pudesse olhá-la. Quando ele levantou a mão, ela balançou a cabeça. — Por favor, não.

Ele fez uma pausa. — Você é mais forte que isso.

— Não, eu não sou. Se eu fosse forte, eu poderia ter enfrentado essas visões em vez de fugir delas, e minha irmã ainda estaria viva. — Lá estava a verdade contra a qual ela estava se escondendo desde o momento em que o seu pai disse a ela que Marine estava morta. — Se fosse forte, eu teria entendido o que vi. — Ela fitou a escuridão da floresta, uma escuridão que era um presente e não uma maldição.

— Eu vejo coisas desde que eu era uma criança. Boas, coisas úteis. Vejo se o mercado vai subir ou cair. Eu vejo se uma nova invenção vai pegar e se as empresas podem investir dinheiro no início. Eu vejo se uma empresa que está começando tem potencial de sucesso.

Suas mãos fecharam-se sobre a madeira do corrimão, e ela sentiu o caos batendo na traseira de sua mente, uma ameaça de dentro de sua própria psique. Era assim que a loucura começava, com a incapacidade de controlar as reações físicas. — Eu não vejo morte e sangue. Eu não vejo assassinato.

— Os P-Psys estavam habituados a ver. — A voz de Vaughn era um ronronar profundo que roçava suas entranhas de uma forma que era perturbadoramente íntima. — Eles costumam ver os desastres e as mortes, dor e horror.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele. — Não me admira que eles enlouquecessem.

— Apenas alguns deles.

Mas nestes dias, todos os P-Psys eventualmente enfrentavam esse destino. Ela viu o que ele estava tentando dizer, mas não conseguia aceitá-lo. Era muito. Realmente muito. — Eu preciso de tempo para assimilar tudo.

Ela esperava que ele a empurrasse, como estava empurrando-a desde o instante em que a encontrou. Mas ele concordou. — Vá em frente. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça em direção à porta. — Sascha está fazendo uma cama para você em um dos quartos.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Pergunte.

— Lucas e Sascha... Como? — Ela não conseguia entender como um Psy Cardeal poderia ter sobrevivido ao rompimento da ligação com a Psynet, muito menos entrado no mundo Changeling.

O rosto de Vaughn sofreu uma mudança sutil. — Você vê isso? — Ele ergueu o braço direito e ela viu a marca em seu bíceps pela primeira vez. Três linhas irregulares, elas a lembraram das marcas no rosto de Lucas. — Sou um sentinela. Minha lealdade é para com Sascha e Lucas. E você ainda poderia ser uma ameaça.

Ela se perguntou por que sentiu uma sensação estranha no peito. — Você realmente me mataria se necessário.

— Sim. — Aqueles olhos felinos pareciam brilhar na escuridão. — Então, jogue limpo.

— Eu não sei como jogar. — Ela não conseguia se lembrar de fazer uma coisa dessas. — Venho trabalhando desde que pude formar qualquer tipo de frase coerente.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo Seis

A fera em Vaughn arranhava as paredes de sua mente, querendo sentir o cheiro de Faith mais de perto quando ela passou por ele e entrou na cabana. Ele tentava controlar o felino neste momento. Faith estava pendurada pelo mais fino dos fios. Ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de empurrá-la ainda mais sobre a borda.

Porque a verdade era que não estava certo de que poderia matá-la sem hesitação. E isso o fez desconfiar. Psys não eram gentis e empáticos como Sascha. Alguns deles eram assassinos a sangue frio. Os DarkRiver sabiam disso muito bem. Eles perderam uma jovem fêmea chamada Kylie para um assassino em série Psy há menos de um ano e seus aliados de sangue, os lobos SnowDancer, quase tinham perdido uma fêmea de seu próprio clã.

Brenna, a SnowDancer que tinha sido sequestrada e torturada, ficou profundamente danificada apesar de tudo que Sascha e os curandeiros tinham feito para ajudá-la. Vaughn podia adivinhar porque, pois como um dos caçadores que tinha perseguido e executado o assassino, ele viu a face do mal que a tinha tocado, e sabia exatamente que tipo de atrocidades os Psys eram capazes de cometer.

Faith poderia não ser nada do que aparentava. Até que tivesse certeza, Vaughn tinha que desconfiar de todas as suas reações ao seu redor. Embora seja verdade que Psys geralmente tinham dificuldade em manipular mentes changeling, Sascha era a prova viva de que nada era impossível. E apesar da formação que ele recebeu da companheira de seu alfa, ele não era Psy, enquanto Faith era uma Cardeal.

Seguindo sua presa para dentro da cabana, ele observou quando ela e Sascha encontraram-se no meio da sala de estar. Sua mão subiu para esfregar a tatuagem em seu braço; sua lealdade para o DarkRiver resultou de um ato da mais cruel traição e era imutável.

Foram os leopardos que vieram a seu auxílio no momento em que perdeu tudo e todos que lhe importavam. E foi Lucas quem tinha estendido a mão da amizade e o trazido de volta da borda de uma fúria selvagem que quase o havia consumido. Ele comprometeu sua vida para proteger a do seu alfa e até o momento, nada nem ninguém jamais havia ameaçado mudar a intensidade desse foco. O que Faith estava fazendo apenas depois de umas poucas horas lhe fez mais do que suspeitar da realidade de sua resposta.

Faith adormeceu no segundo em que sua cabeça bateu no travesseiro, mente e corpo esgotados. Mas isso não impediu que as visões viessem. Não havia como pará-las quando estavam determinadas a encontrá-la.

A escuridão arranhava sua consciência. Seus batimentos cardíacos ficaram acelerados. Ela reconheceu esta escuridão. Não foi amigável, não era algo que ela quisesse ver. Mas isso queria que ela visse. Havia um prazer distorcido nisso, prazer que ela entedia por que não era propriamente seu, mas gerado pela escuridão. Durante essas visões, ela era a escuridão e se esta sentisse medo, Faith também sentiria. Mas é claro que não sentia medo; ela era um produto do Silêncio.

Não era esmagadora ainda, a escuridão. Parecia... satisfeita. Suas necessidades foram preenchidas no momento, e isso estava saboreando a investida sangrenta. Mas, então, mostrou-lhe um vislumbre do futuro. Um futuro que ela não podia decidir parar de ver, tanto quanto não podia decidir parar de respirar.

Asfixia.

Tortura.

Morte.

Incapaz de suportar a maldade, ela tentou recuar. A escuridão se recusou a deixá-la. Seu coração batia em um perigoso ritmo irregular. Isso era impossível, sua prática mente Psy tentava lhe apontar. Mas foi abafada pelo núcleo primitivo de sua psique. Este gritou, porque sabia que isso _era_ possível.

Às vezes, as visões não queriam deixá-la ir. O resultado final disso seria uma loucura tão profunda e verdadeira que não restaria mais do que fragmentos torcidos de sua mente. Faith estava nas garras da escuridão, mas não havia onde sustentar-se, nenhuma forma de lutar para se libertar. O mal estava em toda parte e em lugar nenhum, uma prisão que a envolvia e que ela não podia romper.

Seu coração acelerado começou a ir mais devagar, uma vez que sua mente estava concentrando cada grama de energia em encontrar uma saída. Só para bater contra uma parede em branco.

Ela sentiu um toque, um alarme sensorial tão chocante que Faith se agarrou a ele para se libertar de sua visão. Ela acordou com um suspiro, seus olhos em choque fitando um par de olhos que não eram completamente humanos. Com a respiração irregular, tornou-se ciente das mãos segurando seus braços. Pele com pele. Sua blusa estava encharcada com a transpiração e, por costume, ela deveria ter começado a protestar por causa da sobrecarga sensorial, mas ela disse:

— Não me deixe. — Sua voz estava rouca, difícil. — Não me solte, ou vou cair de volta.

Vaughn apertou seus braços, preocupado com a expressão nos olhos de Faith. Havia algo desfocado sobre eles, como se ela não estivesse completamente desperta. — Fale comigo, Faith.

Ela continuou respirando de forma irregular e, em seguida, para sua surpresa, estendeu as mãos e as colocou espalmadas contra o seu tórax nu. Seu toque era puro calor, quando ele esperava frieza. Queimou, e o jaguar queria mais. — Não me deixe voltar. Por favor, Vaughn. _Por favor._

Vaughn não entendia do que ela sentia tanto medo, mas ele era um sentinela, e sabia proteger. Seus sentidos tinham despertado em alerta minutos antes, embora Faith não tenha feito nenhum som. Ele entrou em seu quarto silenciosamente, esperando que ela acordasse e o mandasse dar o fora. Em vez disso, ele a encontrou respirando com dificuldade, sua pele empapada de suor, as mãos enroladas em punhos tão apertados que tinha as palmas das mãos sangrando pelos pequenos cortes feitos por suas unhas.

Agora, esses mesmos instintos de proteção faziam com que ele travasse os braços apertadamente em torno dela. Tocar abalava Faith; talvez pudesse desestabilizá-la o suficiente para trazê-la de volta de onde quer que ela tenha ido.

Puro preto.

Ele finalmente percebeu o que parecia estranho com seus olhos; havia uma completa falta de estrelas. Ele já tinha visto Sascha com os olhos assim antes, mas havia algo diferente sobre os olhos de Faith esta noite, como se existisse uma profunda escuridão por trás do que ele podia ver. Ele passou a mão por suas costas e em seu cabelo até fechá-la sobre sua nuca. A mulher que tinha conhecido horas antes o teria empurrado para longe ameaçando entrar em convulsões. Esta estava muito quieta, muito passiva.

— Quer que eu te beije, Ruiva? — Era um desafio. — Nunca beijei uma Psy antes. Pode ser divertido.

Sua respiração se interrompeu e ela balançou a cabeça contra ele como um gatinho sacudindo a água do pelo. Em seguida, ela empurrou seu peito. Diabos, ele queria tê-la mantido contra ele por um segundo a mais, mas estava muito consciente de que seu corpo teve um efeito inesperado sobre o dele. Ele era acostumado com a sua sexualidade, o que não estava acostumado era a reagir completamente contra a sua vontade. Deixando que Faith se puxasse livre, observou seu afastamento para trás até que suas costas ficaram pressionadas contra a cabeceira da cama. Os olhos dele estavam olhando agora para um céu noturno repleto de estrelas.

Ele deu um lento sorriso de deboche. — Então, você voltou?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, continuando a olhá-lo como se ele fosse algum tipo de grande animal selvagem que poderia vê-la como uma sobremesa. Ela não estava muito errada. O felino definitivamente gostava do cheiro da Psy, e o homem encontrou-a perturbadoramente fascinante.

— Eu nunca assustei ninguém ameaçando beijá-los antes. — Ele comentou, verificando o rosto dela por qualquer sinal persistente do que quer que fosse que tivesse assustado-a o suficiente para que ele lhe parecesse seguro.

— Eu não sinto medo.

Ele puxou sua blusa. — Perdeu o controle de suas respostas fisiológicas de novo, hein?

Ela puxou o tecido úmido de seu alcance. — Mesmo os Psys não podem controlar o suor durante o sono.

— Você vai ficar bem?

Faith não queria que ele se fosse, o que era uma reação ilógica. Vaughn não conseguiria parar as visões se elas estivessem determinadas a alcançá-la, mas alguma parte de sua confusa mente estava convencida de que, se ele saísse, a escuridão voltaria e ela não poderia mais fugir. — Claro.

— Não parece. — Ele fez uma careta e empurrou seu cabelo do rosto. — Você quer tomar um banho?

Seu toque fez todas as suas terminações nervosas se inflamarem, mas ela se segurou. Ela podia lidar com isso. Era o que a trouxe de volta da visão e Faith aprenderia a lidar com qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a manter a escuridão longe. — Sim. Eu vou acordar Lucas e Sascha?

— Eles não estão aqui.

— Estamos sozinhos? — De repente, ela sentiu-se vulnerável de uma maneira tão visceralmente feminina, uma sensação que era totalmente nova.

— Você não acha que eu deixaria o meu alfa e sua companheira permanecerem em um local conhecido por uma Psy Cardeal, né? — Ele bufou. — Podemos ter vendado os seus olhos, mas os Psys possuem outras formas de obter informações.

— Você pensou que eu ia trazer os outros aqui.

— Era uma possibilidade.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, não esperava que Sascha fosse abandoná-la assim. Embora, naturalmente, uma vez que pensou sobre isso, sua suposição não tinha fundamento na realidade.

— Ela não queria ir. — Vaughn disse, e se surpreendeu com a sua clara resposta física às palavras. — Mas nós não vamos permitir que ela deixe seu coração colocá-la em perigo.

— Seu coração?

— Ela é uma E-Psy.

Faith fez uma rápida pesquisa em seu arquivo mental.

— Não há tal coisa como uma designação E.

— Tome o seu banho e vou lhe dizer outra coisa que o seu Conselho está escondendo de vocês. É quase cinco da manhã. Você quer café?

— Ok. — Faith sabia que havia lacunas em seu conhecimento, e o sabor peculiar do café era uma delas. Ela sabia disso, claro. Ninguém que lia tanto quanto ela poderia deixar de saber sobre essa bebida, mas ela nunca havia realmente bebido.

Vaughn se levantou da cama e seus olhos seguiram o deslocamento da magra massa muscular e força masculina. Ele tinha proporções perfeitas, era lindamente construído. Sua musculatura era bem definida e sua pele tinha um brilho saudável que sua mente tinha achado muito... _interessante_, pensou ela desesperadamente, quando essa mesma mente tentou inserir outra palavra no lugar.

— Eu passei na inspeção?

Seus olhos se encontraram com uns que brilhavam um pouco no escuro, e ela viu algo neles que agora reconhecia como riso. Sua resposta veio de uma parte sua que ela não sabia que existia.

— Você parece saudável, mas eu teria que dissecar você para fazer um julgamento mais preciso.

Para sua surpresa, seus lábios se curvaram.

— Então você pode jogar depois de tudo.

Ela quis argumentar, mas ele já estava caminhando para fora.

— Espere! — A palavra saiu antes que ela pensasse.

Ele se virou.

— Qual é o problema?

Agora que ele parou, ela não conseguia dizer isso. E se ele saísse e a escuridão a encontrasse de novo?

— O banho... Onde posso pegar uma toalha?

— Espere um pouco. — Ele saiu.

No momento em que ele virou-se para sair, ela começou a respirar mais rápido. Ele parou no segundo em que chegou à porta.

— Sinto o cheiro do medo, Ruiva.

Faith saiu da cama e foi pegar a toalha. O que ela não poderia nem sequer permitir-se pensar era que estava indo para ele, porque ele lhe fazia se sentir segura. — Você está imaginando coisas. — Ela puxou a toalha. Ele a segurou e não soltou.

— Eu sou um felino. Eu não cometo esse tipo de erro. Venha.

Sabendo que deveria argumentar, mas não tendo a vontade de fazê-lo, ela o seguiu quando saiu do quarto. Quando ele não acendeu uma única luz, ela percebeu que era porque ele podia ver perfeitamente no escuro. Como ela não podia, usou a mente e acendeu a luz da cozinha enquanto se dirigiam para lá. Ele congelou.

— Telecinese?

— Um toque. — Na realidade, a sua força Tc estava perto de insignificante, mas não achou inteligente admitir isso.

— Qualquer outro "toque" que eu deveria saber? — Ele deu-lhe um olhar penetrante.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Começando o café antes de me transformar em sua babá. — Ele abriu uma lata que estava no balcão que corria ao longo da parede de trás.

Parecia-lhe como se ele tivesse batido nela.

— Dê-me a toalha. Eu não preciso de babá.

Ignorando-a, ele terminou de preparar a cafeteira.

— Eu estava brincando, Ruiva. Não precisa eriçar os pelos. — Ele apontou para o corredor. — Vai usar o banheiro e eu vou sentar e esperar por você.

Ela pegou a toalha que ele estendeu.

— Eu estou bem. — Ela não sabia o que tinha feito com que ela contasse essa mentira. Ela nunca mentiu, nunca teve nenhuma razão para isso. — E eu não tenho pelos. — Mas, por alguma razão bizarra, ela encontrou-se imaginando como seria acariciar aquele pelo preto e ouro que ela viu pela primeira vez quando ele espreitava-a em sua forma felina.

— Pergunte de forma agradável e eu poderia deixá-la.

Ele havia lido a sua mente agora mesmo. — Você é telepata?

Ele empurrou-a para o chuveiro. — Não, você simplesmente não pode mentir. Está tudo em seus olhos. Além disso, eu sei quando uma mulher se imagina me acariciando.

— Eu não estava pensando em te acariciar. — Ela precedeu-o pelo corredor. — Eu estava imaginando seu pelo.

O calor espalhou-se por suas costas quando ele sussurrou asperamente contra seu ouvido.

— Você me deixa acariciá-la e eu deixo você me acariciar. Tenho uma coisa com a sua pele.

Faith não tinha ideia de como lidar com ele. Então, ela abriu a porta do banheiro e deu um passo para dentro. — Eu não vou demorar.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre ela e Faith percebeu que sua roupa estava grudada à sua pele, delineando todo seu corpo, de seus seios até a curva do seu quadril.

— Tome o seu tempo.

Faith se perguntou por que ela sentia-se como se tivesse sido marcada. Ele não a tocou e ainda assim... ele tinha.

Encostado na parede ao lado do banheiro, Vaughn ouvia a água do chuveiro correr. Ele prometeu ficar ali enquanto ela tomava banho e faria isso. E não era só porque ele tinha cheirado o amargo do medo de gelar os ossos. Algo muito mais inquietante esteve presente naquele quarto encharcado de pesadelos; uma terceira entidade que o felino tinha reconhecido como algo não natural ou benigno.

Ele não tinha sido capaz de definir o miasma persistente como humano, changeling ou Psy, mas parecia que estava agarrado a Faith como uma segunda pele, desaparecendo apenas quando a luz da cozinha foi acesa. Parecia que não estava mais lá agora, mas Vaughn estava convencido de que não seria a última vez que o sentiria nela. Faith poderia muito bem ser a portadora psíquica de algo, fornecendo um meio para uma infiltração nos DarkRiver.

No entanto, seus instintos diziam o contrário. Havia algo de maligno na escuridão, algo violento e feio. E enquanto ele não tinha certeza sobre sua ruiva Psy, seu animal não sentia nenhum cheiro de maldade nela. Faith tinha um cheiro morno e feminino, tentador e convidativo.

Fosse o que fosse que estava acontecendo, ele tinha a sensação que Faith não tinha conhecimento disso. Era até possível que alguém estivesse entrando em sua consciência através de sua conexão com a colméia de mentes que era a PsyNet.

O chuveiro desligou. Foi quando ele percebeu que não tinha dado a Faith nada para substituir o pijama molhado de suor. Ele esperou-a descobrir por si mesma. Ela abriu a porta um minuto mais tarde. — Eu preciso de roupas novas.

Ele se virou e apoiou-se com um braço contra a parede.

— Eu não sei. Eu acho que você ficaria bem sem elas.

Os olhos de céu noturno o encararam sem pestanejar.

— Você não está brincando comigo.

— Você pega rápido, Ruiva.

Pela abertura da porta ele podia vê-la segurando a toalha fechada sobre seus seios, que pareciam surpreendentemente generosos dado a delicadeza de seu corpo. O animal rondava mais perto da superfície de sua mente.

— Meu nome é Faith.

— Hmm. — Ele estendeu a mão o suficiente para deslizar uma mecha da seda molhada que era seu cabelo por entre os dedos. Agora, o cabelo dela era de um vermelho escuro que lhe lembrou sangue do coração. — Você tem roupa extra na sua mochila?

— A camisa e as calças que eu usava antes.

Ela não protestou contra seu toque, e ele se perguntou se ela sequer percebeu o quão longe chegou em poucas horas. Algo em Faith ansiava por sensação e a estava dirigindo para destruir seu condicionamento do Silêncio. Ele ficou satisfeito. E era porque gostava de tocá-la. O felino não viu nenhum motivo para mentir sobre isso.

— Eu vou te dar uma camiseta, assim você pode vestir sua roupa amanhã no caso de você decidir dormir aqui novamente.

Havia roupa feminina sobressalente nos armários, mas ele queria que ela vestisse algo que tivesse seu cheiro. E ele era animal o suficiente para não se importar sobre por que queria isso. Ele só queria. — Espere aqui.

Desta vez ela não pediu para ele parar, mas Vaughn sentiu seus olhos sobre ele durante todo caminho pelo corredor. Ela não tinha se movido um centímetro quando retornou. Fosse o que fosse que ela viu, a assustou  
>como o inferno. O suficiente para quebrar seu escudo normal de reserva Psy.<p>

— Aqui.

— Obrigada. — Ela fechou a porta, deixando-o imaginar todos os tipos de coisas. Ele estava imaginando ela vestindo sua camiseta quando ela saiu.

— Eu deixei a toalha sobre a haste de secagem.

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas. Ele viu que sua velha camiseta preta batia alguns centímetros acima do joelho, cobrindo-a muito mais do que ele havia esperado.

— Você é pequena.

— Você só percebeu agora?

— Quanto você mede, um metro e cinquenta e dois?

— Um metro e cinquenta e cinco centímetros para ser exata.

Isso a fez parecer infinitamente menor do que ele. O que tornaria as coisas muito interessantes na cama. Ele se afastou da parede, não surpreso com a direção de seus pensamentos, mas perturbado pela força deles. Felinos gostam de jogos sensuais e Faith era uma fêmea muito atraente, pequena, mas com tudo nos lugares certos. E sua pele fazia com que ele tivesse vontade lambê-la.

— Por que você está me olhando assim? — Faith deu um passo para trás e inclinou a cabeça para cima.

Nenhuma emoção em seu tom ou em sua expressão. Nenhum cheiro de desejo. Mas o felino sabia muito bem que ela o achava intrigante.

— Sim, isso vai fazer as coisas muito interessantes. — Ele poderia facilmente levantá-la contra a parede e se apertar contra ela. Duro. Mas talvez ainda não fosse a hora. Sua Psy provavelmente apreciaria um pouco menos de entusiasmo nas primeiras vezes.

— Vaughn, seus olhos estão indo mais para jaguar que o habitual.

Ele balançou a cabeça em um movimento brusco e caminhou pelo corredor. — Acho que o café está pronto. — Que inferno esta Psy estava fazendo com ele? Era conhecido entre os DarkRiver por ser indiferente ao ponto de ser frio. A maioria das fêmeas recém-amadurecidas não se aproximava, enquanto elas ostentavam-se a todos os outros machos, porque sabiam que ele não era conduzido por suas bolas. Pelo menos não até agora.

Faith estava mudando isso. — Você tem alguma nutrição que possa me oferecer?

— Nutrição? — Ele fez uma careta. — Você quer dizer comida?

— Eu tenho algumas barras de cereais na mochila, se você não tiver nada.

— Você é pior do que Sascha era. — Ele colocou a mão na parte inferior das costas dela e a empurrou em direção à cozinha. Ela pulou longe como um gato escaldado. — Eu lhe disse para não me tocar.

Ele rosnou muito baixo em sua garganta. — Minutos atrás você estava me implorando para não deixar de te tocar. Decida-se, Ruiva. — Ele estava consciente que sua voz soou mais como jaguar do que provavelmente Faith poderia lidar.

— Eu não estava completamente sob controle quando eu acordei. — Ela olhou para ele com cautela, mas não recuou. Então, ela o surpreendeu ainda mais quando deu um passo mais perto. — E você sabe disso.

O felino rosnou novamente, mas ele ficou satisfeito. Esta mulher podia parecer frágil, mas ela possuía uma coluna de puro aço.

— Você tem certeza que eu sou tão lógico?

— Não. Mas você não é um animal também.

Ele inclinou-se até que a teve apertada de encontro à parede, seus braços de cada lado do seu corpo. Se ele a erguesse um pouco contra o seu corpo poderia tê-la à sua mercê sexual.

— É aí que você está errada, bebê. — Esfregou seus lábios sobre sua orelha. — Eu sou tão animal quanto vocês imaginam. — Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele se afastou e caminhou para a cozinha.

Ele ouviu o suspiro áspero de sua respiração alguns segundos depois. — É mesmo?

Vaughn a olhou por sobre seu ombro. — O que você acha?


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo Sete

Ela se aproximou. — Seus olhos não são tão... humanos.

A maioria das pessoas nunca percebia isso, acreditando que eles eram simplesmente de uma cor incomum. — Meu animal é mais forte que a maioria.

Passou a ser desde aquela semana, quando ele tinha sobrevivido virando jaguar e permanecendo desse jeito. Porque até mesmo um filhote de jaguar tinha uma chance melhor de sobrevivência na floresta do que uma criança humana de dez anos de idade. Mas permanecer em forma de jaguar por tanto tempo com tão pouca idade tinha-lhe mudado permanentemente.

Como se tranquilizada por seu tom mais calmo, ela deu mais um passo à frente. — O que significa isso?

Ele derramou um pouco de café em uma xícara. — Leite? Açúcar?

— Eu não sei.

— Aqui, experimente. — Levando o café aos lábios, ele observou-a tomar um gole.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou o perfume e provou. Ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher fazer isso com a intensidade de Faith, nunca esteve tão ciente da sensualidade inerente ao ato.

— Bom?

— Ponha o açúcar nele. — Ela ordenou, os olhos ainda fechados.

Vaughn não seguia ordens muito bem, mas isto era diferente. Isso, para ele, era uma espécie de jogo, apesar de Faith provavelmente não pensar dessa maneira. Muito ruim. Ela estava brincando com um felino muito interessado e, quando esse felino ficava interessado nas coisas, ele não gostava de ser contrariado. — Aqui. — Ele deixou que ela provasse o café adoçado.

Mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo e saboreou o gosto. — Leite.

— Tudo pronto.

Um minuto depois, ela abriu os olhos. — ...Os sabores são incomuns. — Ela parecia estar à procura de palavras.

— Você gostou?

— Gostar? Como Psy, eu não sinto ou gosto. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Mas talvez isso seja porque nunca experimentei alimentos de tais sabores diferentes para ter uma base de comparação. Eu... prefiro o café com o açúcar, mas não com leite.

Ele preparou um da maneira que ela preferia, divertindo-se com o jeito que ela tentou falar de modo a não admitir sentir nada perto de qualquer emoção. — Aqui — Deixando-a para tomar um gole, ele caminhou até a geladeira e puxou a porta aberta. — Você está com fome e eu também. O que você acha de bacon e ovos? — Ele começou a recolher os ingredientes.

— Ok. — Ela estava de pé ao lado dele.

É claro que ele tinha ouvido sua movimentação, mas deixou-a vir. Ela ainda estava assustada e Vaughn poderia acariciá-la ao invés de mordê-la como queria. Ele colocou o pão e outras coisas sobre o balcão e fechou a geladeira.

— Vamos Ruiva. Tempo para uma aula de culinária.

Ela colocou a xícara de café ao seu lado. — Estou pronta.

Vaughn passou os nós dos dedos por sua bochecha e quando ela pulou, sorriu. — Você tem certeza? — Nesta distancia, viu que apesar sua pele ser cremosa, não era pálida e branca como a de tantos ruivos, tendo um tom rico de ouro que só tornava-a mais tentadora. — Qual é a sua história, Faith NightStar? De onde você adquiriu o cabelo vermelho e essa pele?

— O PsyClã NightStar tem muitos ruivos, há uma preponderância genética da característica. Minha pele é cortesia de um número de genes de ambos, minha mãe e meu pai. — Ela pegou os ovos e os manteve para cima. — Eu preciso de nutrição.

Mostrou-lhe o que fazer com o primeiro ovo e depois deixou-a tentar. — Então você não é totalmente norte-americana?

— Não. Minha mãe nasceu no antigo estado do Uzbequistão e se mudou para os Estados Unidos quando era criança. É meu pai que é um NightStar. Ele é principalmente de ascendência anglo-italiana, apesar de seu bisavô ser de  
>origem asiática.<p>

— Você sabe, o jeito que vocês Psys se misturam... Olha o fogo docinho. — Ele puxou sua mão quando ela estava muito perto da parte aquecida do fogão.

Ela puxou-a para fora de seu alcance. — Obrigada. Eu acho que os ovos estão prontos.

— Uh-huh. — Colocou-os em um prato. — Se você colocar o bacon nesta panela, ele vai fritar sem espirrar.

— Por que você sabe sobre culinária? Nos livros que eu li antes de me aproximar dos DarkRiver, os Changelings predatórios do sexo masculino sempre foram retratados como sendo muito dominantes e com má vontade para aprender as tarefas domésticas.

— Eu nunca disse que gostava de cozinhar. Mas eu posso fazê-lo se a situação exige.

— O que você estava dizendo sobre os Psys?

— A maneira que vocês se misturam seria mais impressionante se ela fosse de fato um contato corpo a corpo... Em vez disso, tudo é feito a nível genético. A menos que seus pais tenham caído descontroladamente na luxúria e a criaram com prazer.

Ele observou a concentração com que ela fazia uma tarefa tão simples como cozinhar e achou estranhamente excitante. Ele tinha a sensação que Faith fazia qualquer coisa com o mesmo nível de concentração.

— Você sabe que os Psys não sentem desejo ou prazer. — Ela tirou o bacon e colocou-o de lado.

Ele passou o dedo pelo seu rosto novamente. — Se seu corpo sente a sensação, a luxúria é sempre uma possibilidade.

Lucas olhou o ritmo de Sascha ao redor do quarto e apreciou a vista. Ela não estava nua, mas estava deliciosa do mesmo jeito. Sua prática Psy tinha caído loucamente de amores por lingerie de renda nos meses após sair da Net.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você me convenceu a deixar Faith com Vaughn. — Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris mal cobertos por uma tira de um branco puro e o olhou. — Ele estava se comportando completamente selvagem na noite passada.

— Somos todos selvagens, querida Sascha. — Ele se perguntou se ela ia colocar a calcinha novamente. — Venha aqui.

— São seis horas. Devemos sair para verificar se Vaughn conseguiu impedir-se de levá-la à loucura total durante a noite.

— Eu pensei que você gostasse de Vaughn.

— Eu gosto, mas ele é um pouco demais para tratar com Faith. Nós poderíamos muito bem tê-la deixado com um tigre raivoso.

— Vaughn faria uma objeção a isso. — Ele gostava de esgrimir com sua companheira, gostava de ver o fogo nos olhos que tinham mantido uma vez só o foco de um frio Psy.

— Eu estou falando sério, Lucas. — Ela finalmente se arrastou de volta para a cama ao lado dele. — Estou preocupada com Faith.

— Vaughn não lhe fará mal.

— Não de propósito. — Ela colocou a mão em seu peito. — Mas ele não entende exatamente com o que está lidando. Changelings pensam que o toque é sempre bom, mas não é, não para alguém como Faith. Eu estive pensando nisso e acho que ela realmente pode quebrar sob pressão.

Ele franziu o cenho. — Ela é tão fraca?

— Não. — A mão de Sascha o pressionou quando ela levantou-se a uma posição ajoelhada. — Mas ela viveu sua vida inteira em um vácuo. O que você acha que vai acontecer se de repente você expor ela ao ar?

— Merda. — Lucas sentou-se. — Vamos. — Confiava em Vaughn implicitamente, mas Sascha tinha razão, o jaguar havia agido anormalmente agressivo desde que eles encontraram Faith. Ele poderia, sem querer, empurrar a Psy ruiva sobre a borda.

Faith saiu do quarto vestida em suas próprias roupas para o dia. Tomar café com Vaughn tinha sido uma aventura. Ele não havia tocado nela novamente depois que ela ameaçou sair no meio da refeição, mas sabia que a promessa terminou no momento em que tinham acabado de comer. Se saísse desse cômodo, ele começaria a empurrá-la novamente.

O curioso era que ela não queria ficar ali até que Sascha chegasse. O que Vaughn estava fazendo ameaçava sua sanidade, mas também... estimulava-a. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se ativa mais do que apenas mentalmente. Seu corpo sempre lhe pareceu algo alheio, mas agora era definitivamente uma parte dela; Vaughn esticava cada um dos seus sentidos ao extremo.

E ele fez a escuridão ir embora.

Levantando-se, esfregou as palmas das mãos sobre as coxas. Não havia nenhuma razão lógica para sair por aquela porta, mas Faith decidiu que hoje a lógica não iria ajudá-la muito. Ela estava em território changeling. Eles viviam por regras diferentes.

Ele não estava esperando por ela no corredor como tinha meio que esperado, nem estava na sala. Pensando que ele poderia ter saído, caminhou para a varanda e se sentou em uma cadeira de balanço que não tinha notado na noite anterior. O movimento do balanço a acalmava, mas o fato de que ela não podia ver Vaughn deixou-a incapaz de relaxar completamente.

O raspar de garras na madeira.

Ela sentou-se perfeitamente imóvel quando um grande jaguar caminhou em torno da esquina, aproximando-se. Os olhos que olhavam para ela eram selvagens, numa familiar cara selvagem, mas não menos perigoso por isso. Ele passou por ela, esfregando o lado de seu pesado e quente corpo contra suas pernas.

A sensação foi indescritível.

Sua mente tumultuou-se enquanto tentava processar a nova informação. O deslizar da pelagem sobre a roupa, o pesado calor não-humano, a beleza da criatura tão perto dela. Parte dela queria aproximar-se e tocar, a parte sua que tinha vivido uma vida dentro de paredes tão grossas, onde não havia nenhuma outra presença viva por perto. Mas outra parte dela queria correr. Porque este predador tinha dentes muito afiados, e ele não tinha decidido se ela era amiga ou inimiga.

Ele se virou e esfregou-se em suas pernas novamente. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, seu coração bateu duramente contra suas costelas. E ela sabia que tinha alcançado o nível de sobrecarga. Sua mente tinha chegado a um ponto crítico; a falsa sensação de segurança que permitiu a ela estar com ele esta manhã tinha ido embora sob a realidade de uma crise mental. Faith puxou os pés para cima da cadeira de balanço e colocou os braços em torno de seus joelhos. Lutando desesperadamente com o fechar das asas da escuridão, ela ouviu um rosnado, baixo e gutural.

Ela se recusou a abrir os olhos, se recusou a permitir mais qualquer sensação em sua mente. Ela precisava parar de ouvir, parar de sentir, parar de ver. Talvez então pudesse controlar os nervos que estavam ficando histéricos dentro dela. Foi quando mãos humanas masculinas seguraram o seu rosto em concha e tudo estalou.

Vaughn sentiu Faith ficar completamente imóvel sob seu toque. Um segundo depois, seu corpo sacudiu-se com tanta violência que ele soube que ela tinha perdido o controle. Na segunda vez, ele mal a pegou antes dela bater a cabeça com força contra a parte de trás da cadeira de balanço, mas ela já estava inconsciente.

— Não. — Ele sussurrou em uma voz crua. Vaughn não iria permitir que o Conselho ganhasse, e se ele deixasse Faith sozinha e intocável, eles iriam ganhar. Tornou-se imperativo para ele que esta Psy se tornasse forte o suficiente para fazer outras escolhas do que aquelas que outros fizeram por ela.

Decidido a não levá-la para dentro, ele estava prestes a ficar quando ouviu o barulho distante de um carro se aproximando. Identificando-o a partir do som do eco-motor, ele usou sua velocidade considerável para percorrer o interior da casa e colocar algumas roupas. Ele estava lá fora no balanço com Faith em seus braços no momento em que Lucas e Sascha chegaram. Sascha quase saltou do veículo e subiu correndo os degraus.

— Oh Deus, Vaughn! — Seus olhos obscureceram-se rapidamente quando examinou o corpo silencioso de Faith. — Como pôde...

— Eu sei o que estou fazendo. — Sascha poderia ser uma E-Psy, mas o jaguar não se movia neste ponto.

O felino sabia algo que ela não, e sabia no seu nível mais profundo, no mais primitivo. Se alguém tivesse pedido para Vaughn se explicar, não teria sido capaz de colocar sua certeza em palavras, mas isso não a fazia menos sólida.

— Ela está tão profundamente inconsciente que eu não posso alcançá-la, e você acha que sabe o que você está fazendo? — Suas palavras foram rápidas como balas.

— Lucas. — Disse Vaughn calmamente.

Os olhos do alfa reuniram-se aos dele. — Você tem certeza?

— Sim.

Sascha voltou-se furiosamente para seu companheiro e quando não falou em voz alta, Vaughn soube que ela estava gritando com Lucas telepaticamente. Lucas não podia transmitir um discurso, mas os dois descobriram que ele podia ouvi-la perfeitamente bem. Fazia sentido, dado que a bisavó de Lucas tinha sido Psy.

O alfa estremeceu e pegou Sascha ao redor da cintura para puxá-la contra seu corpo. — Ele é um sentinela. Ele protege. Deixe-o estar, querida.

— Ele pode proteger, mas esta proteção não se estende para Faith.

— Agora estende.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio. — Desde quando? — Lucas perguntou.

— Desde que eu decidi.

— Tudo bem.

Sascha olhou de um macho para o outro, em seguida abanou a cabeça em óbvia frustração. — Deixe-me ver se ela está melhorando. — Soltando-se do aperto de Lucas, ela se aproximou. — Ela é como uma borboleta saindo do seu casulo.

Ele entendeu, e porque ela era um dos poucos seres que ele respeitava, disse:

— Eu não vou machucar as asas dela, querida Sascha.

Um sorriso flertou em seus lábios na pequena provocação. — O que deu em você?

Ele não respondeu, então ela colocou as mãos sobre o corpo de Faith e tentou ler sua temperatura emocional. A verdade era que ele não sabia a resposta. Não obstante a promessa que fez, não tinha certeza sobre Faith. Sua história fazia sentido, mas poderia muito bem ser uma fachada inteligente. O felino não pensava assim, mas apesar de sua natureza predatória, o felino era, por vezes, inocente de uma forma que o macho humano nunca poderia ser.

— Ela se fechou a um ponto que eu comparo ao coma. Eu não sei quando ela vai sair dele.

Vaughn embalou Faith contra seu peito. — Ela vai ficar bem em poucos minutos.

Sascha levantou-se. — Como você sabe disso?

— Talvez eu seja Psy.

Ela suspirou. — Eu cheiro café da manhã? — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela caminhou para dentro da cabana.

Lucas só falou quando ela estava fora do alcance da voz. — Eu nunca questionei o seu julgamento e não vou fazê-lo agora.

— Mas?

— Ela não é como Sascha, Vaughn. Sascha já podia sentir antes que ela viesse até nós. Mesmo se a história de Faith for completamente verdade, ela é tão fria quanto o resto de sua raça. Não se esqueça disso.

Em seus braços, ele sentiu seu batimento cardíaco, sentiu a corrida de seu sangue. — Ela é mais quente do que você imagina.

— O que aconteceu?

— Eu acho que você e Sascha precisam ouvir isso. Tome o café da manhã e espere Faith acordar.

Lucas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu sua companheira para dentro da cabana. Vaughn sentiu uma estranha tensão liberar-se de seus ombros. Ele não podia localizar a fonte, mas algo sobre o outro felino tinha-o feito ir sobre a borda, embora Lucas fosse seu amigo no sentido mais verdadeiro da palavra. Eles nunca tinham sido apenas alfa e sentinela.

A lealdade forjada nos dias sombrios da sua infância era em ambos os sentidos; ele confiava em Lucas absolutamente, do mesmo jeito que o outro homem confiava nele. Mas, de repente, seus instintos estavam reagindo como se o outro homem fosse uma ameaça.

Franzindo a testa, ele voltou sua atenção para a mulher em seus braços. Ele tinha uma razão para mantê-la longe. Pelo que Sascha lhes havia dito uma vez que ela se tornou parte dos DarkRiver, Psys estavam acostumados a viver em caixas. Faith parecia ter sido mais embalada do que a maioria. Mas ela não teve nenhum problema em caminhar numa floresta por conta própria, então talvez um senso oculto neste Psy em particular ansiasse pela liberdade de se encontrar na natureza.

Um pequeno movimento. Ele passou a sua mão de cima para baixo em seu braço, tocando o material da sua camisa e acariciando suas costas para acordá-la. Quando sua cabeça moveu-se contra seu peito, ele usou seus pés para fazer um balanço suave para trás e para frente. Seus cílios levantaram e tremularam de volta para baixo, em seguida, levantaram-se novamente.

— Como foi a sua soneca, Ruiva? — Ele abaixou o volume da sua voz em um esforço para manter esta conversa em privado.

Ela enrolou um punho em seu peito. — Por que você está me tocando? — Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram de sua boca. Eram macias e um pouco roucas.

— Por que você não está tendo uma crise de novo?

Os olhos de céu noturno piscaram e, sentando-se, ela usou as duas mãos para empurrar o cabelo do rosto. — Você está certo. Porque não estou tendo outro ataque?

Surpreso, ele não teve nenhuma resposta. Sascha e Lucas voltaram naquele instante. O olhar no rosto de Sascha quando viu Faith acordada e consciente não tinha preço.

Lucas tinha agarrado um par de cadeiras de dentro da casa e agora as colocou defronte a Vaughn e Faith. — Sente-se.

Sascha obedeceu, as mãos cheias com dois pratos de comida. — Você está bem? — Ela perguntou enquanto Lucas pegava o maior prato de suas mãos.

— Eu acredito que sim. — Faith esfregou as têmporas. — Todos os meus escudos de proteção contra... — Ela fez uma pausa e pareceu ter de forçar as próximas palavras. — contra a PsyNet — Havia algo de muito aliviado ao fazer esta declaração e, de repente, Vaughn soube qual o maior medo de Faith. Quando ela fez um movimento para sair do seu colo, ele tinha o desejo de forçá-la a ficar, mas apesar do desejo ele a deixou ir.

Ela ficou em pé de forma instável e respirou fundo. — Sim, eu acho que estou bem. Embora o bloqueio que impede de falar sobre a PsyNet é bastante forte.

— Diga-lhes sobre a sua visão, Ruiva. — Ele adivinhou o que Faith tinha visto, mas queria que ela falasse sobre isso, que o confrontasse.

Ela cobriu a pequena distância até a amurada e pareceu concentrar sua atenção no verde das árvores. — Era uma outra visão amorfa da escuridão; um prelúdio. Ela crescerá até que haja o assassinato para aliviar a pressão. Pelo menos é assim que penso que funciona. Nunca tive nenhum contato com um assassino antes.

— Por que você chama de escuridão? — Lucas perguntou.

— Eu não posso ver nada em detalhes. Limito-me a conseguir um sentido fora da escuridão. — Era como se ela não pudesse encontrar outra palavra para descrevê-lo. — Há maldade nas trevas, uma intenção maliciosa que eu entendo, embora nunca tenha antes experimentado essas coisas. — Sua voz tinha um fio de tensão subjacente que Vaughn quase conseguia provar. — Eu acho que é porque eu sou de alguma forma ele durante o tempo que estou tendo as visões.

— E algo disso é normal? — Sascha baixou seu garfo no prato.

— Não. — As costas de Faith se endireitaram e ela finalmente se virou para enfrentá-los. — Eu costumo ver muito claramente, detalhes, até números de série, mas é tudo muito limpo. Eu nunca sou uma participante.

— Mas não desta vez. — Vaughn não gostou de como ela se afastou do grupo quando era óbvio que precisava dele para ancorar-se.

— Não. — Os olhos dela estavam sangrando ao preto outra vez, e o efeito foi assustador. — É como se ele me alcançasse e me agarrasse. Eu não pude sair dessa visão até que você me tocou.

— Venha sentar aqui. — Ordenou, no fim de sua paciência.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você não vai manter distância.

— Isso é exatamente o que você precisa.

— Quem é você para fazer esse julgamento?

— Eu vi algo em seu quarto esta manhã. Venha aqui e eu vou te dizer.

Seus olhos estavam completamente pretos neste ponto, e cheios de suspeitas. Ela levou alguns segundos para pensar sobre o assunto antes de vir e sentar-se no balanço... tão longe dele quanto era fisicamente possível. O felino queria rosnar, mas o homem sabia quando forçar e quando ceder.

— O que você viu? — Ela perguntou. — Você não é Psy, o que você poderia ter visto?

— Havia algo ao seu redor quando você acordou. Uma escuridão corpórea que parecia real o suficiente para tocar.

— Vaughn, você tem certeza? — Sascha se inclinou para frente.

— Foi como uma sombra que se aderiu a ela.

Faith tinha distraidamente começado a impulsionar o balanço em um movimento para trás e para frente. — Eu não entendo. Nenhuma das minhas visões se manifestou alguma vez assim, e tenho sido monitorada desde que eu tinha três anos.

— Mas você nunca teve esse tipo de visões. — Ele ressaltou, impressionado com a delicadeza de seu perfil. Ela era tão facilmente quebrável. Ele nunca colocaria uma contusão sobre ela, mas outros não seriam tão cuidadosos, e o Conselho Psy era composto por monstros.

— Não. É por isso que vim procurar você. Preciso saber como pará-las.

Vaughn olhou para cima e pegou a expressão de dor de Sascha quando ela respondeu. — Faith, me desculpe, mas eu não penso que você pode.

Faith apertou as mãos na borda do assento. — Eu tenho que encontrar um caminho. Senão, eu não vou ser capaz de funcionar a níveis aceitáveis.

— Você não veio para nós porque queria que as visões parassem. — Vaughn esperou até que ela olhasse para ele. — O que você quer é a capacidade de controlá-las, assim você poderá ver o que sua mente está tentando lhe mostrar.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não. Eu não tenho a capacidade de lidar com as visões. Por que eu iria querer que elas continuassem?

Olhando para aqueles olhos de ébano, ele fechou a distância entre eles. — Porque aí você vai parar de se sentir culpada sobre a sua irmã.

Seu corpo se transformou em gelo e ela olhou para frente. — Sou Psy. Eu não sinto culpa.

— Não havia nada que você poderia ter feito. — Ele apertou sua coxa contra a dela, forçando sua atenção de volta para ele. — Você nunca foi treinada para lidar com o tipo de coisa que você está vendo agora.

— Eu não deveria estar vendo-os em primeiro lugar.

— Por quê?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Oito

Faith abriu sua boca para responder e percebeu que não tinha uma resposta verdadeira. Foi ensinada por causa do Protocolo de Silêncio que as visões deveriam sempre se enfocar no limitado assunto do comércio. Mas também a ensinaram que os changelings predatórios eram invariavelmente criaturas violentas a serem evitadas a todo custo. E ensinaram que Sascha Duncan era uma Psy defeituosa, quando o poder da outra Cardeal era uma chama vibrante.

— Faith. — A voz de Sascha era gentil, seus olhos até mais. —Talvez isto é o que você sempre deveria ter visto.

Ela fez as conexões lógicas, mas se achou hesitante em tirar conclusões. — Por que eles iriam mentir para mim sobre isso?

— Porque não há dinheiro no ato de parar assassinatos. — A forte voz de Lucas cortou o silêncio.

— Não. — Ela trouxe o movimento de balanço a uma parada brusca. — Ninguém poderia condicionar isso para fora de mim.

— Eles não conseguiram. Você está vendo. — Vaughn lembrou.

— Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos. Porque as sombrias visões só vieram agora?

— Talvez esse seja o ponto onde o condicionamento começa a quebrar em certos Psys. — Sascha murmurou. — Eu sou apenas dois anos mais velha.

Faith encarou a outra Cardeal. — O que eles condicionaram para fora de você?

— Tudo. — Sascha inclinou-se para a mão de seu companheiro que a acariciava. — Eles me incapacitaram, disseram a mim que eu não era um Cardeal. Isso quase me deixou louca.

Loucura. O demônio que perseguia Faith em todas as horas em que estava desperta, sussurrando em seu ouvido, e a esperando no fim de sua vida. — É isso que você pensa que vai acontecer comigo?

— Se você não abraçar seu dom, sim.

— Não é um dom. É uma maldição. — Ela não queria ver horror e dor, terror e malevolência, não queria sentir. — Isso poderia me enlouquecer por si só.

— Você realmente acha que é fraca, Ruiva? — A voz de Vaughn era um grosso ronronar contra sua orelha. — Você escalou aquela cerca e caminhou para dentro do território changeling sem hesitar. Nós temos dentes e garras e você nos enfrentou. Comparado a isso, visões deviam ser fáceis.

Faith girou e encontrou aqueles surpreendentes olhos selvagens. — A única coisa que você poderia ter feito era me matar. As visões poderiam me deixar como uma morta-viva.

— Por que você tem tanto medo delas? — Sascha perguntou.

— Eu não sinto medo. — Faith empurrou-se para seus pés. — Meu PsyClã sempre se assegurou que eu fosse cuidada. Por que eles iriam querer me incapacitar em algum sentido? — Ela sabia, ela podia ver a razão nisso, mas queria que outra pessoa vocalizasse.

Vaughn se moveu e ela pegou o movimento com o canto dos olhos. — Você sabe a resposta para isso.

Ela devia ter adivinhado que ele nunca a deixaria tomar o caminho mais fácil. — Dinheiro. — Seu PsyClã a vendeu por dinheiro. — Por que eu sou a primeira a... quebrar?

— Talvez você não seja. — Sascha permaneceu a encarando. —Talvez você seja simplesmente a primeira que não foi encontrada fora de si e silenciada.

Faith viu a verdade que Sascha era muito gentil para apontar. —Você quer dizer reabilitado, não é?

— Ou talvez pior, dado ao seu valor. Quaisquer desaparecimentos estranhos em sua árvore genealógica?

— Minha avó foi vista pela última vez pouco tempo depois de dar à luz ao meu pai. E há cinco anos, uma das minhas primas desapareceu. Sahara tinha apenas dezesseis anos. — Ela deixou-se pensar sobre o que aquilo poderia significar. — Você acha que o Conselho ou o PsyClã pode estar mantendo-os em cativeiro, trabalhando neles enquanto estão lúcidos e deixando as sombrias visões assolá-los quando eles não estão?

—Eu não sei, Faith. Eu não sou uma P-Psy.

Faith sentiu Vaughn caminhar para ficar atrás dela. De alguma maneira isso lhe deu a força que precisava. — Eu sou. E eu sei que até na loucura, existem momentos de clareza. Minha tia paterna está sob cuidados, pois ela ficou convencionalmente louca durante sua sexta década, mas continua a fazer milhões de dólares em predições quatro ou cinco vezes por ano. Mais que o suficiente para pagar seus cuidados. — Para fazê-la confortável em sua loucura.

A última vez que Faith tinha visto sua tia foi através de uma tela de comunicação; Carina NightStar não podia mais aguentar qualquer tipo de contato sensível. O que ela viu assombraria Faith até o dia de sua morte. O glacial Psy com Gradiente 7.5 tinha sido uma de suas instrutoras, uma mulher com um recorde de quase oitenta e cinco por cento de precisão, que se transformou em uma criatura que já não parecia humana.

Ela mastigava sua própria boca, mordia e se arranhava tantas vezes que eles tiveram que remover a maioria de suas unhas e dentes. Sua roupa estava rasgada, seu cabelo emaranhado. Algo estranho e errado estava deslizando detrás de seus olhos.

— Mas diferentemente da minha tia, aqueles que viram as sombrias visões jamais poderiam ter permissão para falar com o resto de nós. Traria o sucesso do Protocolo inteiro em questão. Eles teriam que ser trancados longe, enjaulados antes que caíssem vítimas da degradação mental. — Faith começou a ver a verdadeira inumanidade que estes changelings a estavam pedindo para aceitar.

— Psys enjaulados ainda podem prever. De fato, eles seriam as ferramentas perfeitas; máquinas que ninguém sabia que existiam, seu tratamento sujeito a nenhuma lei. E se certos outros segmentos do condicionamento fossem deliberadamente quebrados, isto os deixaria abertos a tudo... inclusive visões de conluios ou rebeliões, o que poderia ser muito útil para aqueles no poder.

— Faith. — Sascha começou.

— Eu sinto muito. — Ela levantou a mão. — Eu preciso de tempo para processar tudo que aprendi até agora.

— Você pode não ter muito tempo restante. — O tom de Sascha era qualquer coisa exceto severo.

— Você me verá novamente? Eu penso que posso sair em cinco dias ou mais.

— Claro.

Faith se perguntou se naqueles cinco dias ela conseguiria encontrar um pouco de sentido fora do pacote de mentiras em que ela aparentemente cresceu. O que era verdade e o que era mentira? Os changelings poderiam estar certos em alguns assuntos, mas quem disse que eles estavam certos em tudo? Suas lealdades eram diferentes, suas vidas controladas pela emoção.

Talvez eles estivessem errados. Talvez seu próprio povo não a visse apenas como um recurso para fazer dinheiro. Talvez.

Vaughn escoltou Faith para a orla das árvores. — Você ficará bem em escalar a cerca?

— Sim. — Ela acomodou sua mochila cuidadosamente nas costas. — Você estará aqui em cinco dias? — Seus olhos estavam olhando para qualquer lugar exceto para ele.

— Eu mantenho minhas promessas, Ruiva. — Ele enrolou sua mão ao redor de sua nuca. — Eu posso até lhe dar uma visita adiantada. Não queremos desfazer todo o bem que fizemos.

— Bem?

Ele esfregou seu dedo polegar acima de sua pele. — Eu gosto do modo que sinto você debaixo de meu toque.

— Não venha, Vaughn. Se eles te pegarem, eles machucarão você.

Seu animal ouviu algo que gostou em seu tom. — Eu nunca sou pego, bebê. Se eu posso me infiltrar na guarida dos SnowDancer sem eles perceberem, então isto é brincadeira de criança.

— Existem guardas Psy capazes de esquadrinhar a área por sinais de vida inteligente.

— Estas florestas são território changeling; eles têm que saber que nós estamos mantendo um olho neles. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu sou um menino crescido. — Mas ele estava se deleitando por sua preocupação, o que era definitivamente o que ele cheirou no ar.

— Eu simplesmente não quero estragar meu próximo encontro com Sascha. Se você for pego, eles me porão debaixo de uma forte vigilância. — Sua pele era suave, mas sua coluna estava tão reta quanto uma barra.

Ele escovou seus lábios acima de sua bochecha. Ela ofegou e se afastou. — Vá, Ruiva. Os guardas estão a uma distância favorável.

Ela correu depressa para a cerca e escalou isto com uma graça feminina. Oh sim, ela definitivamente faria as coisas muito interessantes na cama. E ele tinha toda a intenção de tê-la lá. O gosto dela em seus lábios era a coisa mais intoxicante que ele já sentiu.

Ela caiu sobre seus pés no outro lado e olhou para trás como se procurasse por ele. Vaughn permitiu que seus olhos brilhassem na noite da floresta e soube o momento em que ela os viu. Então ela se foi, escondida atrás dos muros do mundo Psy.

Boa coisa que os felinos eram escaladores excelentes.

Cedo no dia seguinte, Faith ergueu seus escudos contra a infinita massa da PsyNet e deu um passo para fora do seu quarto. Como ela esperava, o toque das chamadas recebidas não cessaram. O M-Psy estava averiguando seu estado antes do seu período de descanso de três dias estar oficialmente terminado. Se ela não respondesse, eles provavelmente tomariam isto como justificativa para entrar em sua casa.

No passado, aquele conhecimento a tranquilizaria; se uma visão saísse mal, eles estariam lá para pegar seus pedaços. Mas hoje, a sua falta de privacidade, a sua falta de capacidade para viver qualquer tipo de vida real, fazê-la sua... Ela não tinha palavras para descrever sua reação. Nenhuma palavra que não implicasse sentimento, a única coisa que ela não podia aceitar.

Ela apertou o botão de resposta no touchpad. — Sim?

O rosto composto de um dos subalternos de Xi Yun olhou para ela. — Você não respondeu as nossas duas chamadas anteriores. Quisemos garantir que estava consciente e racional.

Porque os P-Psys tinham o hábito de se tornarem irracionais e loucos.

Faith percebeu que o M-Psy sempre sutilmente apontava isto, nunca deixando-a esquecer a ameaça que pairava sobre sua cabeça.

_Diga a uma criança algo com bastante frequência e ela começará a acreditar nisso. _

As palavras de Sascha sussurraram em sua mente e recusaram-se a deixá-la retornar ao isolamento, a aceitar a situação em que tinha estado antes de escalar a cerca. E correr para o predador mais perigoso que ela poderia imaginar.

— Enquanto eu aceito sua necessidade de assegurar minha segurança, eu anunciei que não estaria disponível por três dias. Esse período não termina até hoje à noite. Isto é tão difícil de entender? — Sua voz estava fria, uma faca forjada no fogo do isolamento. — Ou você gostaria que eu providenciasse a sua transferência e substituição por alguém que entende minhas declarações? — Ela nunca ameaçou qualquer coisa no passado, mas a coisa sem nome que despertara dentro dela não ficaria quieta sobre esta mais recente ameaça à sua independência.

O M-Psy piscou. — Minhas desculpas, Profetisa. Eu não cometerei este erro novamente.

Ele também registraria seu comportamento incomum e a indicaria para um completo exame físico. Faith desligou a comunicação sem outra palavra, consciente que tinha atirado em seu próprio pé. O único lugar onde estaria a salvo de monitoramento agora seria em suas dependências privadas e mesmo isso não era certeza. Teria sido muito mais lógico ter mantido sua boca fechada. Teria? Ela se acalmou e considerou seu comportamento. Ela era uma P-Psy de vinte e quatro anos que produzia com uma precisão quase perfeita. Ela valia bilhões, não os milhões que Sascha tinha imaginado. E ela sabia que sua força psíquica oferecia imunidade a muitas coisas que poderiam ser um problema.

Como ser internada no Centro, sua mente limpa em um processo de "reabilitação".

Posto desta forma, a arrogância era quase um modo seguro. Simplesmente porque subjugaram seus sentimentos, não significava que seu povo não era mais ciente das distinções de classe, riqueza e poder. Pela primeira vez, ela considerou o reservatório inexplorado de seu próprio poder político. Talvez ela tivesse o suficiente para desligar toda sua monitoração, com exceção de quando estivesse na poltrona. Talvez não imediatamente, mas aos poucos?

Olhando para o objeto no qual gastou tanto de sua vida, ela fez sua decisão. Em vez de se sentar na poltrona vermelha monitorada, ela retornou ao seu quarto e deitou em sua cama. Ela usaria este tempo livre para navegar na PsyNet, para procurar por informações que nunca antes considerou que existissem; porque seus guardiões a cercaram com tantas bolas de algodão que isso se transformou em uma prisão.

Eles chegaram ao ponto de adverti-la contra a exposição demasiada à Net, dizendo-lhe que sua mente era mais vulnerável que aquelas de outras designações e, portanto, mais facilmente violável. Em resposta, Faith construiu os mais fortes firewalls1 e raramente se aventurava fora deles. Mas se Sascha Duncan não era uma Psy falha, então talvez Faith NightStar não era uma fraca. Lampejos de memória varreram sua mente.

Vaughn a tinha tocado, beijado, nunca escondendo a natureza intensa de sua personalidade. Mas ela começou a aprender como lidar com isso. E se ela podia lidar com um jaguar...

Respirando fundo, ela fechou seus olhos e abriu sua mente para a aveludada noite escura que era a PsyNet.

Estrelas brilhavam no escuro, mas essas tremulantes luzes estavam vivas, as exclusivas mentes de milhões de psíquicos. No instante que ela pisou para dentro da Net, seus Firewalls portáteis se ergueram para protegê-la do surfe psíquico. Aqueles sem firewalls eram vulneráveis a sabotagens e possíveis emboscadas, a terem cortadas as ligações de suas mentes e seus cérebros físicos, o que garantia um coma irreversível. A maioria dos Psys era fanática sobre seus firewalls. Faith tinha ido direto para a obsessão.

Estava fora por uns minutos no máximo, apenas deixando as informações serem filtradas à toa por ela, quando sentiu uma nova consciência roçá-la. A NetMind. Isso pausou e ela sentiu um segundo roce, como se isso estivesse verificando-a.

Aparentemente satisfeita com seus padrões cerebrais, a NetMind partiu. A pausa tinha sido incomum, mas Faith podia entender; até a tudo-vê NetMind tinha raramente registado um P-Psy surfando ativamente nos fluxos de dados.

Ao seu redor, a Net zumbia com informações e atividade. Mentes flutuando suavemente para vários destinos, algumas desaparecendo sem aviso prévio enquanto seguiam links não visíveis para a mente de Faith. Isso era normal.

A PsyNet era baseada em certa medida no que cada Psy conhecia; como ela poderia linkar com uma mente e, portanto, um local que ela não conhecia?

A intensidade e a falta de familiaridade com os fluxos ao seu redor a fizeram se mover quietamente, mantendo sua presença discreta. Com sua estrela Cardeal deixada para trás, ela era simplesmente outro Psy na Net. A maioria dos Cardeais não se incomodava em esconder seu brilho intenso mesmo quando eles vagavam, mas Faith preferia viajar incógnita. Seu complexo firewall fazia o trabalho de manter seu anonimato. Curiosamente, foi o PsyClã que teve o primeiro pensamento de lhe ensinar as técnicas para mascarar sua identidade; eles consideraram isto uma precaução contra ela sendo tomada como refém.

Faith moveu-se à deriva em uma sala de conversa psíquica, algo que nunca tinha feito antes. O M-Psy tinha sido muito específico sobre o perigo de sobrecarga neste local completamente imprevisível.

— Eu ouvi dizer que eles estão discutindo candidatos. — Uma mente entrou na conversação.

— Eles levaram muito tempo. — Respondeu outra.

— Perder um Cardeal da força de Santano tem que preocupar alguns dos membros mais fracos. — Uma terceira mente disse.

Faith poderia não ter tido nenhuma pista sobre o que eles estavam discutindo se não encontrasse casualmente o nome do antigo conselheiro, Santano Enrique, durante sua pesquisa sobre Sascha Duncan. Prestando mais atenção, ela achou um ponto discreto de escuta e deixou sua mente quieta.

— Nenhum dos Conselheiros é fraco. — A primeira mente replicou. — Os únicos que gostam de pensar assim são os aspirantes.

— Alguma palavra sobre as possibilidades?

— Eu ouvi que o Conselho impôs uma ordem de mordaça. Qualquer um que transgredir isso sofrerá reabilitação automática.

— Alguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu com Santano? Tudo que foi relatado foi que ele morreu de causas desconhecidas.

— Ninguém sabe nada pelo que eu ouvi.

A mesma mente que tinha colocado a questão de Santano disse agora — O que eu realmente gostaria de saber é como Sascha Duncan deixou a Net.

— Isto é notícia velha. Ela era fraca e não conseguiu segurar a ligação com a Net. Provavelmente sua mente nunca teve a capacidade para mantê-lo em primeiro lugar, que é o porquê ela sobreviveu.

— Uma resposta limpa, mas você não considera isso um pouco conveniente demais?

Um breve silêncio e então alguém disse. — Talvez devêssemos continuar esta conversa em um lugar mais seguro. — A mente piscou desaparecendo e as duas outras a seguiram, provavelmente indo para um destino conhecido pelos três.

Intrigada pelo que ouviu, Faith deixou-se flutuar por várias outras salas, mas ninguém estava discutindo questões tão incendiárias. Porém, foi por estar flutuado aparentemente sem foco que ficou claro no final que ela tinha duas sombras. Ela pesquisou com sua mente e percebeu que elas tinham estado lá desde o começo.

Ela sabia exatamente quem era responsável por colocá-las em cima dela. Até no suposto anonimato da PsyNet, ela era muito valiosa para ser deixada só. Uma espécie de fúria fria se estabeleceu em suas vísceras, e ela era tão pura que Faith podia senti-la queimando-a. E ela não se importou se isso soava como uma reação emocional.

Ela voltou para sua mente por um caminho tão direto quanto possível. No segundo em que estava de volta atrás das paredes de sua psique, ela abriu seus olhos e considerou seu próximo movimento. Delataria muito as mudanças nela se exigisse privacidade? Ela poderia viver sabendo que nunca seria deixada sozinha?

Não.

Engolindo as coisas que empurravam as paredes de seu condicionamento do Silêncio, ela levantou-se, juntado seu cabelo em um coque e colocando um dos vestidos esvoaçantes que preferia usar enquanto previa. Este era de um profundo marrom com alças finas e uma bainha creme que chegava até seus tornozelos. Mesmo quando as visões se recusavam a deixá-la ir, seu corpo pelo menos se sentia livre.

Pronta, ela saiu para a sala e tomou sua posição habitual na poltrona. O monitoramento teria começado no segundo que entrou na sala de estar, mas agora eles estariam em audiência com a expectativa de uma sessão.

Ao invés disso, ela bloqueou-se da maneira mais forte que podia imaginar; ela não conseguia parar as visões, mas ocasionalmente podia contê-las por um tempo. Então começou a ler um livro.

Quando terminou isso duas horas mais tarde, soube que eles tinham que estar ficando impacientes. Ela nunca usou a poltrona para tais coisas mundanas. Então ela pegou outro livro. Dez minutos mais tarde, seu console de comunicação soou com uma ligação. Usando o controle remoto, ela transferiu isso para a tela na frente da poltrona.

— Pai.

O título era nada além de uma maneira conveniente para se referir a ele. Anthony Kyriakus era um estranho para ela, exceto como a força administrativa do PsyClã, não importa se era metade de seu sangue que corria em suas veias.

— Faith, os médicos me informaram de um comportamento irregular de sua parte.

Chegou o momento, ela pensou, o pedido para uma avaliação completa mental e física. — Pai, você consideraria uma violação de seus direitos como um cidadão livre ser monitorado na PsyNet? — Enfim uma pergunta lógica. — Ou eu tenho permissão para sombrear você onde quer que você vá?

Os olhos castanhos de Anthony permaneceram frios na tela. — Isto é para sua própria proteção.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. — Ela levantou seu livro novamente. — Como parece que eu não posso informar-me em particular, eu pensei que devia fazê-lo em público. — A mais sutil das ameaças.

— Você nunca mostrou qualquer desejo por isolamento completo.

Isolamento, não privacidade. Estava ficando claro como eles a tinham pastoreado para um certo caminho por sua vida inteira. Mas ele estava certo; ela não podia mostrar uma mudança tão drástica sem alguma explicação. Um lampejo de memória da Net deu-lhe inspiração e se isso veio da mesma parte dela que mostrava as visões, ela escolheu ignorar isto. — Talvez uma Cardeal adulta, uma da rara designação P, poderia possivelmente estar interessada em outras oportunidades... Mas essas oportunidades são altamente improváveis de serem oferecidas a alguém com uma babá.

Entendimento filtrou-se tão depressa no rosto de Anthony que ela estava certa de que ele já tinha pensando ao longo daquelas linhas. — É um jogo perigoso. Só o forte sobrevive.

— Por isso que eu não posso parecer fraca.

— Você ouviu qualquer coisa concreta?

— Eu direi a você quando for a hora. — Uma mentira descarada, pois o tempo nunca viria, não importa o que Anthony acreditava. O Conselho dificilmente consideraria uma profetisa enclausurada como um membro aceitável.

Mas, como uma desculpa para manter sua privacidade, essa estava perto da perfeição.

Algo brutal e feio empurrou as paredes que ela instalou contra as visões, e Faith soube que tinha que sair dali antes que isso estourasse e a expusesse. Porque as visões de negócios nunca eram tão poderosas, tão agressivas. Abaixando o livro, ela balançou suas pernas para fora da poltrona. — Minha resposta, Pai?

— Privacidade é um direito do cidadão. — Ele acenou com a cabeça. — Mas se você precisar de ajuda, contate-me.

— Claro. — Ela desligou a tela sem despedidas adicionais, que eram redundantes em sua situação, algo que compreendeu quando era uma criança. Mas pelo menos agora ela seria deixada só na Net, um enorme passo em frente. Ninguém podia suspeitar de nada nesta fase; mesmo as informações que ela descobriu sobre Sascha vieram de quadros de boletim público. Porém, suas próximas buscas não seriam tão inocentes.

Outro empurrão em sua mente. Ela caminhou para fora da sala e se forçou a conseguir água e várias barras de cereais do refrigerador. A sua segunda mão fechada ao redor do puxador, o sorriso zombeteiro de Vaughn apareceu na tela de sua mente. Ela podia imaginar o que ele diria sobre sua escolha de comida e, embora fosse um jogo perigoso, ela entregou-se e se enfocou nele por todo o caminho até seu quarto. Uma vez lá dentro, ela largou a comida e fechou a porta.

O próximo empurrão quase a deixou fora de seus pés. Ela balançou, mas permaneceu de pé, por que se caísse, os sensores de fora da porta poderiam pegar isso. Respirando cuidadosamente, ela de alguma forma chegou à cama antes de desmoronar.

O suor umedeceu suas mãos e têmporas, uma reação fisiológica a fatores de estresse desconhecidos.

_Medo. _

Ela era uma Psy. Ela não deveria sentir medo. Mas nem deveria estar vendo o que estava agora sendo forçada a ver. Em seguida a escuridão violou as frágeis paredes de suas defesas e enganchou suas garras em sua mente. Suas costas arquearam, suas mãos se apertaram em punhos, seus dentes fecharam-se com uma força esmagadora, mas ela já não era mais ciente de qualquer coisa a não ser da visão.

1 Firewall (termo da informática): Medida de segurança com o objetivo de limitar ou impedir o acesso de terceiros a um determinado computador ou rede ligada à Internet, determinando os conteúdos e conexões aceitas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Nove

Era como se a escuridão soubesse quando ela estava sozinha e mais impotente. Como alguma fera viciosa esperando nas sombras que sua presa baixasse a guarda, ele entrou sem ser notada pelos canais de previsão e tomou o controle dos seus sentidos. E então isso — ele — a forçou a ver o que aconteceria se ele não fosse parado.

Sangue, muito sangue em suas mãos, nos cabelos, na pele. A fragilidade de sua mão pálida quase era invisível sob o escuro e rico revestimento. Ele era mais velho do que isso, décadas mais experiente do que o rapaz esbelto ensopado de sangue. Mas era a mesma escuridão, o mesmo mal. Ela entendia o que estava vendo, embora isso raramente tenha acontecido com ela.

Uma rara expressão da previsão era a capacidade de ver o passado. P-Psys que principalmente viam o passado eram muito, muito raros. Faith não conseguia pensar em nenhum nos últimos cinquenta anos. Quando eles apareciam, tendiam a liderar os Executores. Mas a maioria dos P-Psys ativos normalmente tinha um ou dois flashes do passado durante o ano. No caso dela, sempre pegando imagens inócuas conectadas com o futuro que ela estava tentando vislumbrar.

Nunca tinha estado tão coberta de sangue que estava pegajosa com ele, o rico aroma metálico sentido em cada respiração. Seus cílios estavam cobertos por uma crosta onde o líquido secou, e o sangue sob suas unhas era tão escuro que era quase preto. Suas pegadas começaram a deixar marcas de sangue no chão congelado. A faca que tinha usado estava em uma das mãos. Quando ela levantou-a, a luz de uma tocha brilhou ao redor dela.

Uma tocha?

Virando-se, viu-se cercada por uma dúzia de homens em ternos pretos. A visão foi iluminada por um relâmpago e na próxima vez que ela abriu os olhos, estava nos confins de um quarto branco sobre branco. Sede de sangue rugia em suas veias e ela percebeu que era mais velho, anos mais velho. E com fome. Tão faminto por uma presa humana.

Outro empurrão violento ao longo do tempo. Ela estava com os homens de terno escuro mais uma vez. Eles libertaram-na no início de um labirinto e ela começou a caça. O medo que sentia em sua presa puxava-a como uma droga. Ela pôs mais força nas pernas, sabendo que tinham escolhido um sacrifício adequado. Eles sempre fizeram.

Sua mão fechada sobre a faca. Ela viu a nuca vulnerável da menina que tinha tropeçado no chão duro. Um sorriso de antecipação irrompeu em seu rosto. Isto seria muito divertido.

Não!

Faith rasgou-se da visão com tanta violência que caiu no chão. Curvando-se numa posição fetal, ela tentou sufocar seu choro, tentou limpar a mancha de sangue de seu cérebro. Por aqueles longos momentos ela se tornara o assassino, o próprio mal que tirou a vida de sua irmã. Isso era o que a tinha trazido de volta para si mesma; o conhecimento de que se ela deixasse continuar, ela poderia sentir suas próprias mãos em torno da garganta de sua irmã.

O console de comunicação da cabeceira soou. Eles ouviram sua queda, é claro. Os sensores de fora eram muito sensíveis e ela fez um estardalhaço. Obrigando-se a levantar, ela respondeu sem visual. — Eu tropecei em alguma coisa.

— Você está ferida?

— Não. Eu estou bem. Por favor, não me incomodem até de manhã. — Ela cortou a comunicação com esta declaração, consciente que sua máscara vocal estava prestes a rachar. A voz dela queria tremer, ela queria chorar.

Etapa dois na estrada inevitável para a loucura P-Psy.

Ela precisava sair deste lugar claustrofóbico. Mas não podia sair. Agora não. Todo mundo estava muito consciente de sua insônia, e eles podiam até tentar contatá-la novamente, apesar de suas ordens. O desejo de fugir era tão forte, que era como se sua pele tivesse sido esticada sobre sua carne à beira da explosão.

Ela não podia satisfazer o desejo, não podia correr livre, não podia sair em direção à segurança e a noite que brilhava com os olhos de um predador tão letal, que ela não deveria colocá-lo na mesma frase que a palavra _segurança_. Ele estava fora de seu alcance de qualquer modo; ela era uma prisioneira neste lugar que todos chamavam de sua casa. Será que um dia se tornaria o seu túmulo?

Tremendo com o pensamento mórbido, ela se arrastou de volta para cama e ficou ali, olhando para o teto, as memórias de sangue e horror como seus únicos companheiros. E, embora ela se recusasse a admitir que sentia alguma coisa, a solidão tinha suas garras apertadas em torno de seu coração.

Doeu.

Faith acordou com a respiração de alguém contra o seu pescoço. Seu coração disparou em alta velocidade. Ela conhecia este perfume masculino, mas a sua presença aqui era impossível. Pensando que era uma ilusão de sua mente estressada, ela abriu os olhos e viu-se olhando para o rosto de um jaguar em forma humana. Ele estava deitado ao lado dela, a cabeça apoiada numa mão.

— O que você está fazendo na minha cama? — Ela perguntou, surpresa demais para suprimir a questão.

— Eu só queria saber se eu poderia fazê-lo. — Ele havia deixado seu cabelo desarrumado e este corria sobre os ombros em uma onda de âmbar dourado que brilhava, embora a única luz viesse de uma pequena lâmpada noturna.

Essa pequena luz geralmente ajudava a delinear a fronteira entre a vigília e o sonho, mas agora ela não estava certa de onde estava. Levantando a mão, tocou-lhe o cabelo. Fios aquecidos deslizaram por entre seus dedos. O choque inesperado de sensação a fez retirar sua mão. — Você é real.

Uma pequena curva de seus lábios. — Você tem certeza? — Ele deu um pequeno beijo em sua boca.

Foi o mais fugaz dos toques, mas ela se sentia queimar. — Você é definitivamente real. — Uma acusação.

Ele riu, completamente não arrependido.

— Não faça nenhum som alto. — Alertou. — Este quarto e meu banheiro são privados, mas todo o resto é monitorado. Você... ?

— Eles não sabem que estou aqui. — Ele olhou para o teto, a claraboia que ninguém deveria ter sido capaz de abrir. — Psys não monitoram o perigo de cima.

Ela não conseguia descobrir como ele tinha feito aquilo, mas não a surpreendeu; ele era um felino, afinal. — Foi Sascha que te enviou?

— Sascha acha que eu vou te comer se me derem a oportunidade.

— Você vai? — Ela não tinha certeza sobre Vaughn, sobre o jaguar que rondava no escuro por trás da beleza de seus olhos.

Um dedo arrastou-se pelo seu rosto e ela se forçou a não se mover. Ela era forte e passaria esse bloqueio. Seus dedos formigavam com a memória sensorial do cabelo de Vaughn e ela se perguntou como sua pele pareceria.

— Aproxime-se e descubra. — Sua voz tinha ficado áspera, mas não havia nada de ameaçador sobre ela. Isso foi quase...

Ela procurou o dicionário em sua mente e encontrou a resposta. — Você está tentando me seduzir. — Ninguém nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas. Eles exigiram, ordenaram, solicitaram em termos alcoviteiros, mas nunca tinham tentado seduzi-la.

Ele estava mais perto dela, embora não tenha notado o movimento. Mas ele permaneceu em cima do lençol, enquanto ela estava embaixo. Por que então ela podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, quase como se ele queimasse mais quente do que o dela?

— Talvez.

Levou um segundo para lembrar-se de sua pergunta. — Porquê? — Suas mãos estavam em cima do lençol, a um fio de cabelos da pele nua do seu tórax. Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Você está nu?

— A menos que você tenha algumas roupas para me dar, sim. — Ele soava muito confortável com esse fato.

— Você não pode entrar nu no quarto de uma mulher. — Isso não era um comportamento aceitável em nenhum lugar.

— Eu estava vestido quando eu entrei... com minha pelagem. — Ele era todo olhos e pele dourada brilhando acima dela, um macho tão bonito que Faith se admirou de sua existência no mesmo mundo que ela. — Eu posso mudar de volta se quiser.

Era um desafio. — Tudo bem. — Ela não ia deixá-lo pensar que poderia sair com a sua.

— Tem certeza que quer um jaguar no seu quarto?

— Eu acho que já tenho um. — Mas algo nela queria ver a mudança, o mesmo algo que sabia que Vaughn era bonito, embora ela não devesse ser capaz de reconhecer a beleza masculina.

— Não se mova, Ruiva.

O mundo se transformou em um brilho de arco-íris ao seu redor. Ela ficou paralisada com a visão totalmente inesperada.

Ela pensou que a mudança seria dolorosa para ele, realmente não esperava que ele a fizesse. Mas nada sobre isto falava de dor, só de admiração.

Um batimento cardíaco mais tarde, o brilho se foi e ela viu-se deitada ao lado de um jaguar que tinha dentes muito afiados e olhos exatamente como os do homem que ocupava o espaço um momento atrás. Ela engoliu em seco. Ela era Psy, não sentia medo. Mas era prática o suficiente para estar em guarda com algo tão letal.

O jaguar abriu a boca e grunhiu quase abaixo do alcance de sua audição.

— Isso foi uma pergunta? — Ela se aventurou. — Porque eu não falo o idioma de jaguar. — De onde tinha vindo isso? Foi uma declaração completamente ilógica; é claro que ela não falava jaguar.

O jaguar abaixou sua cabeça e se aninhou em seu pescoço. Seu coração ameaçou rasgar sua pele e saltar para o exterior. — Eu sou mais forte do que isso. — Ela sussurrou, e se obrigou a levantar uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do jaguar até seus dedos se fecharem ao redor do colar em seu pescoço. Ela puxou. Ele se recusou a mover-se. Ela puxou de novo, mais forte. Um rosnado vibrou em seus ossos.

— Pare com isso, Vaughn.

Sem aviso, a pelagem desapareceu sob suas mãos e a suavidade incrível do cintilante arco-íris de faíscas terminou com um homem nu em cima dela. Sua mão estava segurando os fios de âmbar dourado que eram o cabelo dele. — Então você vai tocar no felino, mas não no homem?

— Eu estava tentando fazê-lo se mover. — Ela não soltou o seu cabelo, descobriu que não podia. Seu cheiro estava em todo o ar, sua pele dourada o suficientemente perto para tocar, seu sorriso puramente felino.

— Para onde você gostaria de me mover, pequena querida?

Ela sabia que ele adicionou o — pequena — de propósito.

— Para longe de mim.

— Você tem certeza? — Seu sorriso tornou-se mau. — Se me movo, você pode ver mais do que você espera.

— Eu sei que esse tipo de comportamento não é aceitável entre os leopardos. — Tecnicamente falando, ela não sabia nada sobre isso. Isto simplesmente parecia o tipo de coisa que deveria ser verdade. — Como você se sentiria se um homem, um desconhecido, entrasse no quarto de sua irmã desta maneira?

Todo o divertimento repentinamente sumiu de seu rosto. Ele ficou imóvel, tão completamente parado como se ele fosse feito de pedra. A parte dela que tinha conseguido uma estimulação intelectual considerável de seu atrito com ele ficou em silêncio, consciente que ela tinha despertado algo muito perigoso.

— Solte meu cabelo, Faith. E feche seus olhos. Quando você abri-los, eu terei ido embora.

Ela passou os últimos minutos tentando convencê-lo a sair e agora que ele concordou, descobriu que não queria que ele se fosse. Pela primeira vez, ela estava com alguém que tinha vindo para vê-la. Apenas ela. Não a P-Psy Faith NightStar, mas a Faith, a pessoa além de seu dom.

— Sinto muito. — Faith disse, hesitante. Ela não sabia nada sobre interação changeling, mas entendeu que causou-lhe dor. Isto tinha sido parte de seu treinamento para aprender a reconhecer a emoção, a fim de bani-la. Isso era por que ela reconhecia. Não tinha nada a ver com a sensação estranha nas proximidades de seu coração. — Se eu o ofendi, eu sinto muito. Eu queria... brincar.

Vaughn foi apanhado completamente de surpresa por essa última palavra. Seus músculos relaxaram sem a sua consciência. — Mudou seu modo de pensar, Ruiva?

— Eu não tenho certeza. — Ela deixou de segurar seu cabelo, mas depois começou a acariciá-lo. — Você não é nada que eu já experimentei. As regras não abrangem situações como esta.

— Regras?

— As regras do Silêncio. — Seus dedos roçaram a pele de seus ombros. Ela se afastou como se tivesse sido escaldada, deixando sua mão cair sobre o travesseiro. — Por que minha pergunta escandalizou você?

Vaughn não falava sobre seu passado com ninguém, mas viu-se respondendo a Faith; era quase como uma compulsão contra a qual nem o homem nem o animal podiam lutar. — Minha irmã morreu quando eu tinha dez anos.

Skye tinha sido tão frágil, tão fraca em seus sete anos de idade que não tinha sido capaz de sobreviver mesmo em forma de jaguar.

Ele trouxe-lhe alimento, deu a ela tudo o que tinha, mas Skye tinha desistido de lutar no instante em que percebeu que seus pais não iriam voltar por eles. Era como se sua alma tivesse voado para longe e nada do que ele tentou tinha feito com que ela voltasse. Ela parou de comer, parou de beber, e logo, ela parou de respirar.

Vaughn quase morreu em seguida também, porque Skye tinha vivido em seu coração como ninguém. Ela havia estado ao redor dele antes mesmo que pudesse andar, um zumbido constante de atividade e energia. Ele odiava seus pais com violência, mas não foi porque eles os tinham abandonado. Não, era porque tinham quebrado o coração de Skye.

— Eu não posso entender o que ela significava para você. — Faith disse, sua voz transparecendo uma suavidade tranquila que ele nunca teria esperado de uma Psy. — Mas eu posso adivinhar. Você chorou por ela.

— Você chorou por Marine?

As luzes de mercúrio em seus olhos esmaeceram até que fossem ecos maçantes contra a escuridão. — Psys não lamentam. Estar de luto exige sentimento.

— E você não tem nenhum.

— Não.

— Você tem certeza? — Abaixando a cabeça, ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela com dentes afiados e ela segurou o grito resultante com a palma de sua mão.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ela sussurrou, afastando a mão.

— Seu corpo sente, Faith. Seu corpo tem fome. — Ele falou contra sua orelha. — O corpo e a mente não podem estar tão distantes. Eles podem?

Ela não respondeu. Ele ouviu a batida rápida do coração dela e soube que a empurrou longe demais. Mas não era longe o suficiente. Ela tinha de ir mais longe, tinha de entender mais. Era imperativo. O jaguar sabia o porquê, mas o homem não estava pronto para ouvir.

— E a resposta para sua pergunta é que se eu tivesse encontrado um homem desconhecido nu na cama da minha irmã, eu teria rasgado-o em pedaços. — Ele correu os lábios por seu pescoço e provou a fúria de seu pulso antes de levantar sua cabeça e olhar para baixo em seu rosto. — Eu vou fazer o mesmo com qualquer outro homem que eu encontre em sua cama.

Faith piscou, e pelo tempo que seus cílios se ergueram, Vaughn era uma sombra deslizando para fora da claraboia. Mas nada poderia apagar o cheiro dele em seu lençol, em sua pele. A sensação de seus lábios sobre a pele repentinamente sensível do seu pescoço fez com que cerrasse as mãos em um esforço para encontrar controle onde não parecia haver nenhum. Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela? Como?

Sua força residia no Silêncio, segurando suas emoções em um estrangulamento. Se ela se deixasse ir, a que outras sensações o jaguar poderia apresentá-la? Seu cérebro se revoltou, insistindo em mostrar as imagens da face sem lábios e com olhos raivosos de sua tia. Era o mais ríspido dos lembretes; ela precisava recuperar o controle de sua psique defeituosa ou as visões assumiriam, como elas ameaçavam agora mesmo de fazer. O curso lógico seria ir ao M-Psy, admitir que seu condicionamento estava quebrando, e pedir para ir para a reciclagem.

Mas será que eles dariam o que ela queria, ou será que eles usariam isso como uma desculpa para colocá-la em algum lugar "seguro", um local do qual ela poderia fazer previsões sem lhes causar qualquer inconveniente que ela causava agora pedindo momentos ocasionais de privacidade?

Não importa o que o M-Psy faria, porque ela não estava indo para eles. Faith estava indo fazer uma escolha onde não havia escolhas, estava indo agir de uma maneira que poderia deixá-la aberta a mesma loucura da qual queria fugir. Que estranho, uma desconhecida parte sua despertada não queria deixar de ser fascinada pelo jaguar que a tocou como se ela pertencesse a ele, como se ela já tivesse dito sim à sua demanda.

_Cuidado, Faith_. Isto era um sussurro. _Ele não vai parar quando você lhe disser que pare._ Porque ele não era um Psy, não era alguém que seguiria seus comandos, não era um homem que seguiria ordens se assim não quisesse. E ainda isso não era o bastante para mantê-la a distância.

Que melhor prova do que essa de seu declínio acelerado?

Vaughn entrou em seu covil que ficava nas profundezas das florestas a leste da casa aérea de Lucas e subiu os degraus de pedra natural que o levaram, finalmente, para a verdadeira entrada. Sua casa era acessível através de um conjunto de cavernas que formavam um labirinto, atuando assim como seu perímetro defensivo. Seu espaço vital estava no núcleo central, bem iluminado durante o dia por um uso inteligente das várias aberturas naturais e espelhos de baixa tecnologia.

De cima, seu covil parecia ser nada além de um morro em risco de ser tomado pela floresta. Até a data, ninguém tinha tropeçado em cima dele por acidente ou intento. Só seus amigos mais próximos sabiam onde ele vivia e como transpor as armadilhas nas cavernas exteriores. Aqueles que não sabiam... bem, os jaguares não eram famosos por sua bondade.

Alcançando o núcleo, ele saltou pela sala até seu quarto, onde voltou para a sua forma humana. Nu, ele esticou os braços acima da cabeça antes de entrar no chuveiro, que se assemelhava a uma cachoeira que brotava a partir do muro de pedra. Ele passou horas criando a ilusão, pois seu animal não era feliz em qualquer lugar que parecesse muito humano, muito civilizado.

Mas tanto o homem como o jaguar gostavam da sensação e prazer. E água. Assim, sua casa tinha uma cachoeira, bem como tapetes exuberantes que havia coletado a cada ano e em que suas patas ou pés não faziam nenhum som. Nas paredes estavam penduradas tapeçarias feitas à mão mais finas do que aquelas vistas em muitos museus. Não apenas objetos de beleza, elas serviam para conter o calor durante o inverno, quando ele usava eco-geradores para aquecer a água nos tubos finos que percorriam toda a casa. Esse calor tornou-se particularmente útil quando ele trabalhava a noite toda em uma obra que exigia muito contato com formões frios e duras arestas.

Suas poltronas eram confortáveis, sua cama suficientemente grande para se esticar, e mais do que grande o suficiente para entreter uma amante, não importa quão energético que estivesse se sentindo. Mas ele nunca trouxe uma mulher aqui. No entanto, hoje, ele podia imaginar um cabelo vermelho escuro contra os travesseiros, membros cremosos contra o espesso cobertor. Faith pareceria uma jóia exótica colocada sobre uma cama com os melhores veludos pretos.

Um grunhido se levantou em sua garganta quando a excitação o pegou em um severo aperto e deixou-o rígido. Vaughn poderia ter aliviado a dor física, mas não quis. Ele queria a Psy, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sua pele.

O homem aconselhou cautela, lhe disse para esperar para ter certeza de que ela não estava brincando com sua mente, não era uma espiã enviada pelo Conselho para destruir os DarkRiver a partir de dentro, mas o felino vivia por instinto e disse que Faith era sua para tomar.

Para muitos changelings, a metade humana provavelmente teria ganhado. Mas a metade animal de Vaughn era mais forte do que na maioria. Saindo da cachoeira, ele respirou fundo. O ar deveria ter o cheiro de terra e floresta, mas em vez disso possuía insinuações provocantes de calor e mulher.

Empurrando o cabelo de seus olhos, ele ficou lá e considerou o seu próximo passo. Faith tinha percorrido um longo caminho desde seu primeiro encontro. Ela podia suportar pequenos toques, não tinha desmaiado por causa do seu beijo fugaz, reagiu a sua nudez, mas da mesma forma que qualquer outra mulher teria reagido. Ele sorriu ante a memória. Faith não era fria, não importa o quanto ela tentasse fingir o contrário.

Mas tudo isso não negava o fato de que ela estava muito longe de aceitar o tipo de toque que o felino ansiava. Ele queria lamber-lhe da cabeça aos pés, com paradas prolongadas em lugares macios e femininos que o atraíam como uma droga. No entanto, se ele forçasse mais dela do que sua mente fosse capaz de lidar, ele poderia perdê-la. E isso era inaceitável. Então, onde isso o deixava?

— Passo a passo. — Ele murmurou sob sua respiração, o corpo tenso com a expectativa. Faith NightStar estava prestes a ser caçada. Ele não tinha intenção de machucá-la e toda a intenção de quebrar os muros sensuais que os separavam. No momento em que ele terminasse, Faith seria escravizada pela fome de seu corpo, seu núcleo feminino gritando por ele.

Seria preciso paciência, mas Vaughn estava acostumado a perseguir a presa sem interrupção por horas, dias... semanas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Dez

Faith se achou fazendo algo inexplicável no dia seguinte. Em vez de gastar seu tempo reforçando os escudos que estavam claramente defeituosos, ela continuou examinando cuidadosamente como a pele de Vaughn parecia debaixo das pontas de seus dedos, tão quente, tão diferente da sua própria. Pega pela memória, ela correu seus dedos sobre seu braço. Era a primeira vez que tratava seu corpo como um objeto sensual, bastante separado de sua funcionalidade.

Um alarme discreto soou.

Ainda disciplinada o suficiente para não trair sobressaltos, ela desligou o alarme. Era uma da tarde e bem depois da hora que devia ter começado a trabalhar. Depois de uma rápida, porém completa revisão de seus escudos que na verdade não se mostravam comprometidos, ela saiu e tomou posição na poltrona reclinada.

As funções de monitoração on-line começaram com um zumbido que deveria ser inaudível ao ouvido humano, mas que ela sempre ouviu com algum sentido profundo e desconhecido de seu corpo.

Alguns segundos depois, a voz do M-Psy que supervisionava a sessão foi emitida do pequeno comunicador no braço da poltrona. Não existia nenhum visual porque eles não a queriam sendo distraída por outro rosto quando ela era criança, e Faith nunca pediu para isso ser mudado. Mas ela não tinha ilusões de que eles não a observavam.

— Todas as suas funções biológicas e neurológicas estão dentro dos limites aceitáveis. Há, entretanto, um aumento em seu potencial psíquico bruto.

Isso era uma surpresa. Como uma Cardeal, ela estava fora do Gradiente, mas aparentemente o M-Psy podia medir as flutuações em suas habilidades. — Um aumento? — Ela fingiu um frio interesse. — Isso é um sinal de degradação mental?

— Pelo contrário, é um sinal de saúde. Tais aumentos foram ocasionalmente notados em mentes de altos Gradientes. Nós não podemos medir Cardeais passados do 10.0, mas somos capazes de dizer quando suas habilidades mudam em qualquer outra direção. — Ele explicou, mostrando que todos, mesmo Psys, gostavam de conversar sobre o que sabiam. — Nós teorizamos que a mente aprende atalhos psíquicos ao longo dos anos de uso constante, criando assim capacidades extras.

_Conversa fiada_, Faith pensou. A razão pela qual seus poderes aumentaram era porque o condicionamento estava falhando. A conexão lógica era irrefutável. Seus canais de previsão estavam sendo forçados a abranger mais do que o estreito campo do comércio, ficando assim mais amplos. O assunto em questão ou a credibilidade das novas visões era irrelevante. Que elas existiam era prova suficiente de seu potencial inexplorado, potencial esse que ela foi deliberadamente ensinada a reprimir.

Isso a fez imaginar o que mais havia sido sufocado. Quem ela poderia ter sido se não tivesse sido criada no Silêncio, geneticamente selecionada para gerar um fluxo estável de renda? Como teria sido se fosse normal, nascida sem medo da loucura certa, nascida mulher o suficiente para tomar Vaughn?

— Nós devemos começar a sessão? — O M-Psy perguntou. — Ou você gostaria de ter o cérebro esquadrinhado de novo?

— Eu quero fazer algum trabalho primeiro. Inicie a sequência aleatória, a lista completa.

Um painel claro ergueu-se por detrás da poltrona para frente de seus olhos. Parou a meio centímetro de seus cílios e nublou sua visão. Uma fração de segundo depois, um fluxo constante de palavras começou a rolar através dele em alta velocidade. Era sua lista de pedidos em espera atual. A previsão podia ser guiada, mas não completamente controlada, para grande frustração de muitas empresas. Faith, porém, era uma aposta quase certa, que era o motivo dela ter um preço tão alto.

Uma vez que Faith introduzia os gatilhos relevantes em sua mente, ela geralmente tinha uma visão dentro de uma semana ou duas, e elas podiam acontecer em qualquer lugar; no jardim à medida que caminhava, enquanto dormia, em uma reunião com o M-Psy. Porém, ao longo dos anos, tornou-se evidente que se ela colocasse sua mente em um esquema receptivo, as visões podiam ser guiadas para um ambiente mais controlado. Essa habilidade em particular deu-lhe alguma liberdade para que não precisasse ser observada durante vinte quatro horas por dia durante os sete dias da semana, mas enquanto uma única previsão acontecesse fora dessa poltrona, a ela nunca seria concedida privacidade total.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre o símbolo da Tricep entre a massa de dados em sequencia. Ela continuou pegando-o novamente e novamente apesar da velocidade e quantidade de outras informações. Sua mente tinha escolhido. Fechando os olhos, permitiu que sua respiração se alterasse. Esse era o primeiro passo para se colocar num estado em que estava meio acordada, meio dormindo, que ela pessoalmente chamava de animação suspensa. Enquanto suspensa, ela não existia nem neste mundo nem na Net, mas em algum lugar que só um P-Psy poderia ir, se tornado parte do fluxo do tempo do mundo.

Em seguida, abriu seus canais psíquicos. Na verdade, ela não podia fechá-los, mas podia, com concentração, expandi-los à enésima potência. Parte de seu próprio cérebro, os canais eram inacessíveis a partir da PsyNet; as únicas coisas que podiam vir através deles eram as visões. E se existia uma parte dela que não tinha certeza de que as visões eram as únicas coisas que podiam se infiltrar, ela não deixou que essas incertezas entrassem em sua mente consciente.

A predição da Tricep era brincadeira de criança. Ela terminou com o sentimento agora familiar de mal ter estirado seus músculos mentais. Quando ela ditou os detalhes do que previu, golpeou-lhe que se continuasse nesse caminho, ela certamente enlouqueceria; de tédio. Tendo o M-Psy reiniciando a sequência de dados na sua tela, ela deu a ele mais duas leituras perfeitas antes dele pedir uma parada.

— Nós não queremos puxar sua mente.

Desde que a sessão utilizou uma porção minúscula de seus consideráveis poderes, Faith poderia ter tentado revogar a decisão dele, mas não o fez. Ela tinha outras coisas para fazer com seu tempo e energia. — Eu estarei em meus aposentos privados.

— Faith, seus níveis de monitoramento caíram consideravelmente nos últimos tempos.

O que significava que não era mais espionada todo minuto do dia. — Eu esclareci isso a meu pai. — Uma medida provisória na melhor das hipóteses. Anthony logo perceberia que ela não estaria alcançando a entrada para o Conselho; então que desculpa usaria para escapar da forte vigilância?

Tendo entrado em seu quarto, ela descartou o vestido ao mesmo tempo em que ingeria uma barra de nutrição, em seguida tomou um banho rápido antes de se puxar para dentro de uma calça de pijama de algodão e uma camiseta. Pronta, ela adotou uma posição clássica de ioga com as pernas cruzadas em cima da cama e começou a acalmar seus fluxos mentais numa preparação para entrar na Net.

Não era necessário estar em tal estado, pois os Psys entravam e saiam da Net à vontade. A diferença era que Faith não estava acostumada a se abrir para o volumoso depósito de informações. Mesmo em sua última incursão, ela permaneceu fora das partes mais ricas em dados e, portanto, das áreas mais caóticas. Mas ela passaria por isso como uma perfeita máquina condicionada; Ela não deixaria as esperadas reações ao estresse a aprisionarem.

_Então, quais outros fatores fisiológicos você experimentou?_

A divertida voz de Vaughn flutuou em sua mente e ameaçou anular os frutos de sua meditação. Ela disse a si mesma que esquecesse o cheiro de sua pele, o pesado calor de sua forma de jaguar quando ele se escovou em suas pernas, a sensação de seus lábios.

— Foco. — Ela murmurou, e começou a recitar a relação das companhias na lista de espera para uma previsão. Isto levou vinte minutos para ser concluído e sua mente estava puramente calma no final.

Abrindo os olhos de sua mente, ela deu um passo para dentro do maior e mais constantemente atualizado arquivo de dados do mundo, pronta para procurar por informações sobre os P-Psys, sobre si mesma. Mas hoje a Net não lhe rendeu nada, apesar de sua concentração. Suas habilidades de designação P captaram algo abaixo da superfície, mas se isso era um eco ou uma previsão, ela não tinha como saber.

Horas depois, Faith finalmente desistiu da busca infrutífera e, evitando outra barra de nutrição ou uma xícara de sopa, enrolou-se debaixo do fino cobertor em sua cama. Normalmente quando estava tão mentalmente cansada não havia visões, ou se existissem, ela permanecia inconsciente delas. Mas a escuridão não tinha sido satisfeita da ultima vez que a invadiu.

Agora, iria fazê-la pagar.

Vaughn completou sua vigilância sobre a estendida fronteira e se encontrou com seu substituto, Dorian. O macho era latente em forma humana, visto que ele não tinha a capacidade de virar leopardo. Isso não o fazia menos capaz ou letal. Ele nunca teria alcançado o posto de sentinela caso contrário.

Como todos eles, Dorian também tinha um núcleo imutável de lealdade. Nenhum sentinela poderia jamais ser tentado à traição. Mas ser tentado por outra coisa era um assunto completamente diferente.

— Você já foi informado da escala de turnos?

Assentindo, Dorian moveu a correia que prendia um rifle através de suas costas. Era sua única arma visível. — Algum problema?

— Alguns jovens lobos estão brincando de caçada no quadrante leste.

— Eu posso atirar neles?

— Nós somos amigos agora. — Os dois clãs estavam, de fato, ligados por sangue. Mas dado que Lucas e Hawke, o alfa dos SnowDancer, tinham concordado com a ligação só a alguns meses atrás, estava levando algum tempo para ambos os clãs se adaptarem. — Não os use para tiro ao alvo.

O sorriso de Dorian era selvagem. — Eu prometo que só atirarei para ferir.

— Eu estou certo de que Lucas e Hawke não apreciariam isso. — Dando ao jovem sentinela um rápido informe sobre as outras alterações nos turnos de guarda, ele mudou de volta para a forma de jaguar e se foi.

Ele deveria estar indo para sua própria toca recuperar algum sono atrasado. Seu corpo o manteve acordado a maior parte da noite de ontem. Quando dormiu, foi para despertar de sonhos repletos de sensações, mais do que pronto para rolar e se afundar em um muito específico corpo feminino.

Se ele acreditasse que a fome poderia ser satisfeita com outro, não teria tido nenhuma dificuldade em achar uma amante disposta. Ele poderia ser jaguar para os leopardos, mas as fêmeas dos DarkRiver sempre o consideraram um parceiro sexual mais que satisfatório. E elas não eram mulheres que hesitavam em deixar um homem saber se ele fosse um zero à esquerda.

Porém, ele não correu na direção de uma daquelas acolhedoras felinas, mas em direção a uma Psy que poderia se sobrecarregar em uma crise com a fúria dentro dele. Isso era inaceitável para qualquer metade do seu ser. Ele iria marcá-la e iria tê-la, ainda que tivesse que persuadi-la com um beijo lento. Os felinos eram bons em persuasão. Era apenas um aspecto mais sensual de seu jogo favorito; espreitar.

O jaguar cobriu a distância entre seu posto e sua casa com uma confiança eficiente que veio de ser a coisa mais perigosa na floresta. Mas hoje à noite ele não tinha nenhum interesse nas criaturas pequenas que disparavam nas sombras ao som de sua abordagem.

Porque hoje à noite, ele estava caçando prazer.

O instinto de Faith era combater as sugantes bordas das trevas, mas como tinha aprendido nas semanas anteriores ao assassinato de Marine, quanto mais lutasse, mais difícil seria segurar. Então ela deixou isso — deixou ele — derrubá-la e trazê-la para seu mundo.

Sua escuridão agitou-se com fracos sinais de vermelho. A ânsia de sangue foi despertada muito mais depressa do que teria suposto; o assassinato de Marine não saciou essa criatura, simplesmente aguçou a ponta de seu apetite.

Ele a soltou quando não existia mais qualquer chance de fuga. Agora ela observaria e veria, agora ela seria seu público e sua discípula, pois ele era um ser poderoso e esperava que os outros lhe rendessem homenagem.

Que ela era o solitário individuo ciente de seu gênio era uma fonte de grande raiva, que ele descontava nela forçando-a a testemunhar todos os seus atos maléficos. Eles ainda não haviam ocorrido, mas enquanto ela estava nas espirais de uma visão distorcida de alguma forma ligada à mente do assassino, eles eram sua realidade.

Um redemoinho violento de vermelho cortou seus pensamentos pela metade quando ele empurrou em sua mente. Ela perdeu todo o senso de si mesma, de ser uma Cardeal chamada Faith, e se tornou uma criatura de dor e medo. A escuridão a empurrou para a extremidade crua da loucura, ameaçando-a com as muitas emoções que havia sido treinada para não sentir, ou mesmo para admitir ter. Seu desamparo fez o assassino rir. Ele a agarrou com seus dentes, e a sacudiu duramente.

Ele queria que ela não somente assistisse, mas compreendesse seus desejos doentios. Que ela não fez, que não poderia, o enfureceu. Cercada pela espessa e maligna fúria assassina, Faith fez a única coisa que podia para se proteger. Ela entregou a parte pensante civilizada de sua mente e retrocedeu para o núcleo das paredes internas de sua psique, enrolando-se em torno de si mesma como uma criança em posição fetal.

Ainda assim, a escuridão a golpeava. Ele se divertiu com sua incapacidade de lidar com ele, brincando com ela como um gato poderia brincar com um rato encurralado. Ele não queria matá-la. Não, o que ele queria era ostentar seu poder até que ela parasse de resistir e o deixasse estuprar sua mente. Então ele estaria livre para mostrar-lhe todos os seus desejos, cada um de seus atos futuros planejados, um carretel infinito de horror.

De onde estava, da parte mais profunda do coração primitivo de sua psique, Faith lembrou-se que não deveria sentir medo, e começou a lutar com tudo que tinha.

E falhou em escapar.

Vaughn aterrissou silenciosamente no tapete macio do quarto de Faith. Seus pés estavam nus, mas suas pernas cobertas; ele tinha conseguido um par de calças jeans na floresta mais cedo naquele dia, não querendo escandalizar Faith mais do que ela já estaria sendo escandalizada. Claro, ele ainda estava esperando ansiosamente para ver a surpresa em seus olhos quando ela o encontrasse lá pela segunda noite consecutiva.

Porém, seus sentidos ficaram em alerta vermelho no segundo que ele tomou um passo em direção à cama. Seu cobertor era um monte no chão, Faith estava curvada em uma bola apertada, respirando raso e seus batimentos cardíacos lentos para a audição afiada de um felino. O odor de algo que não deveria ter estado lá, algo que não pertencia, era pungente no ar. Quando ele estreitou seus olhos no quarto pouco iluminado, captou uma escuridão mais extrema ao redor de Faith, assim como ele tinha visto na cabana.

Convencido de que a escuridão a agarraria mais apertado se soubesse que Vaughn estava para intervir, ele subiu na cama em silêncio. Seu próximo movimento foi muito rápido. Pegando-a, ele a pressionou contra ele, fisicamente bloqueando a escuridão com o modo como seu corpo se curvou sobre o dela. A lógica argumentou que isso não funcionaria; o que quer que a estivesse atacando estava fazendo isso no plano psíquico. Mas o instinto lhe disse que funcionaria. E o instinto provou-se certo.

Ele sentiu um frio vazio de puro mal escovando acima dele quando a escuridão foi rasgada em dois por seu corpo. Isto era incapaz de agarrar qualquer coisa nele porque ele era muito diferente, muito animal. Vaughn permitiu que um rosnado nascesse em sua garganta, suas garras surgindo no momento que arrastou Faith para a segurança. Agora ela deitava protegida por uma gaiola humana e, não mais capaz de alimentar-se dela, a coisa escura definhou para longe.

Vaughn esperou até o ar ser purgado do odor nocivo antes que ele abaixasse seu olhar para Faith. Retraindo suas garras, usou uma mão para tirar as mechas de cabelo de seu rosto. Sua pele estava fria, muito fria. E seu batimento cardíaco estava se tornando cada vez mais lento, como se ela continuasse a lutar com todas as forças, sem saber que já estava segura. Ele quis fazer algo violento. Mas ao invés disso, deslizou uma mão debaixo de sua nuca e a beijou.

Apenas o toque afetaria Faith de um modo profundo o suficiente para romper a natureza psíquica de sua mente. A maioria dos seres humanos teria se chocado com a intensidade animal de seu beijo, mas ele não era humano. E ele não estava chocado.

Algo chiou através de Faith profundamente em sua pele e, entretanto, isso não era doloroso, mas exigente. Temerosa de que isso fosse um truque, mas incapaz de ignorar a ardente dor das terminações nervosas que a impeliam a despertar, ela desenrolou-se de sua posição defensiva. E viu energia faiscando através de sua mente, prata e brilhante, apaixonante e incontrolável, uma tempestade de raios que queimou para longe os ecos remanescentes da maligna escuridão.

Seu sangue começou a pulsar com um calor que queimava. Ao seu redor, mil faíscas despertaram para vida. Ela permaneceu no centro, protegida, mas não blindada do inferno. Estas chamas queriam acariciar, tocar, afagar.

Incapaz de suportar a fome selvagem da tempestade, resistir à intensidade do fogo, ela acordou do sonho e despertou para a vida. Mas o sonho a seguiu para o exterior. Seus lábios estavam pegando fogo. Seu corpo explodindo com o calor. A envolvia uma forte chama, uma pele que parecia queimar com uma temperatura mais alta do que a sua, um calor vívido que estava contra sua nuca, sob suas coxas, contra a bochecha que pressionava uma dura superfície musculosa.

Ela tentou sugar uma respiração, mas sua boca já tinha sido reivindicada. Seus cílios pestanejaram abertos. Olhos de ouro noturno encontraram os seus, brutais, selvagens... e seguros. Seus lábios ficaram livres pelo segundo necessário para puxar uma respiração ofegante e então foram reclamados novamente. Ela descobriu que sua mão estava sobre seu ombro, segurando, segurando-o.

Sua mente girava com as muitas sensações, mas a alternativa era pior. Em seu estado não-muito-consciente, Faith não estava certa se a escuridão não retornaria se ela fugisse dessa sobrecarga. Então ela abraçou-lhe, movendo-se para envolver seus braços em torno do pescoço do perigoso macho em sua cama, fundindo seu corpo ao dele.

Se a loucura viesse, ela preferia se afogar em calor do que ser sugada pela crueldade sádica da escuridão. O seu coração de mulher estava ciente de que as mãos dele estavam em suas costas, apertando-a contra si, e que, mesmo enquanto aquelas mãos eram grandes e poderosas, elas não lhe faziam nenhum mal. Então até mesmo esse pensamento foi varrido para baixo pela onda chocante de sensações e ela tornou-se nada além de carne, uma criatura que não tinha mente e nem pensamentos.

Seus olham se fecharam.

Vaughn sentiu a completa rendição de Faith. O felino estava pronto para tomar o que era seu, mas o homem sabia que este não era o tipo de submissão que o satisfaria, e sabia que isso poderia apenas deixar uma cicatriz nela. Ela não estava cedendo a ele. Ela estava usando-o para escapar da escuridão. Vaughn não se importava de ser usado por Faith, mas importava-se que ela não fosse consciente de a quem ela estava agarrando-se.

Ele quebrou o beijo e teve o prazer de sentir suas unhas se afundando em sua pele quando ela tentou fazê-lo retornar. — Faith.

Ela apertou-se mais contra ele, seus olhos permanecendo fechados.

— Faith. — Ele fez de sua voz um comando afiado com a aspereza de um rosnado. Não foi difícil. Isto despertou, ele tinha dificuldade em controlar a fera. Era algo que Faith teria que aprender a lidar, mas não hoje. Hoje era sobre mantê-la segura. — Abra seus olhos.

Ela agitou sua cabeça, mas suas mãos deslizaram de seu pescoço para se enrolarem em punhos contra seu peito.

Um sorriso lento estendeu-se por seus lábios. — Eu não estou nu. — Pegando um punho feminino, ele apertou-o contra sua coxa coberta de jeans, então teve que morder de volta uma demanda muito sexual quando os dedos daquela mão se espalharam, enviando a sensação diretamente para sua virilha.

— Você é real?

Era uma pergunta que fazia brutalmente claro o quão fundo ela recuou em sua mente antes dele puxá-la para fora. Inclinando-se para frente, ele beliscou a pele de seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu e abriu seus olhos finalmente.

Relâmpagos prateados faiscavam nas profundidades do céu noturno, vívidos e selvagens.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Onze

— O quê? — Ela perguntou quando ele continuou a olhar fixamente.

— Eu posso ver relâmpagos.

— Como...? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça, mas não saiu de seu abraço, e isto lhe disse tudo o que precisava saber. — Obrigada.

— De nada.

Ela deu-lhe um olhar cauteloso. — Por que você está sendo tão agradável?

Porque o felino achava divertido provocá-la. — Eu sou sempre agradável.

A desconfiança se transformou em aberta descrença. — Você está brincando de gato e rato comigo.

Surpreendido pela sua rápida compreensão, ele encolheu os ombros. — Eu sou um gato.

— Você está certo.

Então ela fez algo que o surpreendeu como o inferno. Movendo seu corpo, ela respirou fundo e deu o mais fugaz dos beijos em seus lábios.

— Obrigada. Eu não teria conseguido sozinha.

Raiva bruta dizimou a brincadeira. — Que diabos você estava fazendo, ficando sozinha para esse tipo de visão em primeiro lugar?

— Você sabe que não posso controlá-las.

Pressionando-a mais perto com suas mãos, das quais suas garras ameaçavam aparecer, ele olhou diretamente para aqueles olhos relampejantes. — Então aprenda.

Faith piscou, não tendo certeza de como lidar com Vaughn em seu estado de espírito atual. Mas tudo o que havia aprendido sobre predadores, sobre ele, disse-lhe para não trair sua falta de convicção.

— Eu mal posso aprender a controlar algo sem regras, — Ela ressaltou. — e não há nenhuma para um P-Psy, nada que assegure que as visões só virão quando eu quiser. Sim, eu geralmente posso deixá-las fora com certos marcadores, mas não posso segurá-las por longos períodos de tempo.

— Quem disse?

— Meus treinadores, o PsyClã, o Conselho... — Entendimento surgiu em seu rosto. — Por que eles não me ensinariam a bloquear as visões se existisse um jeito?

— O que isso significaria para o controle do PsyClã?

— Isso contribuiria para um aumento considerável no rendimento. — Ela disse — Eu poderia produzir no comando da situação, não haveria nenhuma possibilidade de que eu tivesse uma visão durante o sono ou em qualquer outra situação onde minhas lembranças poderiam ser comprometidas, como às vezes acontece agora. Portanto, não me ensinando a ter controle, se eles sabem como realizá-lo, não faria sentido.

— Faith, por que você vive nesta casa cercada por sensores?

Ela não quis responder, e o impulso foi tão contra qualquer tipo de comportamento racional que ela sabia que não podia ceder a ele. — Às vezes as visões são difíceis para meu corpo e minha mente. Eu preciso ser monitorada no caso de que precise de ajuda.

— E se você pudesse controlar as visões, então poderia contê-las até que chegasse a um lugar seguro. Não haveria necessidade de você ser enjaulada aqui.

Faith lentamente afastou as mãos para longe de seu corpo. — Você quer me dizer que eles não me ensinaram como controlar porque dessa forma eu seria dependente deles, a minha capacidade ao dispor de seu aceno e chamada. Eu não tenho escolha, só a previsão.

— O que eu quero é que você use o seu sensível cérebro Psy. Se eles podem treinar suas visões para serem lucrativas e focadas nos negócios, você não acha que eles poderiam treiná-la para decidir se você quer ou não ceder a uma visão a qualquer momento em particular?

Para um membro de uma raça conhecida por agir primeiro e pensar depois, ele fazia sentido demais. — Seja como for, — Ela disse, ao invés de confrontar sua lógica irrefutável. — eu não posso controlá-las e agora eu absolutamente não posso controlar as sombrias visões. Também não posso trair o risco de degradação do meu condicionamento, pedindo por formação contínua.

— Você é uma Cardeal. — Vaughn levantou seu queixo até que ela já não podia evitar encarar aquele selvagem olhar dourado. — Você não precisa de ninguém para segurar sua mão.

— Mas eu preciso de alguém para segurar a escuridão.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela pudesse tornar-se suficientemente capaz no controle, se o controle ainda fosse possível, rápido o suficiente para combater o poder crescente.

— Eu não posso quebrar o seu agarre quando ele se engancha em mim.

— Talvez porque você tenha trancado o que você precisa para lutar contra isso.

Ela se empurrou para fora de seu peito e deslizou de joelhos ao lado dele.

— Emoção.

Ele deitou de costas, agindo como se este fosse o seu território. Ela havia lido sobre a maneira predatória dos changelings masculinos, que eles gostavam de reivindicar o território, seja da terra ou companheiros sexuais. Chamas correram através dela, uma memória da tempestade anterior.

— Fogo contra fogo, Ruiva.

O eco de seus pensamentos poderia tê-la assustado se não estivesse concentrada em manter os olhos movendo-se sobre o corpo estendido de forma tão descuidada em sua cama. Grande e perigoso, havia algo sobre Vaughn que lhe faria ter um ataque.

— Eu não posso. — Ela balançou a cabeça para dissipar a estranha compulsão. — Você não entende a extensão da loucura que infectou os P-Psys antes da implementação do Protocolo de Silêncio. — Ela tinha visto os registros, registros que ninguém poderia ter adulterado. — Minha própria família tem registros que mostram geração após geração de loucos.

— Quantos em uma geração?

Ela acionou os arquivos de memória em sua mente. — Pelo menos um.

— Quantos P-Psys em cada geração?

— O PsyClã NightStar sempre produziu um número anormalmente elevado de designação P. Cada geração tem tido pelo menos um, mas às vezes dois Cardeais P, e cerca de dez previsores de Gradientes inferiores.

— Um em cada onze ou doze anos soa como uma boa probabilidade em comparação ao que você está enfrentando agora.

Loucura certa em vinte ou trinta anos, se ela tivesse sorte, condenada a passar as seguintes cinco ou seis décadas trancada no inferno da sua mente fragmentada.

— Mas os que enlouqueceram antes, eles eram jovens. E se eu sou a única falha desta geração? Se eu quebrar o Silêncio, eu vou cair.

— E se não quebrá-lo, você vai gastar a sua vida numa gaiola.

— É tão fácil para você dizer. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você cresceu do lado de fora, sentindo e experimentando tudo. Você não pode começar a imaginar o que você está me pedindo para considerar.

Uma grande mão foi achatada em suas costas nuas, polegadas antes da curva de seu traseiro. — Olhe para mim, Faith.

Ela virou seu corpo até que os dedos dos pés quase roçaram sua calça jeans na altura da coxa, com os olhos em seu rosto. Ele não era nada manso e ela era atraída por isso. Mas ela era diferente. — Toda a minha vida que eu me lembro, eu vivi neste complexo. Mesmo a liberdade da PsyNet estava quase fechada para mim por algum suave condicionamento.

Condicionamento que havia quebrado por conta própria, ela percebeu com uma sensação de prazer que não podia explicar totalmente. — Eu estou mudando isso. Vou entrar na Net e ver as informações que ela tem para oferecer.

— Nada disso implica a partida do seu pequeno casulo seguro.

Foi a resposta contundente de um homem cujo lado animal claramente não via nenhuma razão para mentiras.

— Você pensa que eu sou uma covarde, que eu deveria ir lá e experimentar o mundo. O que você não entende é que o mundo poderia me matar.

— Então me diga.

Ela sabia que não haveria fácil aceitação deste jaguar deitado em sua cama, todo feito de pele reluzente e cabelo cor de âmbar. — Uma coisa que ninguém pode fingir é a reação da minha designação quando cercada por um grande número de indivíduos sem blindagem. Todas as espécies têm uma proteção natural, embora o escudo changeling seja muito mais resistente, mas a camada superior da mente é quase universalmente sem blindagem.

— A minha? — Sua mandíbula se apertou.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Você está totalmente blindado. Isso acontece com alguns indivíduos, uma extensão do escudo natural. No entanto, no seu caso, eu estou supondo que Sascha tenha algo a ver com isso.

Ele não respondeu e ela sentiu alguma coisa desconhecida dentro dela murchar. — Não sou digna de sua confiança, certo?

Seus dedos pressionaram levemente na sua coluna. — A confiança é conquistada.

— Eu confio em você.

— Você confia? Ou você foi forçada a essa posição?

Não havia resposta que pudesse lhe dar, porque ela não sabia. Movendo-se, ela sentiu os dedos dele caírem de suas costas, mas agora os seus estavam cutucando suas coxas sob seu jeans.

— A mente das pessoas em geral, — Ela começou, voltando-se ao que lhe era familiar como um meio de ligar-se a sua própria terra. — joga fora um bombardeio constante de pensamento e sentimento. Todos os Psy são treinados para se proteger contra os fragmentos aleatórios de dados, de forma que a maioria já nem sequer nota os ruídos de fundo. Mas tem sido bem documentado que os P-Psys, não importa quão fortes são seus escudos, são afetados por esses pensamentos.

— Afetados como? — Sua mão deslizou sob o tecido fino de sua blusa para a parte inferior de sua coluna.

Ela sentiu seu estômago torcer-se em um nó apertado. — Você tem que parar de me tocar.

— Porquê?

— É demais. — Especialmente no auge das traições que ele lhe pedia para atribuir ao seu próprio povo, a sua própria família. — Por favor, Vaughn.

Ela parecia tão frágil sentada lá, toda olhos de céu noturno e pele cremosa. Com qualquer outra mulher, ele teria puxado-a para baixo e segurado-a firmemente. Fazer isso com Faith, entretanto, poderia fazer com que ela entrasse em pânico, e agora ele não queria fazê-la vulnerável em qualquer sentido; a escuridão poderia estar esperando por uma brecha em suas defesas. Mas ele também não podia deixá-la correr.

— Cada vez que faço o que você quer, eu estou ajudando o seu PsyClã e o Conselho a aprisioná-la.

— Você realmente acredita nisso?

— O medo do toque é parte de como eles te manipulam.

Os braços que ela tinha enrolados em volta dos joelhos pareceram se apertar. — Se eu te pedir para quebrar o contato é porque eu estou entrando em uma crise ou perda de consciência, então você tem que fazê-lo. Essa é a única maneira que eu vou deixar você continuar se aproximando.

A satisfação invadiu seu sangue. — Então você admite que você me permitiu chegar mais perto.

Ela inclinou a cabeça com uma altivez que teria feito qualquer felino orgulhoso. — Eu sou uma Cardeal. Todos nós nascemos com uma quantidade extra de poderes. Passei o tempo desde nosso ultimo encontro trabalhando para aprender a usá-los ofensivamente.

— Diga-me.

— Não. — Atraentes em sua travessura, seus olhos já não eram a lousa1 fria que tinha visto naquela primeira noite. — Por que eu deveria mostrar a alguém que eu não confio, e que não confia em mim, os meus segredos?

— Ai. — Ele traçou com os dedos para cima e para baixo em sua delicada espinha. — Você sabe como ir direto para a garganta.

— Isso me mantém viva.

O jaguar não gostou de ouvir isso, não gostou da ideia de sua necessidade de tais armas, porque isso implicava em perigo. — Você tem que sair. Encontre uma maneira de desenvolver seus escudos para que você possa lidar com o exterior e sair.

Seu sorriso estava sem qualquer pitada de diversão. — Eu vou morrer. Isso é um fato inegável. O segundo que eu sair da PsyNet e perder a resposta biológica necessária, minha mente vai se desligar. A menos que você possa fazer por mim o que Lucas faz por Sascha.

— Como você descobriu sobre isso?

— Eu não sou estúpida, Vaughn. É claro que há algum tipo de conexão psíquica entre os dois. — Ela deixou cair o queixo sobre as mãos cruzadas sobre os joelhos. — Eu quase posso tocá-la, mas não completamente. É como se fosse algo fora da Net, mas próximo dela.

Cada um dos seus sentidos entrou em alerta elevado. Se os Psys podiam captar a Teia que ligava o casal alfa a seus sentinelas, DarkRiver perderia uma de suas vantagens táticas cruciais. No entanto, se Faith era um caso incomum, ele desejava saber o porquê. Ele tinha uma ideia muito boa da resposta, mas o felino não atacava antes de estar completamente certo de seu sucesso. Isso era o que fazia dele tal caçador eficiente.

— E se eu fosse capaz de trazê-la para fora da Net, você acha que poderia me aceitar como seu companheiro? — Ele pressionou as pontas dos dedos num toque mais duro contra a parte inferior de suas costas.

Sua coluna endureceu. — Não me empurre, gato.

Era a primeira vez que ela realmente mostrava suas garras para ele. Intrigado, ele espalhou a palma da mão e deslizou até a curva de suas costelas. Seus seios estavam tão perto que ele estava tendo um inferno para manter-se longe de lhes fazer uma carícia, por menor que fosse. — Ou o quê?

— Você não quer descobrir.

— Talvez eu queira. — Movendo-se com a velocidade animal de sua espécie, ele se apartou de suas costas e fixou-se acima dela antes que ela pudesse responder. Os olhos dela brilharam como um veludo preto com raios prateados que começaram a cortar em riscos irregulares através da rica escuridão. — Que diabos...?

Foi quando ele viu o lobo gigante em um canto do quarto. A criatura claramente furiosa agachando-se em preparação para o ataque.

Seus instintos de jaguar assumiram.

Empurrando Faith para o lado, ele se lançou silenciosamente em direção ao lobo... e passou direto por ele. Só sua agilidade o salvou de fazer um alvoroço quando ele caiu com força sobre o tapete. Consciente do suave riso feminino, tão baixo que ele mal conseguiu pegá-lo, um som enferrujado e sem uso, ele estava com seus olhos estreitados quando disse. — Muito engraçado.

Ele encontrou o olhar preto e prata da mulher deitada na cama a observá-lo, o cabelo vermelho escuro caindo em torno de seu rosto que estava apoiado em suas mãos. Ele não achava que já tinha visto um espetáculo mais bonito. Imediatamente, o felino sexualmente faminto nele pensou que, se ela estivesse nua, seria melhor ainda.

— Você derrotou o malvado filhote? — Ela perguntou.

Ele sabia que ela nem sequer percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Ela riu e agora estava brincando. Será que essa era uma mudança definitiva ou ela tentaria isolar-se de novo? Não que Vaughn tinha qualquer intenção de deixá-la escolher a opção dois. — Ilusões? Não é preciso entrar em minha mente para isso? — E sua mente era changeling, quase impossível para um Psy manipular.

— Eu sou melhor que isso. — Disse Faith, nenhum sinal de arrogância em seu tom. — Minhas ilusões são concretas, no sentido que, se uma câmera estivesse presente no quarto, ela também teria visto o lobo.

Ele rondou-lhe e teve o prazer de assistir aqueles incríveis relâmpagos riscarem por seus olhos, que logo depois escureceram-se a um preto que era, de alguma forma, mais suave do que a pura escuridão que os cobria depois das visões.

Ficando de joelhos ao lado da cama, ele deslizou as mãos sob seus cabelos e cobriu seu rosto. — Você parece como uma mulher2 — _Minha mulher_. Mergulhando a cabeça, ele a beijou. Foi um beijo casto de sua perspectiva, um mero gosto quando ele queria devorá-la, mas ela gemeu e se agarrou a ele. Por todos os cinco segundos. Então ela se afastou. Ele xingou sob sua respiração, a linguagem áspera e explícita. Isso não funcionaria se Faith não pudesse suportar nada mais do que um beijo inocente; o toque era a pedra fundamental do que ele era.

Depois daquela semana que ele passou na selva quando criança, a única maneira que os leopardos DarkRiver tinham sido capazes de fazê-lo responder foi por que o rodearam com contato. Em seu primeiro mês no clã, ele dormiu em forma de felino, rodeado por outros corpos peludos. Privado de toque, ele tendia a ficar cada vez mais agressivo, mais e mais selvagem, o felino nele subindo à superfície até que o homem fosse enterrado. O clã normalmente ajudava, mas nestes dias, ele queria alguém mais.

— Vaughn. — Faith fez sua voz submissa, extremamente sem confrontos. — Vaughn, suas garras estão para fora. — Ela podia senti-las contra a pele do seu couro cabeludo e rosto, e estava apavorada o suficiente para admitir isso. A reação dela veio de um eu primitivo que já existia antes do Silêncio, antes da civilização. Tudo o que importava era a sobrevivência... a qualquer custo.

Uma onda de choque de poder psíquico poderia atordoar o predador fazendo-o seu prisioneiro, mas isso poderia, eventualmente, causar danos permanentes. Ela não conseguia suportar a ideia disso. — Não me machuque, Vaughn. — Ela usou deliberadamente seu nome novamente. — Eu preciso me sentir segura com você. — Por mais irracional que fosse, ele a fazia se sentir assim mesmo agora.

Ele tinha ido para seu eu felino, mas aquelas garras estavam tão levemente pressionadas contra a pele dela que nem sequer ameaçavam machucá-la, muito menos cortá-la. No entanto, ela sabia que o controle era uma borda fina e, agora, o jaguar nos olhos de Vaughn estava andando pela parte mais fina da mesma. — Você nunca vai perdoar a si mesmo se você me machucar.

— Eu nunca faria mal a você. — Sua voz era um som gutural pego entre o homem e o seu animal interior. — Toque-me.

Querendo recusar, ela se conteve. Por que ele faria esse pedido neste momento? Ela era inteligente, poderia descobrir isso. Suprimindo a resposta instintiva de seu corpo para lutar ou fugir, ela fechou os olhos e se forçou a respirar em um padrão destinado a promover a clareza mental. O cheiro de Vaughn, selvagem e terreno, a invadiu, mas de alguma forma teve um efeito de centralização em seus processos de pensamento caóticos. Por que um changeling exigia o toque quando estava assim tão fora de controle? A lógica afirmou que era porque ele acreditava que isso ajudaria a restabelecer a disciplina. E se a lógica estivesse errada?

— Eu estou confiando em você. — Dolorosamente ciente de suas garras desembainhadas, ela se moveu com lenta precisão e roçou os lábios sobre os dele. Sentia-se quente, primitivo, assumidamente masculino. Sua mente começou a falhar quase imediatamente. Esta noite tinha empurrado-a longe demais, mesmo antes que Vaughn ficasse todo felino para cima dela. Seu cérebro gritou que ela estava à beira de um colapso. Muito ruim. Ela não deixaria Vaughn assim. Ele a pôs para fora de seu pesadelo, e ela não poderia fazer menos por ele.

Seus dentes acidentalmente mordiscaram o lábio inferior dele e o rugido que veio com isso derramou-se em sua boca. Ela congelou. Foi quando dentes afiados capturaram seu lábio inferior e o morderam de uma maneira que sussurrava tentação. Algo profundo e secreto nela queimava, e o incêndio em sua mente foi acompanhado pelo calor de seu corpo que se estremecia.

Seu estômago se tencionou, suor brilhava sobre sua pele, e de alguma forma suas mãos estavam cerradas no cabelo de Vaughn, seus dedos em seu couro cabeludo. Calor e toque, desejo e necessidade, poder e fúria, tudo empurrado para ela em uma onda brutal que arrancou seus escudos mais íntimos. De repente, o prazer era dor e a dor cortou sua visão com escuridão.

Vaughn sentiu que Faith estava a um segundo de uma crise. Retraiu as garras e se afastou do beijo, porque ela parecia incapaz de fazê-lo. — Faith.

Respirando de forma irregular, ela abriu os olhos, e eles eram do tipo ruim de preto. — Isto está me derrubando. — As palavras foram uma declaração do inevitável.

Raiva ameaçou quebrar seu controle recém-descoberto. — Não, não está. — Levantando-se do chão, ele a viu reorganizar-se e deitar de lado no centro da cama. Seus olhos rastrearam todos os seus movimentos.

— Eu ajudei você?

— Sim. — Ele lambeu o gosto dela de seus lábios.

— Pelo menos eu sou forte o suficiente para fazer isso.

— Você é forte o suficiente para superar tudo isso. Você não é mais incapaz de suportar qualquer tipo de toque, e já pode beijar por um curto período de tempo.

Ele subiu de volta na cama. E embora fosse contra cada um de seus instintos, ele deixou uma distância suficiente entre eles para não esmagá-la. 

— Eu queria ser forte o suficiente para fazer mais... ser mais. — Sua voz era um sussurro, mas o felino tinha certeza que ouviu um tom de raiva fria. Bom.

— Você vê o futuro, Faith. Isso faz de você extraordinária.

Ela moveu-se alguns centímetros mais perto, surpreendendo-o. — Não vá até eu acordar. Estou preocupada que as sombrias visões venham outra vez e meus escudos estão fragmentados.

Em outras palavras, ela estava com medo. E se podia sentir medo, então ela poderia sentir prazer. — Quando eu lhe dei qualquer indicação de que eu deixaria você, mesmo se você pedisse?

— Você vai voltar por mim amanhã de noite? Eu sei que eu disse cinco dias, mas as visões estão acelerando muito rápido. Acho que posso trabalhar com isso para que ninguém sinta minha falta.

— Tenha cuidado. — Seu PsyClã era demasiado poderoso para não ter conexões. Uma dica de suspeita sobre o premiado ativo do clã e o Conselho colocaria Faith sob um confinamento a partir do qual seria muito mais sangrento extraí-la. Ele não se importava com o sangue, mas ele tinha em mente que ela poderia ser pega no fogo cruzado. — Durma, Ruiva. Eu tenho você.

Seus olhos se fecharam e logo depois ele sentiu o medo que a cobria desaparecer. Enquanto ela dormia, ele manteve guarda. Talvez a Psy tivesse dito que ele não faria nenhum bem a ela no plano físico, porque ela era uma psíquica, mas por duas vezes já ele viu e cheirou a veracidade da feia ameaça que a tinha feito sua prisioneira. O instinto lhe disse que se pudesse manter essa escuridão longe dela, ele a manteria segura.

Ele não a deixaria até o amanhecer e de olhos abertos.

1 Lousa* : Ardósia. Lâmina de pedra. Xisto argiloso, de cor preta ou cinza.

2 *No original: — You feel like woman. — Obvio que ela é mulher, mas como eles não consideram os Psy como pessoas normais, nem homem nem mulher, ele quis dizer que ela não era como uma Psy, que ela agia de forma feminina.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Doze

Faith acordou a tempo de ver Vaughn içando-se através da claraboia. Ele era tão ágil, tão forte e tão exótico, que ela não podia deixar de ficar fascinada.

— O que você está fazendo comigo? — Ela sussurrou muito tempo depois que ele tinha ido.

Na noite passada ela tinha se fragmentado, seu condicionamento se partiu e ela _sentiu_. Mas isso teve um alto custo; sua mente literalmente parou quando ela deslizou para o sono. E houve dor, tão excruciante dor. Ela não deixou Vaughn ver a extensão dela, de alguma forma sabendo que sua dor iria machucá-lo. Mas agora ela se permitiu lembrar a agonia, lembrar-se do frio vazio de sua mente ao desligar-se seção por seção.

Ela reagiu aos changelings desde que se encontrou com eles, reagiu a Vaughn. Faith não só o deixou empurrá-la a sentir, ela começou a considerar a possibilidade de romper o Silêncio. Hoje, ela pensava de forma diferente. Os bloqueios não poderiam ser tão facilmente ignorados. Sim, ela de alguma forma contornou os níveis superiores de proibição, foi capaz de suportar algum toque, de experimentar alguma emoção. Mas no momento em que tentou ir mais fundo, ela foi punida com uma rapidez viciosa.

Era agora duramente claro para ela que a dor era criada durante a possível quebra do condicionamento. Era uma clássica técnica de Pavlov1; utilizar a dor para o "mau" comportamento, recompensas para o bom. Como uma adulta, ela poderia esgrimir contra o método, mas como uma criança ela foi vulnerável a um ponto inimaginável.

Tudo que os condicionadores tinham que fazer era machucá-la o suficiente para lhe inibir o comportamento "inadequado", assim ela fugiria da dor e cumpriria as suas exigências. Também foi determinado que a dor focalizada não fosse o único método usado para garantir a sua submissão. No entanto, ela acreditava que essa tinha de ser uma parte principal da seção de modificação de comportamento do Protocolo.

Será que o seu conhecimento da base subjacente do condicionamento significava que ela poderia ser capaz de quebrá-lo? A questão mais difícil era, ela queria? Na noite passada, disse que queria ser mais do que a mulher que era. Mas para se tornar essa mulher, ela teria que desistir de tudo que conhecia, dar as costas ao seu mundo. Ela teria que abandonar o seu pai, seu PsyClã, seu povo.

E tudo que ela ganharia seria uma vida lá fora com uma raça que não entendia e que era tão completamente diferente da sua. Ela não tinha ideia de como lidar com eles, uma raça que a considerava uma abominação contra a natureza.

Não, Faith pensou, ela não estava sendo completamente justa. Vaughn não parecia pensar que ela era uma máquina insensível. Mas mesmo ele queria que ela mudasse, fosse outra pessoa, quebrasse o Silêncio e vivesse uma vida diferente.

Mas abrir mão de sua identidade como Faith NightStar, Cardeal P-Psy e eixo patrimonial do Grupo NightStar não era uma escolha fácil.

Vaughn tirou uma soneca nos ramos mais altos de uma árvore por algumas horas antes de render Mercy de sua vigia. Quando ele a viu vestida em sua forma humana e a sua espera, ele percebeu que ela queria conversar. Transformando-se, ele pegou as calças que ela jogou e puxou-as.

— O que foi?

— Nada importante. — Ela disse. — Eu queria saber se você poderia cobrir os meus turnos nas duas sextas-feiras a partir de agora. Tenho um compromisso para ir. — Mercy trabalhava para a CTX, uma rede de comunicação financiada pelos DarkRiver e SnowDancer em conjunto. Era uma boa posição para uma sentinela; um trabalho dentro dos interesses do clã e uma administração que se compreendia. Possivelmente porque a gestão era feita por lobos e felinos.

— Não tem problema.

— Como está indo com a sua última obra?

— Está pronta. — Ele já havia começado um novo projeto. Uma escultura em mármore de uma mulher que era paixão e tentação, calor e mistério. — Se você topar com Barker, poderia dizer a ele que está pronto para a venda?

Mercy acenou afirmativamente, seus cabelos vermelhos soprando levemente ao vento. A cor lembrou-lhe Faith, embora sua Psy tivesse o cabelo mais escuro, mais parecido com cerejas maduras.

— Vou dizer. — Ela se despediu. — Vejo você mais tarde.

Vaughn decidiu executar parte de sua ronda em forma humana; sua velocidade e força eram suficientes para lidar com qualquer intruso. Quando ele mudou de forma, ficou pensando em sua nova obra. Ele sabia que seria deslumbrante, a melhor que ele já tinha feito. Ele também sabia que nunca venderia.

A floresta se reduzia enquanto ele corria, sua mente nas linhas curvas de uma mulher com os olhos de céu noturno. Mas ele não estava tão distraído para não perceber a mancha amarela de um leopardo onde deveria haver apenas floresta. Voltando, ele seguiu o cheiro até encontrar dois filhotes de leopardo engajados em uma batalha simulada. Seu rugido os dividiu e os deixou estáticos olhando para ele. Eles sabiam que estavam em apuros.

— Eu pensei ter ouvido Tamsyn dizer que vocês passariam o dia com Sascha hoje. — Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, querendo saber como Tamsyn, a curadora DarkRiver e mãe dos filhotes, lidava com essa dupla de malandros sem arrancar os cabelos. — O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Os filhotes eram curiosos por natureza; não era incomum para eles vagar e explorar, e enquanto fizessem isso dentro do território Dark-River estavam seguros. Mas eles ainda precisavam de limites. E a primeira regra era: Nunca se afastar mais do que uma milha da casa em que deveriam estar dentro.

Os filhotes se lançaram de barriga para cima e miaram, tentando evitar a bronca sobre a sua saída com charme.

— Eu não sou Sascha ou a mãe de vocês. — Ele disse, embora estivesse se divertindo. Esses dois seriam bons soldados quando crescessem. Eles também atrairiam as mulheres da mesma forma que Kit, um dos jovens mais velhos, atualmente fazia. — Vamos.

Levantando-se, começaram a pegar o caminho sobre suas almofadadas patinhas na frente dele. Os gêmeos Julian e Roman eram idênticos em forma humana, e igualmente idênticos em forma de felino. Somente aqueles que os conheciam muito bem podiam distinguir um do outro. Vaughn sempre tinha sido capaz de fazer isso, talvez porque sua fera estava mais perto da superfície. Ele conduziu-os de volta a zona segura e agachou-se até que ficassem no mesmo nível.

— Vocês conhecem as regras. Elas são para sua proteção e para assegurar que as mulheres não enlouqueçam. — Aquilo não era mentira. As fêmeas que eram mães ficavam à beira da loucura pela forma como seus filhotes e juvenis agiam. — Vocês querem que Sascha enlouqueça por estar tomando conta de vocês?

Os pequenos agitaram suas cabeças de modo brincalhão.

— Então fiquem no perímetro. — Ele sabia que Sascha poderia seguir os gêmeos usando seus dons psíquicos, mas isso não mudava as regras.

Uma pequena pata arranhou seu braço. Outra se juntou a essa do outro lado de seu corpo. Ele riu. — Não, eu não sou tão louco. Venham, vamos dizer a Sascha que vocês estão bem. — Mudando de forma, ele brincou de luta com eles por alguns minutos antes que os acompanhasse de volta a casa aérea de onde eles tinham feito sua fuga. Sascha estava ao pé da árvore.

— Eu acho que vou colocar uma coleira em vocês dois. — Ela disse, parecendo muito, muito controlada e muito, muito Psy. — E não disse algo sobre transformar vocês em ratos caso se comportassem mal?

Ambos os filhotes congelaram.

— O que você acha, Vaughn?

Ele acenou a cabeça em concordância. Julian olhou para Vaughn como se ele fosse um traidor e Roman tentou se esconder atrás de uma árvore. Rindo, Sascha pegou Roman pela nuca e beijou seu rosto peludo. Julian correu para ela e começou a rosnar por atenção. Quando ela o pegou, Sascha acenou para Vaughn. — Obrigado por encontrar esta dupla terrível. Eu juro, só viro as costas por um segundo e eles já se foram.

Ele fez um som gutural e profundo para deixá-la saber que estava bem.

— Estou trabalhando com Zara em um projeto modificado para uma das novas casas no complexo. — Ela disse-lhe, referindo-se a consultora de design que era de fora do clã. — Aparentemente, os lobos não estão felizes. — Quando ele rosnou, ela sorriu. — Sim, eu sei. Malditos lobos. Você é tão ruim quanto o outro lado, nenhum de vocês está totalmente pronto para abraçar o novo tratado.

Julian e Roman mexeram-se em seus braços e ela olhou para baixo.

— Ok, ok. Vamos à cidade para nos encontrarmos com Lucas e Nate. — À menção de Nate, seu pai, os filhotes ficaram animados. — Tenho roupas para vocês, pequenos filhotes, no carro.

Quando Vaughn estava prestes a se virar para sair, Sascha disse:

— Como ela está?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Faith estava longe de onde ele precisava que ela estivesse. E ele não estava confortável em admitir que precisava de alguém tão profundamente.

Faith tinha acabado de fazer uma previsão lucrativa para as Indústrias FireFly quando seu comunicador tocou. Ela usou o controle remoto para atendê-lo, mas a ligação foi cortada antes que pudesse falar. Dando de ombros, ela imaginou que havia sido um engano e saiu da poltrona. — Eu estou indo para um passeio. — Ela disse ao M-Psy. — Diga às patrulhas para não se aproximarem de mim. — Era o mesmo pedido que ela sempre fazia depois de uma previsão especialmente forte. Seus sentidos Psy sempre pareciam funcionar em um nível mais elevado após tais visões. Ela acabava ouvindo tudo ao seu redor, incluindo as vibrações das mentes dos guardas, que eram supostamente blindadas.

No entanto, hoje ela não sentia nada da habitual hipersensibilidade. Ela estava, de fato, sob total controle apesar do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. E ela queria privacidade para pensar sobre o porquê disso. Decidindo que o seu vestido simples até os tornozelos estava bem, ela saiu para a tarde fria.

Ela não conseguia ver os guardas, mas sabia que eles estavam lá. Não que eles fossem aparentemente muito competentes; Vaughn entrava e saía sem nenhum problema. E ela não se importava o mínimo com isso. Ontem à noite ela admitiu que sentiu medo durante a fúria assassina das sombrias visões. Hoje, ela se permitiu admitir que gostava de Vaughn, gostava de sua selvageria e até mesmo do perigo nele. Mas qualquer emoção mais forte continuava a estar além de seu alcance.

Ninguém no mundo changeling conseguia entender o que era passar uma vida inteira sem emoção e, de repente, ser invadida por elas por todos os lados. A escuridão trouxe ameaça e maldade, o desejo sádico e a necessidade psicopata para dentro de sua vida. Ela poderia ter desistido sob o peso disso se Vaughn não a tivesse resgatado com prazer, desejo e diversão. Ele não era um homem fácil de lidar, mas isso era parte do que o fazia tão incrivelmente fascinante. Ontem à noite ela ficou cara a cara com o animal que vivia tão perto da superfície de sua humanidade e...

— Faith NightStar.

Ela olhou para a delgada, quase delicada morena que tinha surgido das sombras de um pinheiro verde-escuro. Ninguém deveria estar em sua propriedade, a não ser ela e seus guardas.

— Quem é você?

A mulher deu um sorriso frio que não fez nada para iluminar os seus olhos, que eram de um azul pálido.

— Interessante. Você está tão isolada que, embora tenha feito trabalhos consideráveis para nós, você não sabe quem eu sou.

Sua memória tremulou ao som de sua voz.

— Shoshanna Scott. — Um membro do Conselho Psy e sua bela e fotogênica face pública.

— Peço desculpas por invadir a sua privacidade, mas eu não queria que essa conversa fosse gravada.

— Você ligou mais cedo. — Faith disse, sabendo instintivamente disso. Ela também sabia que estava na presença de alguém muito perigoso, uma mulher que poderia atacar sem aviso e sem o controle do "animal" que ela enfrentou apenas algumas horas atrás.

— Sim. Nós estávamos verificando o seu monitoramento. É muito extenso.

Faith esperou o que quer que fosse que o Conselho queria dela. Seus pedidos sempre foram transmitidos através do PsyClã, mas talvez essa fosse uma previsão que eles queriam manter completamente em segredo.

— Sua precisão é impressionante, Faith.

— Obrigada.

— Vamos andar um pouco?

— Sim, por favor. — Faith sabia como falar ao Conselho; ela podia viver isolada, mas não era estúpida. — Há algo que você queira que eu tente prever? — Tentar, porque a previsão não era algo que se comandava. Mas se Vaughn estivesse certo, ela poderia ser capaz de ensinar a sua mente a controlar quando as visões deviam vir. Era um pensamento sedutor.

— Eu simplesmente queria falar com você. — Shoshanna colocou as mãos atrás das costas, seu terno totalmente preto fazendo seus dedos parecerem ossos. — Você geralmente usa esse tipo de roupa?

Faith sabia que essa não era a maneira normal de um Psy se vestir.

— Ela torna mais fácil se alguma intervenção médica é necessária. — Entretanto, a realidade era que ela preferia... gostava de usar vestidos.

— É claro. Eu realmente nunca falei com um dos de designação P. Como é ver o futuro? — Os pálidos olhos azuis mostravam tédio quando elas pararam ao lado de um pequeno lago.

— Sem nunca ter vivido de outra forma, não posso fazer uma comparação. — Ela disse, lembrando-se de ser muito cuidadosa. Um deslize e Shoshanna saberia que algo não estava certo sobre esta P-Psy em particular. — No entanto, elas me dão um propósito.

— Você faz previsões desde os três anos?

— Oficialmente. Mas minha família tem registros de que fiz algumas de maneira errática ainda mais cedo, de forma não-verbal. — Ela admitiu isso, porque acreditava que Shoshanna já conhecia a sua história, uma vez que os Conselheiros sempre se informavam sobre aqueles com quem intencionavam falar ou fazer negócios.

— Como a passagem pelo Protocolo afetou a sua habilidade?

O Protocolo. Silêncio. Uma escolha feita há gerações para acabar com a violência, mas que também conseguiu erradicar a alegria, o riso e o amor. Ele tinha tornado os Psys uma raça sem emoção, robótica, que se destacou nos negócios e tecnologia, mas que não produzia formas de arte, nem boa música ou obras literárias.

— Minha capacidade de afinar as visões cresceu rapidamente com o meu progresso através do Protocolo. Em vez de precisar de vários marcadores para dispará-las, comecei a necessitar de apenas um ou dois. — O que ela não disse foi que quando evoluiu, ela também deixou de ter as sombrias visões.

A memória inesperada havia aparecido em um flash. Foi como se falar com Shoshanna tivesse incitado algo, desbloqueando um compartimento secreto dentro de sua mente, abrindo seus olhos para o fato de que houve uma época em sua infância em que ela tinha visto a escuridão. Manter a sua expressão calma tornou-se um exercício de autocontenção.

— Interessante. — Shoshanna começou a andar novamente.

Faith a seguiu em silêncio. A outra mulher era bonita, mas ela fazia parte do Conselho; ninguém alcançava esse posto sem ter derramado sangue. Os olhos da mente de Faith piscaram e, por um instante, ela pôde literalmente ver a substância de coloração vermelha profunda nas mãos da conselheira. A visão se foi tão rapidamente como chegou, mas ela entendeu o aviso. Ela tinha visto o sangue, e teve o conhecimento.

Um dia, em breve, Shoshanna Scott teria o sangue de Faith NightStar sobre as suas mãos.

A menos que ela pudesse mudar o futuro. Era por isso que os P-Psys eram tão valorizados; o futuro que eles viam não era fixo. As empresas poderiam se antecipar a um concorrente se sabiam que este estava prestes a colocar no mercado uma invenção importante, ou comprar ações de uma empresa que tinha uma alta prevista. Faith nunca viu antes algo que tinha o potencial de lhe afetar diretamente.

— Você se sente realizada com seu trabalho? — A voz de Shoshanna era um som frio que cortava como o sussurro do vento nas folhas.

Faith não sabia o que Shoshanna queria que ela respondesse, então escolheu a verdade.

— Não. Isso se tornou muito fácil. Eu posso prever parte das tendências em meu sono. Não há desafio quanto a isso. — O Protocolo podia tê-la despojado da emoção, mas não tinha feito nada para deter sua crescente necessidade de estimulação mental. — Eu sou a melhor neste hemisfério. No hemisfério Sul a única que ocasionalmente me desafia é Sione do PsyClã PacificRose.

— Mas você nunca almejou um status superior dentro da sociedade Psy.

Faith começou a ter uma noção acerca do que esta visita era, mas não pôde se fazer acreditar.

— Na verdade, eu tenho considerado isso atualmente. Mas desde que minha idade seria uma barreira, eu pensei em esperar e aprender.

— Muito eficiente. — Shoshanna realmente parecia impressionada com a mentira. — Ninguém pensaria em monitorar uma Cardeal de designação P nesse tipo de sombreamento. Aprendeu alguma coisa interessante?

Faith decidiu por honestidade mais uma vez, dizendo o que Shoshanna provavelmente já sabia.

— Há sinais de dissidência na PsyNet. A perda do Conselheiro Santano Enrique em circunstâncias um tanto misteriosas gerou um nível de instabilidade e especulação.

— O que você acha que devemos fazer para conter a especulação?

Faith não tinha certeza se queria que isso parasse; debate e mudança seriam melhores para a Net do que a obediência estagnada. Mas dizer isso seria atrair o tipo errado de atenção. — Tenho certeza que o Conselho pensou em uma solução muito melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu possa oferecer.

Mais uma vez, Shoshanna deu aquele frio sorriso Psy, algo que Faith nunca tinha adotado. Se ela não sentia diversão ou esperança, porque deveria sorrir?

— Não se preocupe em me ofender, Faith. Quero saber o que você faria.

— Eu daria às massas uma resposta. Uma resposta concreta. Nada impede conjecturas mais rápido do que uma verdade irrefutável. — Mas o que ela vislumbrou na PsyNet continha murmúrios de uma profunda insatisfação. O Conselho já havia perdido um terreno muito importante. Não importava o que fosse dito agora, algumas pessoas não se convenceriam.

Shoshanna parou e Faith percebeu que haviam circulado de volta para o lugar de onde partiram.

— Você compreende parte do panorama geral. Talvez possamos continuar a discutir o assunto no futuro.

Reconhecendo a dispensa, Faith assentiu.

— Estou ansiosa por isso, Conselheira. — Então, ela virou as costas para a mulher que um dia teria seu sangue em suas mãos e voltou para sua casa com passos vagarosos.

Boa coisa que Shoshanna não era um felino como Vaughn ou a batida irregular de seu coração poderia lhe delatar.

No entanto, uma coisa boa tinha saído deste encontro; ela poderia mentir a seu pai com uma cara séria e pedir privacidade "pelas razões discutidas anteriormente".

Ela fez exatamente isso ao entrar em casa.

— Você já foi contactada? — Anthony perguntou.

— Em certo sentido. — Ela disse, começando a aceitar que sua mentira original não tinha sido tão simples. — Eu não acredito que seja sensato falar desse assunto na rede de comunicações popular.

— Claro que sim. Vamos nos encontrar.

Essa era a última coisa que ela queria.

— Ainda não, pai. Despertar qualquer suspeita nesta fase poderia ser prejudicial. — Para sua saúde, certamente. Ela ouviu falar de todo tipo de coisas que os aspirantes faziam para se livrarem da concorrência.

Anthony assentiu.

— Mantenha-me atualizado. Da próxima vez, use a PsyNet.

— Sim, senhor.

Naquela noite, a escuridão não veio. Mas Vaughn também não. A parte racional de Faith disse-lhe para usar a pausa nos ataques constantes a seus escudos Psy para reforçar seu condicionamento, que estava em risco de se desintegrar totalmente. Mas a parte racional não tinha chances contra suas lembranças da noite anterior; o terror esmagador e a perigosa segurança do toque de um jaguar.

A verdade era que ela esperava por ele após a intensidade da noite anterior, chegando a contar com sua presença física; ela, uma mulher que não queria ninguém dentro do seu espaço. E agora ele não estava aqui. Não que isso importasse. Ela era Psy, disse a si mesma enquanto chutava o cobertor e socava o travesseiro inexplicavelmente desconfortável para uma forma melhor. Ela não sentia nada. Certamente não sentia desapontamento e raiva.

1 Condicionamento pavloviano, também chamado de condicionamento clássico: Experiência feita pelo russo Ivan Petrovich Pavlov com um cão que, acostumado a ouvir uma sineta tocar antes das suas refeições, passou a salivar toda vez que ouvia o tal som, independente de sua ração ser servida ou não. É o ato de condicionar uma reação desejada por meio de um elemento induzido.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Treze

Tendo usado todo seu autocontrole na noite anterior, Vaughn estava esperando por Faith e não estava fazendo isso pacientemente. Embora ele estivesse em forma humana, tinha ido para as árvores, agachando-se acima da cerca para manter uma vigia. Sua forma feminina já deveria ter aparecido até agora.

Mais cinco minutos se arrastaram. Ele estava pensando em ir atrás dela quando finalmente a viu no breu da noite de pesadas nuvens. Ela pulou a cerca tão facilmente como da primeira vez e estava aproximando-se de onde ele estava. Vaughn decidiu deixá-la chegar um pouco mais perto antes de saltar para baixo, então ela não gritaria com o susto.

Quando alcançou-o, ela parou e olhou para o alto dos galhos. — Vaughn? Espero que seja você.

O felino estava irritado que ela o descobrisse. O homem quis saber o porquê. — Não faz qualquer som mulher.

Seus olhos estavam faiscando quando ele abaixou o rosto, os pés descalços, mas todo resto coberto de jeans e uma camiseta.

— Eu não gostaria de fazer isso depois de ter tantos problemas para chegar até aqui sem alertar ninguém. — Pura arrogância feminina.

Ele queria mordê-la. Forte o suficiente para marcar. Para reivindicar. — Como você sabia que eu estava lá em cima?

— Eu podia sentir você. Isso deve indicar um aspecto anteriormente dormente de minhas habilidades.

— E quanto a outros changelings?

— Eu não sei. Eu não posso sentir ninguém. Há mais alguém aqui?

Ele sorriu, consciente de que isso a faria querer cuspi-lo. — Você sabe que eu não posso te dizer isso. — De fato, Clay estava muito perto, tendo chegado a assumir essa seção da ronda de Vaughn. Eles trocaram o turno meia hora atrás, mas o leopardo tinha ficado por perto para garantir que Faith e Vaughn conseguissem sair em segurança. Algo selvagem em Vaughn se acalmou com a incapacidade de Faith em sentir o outro sentinela. — Nunca se sabe para o quê você poderia usar as informações.

— O que você quer que eu faça? — Ela exigiu, seu tom frio o suficiente para queimar. — Escreva minha lealdade em sangue?

— Que temperamento.

— Eu não tenho um temperamento. Você está planejando ficar aqui a noite toda? Eu não tenho tempo a perder. — Virando-se, ela começou a fazer o seu caminho através da floresta.

Vaughn assobiou baixinho para sinalizar a Clay que tudo estava bem. Um rosnado baixo viajou de volta para ele e, para sua surpresa, ele detinha o menor traço de riso. — Cuidado, gato. — Ele murmurou, muito baixo para ninguém, exceto um changeling poder ouvir. — Eu sou o único que tem permissão para se divertir com Faith.

Outro rosnado, este mais perto, e depois o silêncio. Clay estava fazendo seu trabalho agora. Geralmente eram os soldados que patrulhavam as bordas da fronteira DarkRiver, com os sentinelas concentrando-se na proteção do par alfa. No entanto, foi decidido que essa área precisava estar sob rigorosa vigilância. Mesmo se Faith se provasse ser inteiramente confiável, ela não era um soldado ou um sentinela, e poderia sem saber conduzir o inimigo à sua porta.

Vaughn voltou a sorrir ao pensar em sua Psy, uma Psy que era louca como o inferno, mas que não queria admitir isso. Estava claro que suas respostas condicionadas tinham começado a cair uma por uma. Ele estava malditamente feliz. Não gostava nada de passar suas noites excitado sem nenhuma solução à vista. Ele estava impaciente e mais do que disposto a empurrá-la no caminho certo. O felino não via motivo para jogar limpo quando era óbvio que ela queria prová-lo longa e lentamente, também.

Aproximando-se, ele andou um pouco atrás dela, longe o suficiente para admirar o balanço de seus quadris. Ela foi moldada perfeitamente; embora baixa, não era magra demais, seu corpo com mais curvas do que o suficiente para satisfazer e tentar. Ele queria ver esse traseiro empinado se deslocando sobre ele. Dada a sua diferença de altura, a melhor posição para aproveitar essa vista seria com ele sentado e ela tomando-o sentada de costas para ele1. Um gemido ameaçou entrar em erupção em sua garganta.

Faith olhou por cima de seu ombro. — Pare com isso.

— O quê? — Ele se perguntou se sua pele era este cremoso dourado por todo o corpo, deliciosamente beijável. Mordível.

— Você sabe o que está fazendo.

— A questão é, como você sabe?

— Eu sou uma Psy.

— Você é uma P-Psy, não uma telepata.

Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele sabia que ela não estava consciente do gesto. E mesmo que ele se glorificasse com sua expressividade, teria que avisá-la sobre o assunto antes que ela voltasse para a prisão que chamava de casa. — Eu sou uma mulher. Nós nascemos com esses sensores. Então, pare.

— Por quê?

— Por quê? — Ela deu-lhe um arrogante olhar Psy. — Como você se sentiria se eu pensasse em você como você está pensando em mim e meu corpo?

Ele sorriu. — Você sabe que eu gostaria disso. — Algo no comentário dela o fez dar uma pausa. — Você está dizendo que pode realmente ver o que eu penso?

Sua face ficou vermelha e ele assistiu, encantado.

O condicionamento estava começando a se corroer em um nível muito mais profundo do que ele poderia ter esperado; um Psy não corava. — Sim. Eu não sei por que, já que não posso ler qualquer coisa vinda de você. Nenhum dos meus bloqueios parece estar funcionando. Então, se contenha.

Ele ponderou sobre isso enquanto assumia a liderança e a levava para o carro. A nova venda estava depositada no banco do passageiro, uma tira de seda preta que ele tinha comprado especialmente para ela. Com a coluna rígida o suficiente para romper, Faith colocou suas coisas no banco de trás antes de levantar-se. — Faça isso rápido.

Ele colocou a faixa contra seus olhos e moveu-se até seu peito pressionar-se contra seus provocantes seios. — Gosto devagar. — Ele deliberadamente imaginou como seria provocá-la sexualmente enquanto ela estava de olhos vendados. — À minha mercê.

— Eu te disse, eu não sou tão impotente quanto você pensa. — Eles estavam trocando palavras, mas sua voz estava rouca.

Apesar de sua insistência de que ela era Psy, Faith não estava mais plenamente vinculada ao Silêncio. Isso significava problemas no futuro. Mas agora, Vaughn estava preocupado com o prazer.

— Ilusões não me assustam, bebê. — Tomando seu tempo para amarrar o nó, ele deixou sua mente se encher de imagens dela vendada e nua, mãos apoiadas na cabeceira de sua cama e as pernas separadas para manter seu equilíbrio. E então ele imaginou traçar a pele cremosa, enquanto corria a língua por ela toda, como ele afundaria seus dedos na carne exuberante de sua parte inferior e a seguraria no lugar enquanto a tomava.

Eletricidade percorreu seus dedos onde ele tocou sua pele. — Filha da puta! — Ele se afastou com um rosnado. — Isso machuca. — Mas o grande choque da dor foi ter que afastar seus dedos.

— Você deveria me ouvir da próxima vez. — Faith deslizou dentro do carro sem hesitação e puxou a porta fechada. Vaughn se questionou se deveria dizer a ela que o que tinha feito a fez mais atraente para ele. O jaguar gostava de suas mulheres fortes. Sorrindo, ele esfregou os dedos contra o seu jeans e deu a volta para tomar o lugar do condutor.

Faith não disse nada até que ele ligou o carro. — Eu realmente machuquei você? Eu nunca usei a habilidade contra um ser vivo antes.

Sua Psy, aquela que não sentia, estava passando pontadas de remorso. — Se você fez, eu mereci isso. — Ele passou um dedo por seu rosto. — Não significa que eu vou parar, mas eu vou ser um pouco mais cuidadoso quando eu amarrá-la.

— Eu deveria ter te dado um choque mais forte. — Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Ele começou a dirigir. — Sascha nunca mencionou este tipo de talento. Isso não cai em uma designação separada?

— Por que eu deveria dizer? Você não me conta os seus segredos.

— Você está conectada à Net. — Um fato absoluto. — Qualquer coisa que eu te diga poderia ser divulgada, até mesmo sem que você soubesse.

— Você está certo. — Sua voz tinha ficado muito macia. — Estou sob vigilância constante e depois de ontem...

— Ontem? O que aconteceu ontem?

Ele quase ouviu o barulho de sua boca se fechando. — Eu não sou sua espiã, Vaughn. Arranje outra pessoa se você quiser um fantoche. — A declaração foi destituída de qualquer emoção que poderia ter lhe feito desculpá-la, um indesejável lembrete de que a mulher ao lado dele era uma Psy Cardeal. Um dos inimigos.

— Você veio para nós. — Ele soltou. — Você veio para nós porque não pode confiar em ninguém em seu precioso mundo, pois eles a teriam pendurado para fora para secar. DarkRiver não é uma instituição de caridade para Psys perdidos. Pedir-lhe para nos dar algo em troca de nossa ajuda é um bom negócio. Você entende de negócios, não é?

No segundo em que as palavras saíram, ele sabia que deveria ter mantido uma tampa em seu temperamento. Ele raramente o perdia, mas quando fazia, ele tendia a ser brutal. Ferir Faith foi mais doloroso por ela estar sempre escondida sob a frágil armadura do Silencio Psy, mas ele podia sentir isso, senti-lo no coração de sua virilidade. — Sinto muito, Ruiva. Isso foi desnecessário.

— Por quê? Você só disse a verdade. — Sua voz era tão fria que Vaughn esperou ver gelo se formando no ar.

Algo nele relaxou. Ele não se importava com a raiva de Faith, era a máscara sem emoção que ele odiava. — Sim, mas não é por isso que eu disse isso.

— Eu não entendo. — Nenhum indício de curiosidade, pura calma Psy.

— Eu disse isso porque você está me deixando puto. — Ele encostou em um trecho arborizado e olhou para onde ela se sentava imóvel ao lado dele. — Nós não estamos acima de recolher as informações que você nos dá, e seriamos estúpidos em não recolher o máximo possível enquanto você permanecer na Net, mas não estamos fazendo isso pelas suas costas, por isso não nos acuse disso.

Faith, não sabia como responder. Por vinte quatro anos, ela vivia em um mundo que operava com um conjunto muito diferente de princípios. Nada jamais era dito abertamente e sem qualquer indício de subterfúgio. A visita de Shoshanna Scott era um exemplo vivo. A Conselheira tinha sido toda alusões e sugestões, nunca dizendo o que ela queria de Faith, embora Faith tivesse uma ideia muito boa. O que ela não entendia era o motivo.

Era quase uma compulsão para ela falar sobre isso com Vaughn, mas não podia. Ainda não. Se ela entregasse o Conselho para os felinos, apesar de não possuir qualquer conhecimento definitivo, então ela estaria, em um sentido, abrindo mão de sua lealdade para com a raça Psy. E eles eram _sua_ raça. Eles entendiam o que ela era, o que podia fazer e o preço que pagava. Ela era respeitada, mais do que jamais foi. Se a visita de Shoshanna era uma indicação, ela poderia subir ainda mais alto, mais alto do que qualquer um em seu PsyClã.

Se ela fizesse o que Vaughn queria e saísse da Net com êxito, o que seria dela? Nada. A Psy quebrada sem raça ou família. Ela tinha lido o suficiente para saber que seu talento inato não era sempre respeitado no mundo humano ou changeling. Muitos zombavam da ideia de previsão. Havia alguns que foram mais longe, chamando toda a designação de fraude.

Claro, nada disso significaria algo se suas habilidades continuassem essa espiral de caos. Ela precisava encontrar uma maneira de exercer controle sobre as sombrias visões, mesmo se não pudesse bloqueá-las. Os dedos de Vaughn acariciaram seu rosto. Ela foi incapaz de parar o seu movimento reflexivo. — Sim?

— Chegamos.

Quando ela removeu a venda, a sensação persistente de seu toque ameaçou macular a força de sua recente decisão de recuperar o domínio sobre seu próprio corpo e mente. Ela sabia que era perigoso sentir qualquer coisa, que as emoções podiam levá-la até a borda, mas isso não diminuía em nada a tentação de envolver-se com Vaughn em todos os níveis; físico, mental e emocional. Porque sabia que se conseguisse controlar o lado escuro de sua capacidade e voltar para sua existência normal, ela viveria o resto de sua vida sem um jaguar que gostava de provocar na mais sensual das formas, que a empurrava para que enfrentasse seus medos, e que, muito simplesmente, a fazia sentir-se viva.

Deixando a venda no painel, ela saiu e fechou a porta. Vaughn já estava na varanda iluminada, falando com Sascha. Faith não podia ver Lucas, mas assumiu que ele estava por perto; o alfa tinha parecido extremamente protetor em relação a sua companheira. Isso a fez especular se o Conselho tinha feito mais do que simplesmente colocar uma proibição sobre Sascha Duncan.

— Olá Faith. — Sascha sorriu e apontou para a cadeira ao lado dela.

— Olá. — Faith tomou o lugar, mas viu-se incapaz de olhar para Vaughn. Ele pedia muito dela por sua simples presença, e ela não sabia quais respostas dar-lhe.

— Eu vou estar por perto. — Vaughn sumiu de vista ao virar a esquina e, apesar de que era impossível, ela pensou tê-lo sentido mudar de forma.

— Onde está Lucas? — Faith perguntou, em vez de se arrastar atrás dele e se entregar à sua necessidade de vê-lo em forma de jaguar mais uma vez. Ele era bonito em qualquer forma, uma lâmina mortal em forma de homem, e ela ansiava por acariciá-lo. Mas podia justificar isso enquanto ele estava como jaguar, dizer a si mesma que não era o mesmo que permitir que seus dedos deslizassem sobre a pele do macho humano. É claro que, muito além de sua confusão sobre qual caminho escolher, ela não tinha certeza se podia tocar o homem ou o gato sem se desmoronar.

— Meu companheiro teve alguns outros negócios para cuidar.

A declaração inesperada puxou a atenção de Faith de volta para a mulher ao seu lado. — Ele deixou você vir sozinha?

Sascha sacudiu sua trança por cima do ombro. — Eu sou uma Cardeal de força considerável. Porque é que todos acham que preciso de um guarda-costas?

— Eu não quis te ofender.

— Não ofendeu. — A outra mulher sacudiu a cabeça. — Você está certa, os machos DarkRiver são extremamente possessivos e protetores. Mas você não pode se entregar; você tem que aprender a tomar uma posição ou tudo acabaria em desastre.

Faith encontrou-se intrigada com a oportunidade de aprender algo sobre o mundo de Vaughn. — Como?

— Como todos os predadores, os felinos são muito fortes, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Se eles não recebem o mesmo tipo de, qual seria a palavra certa... de reciprocidade dos seus companheiros, eles tendem a se tornar agressivos no pior sentido da palavra. — Sascha encolheu os ombros. — Tentam dominar, mas um companheiro dominado não é o que os torna felizes. Felinos gostam de ver as garras.

Foi isso que Vaughn fez com ela? Empurrou-a para fazer com que mostrasse suas garras? — Você pode me dizer a definição de um companheiro changeling?

— É mais do que o casamento, e muito, muito mais do que qualquer coisa que os Psy conhecem. — Os lábios de Sascha se curvaram. Com suas tranças fora de seu rosto, ela era belamente moldada em linhas perfeitas. — É tudo que eu nunca ousei sonhar.

Faith queria perguntar muito mais, mas seu tempo era limitado; ela precisava estar de volta ao complexo antes do amanhecer. — A escuridão continua a me caçar.

— Caçar? Uma palavra estranha para se usar.

— Mas a correta nessa circunstância. Psiquicamente, eu me sinto como se a escuridão me procurasse e se fechasse em mim.

— Isso é quase como uma ligação telepática forçada, não uma previsão.

Faith assentiu. — Sim, mas não é. Estou vendo o futuro, mas as visões são canalizadas através do assassino, então, na verdade, eu estou em duas dimensões de uma vez. Na mente do assassino enquanto ele planeja _e_ no futuro quando os eventos realmente acontecem.

— Vá em frente. — disse a outra Psy após uma longa pausa.

— Depois ele me segura, e talvez haja um componente de interferência telepática nisso. — Ela admitiu. — Eu não consigo encontrar uma maneira de fugir, de acabar com a visão. Ele decide quando me soltar.

— Mas?

— Vaughn pode me puxar para fora. Através do toque. — Memórias de seus lábios nos dela se misturaram com o choque que sentiu tendo suas garras sobre a pele macia de seu rosto. — Há algo mais. — Limpou as mãos nos jeans. — Eu acho que estava tendo fragmentos de sombrias visões quando eu era criança, talvez antes de completar três anos. Sendo tão jovem assim, as memórias não são confiáveis, mas acredito que seja uma forte possibilidade.

— Interessante. — Sascha se inclinou para frente, os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. — O protocolo pode começar desde o nascimento, mas eu ouvi dizer que ele realmente "não funciona" até certo ponto do desenvolvimento psicológico, ponto esse que depende de cada criança.

— Eu li um relatório semelhante há um ano. Eles estão procurando um método para compensar essa falha no Protocolo. O consenso é que é nessa fase que se produzem as deficiências nos adultos. — Mesmo quando ela disse _deficiência_, Faith percebeu que aquela palavra tinha sido utilizada para definir a mulher ao seu lado, uma Psy que não era nada defeituosa. Outra mentira. Outra ruptura na parede de sua confiança em seu próprio povo.

Sascha abanou a cabeça. — Eu não acho que isso pode ser corrigido. As crianças muito jovens são muito mais próximas de sua natureza animal fundamental. Nada menos do que a religação do próprio cérebro pode alterar isso.

— Essa foi uma das soluções possíveis levantadas no Psy-Med Journal. — Mesmo assim, meses antes de sua mente começar a dar pane, Faith tinha se encontrado intelectualmente repugnada pela ideia. O cérebro era a única coisa que permaneceu sagrada entre os Psys. Religar alguém, o que seria como apagar o individuo, tornaria a PsyNet uma verdadeira colméia de mentes.

— Eu quero não acreditar em você, eu quero estar surpresa e revoltada. — Sascha forçou sua pulsação a diminuir. Depois de anos escondendo tudo, a liberdade de sentir às vezes mexia demais com sua cabeça. — Mas eu conheço o Conselho muito bem para acreditar que eles pararão de destruir os cérebros das crianças em seu esforço para consolidar seu poder.

— O procedimento não foi implementado. É puramente teórico. — As palavras foram rispidamente factuais, mas Sascha podia sentir o horror da outra mulher, um horror tão profundo que mesmo Faith ainda presa nas garras do Silêncio era capaz de sentir.

Sascha compreendia. Em qualquer uma das raças, até mesmo uma ideia teórica como essa teria sido considerada hedionda, uma violação fundamental da confiança entre o adulto e a criança. — O que os fez parar?

— Eles estão com medo de danificar a potencial habilidade psíquica. — Os olhos de Faith eram um impenetrável campo de estrelas. — Eu não posso ver como poderiam resolver essa questão.

Sascha não tinha tanta certeza. — Silêncio, também, era uma vez uma ideia teórica. — Ela descobriu um monte de informações sobre a história de sua raça nos últimos meses, a maioria de sua investigação encontrando sucesso através do caminho mais incomum; bibliotecas humanas.

Vasculhando por essas bibliotecas definidas pelos Psys como ultrapassadas e ineficientes, ela descobriu manuscritos e documentos que revelavam sobre o início do Silêncio. O início real. Não tinha sido em 1979; Enrique estava errado, o seu "tributo" de setenta e nove cortes precisos em cada uma de suas vítimas, um erro. E isso a fez feliz em um sentido único que apenas sua nova família sanguinária poderia compreender verdadeiramente.

— Eu achei que foi iniciado pelo Conselho em conjunto com os nossos mais notáveis pesquisadores Psy-Med. — A voz de Faith trouxe Sascha de volta de suas desagradáveis memórias.

— Não. — Sascha respondeu. — Foi criado inicialmente por um culto chamado Mercury.

Ninguém tinha levado a sério no momento. No entanto, duas décadas após a publicação de sua ideia, Mercury produziu com sucesso suas duas primeiras cobaias. Os graduados nos testes eram só adolescentes e o condicionamento foi propenso a falhas, mas foi o suficiente para mudar as coisas. Mercury deixou de ser referido como um culto pela maioria e começou a ser chamado de grupo de pesquisa independente.

Demorou cem anos para que eles se transformassem em um grupo de visionários, os salvadores dos Psys. — O primeiro Conselho pró-Silêncio foi dominado pelos acólitos do grupo Mercury. Dois foram graduados na versão beta do Protocolo.

— Sascha?

Assustada para fora de seus dolorosos pensamentos sobre o alto custo do Silêncio absoluto, ela se virou. A mão de Faith estava estendida, um toque que interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Você tem que ser mais cuidadosa. — Ela disse suavemente. Sascha não desejava reforçar a camisa de força do Silêncio, mas enquanto a outra fosse uma Cardeal na Net, ela precisava ser hiperconsciente.

A mão de Faith enrolou-se em um punho e ela enfiou-a embaixo de sua coxa. — Eu estou mudando, Sascha. Eu quero lutar contra isso, mas a mudança está acontecendo em um nível que eu não consigo parar. E eu não estou certa de que é uma coisa boa.

— Porquê?

— Eu sou uma P-Psy, valorizada e protegida entre a nossa raça. Aqui, eu não seria nada.

— Isso não é verdade. — Sascha tentou usar seus dons empáticos para aliviar a dor dentro de Faith, dor que ela sentia como uma pedra em seu coração. — Se você puder aprender a utilizar e gerir seus dons de uma forma diferente, você será muito valorizada aqui. Imagine, você poderia avisar sobre desastres e violência. Você poderia salvar tantas vidas.

Faith desviou o olhar. Ela não queria ver o outro lado do livro razão2, não queria considerar as mortes na consciência de cada vidente que tinha escolhido o caminho mais fácil. Como ela. — Você tem alguma ideia de porquê meus escudos normais estão falhando? Essas proteções foram projetadas especificamente para guardar o P-Psy durante visões, mas elas não podem proteger-me contra a escuridão. Elas não podem me manter segura.

Apenas Vaughn podia fazer isso, e ela se perguntava por que ele se incomodava sequer em tentar. Se os videntes não se retirassem em Silêncio, talvez sua irmã também estivesse viva.

1 Vulgo: um 69 sentado.

2 Livro Razão: é o principal agrupamento de registros contábeis de uma empresa.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Quatorze

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

raiva

fúria

ira

furor

violência

desejo intenso

coquetaria

cólera furiosa

**verbo **

enfurecer-se

enraivecer-se

irar-se

ficar furioso

encolerizar-se

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

raiva

fúria

ira

furor

violência

desejo intenso

coquetaria

cólera furiosa

**verbo **

enfurecer-se

enraivecer-se

irar-se

ficar furioso

encolerizar-se

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

raiva

fúria

ira

furor

violência

desejo intenso

coquetaria

cólera furiosa

**verbo **

enfurecer-se

enraivecer-se

irar-se

ficar furioso

encolerizar-se

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

raiva

fúria

ira

furor

violência

desejo intenso

coquetaria

cólera furiosa

**verbo **

enfurecer-se

enraivecer-se

irar-se

ficar furioso

encolerizar-se

Ouvir

Ler foneticamente

Dicionário - Ver dicionário detalhado

**substantivo **

aceno

riacho

sinal

— Como você se sente durante essas visões? — Sascha perguntou, sem forçá-la a enfrentar a questão como Vaughn teria feito. — Não há ninguém aqui, além de nós.

— E um felino com uma audição muito boa. — Faith não podia vê-lo, mas sabia que ele estava lá fora vigiando, protegendo.

— Na verdade, dois. — Sascha corrigiu. — Um resultado de Lucas ser superprotetor, eu acho, embora acredite que os sentinelas estariam aqui por conta própria. — Seu riso era ao mesmo tempo divertido e exasperado.

— Dois? — Ela podia suportar Vaughn ouvindo sua confissão, porque não importa o que disse no carro, ela confiava nele. Mas outro felino?

— Não se preocupe. Vaughn nunca permitiria que ele estivesse dentro do alcance auditivo.

Algo no tom da outra mulher fez Faith ficar curiosa.

— Por quê?

Sascha sorriu. — Nada. Então, o que você sente?

— Raiva, dor, maldade, ira, sede de sangue. — Ela não teve coragem de listar o prazer doentio que podia sentir, uma sexualidade sádica que queria estuprar sua mente. Porque durante as visões, ela _era_ ele e o prazer dele era o seu.

Ele a fazia querer vomitar, rasgar sua própria mente. Não era sem motivo que os P-Psys tinham escolhido o caminho covarde e se rendido ao comércio limpo do Silêncio.

— A pior maneira possível de estar fora do Protocolo. — A face da Cardeal renegada se suavizou. — Eu acho que as emoções são a chave para explicar porque seus escudos estão falhando. Os Psys no passado provavelmente lutaram fogo contra fogo, alimentando seus escudos movidos pela profundidade do seu horror diante dos atos vistos em suas visões.

Faith se assustou com o eco dos comentários anteriores de Vaughn. — Continue.

— É especulação da minha parte, mas eu sei que meus escudos se racharam por que eu estava esmagando as emoções, quando elas eram a minha força.

Faith não perguntou mais sobre as habilidades de Sascha. Ela _estava_ ligada à PsyNet. O PsyClã a tinha monitorada. Em cima disso, o Conselho estava agora lhe dando uma quantidade incomum de atenção. — Mas minha habilidade não é baseada na emoção.

— Eu acredito que você está errada. Se a emoção não fosse a base da previsão, os P-Psys nunca teriam visto a necessidade de se isolar como fizeram, nunca teriam visto assassinatos e desastres em primeiro lugar. Eles viram essas coisas porque eram pessoas que se preocupavam com os outros, que eram levados a tentar parar o mal.

Faith não podia começar a imaginar a força que deveria ter sido necessária para ser um vidente na época antes do Silêncio, para ver a morte e dor em uma sequência interminável do que poderia ser.

— Você está dizendo que é possível que o Silêncio deixou a parte da minha mente que tem a capacidade de ver a escuridão, o centro emocional, desprotegido? Até mesmo aceitar a existência de tal centro iria contra o condicionamento. Seguindo essa lógica, meu escudo não existe. — Deixando-a totalmente exposta ao poder malicioso de um assassino em sua necessidade de uma audiência.

— Exatamente. — Os olhos de Sascha brilharam e Faith imaginou ver cores. Impossível. — Eu acho que é por isso que Vaughn pode puxar você de volta, porque seu toque desperta esse centro enterrado.

O estômago de Faith se apertou com a menção do jaguar que tinha, de alguma forma, se tornado parte integrante de sua vida. — Mesmo se você estiver certa, eu acredito que essa parte do meu cérebro, mesmo com as proteções refeitas, não vai parar de ter as visões sombrias, apenas se tornará mais fácil sair delas, correto?

— Faith. — Sascha suspirou. — Se você continuar a tentar bloquear o seu dom como ele tem sido bloqueado por vinte e quatro anos, você irá destruir a si mesma de dentro para fora.

E ficar louca, Faith terminou em silêncio, apertando as mãos em punhos rígidos sob as coxas. — Se eu aceitar essas visões será o mesmo que aceitar a emoção, e não serei capaz de esconder isso por muito tempo. Eu sou muito estreitamente vigiada. O resultado final será a prisão em um estabelecimento de saúde mental. — Outra armadilha sem saída.

— Você sempre tem escolhas. A pergunta é: você está disposta a fazê-las?

Ou você é uma covarde se escondendo atrás do conveniente escudo do Silêncio?

Palavras que Sascha nunca diria, mas Vaughn sim, num piscar de olhos. Ele não era suave como a Cardeal ao lado dela. Ele era um predador e ia direto para a garganta. Ela olhou para a floresta até que ele apareceu para ela em um flash de ouro e preto, um jaguar circulando-a, protegendo, talvez a prendendo. Ela deveria tentar correr, escapar, mas é claro, não havia para onde ir.

Não quando a real ameaça estava dentro de sua própria mente.

Vaughn fez outra varredura em sua área e confirmou que o segundo sentinela, Dorian, estava em sua posição, mantendo-se no limite exterior. Só Vaughn tinha permissão de estar tão perto de Faith. Mesmo tendo Dorian a uma grande distância fazia com quisesse reagir com violência brutal. O jaguar de repente compreendeu a possessividade extrema que se apoderava dos machos de DarkRiver durante a dança do acasalamento, entendeu porque alguns ficavam quase selvagens.

Porque a mesma fúria violenta estava crescendo dentro dele agora.

Ele rugiu e toda a floresta ficou em silêncio. Pensando, mas sempre atento, ele começou mais uma vez a estudar a forma de seduzir o objeto de sua fome. Ele não era um tolo. Ele sabia que o sexo iria ampliar a eletricidade entre eles, não desligá-la. Mas se não a tivesse logo, acabaria enlouquecendo.

O jaguar estava tão frustrado quanto o homem. Pegue-a, o jaguar disse; o prazer irá esmagar o seu medo. O homem queria concordar. Seria tão fácil. Só que isso seria uma mentira. Faith sempre tinha estado isolada, protegida na caixa particular que ela chamava de casa, e não poderia se adaptar tão rapidamente à ferocidade de suas necessidades. E ainda sendo uma Psy? Impossível.

Sexo podia realmente enviá-la a ter as convulsões que tinha sido condicionada a esperar.

Mas ela o sentia a um nível psíquico, uma intimidade que ele nunca tinha esperado. Que ela pudesse pegar apenas os seus pensamentos mais eróticos o encantava. Deu-lhe o melhor de dois mundos: a privacidade em seus pensamentos e a capacidade de seduzi-la sem o toque que poderia mandá-la sobre a borda.

A fome sensual bateu como uma onda em seu sangue, e ele começou a pensar em Faith de todas as maneiras pelas quais ele queria tomá-la. O jaguar, sendo um animal, queria entrar nela por trás. Uma visão dessa possibilidade foi incrível e o homem teve que concordar. Tanta coisa para explorar, o afago sensual, enquanto ela estava indefesa. Seu corpo ainda se lembrava da mordida afiada de dor que tinha sido sua resposta à provocação anterior. Talvez não tão indefesa, ele sorriu por dentro. Mas esta era sua fantasia e aqui ela era sua; submissa, pedindo para ser tocada, beijada, montada.

Algo "sibilou" contra sua mente.

Ele se tornou um predador muito quieto enquanto experimentava o toque. Desde que Sascha tinha descoberto a Teia de Estrelas que ligava os sentinelas ao seu alfa, eles fizeram experiências com seus usos táticos.  
>Apenas Sascha até agora era capaz de conversar com Lucas, mas Vaughn e Clay se mostraram capazes apenas de "enviar" um toque no sentido mais bruto.<p>

Vaughn também podia sentir uma emoção enviada por Sascha, mas ele nunca antes "ouviu" qualquer outra coisa. Sascha era a única pessoa que podia receber tudo de todos, embora parecesse que Lucas poderia chegar a ser capaz de treinar sua mente para fazer o mesmo. Como resultado de seu trabalho com a Teia, Vaughn tinha aprendido que seus companheiros de clã possuíam "perfumes mentais" que eram iguais aos aromas de seus corpos físicos. E ele conhecia cada um deles.

Definitivamente nada que se comparasse a esse aroma de mulher e desejo, necessidade e medo, paixão e almíscar.

O felino quis ronronar. Encorajado, ele continuou com suas fantasias eróticas, brincando com uma mulher que tinha decidido que era dele. Faith podia não concordar, mas Vaughn nunca perdeu uma presa que marcou como sua. Agora, ele se imaginou curvando suas mãos sobre os quadris dela, acariciando a pele cremosa e tentadora, o calor e a suavidade de sua mulher. Ele a teria primeiro como um animal de estimação, ela gentil enquanto ele seria um felino teimoso. Então ele se inclinaria e lamberia o seu caminho para o pescoço dela, entregando-se ao seu desejo de provar sua pele até que ele atingisse a selvagem batida de seu pulso.

Outro empurrão mental. Muito mais duro. Ele recebeu-o com um rugido interior de prazer. Ele não subestimava Faith; ela era uma Cardeal e podia não ser capaz de manipular facilmente uma mente changeling, mas poderia rasgá-la e matá-lo. No entanto, ele sabia que ela não iria, ainda que não estivesse disposta a aceitar isso. A conseqüência dessa verdade era que Faith não poderia machucá-lo.

Em sua fantasia, ele fechava os dentes sobre o pulso em seu pescoço. Ele poderia machucá-la, mas jamais o faria, e isso dava-lhe o poder. Isso era algo que ela ainda tinha que aprender. Enquanto ele fechava a mão sobre seu peito, seus dedos encontraram seu mamilo e ele mordeu uma pequena fração a mais, apenas o suficiente para marcar, para deixar a sua marca nela.

O próximo toque em sua mente estava cheio de desespero. Consciente de que ele a tinha empurrado longe demais, embora não fosse nem perto o suficiente para ele, Vaughn deixou seu corpo desaparecer de sua mente e forçou seus pensamentos em coisas que ela não podia ver. Não saber o motivo de sua ligação provavelmente deixava Faith confusa. Bom. Ela precisava experimentar o desregramento da natureza ou nunca se libertaria do Silêncio. E ela precisava escapar dessas paredes. Ela não tinha mais escolha.

Lucas chegou para pegar Sascha pouco depois das duas da manhã. Assistindo o veículo desaparecer na escuridão, Faith começou a esperar por Vaughn. Podia senti-lo dentro dela, onde ninguém deveria ter sido capaz de ir, e sabia que ele estava por perto. E ela estava certa. Ele saiu da floresta em pés humanos uma fração de segundo após o último suspiro de som do carro desaparecer.

Ele estava nu.

Seus dedos se fecharam sobre a grade da varanda, todo o seu corpo cheio de explosões irregulares de relâmpagos gritando para escapar. Tinha sido sua intenção lhe dizer para parar de pensar nela com tão descarado calor, para manter algum terreno contra este predador que pensava em seu corpo de uma maneira que ela mal entendia.

Mas tudo que podia fazer era vê-lo caminhar em sua direção. Havia uma graça letal sobre Vaughn que declarava a cada movimento que ele não era humano, nem Psy, muito menos civilizado. Seu cabelo estava solto sobre seus ombros, caindo selvagens, os olhos não completamente humanos, e seu corpo ágil era pura força muscular.

Seus próprios olhos se recusaram a obedecer suas ordens e continuaram a correr por seu corpo, embora ela soubesse que era um erro. Ele veria isso como um convite. Mas ainda assim ela continuou olhando fascinada para os pelos finos que se espalhavam por seu peito forte e desciam em uma espiral de uma tonalidade mais escura em direção ao seu umbigo. Essa linha fina seguia para baixo em um flagrante desafio, e ela disse a si mesma para desviar o olhar, mas já era tarde demais. Ele projetava-se grosso e duro.

Um gemido saiu de sua garganta, a mão apertou-se ao redor da grade. Ele era magnífico. Nunca antes tinha visto um homem tão assumidamente nu e à vontade. Seu coração bateu com violência suficiente para machucar. Ela  
>tinha que correr. Ela tinha que ficar. Então, ele estava de pé um degrau abaixo dela e mesmo assim ele era mais alto, mais forte, fundamentalmente, um macho irrevogavelmente masculino.<p>

Aqueles olhos sobre-humanos se fixaram nos dela. — O que você quer?

— Eu não sei. — A resposta honesta veio a partir do núcleo secreto dela, a parte desconhecida que tinha a capacidade de sentir tanto o horror arrepiante como a fome mais requintada.

— Você pode tocar. — Sua voz era um ronronar que rolou sobre ela como a mais macia, a mais sensual das carícias. — Eu tenho tocado você, esta é sua chance de se vingar.

Tocar?

Não era uma boa ideia. Iria com toda probabilidade fragmentar sua mente e deixá-la uma louca bagunça. — Eu não posso.

— Somente quanto você quiser. — Ele persuadiu. — Eu vou te dar rédea solta. — Erguendo os braços, ele fechou os dedos sobre a borda da grade que protegia o alpendre. — Prometo.

Confiar em um jaguar? Ela teria que ser louca.

— Eu tenho que voltar. — Ela sussurrou, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na plenitude sensual de seus lábios, sua mente repleta de ecos de seus pensamentos eróticos.

— Não por algumas horas. Temos tempo para brincar.

Tempo suficiente para reparar seus escudos? Aqueles que a protegiam contra a PsyNet precisavam de reparos, mas apesar de tudo que ela aprendeu esta noite, ainda não tinha um método apurado para se proteger contra a escuridão e permanecer a salvo do castigo por ter quebrado o Silêncio. Não importava. Ela já estava louca. Porque ela ia aceitar o convite de Vaughn. E ela desfrutaria disso. O relâmpago em sua corrente sanguínea era uma carícia quente, o pulso entre as pernas um prazer perturbador, mas requintado.

Ela sentiu.

Levantando a mão que não segurava a grade, ela hesitou, consciente de sua natureza animal. — Promete?

Ele mordiscou seus dedos brincando quando eles pairavam perto de sua boca.

— Prometo.

— Mesmo se eu... — Faith não soube explicar o que ela queria dizer.

— Mesmo se você me chupar e me deixar sem um orgasmo. Mesmo assim.

Uma onda de fogo vermelho varreu sua visão com a ideia de brincar com ele dessa forma, uma maneira tão escandalosamente íntima que ela nunca antes tinha sido capaz de entender a atração que isso detinha para as mulheres humanas e changelings. Que satisfação podia uma mulher sentir com um ato assim? Agora ela sabia. O pensamento de tê-lo a sua misericórdia, de lhe dar esse prazer intenso, era como uma droga em si mesmo. Talvez uma droga muito poderosa. — Eu posso ter uma reação adversa. — Ela poderia ter uma crise com qualquer coisa que eles tentassem.

— Eu vou parar antes que você vá longe demais. Eu não vou deixar você ficar indefesa.

"Longe demais" já não era a linha sólida que tinha sido uma vez. — Eu tenho que confiar em você.

— Sim. — Sem subterfúgios, só a verdade contundente.

Seus dedos roçaram seus lábios quando ele terminou de falar e ela esperou a investida do medo. Da dor. Ela veio, a casca do condicionamento de sua mente respondendo ao ato. Em vez de se retirar, ela deu rédea solta aos relâmpagos em seu sangue. Era tão extremo, tão primário, que enterrou o medo e a dor sob uma avalanche de pura sensação. E ela estava livre.

Ela pressionou contra seus lábios e eles se separaram, permitindo que ela deslizasse um dedo para dentro. A sucção de sua boca ia direto para a carne pulsando entre suas pernas.

— Como? — Abalada pela intensidade inspirada por um ato tão simples, ela começou a puxar o dedo para fora.

Seus dentes ameaçaram mordê-la, mas apenas rasparam sem machucar. — Porque sou eu.

Ela queria discordar de sua arrogante resposta, mas havia algo em seu olhar, algo que lhe dizia que essa era a verdade. Sugando uma respiração irregular, ela seguiu com seus dedos de forma hesitante sobre seus ombros.

Ele expandiu seu peito, como se seu corpo queimasse pelo dela, como se quisesse mantê-la aquecida na noite mais fria. Assustada com a sedução da ideia ela quase afastou a mão, mas queria muito tocá-lo para desistir tão facilmente.

— Eu sou forte. — Ela disse, sem saber que tinha falado em voz alta até que Vaughn respondeu:

— Sim, você é. — Seus dedos se espalharam pelo cabelo dourado em seu peito e ela sentiu a batida do seu coração sob a palma da mão, forte, estável, um pouco rápida. Ele era tão afetado por essa fome selvagem quanto ela, mas ele não estava com medo. Porque ele também era selvagem.

Seu corpo pulsava por toda parte. Em sua cabeça, na boca, no peito, no calor entre as pernas, em cada centímetro da sua pele que estava coberta por úmido suor. Ela sabia que estava empurrando a si mesma, mas não se importava. Sua mente se encheu do cheiro terreno de Vaughn quando ela se inclinou em direção a ele e aspirou profundamente. Era um ímpeto, um vício que ela ainda não sabia que possuía. Seus mamilos estavam apertados há muito tempo, mas agora eles pareciam quentes, sensíveis, esfregando-se contra o sutiã como se seus seios estivessem inchados e qualquer contato fosse muita pressão.

Ela desejava apertar sua própria carne e aliviar a dor. De encontro a sua mão o coração de Vaughn bateu mais forte. Ela olhou para cima para encontrar seus olhos brilhando com conhecimento em suas profundidades.

— Permita-me. — Ele rosnou, e isso _era_ um rosnado. Ela deveria ter ficado com medo do animal tão pouco coberto por sua pele humana, mas ela estava muito longe de fazer o que deveria.

— Não. — Se ele a tocasse, tudo acabaria.

Ele rosnou novamente, um som baixo em sua garganta, mas não quebrou sua palavra. Os músculos de seus bíceps se destacaram em relevo quando ele agarrou a borda da grade de forma mais dura. Ele possuía tanta força e estava sobre seu domínio. O poder era inebriante, ou era o desejo que fazia seu sangue virar fogo?

Voltando sua atenção ao seu corpo, ela finalmente soltou o aperto de morte que tinha na grade e deslizou as duas mãos em seu peito. Ele a fez querer lamber seus lábios. Lambê-lo. Nada, ninguém jamais havia demandado tal fome nela.

— Faça isso. — Ele ordenou.

Ela sabia o que queria; o comprimento espesso dele estava furioso com o sangue. Sua própria fome a surpreendeu. Mas não o suficiente para impedi-la. Inconscientemente se aproximando, ela deixou uma mão em suas costelas enquanto a outra deslizou até roçar levemente ao longo de sua ereção.

Ele sugou uma respiração, seu corpo vibrando com a tensão. Cativada, ela repetiu o movimento.

— Não. Provoque.

Ela mal o ouviu com a fúria em seu sangue da pura sensação quando traçou a orgulhosa evidência de sua masculinidade mais uma vez. Seu corpo estremeceu. E ela enrolou os dedos para segurar e explorar a deliciosa ereção.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo Quinze

Faith mal conseguiu fechar os dedos completamente em torno dele. Como poderia caber algo tão espesso em seu corpo? E por que ela estava sendo consumida com a curiosidade de descobrir?

Ele não tinha dito uma palavra desde o último comando que rosnou, seu corpo transformado em uma rocha maleável de encontro a ela. Em sua mão a ereção era quase insuportavelmente sedosa, a pele delicada cobrindo a sua dureza surpreendendo-a. Ela não imaginou que seu jaguar seria suave ou delicado em qualquer lugar. Esse foi o último pensamento coerente que teve.

Ela passou a mão fechada para cima e para baixo de seu comprimento, entregando-se ao animal dentro dela, o ser primordial que conhecia apenas fome, necessidade e sexo. Seus seios doíam tanto que ela sofria por arrancar suas roupas e esfregar-se contra seu peito, mas isso significaria soltá-lo e isso ela não queria.

Tudo que ela queria era apertar e afagar mais e mais. E mais uma vez.

— Pare, Faith.

Ela ignorou a interrupção indesejada e entregou-se ao pensamento das milhões de outras coisas que queria fazer com ele. Primeiro, ela ia colocar a boca sobre o peito dourado e sentir o gosto de sua pele e o calor de seu corpo tão tentadoramente perto. Talvez ela até mesmo tirasse a própria roupa como um prelúdio para se colar a esse corpo espetacular.

— Bebê, pare. — Uma mão agarrou o seu cabelo.

Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele era muito forte. Em seguida, outra grande mão masculina abrangeu os dedos que ela tinha em torno de sua ereção e tentou afastá-la. Ela reagiu, cravando as unhas de sua mão livre em seu peito enquanto apertava sua ereção de forma mais dura.

Seu rosnado levantou todos os pelos em seu corpo. Ela esperava que ele a mordesse. Isso estava bem para ela. O que não esperava era que ele apertasse a mão que tinha colocado em cima da dela, pressionando até que pensou que ele iria fazer com que ela o machucasse.

— Não! — Ela o soltou.

Ele saiu de seu alcance com sua velocidade de jaguar, tão rápido que ela teve que se segurar na grade para se manter de pé. Sua cabeça estava tonta. Sua mão livre procurando por ele.

— Vaughn. — Era quase um soluço. — _Por favor._

— Shh. — Ele estava atrás dela antes mesmo que pudesse vê-lo se mover. — Deixe-me segurá-la para que não caia.

— Cair? — Necessidade corria por sua pele, empurrando as paredes de sua mente. Mas quando ela tentou tocá-lo, ele usou as mãos para segurá-la no lugar. Lutando com fúria frenética e selvagem, ela torceu-se e chutou, sua mente sem noção de sua capacidade ofensiva. Agora, ela era uma criatura inteiramente física e, nessa área, ele era muito mais forte.

— Não, não! — Turbulentas nuvens de raiva se acumularam aos relâmpagos dentro dela.

Vaughn continuou a manter Faith no lugar com seu aperto em seu braço, garantindo ao mesmo tempo que nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo a tocasse. — Levante seus escudos, bebê. — O jaguar contestava sua escolha, mas promessa era promessa.

— Não! — A palavra foi tão violentamente obstinada que ele soube que ela não estava totalmente no controle de sua sanidade.

— Vê a floresta na sua frente?

Um silêncio sombrio. Então: — Sim.

— Há outros que poderiam nos ver.

— Outros?

— Sim. Você quer que os outros me vejam? — Ele falou com a parte dela que a faria reagir apesar da demanda da fome.

A resposta veio sem pausa.

— Não.

— Então, levante o seu escudo. — Se ela estivesse plenamente consciente poderia tê-lo desafiado dizendo que podiam apenas entrar na cabana. Mas, claro, ela não estava nem perto de estar consciente.

Seu corpo estremeceu, mas ela parou de discutir. Demorou um tempo para ela dizer:

— Você deveria parar de me tocar agora. E por favor, coloque alguma roupa.

Ele não a empurrou desta vez e fez exatamente o que ela pediu. Isso meio que o matou, dar as costas para a promessa do que poderia ter sido.

Parecia que a sobrecarga sensual tinha dado um curto-circuito em algumas outras partes do seu condicionamento. Uma hora depois de patinar sobre a borda fina da loucura, Faith sentou-se no balanço com uma xícara de café, Vaughn com sua enorme presença contra a grade em frente a ela. No entanto, sua mente estava em outra pessoa.

— O nome da minha irmã era Marine. — Foi um passo deliberado rumo à confiança. — Ela tinha apenas vinte e dois anos, mas já era parte integrante da unidade de negócios do PsyClã.

Vaughn não disse uma palavra. Talvez ele simplesmente soubesse que ela só precisava de sua presença, necessitava saber que ele estaria lá para pegá-la se caísse. Afinal, ele também havia perdido uma irmã.

— Éramos meras conhecidas. Eu a via uma ou duas vezes por ano, se tanto. Mas eu estava sempre a par do que acontecia com ela. Eu sempre justificava dizendo que precisava me manter atualizada sobre o PsyClã como um todo, mas era uma mentira. Eu queria conhecer a minha irmã. — Ela guardou todos os relatórios de escola, cada registro do treinamento. — Marine era uma telepata Cardeal. — Ela olhou para cima para ver se ele entendia.

Seus olhos não brilhavam, mas eles perfuraram o negrume suave da noite. — Extremamente poderosa.

— Sim. — Ela bebeu um pouco do café. Aqueceu seu corpo, mas não fez nada para amenizar o frio em seu interior.

— A maioria dos telepatas são especializados de alguma forma, mas Marine era uma telepata pura; ela podia enviar e receber mensagens ao longo de distâncias que você nem poderia imaginar. — Ela queria que ele entendesse a beleza da mente extraordinária de Marine.

— Por que é necessária tal habilidade se vocês tem a PsyNet?

— É verdade que a Net torna possível a comunicação e encontros independentemente da nossa localização física, mas também envolve um nível de vulnerabilidade. Nossas mentes podem ser hackeadas1 enquanto estamos na Net. Além disso, tudo que é dito nela, mesmo palavras ditas por trás da mais grossa proteção mental, torna-se de alguma forma uma parte da Net. Ninguém pode ser capaz de acessá-los, mas os dados _estão lá_. Criar caminhos alternativos resolve os dois problemas. Sem chance de ser hackeado. Não há registros de qualquer tipo.

— A segurança perfeita. — Ponderou Vaughn. — Seus serviços devem ter estado em alta demanda.

— Sim. — Mas ela tinha achado tempo em sua movimentada agenda para treinar como uma bloqueadora para o dia em que a mente de Faith se quebrasse.

— Ela parecia com você?

Faith sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nosso DNA materno era diferente. Depois do meu nascimento, o PsyClã decidiu não arriscar produzir um outro Cardeal de designação P. Nós somos valorizados por sermos raros, e eles não quiseram saturar o mercado.

Este raciocínio frio tinha sido explicado a ela há muito tempo, ninguém parecendo considerar o impacto psicológico que poderia ter sobre uma criança perceber que ela não passava de um produto fabricado para uma finalidade muito específica.

— Assim, o M-Psy selecionou um número de candidatas de história genética materna sem qualquer incidência de videntes.

Eles também escolheram mulheres altamente telepatas, pela simples razão de que um dia Faith precisaria de um bloqueador, e seu pai preferiu manter o poder nas mãos da família. — E funcionou. Marine era uma Tp Cardeal sem nenhum indício das habilidades da designação P. Sua pele era como... como café com leite, e a voz mental tão clara, que tinha a ressonância de um sino perfeitamente afinado. Sua mãe era do Caribe.

— Mas ela vivia com seu PsyClã?

— Isso foi parte do contrato de reprodução. O lado materno de sua família estava interessado na possibilidade de um P-Psy, então meu pai lhes permitiu utilizar o seu material genético em outra mulher de sua linhagem.

— A prole masculina resultante nunca foi considerada parte do NightStar, assim como Marine nunca foi considerada um membro da família Caribenha. — Ela fez uma pausa ante o olhar em seu rosto. — Você não entende. Nem eu acho que entendo. Se eu tivesse entendido, não teria uma fome tão grande de conhecimento por Marine.

— Eu costumava me imaginar brincando com ela quando criança, antes do meu condicionamento começar. Ela era uma fantasia e tudo que eu precisava de uma amiga. — Mas na verdade nunca houve qualquer indício de amizade nas suas relações uma com a outra; duas perfeitas Psys com gelo correndo por suas veias. — Agora eu nunca terei a chance de conhecê-la. Ela se foi. — Para sempre.

Ela olhou fixamente para um ponto sobre o ombro de Vaughn. Quando ele se moveu para ficar ao lado dela, a mão acariciando-lhe os cabelos soltos, ela não lhe disse que se afastasse. Ela precisava saber que ele conhecia sua tristeza silenciosa, que ele sabia sobre Marine. Alguém tinha que saber, alguém tinha que lembrar-se, no caso de Faith não poder fazê-lo.

Uma única lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto e foi a primeira vez que tal coisa tinha acontecido em toda sua vida. Era fogo líquido em sua pele, tão quente, tão puro. — Ela foi morta para satisfazer a sede de sangue, sua vida se apagou porque a escuridão estava com fome de dor e tortura_. E eu fui fraca demais para pará-lo. _— Ela desenrolou os dedos de uma mão e esfregou-a em seu coração, tentando aliviar a culpa que tinha feito um nó dentro de si.

— Você não tinha as habilidades. — Vaughn tinha a voz tão suave que chegava a lhe doer.

— Não? Ou talvez eu não quisesse entender o que as visões estavam tentando me mostrar por que sou muito, muito covarde.

— A culpa nunca vai desaparecer. — Ele disse com franqueza changeling. — Mas você pode fazer com que seja menos corrosiva.

— Como?

— Fazendo algo que equilibre a balança, como salvar a filha ou irmã de alguém. — A lâmina afiada do conhecimento cortava cada palavra.

Ela olhou para seu rosto, sem se surpreender ao encontrar seus olhos totalmente transformados, felinos. — Você vai me contar sobre ela? — Já sabia que este jaguar caminhava sozinho. Mas ela queria que ele confiasse nela, pelo menos nisto.

A mão dele acariciou seu cabelo. — Minha irmã morreu de fome porque eu era muito jovem e fraco para encontrar alimento suficiente para mantê-la viva. E eu sinto falta dela todos os dias da minha vida.

Faith estendeu sua mão em um esforço para confortá-lo, a primeira vez ela tentava fazer algo assim. A mão que ela colocou na coxa dele foi tímida, mas significava muito e, embora ele não dissesse nada, reconhecia o valor deste gesto, e o retribuiu acariciando seus cabelos novamente.

— Qual era o nome dela?

— Skye. — Sua voz caiu até que era mais um grunhido que um som humano. — Nossos pais nos abandonaram em território changeling com nada mais que a nossa roupa do corpo.

— Mas eles eram changelings.

— Ser animal não é garantia contra o mal. — A coxa de Vaughn endureceu sob a sua mão. — Meus pais não eram maus, mas eles foram apanhados pela loucura, ou assim eu tenho de pensar para me manter são.

Ela ficou em silêncio, tentando dar a ele o que ele lhe dera.

— Meus pais eram muito jovens e solteiros quando me tiveram. A maioria dos jaguares não segue os costumes humanos. Skye nasceu três anos depois. Quando ela tinha dois anos e meio, eles se juntaram a uma nova igreja e se casaram. Logo depois, eles abandonaram seus pertences e começamos a viver em uma comunidade. — Sua voz era dura. — Isso não teria importância se eu não tivesse começado a perceber a forma como alguns dos "anciãos" olhavam para Skye. Ela era um bebê e eles queriam colocar as mãos sobre ela.

Faith não poderia imaginar algo tão horrendo. — Você a protegeu.

— Eu a matei. — Vaughn tinha vivido com esse conhecimento por mais de duas décadas. — Eu estava sempre com ela, me recusava a permitir que qualquer um deles se aproximasse. Fui taxado de criança-problema e meus pais tiveram que me disciplinar de acordo com a sua nova religião. — Horas de espancamentos, isolamento, de ouvir que estava "cheio de pecado".

Isso o tinha aterrorizado, que eles alcançassem Skye enquanto ele estava preso, mas seus pais deviam não estar tão completamente perdidos, porque eles sempre mantinham uma estreita vigilância sobre Skye enquanto ele estava sendo punido. — Quando se tornou claro que eu não cederia e que eu ensinava às outras crianças a tomar cuidado com os anciãos também, eles iniciaram uma campanha para livrarem-se de nós. Disseram aos nossos pais para provar sua devoção a seu Deus desfazendo-se dos "frutos do pecado", as crianças que tinham nascido fora do casamento.

— Como puderam...? — Faith sacudiu a cabeça com perplexidade e ele percebeu o quanto tinha cerrado a mão em seu cabelo. Abrandou seu aperto, alisando a massa sedosa.

— Levou muito tempo para os meus pais dobrarem os joelhos. — Mas no final sua mãe não tinha sido mais capaz de olhar para ele sem ver o pecado e seu pai não escutava nada que Skye tinha a dizer. — Quando eles nos colocaram no carro e disseram que nós não voltaríamos, estávamos tão felizes. — Ele podia se lembrar de cada faceta brilhante da esperança que tinha tomado seu coração de dez anos de idade. Porque apesar de tudo, ele ainda era uma criança.

— Ao invés disso, levaram-nos profundamente na floresta e nos deixaram lá. — Eles tinham sucumbido ao mal com que eles foram doutrinados. Skye chorou e tentou correr atrás deles, mas ele ainda não tinha a força de um jaguar e ela ainda era um bebê. Em seguida, Vaughn havia esperado até que ela estivesse muito esgotada para correr mais e, em seguida, encontrou um lugar para que se escondessem.

— Oh Vaughn.

— Ela morreu nos meus braços, cinco dias depois. — Seu coração se quebrou tão completamente nesse dia que ele tinha certeza de que nunca se recuperaria. — Eu a enterrei em uma cova. — Para que ela nunca ficasse na chuva e sentisse frio novamente.

— Depois disso, eu decidi continuar caminhando. Eu queria encontrar os meus pais para que eu pudesse matá-los.

— O que aconteceu? — Sua voz era suave e não externava nenhum julgamento sobre a sua necessidade de vingança.

— Eu não os matei. Desabei dois dias depois. — Mas mesmo exausto, machucado e perdido, ele tinha ficado prisioneiro do tipo mais vicioso de raiva. — O que eu não sabia era que eu inadvertidamente tinha entrado em território DarkRiver. — Se seus pais apenas não tivessem deixado-os numa parte tão profunda da floresta, Skye também teria sobrevivido.

— A sentinela me encontrou algumas horas depois. Quando eu pude falar, eles me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido e estavam prontos para buscar o sangue em meu nome. Mas não era necessário. Meus pais já estavam mortos então.

Ele sentiu choque de Faith no puxão súbito da sua cabeça.

— Como?

— Minha mãe tentou voltar para nós. — Saber disso lhe deu um pouco de paz, algum sentimento de que existia um Deus melhor. — Meu pai estava determinado a impedi-la. Os dois combateram, dois jaguares adultos em sua forma animal. Ele a matou e, em seguida, cometeu suicídio.

Faith levantou a mão e acariciou seus cabelos.

— Sinto muito. — Se aproximando, ela tocou seu rosto em uma carícia que durou apenas um segundo. No entanto, ele sabia exatamente quanto tinha que ter custado a ela esse carinho após seu colapso de mais cedo.

— Foi melhor assim. Se eles tivessem vivido, eu teria sido o único a matá-los. — E isso poderia tê-lo destruído, muito além de qualquer esperança de redenção. — Os DarkRiver avisaram aos Executores sobre o culto, e ele foi invadido e fechado. Como as vítimas incluíam seres humanos que se opunham à pena de morte, eles foram presos ao invés de submetidos à lei changeling. — Sangue por sangue, carne por carne, _vida por vida_. O julgamento o havia deixado sem nada em que descarregar sua raiva.

Ele poderia ter terminado muito mal, mas os DarkRiver não o abandonaram.

— Como você sobreviveu? — Faith perguntou, abraçando a si mesma. — Como? Mesmo com tanta dor? Como, Vaughn? Como você pode ser tão forte?

— Às vezes a raiva pode ser uma coisa boa. Ela mantém você quando nada mais resta. — Ele olhou para os profundos olhos de céu noturno, tão misteriosos, tão bonitos. — Fique com raiva, Faith. Use a necessidade de vingança como um escudo contra a escuridão quando ela vier caçá-la.

— E se eu não tiver isso em mim? E se eu for muito fraca?

— E se você tem? — Ele respondeu. — E se você só tiver que abrir essa porta?

Faith voltou para casa em cima da hora. Seu comunicador estava tocando quando ela saiu do quarto na manhã seguinte. Era Anthony novamente.

— Pai.

— Faith, tenho algumas informações para você.

— Eu entendo. — Ela afastou-se da tela e voltou para seu quarto. Fechando-se ali, ela se inclinou contra a parede, fechou os olhos, e abriu uma porta no plano psíquico. A consciência de Anthony estava esperando por ela quando saiu. Como ela, ele preferia viajar incógnito, sua verdadeira força mascarada por padrões de normalidade.

— Siga-me.

Eles estavam atrás das paredes da caixa-forte NightStar menos de um minuto depois, em tempo real. A maioria das pessoas que queriam privacidade na Net tendia a usar uma sala simples que podia ser criada instantaneamente. Claro, o status de segurança da sala dependia da força do Psy envolvido em sua criação.

No entanto, o clã NightStar podia se dar ao luxo de manter um número de caixas-fortes de forma permanente na Net, sustentando-as com um fio constante de energia da maioria dos seus membros. Todas eram impenetráveis, contando com todas as defesas possíveis contra hackers, mas Faith se perguntava se a NetMind não era capaz de entrar e ficar à vontade. E se fossem assim, o Conselho, então, não poderia recuperar os dados que eles quisessem coletar?

— Eu tenho aliados nas fileiras do Conselho. — Anthony disse a ela. — Pessoas próximas aos Conselheiros.

— O que você aprendeu?

— Você é um dos candidatos favoritos para substituir o Conselheiro Enrique.

— Quem são os outros? — Faith se manteve mentalmente calma. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar o estado perturbado de seu eu físico chegar até seu eu projetado na PsyNet. Seu pai era um Psy muito poderoso para não detectar a anomalia.

— Parece que o nome de um M-Psy também foi apresentado, mas o Conselho está concentrando-se em você e um Tc chamado Kaleb Krychek.

— Eu ouvi seu nome mencionado em relação a vários eventos no âmbito do Conselho.

— Certo. Kaleb subiu muito alto nas fileiras sendo ainda muito jovem; ele está prestes a completar vinte e sete anos. Ele é muito competente em entender e começar jogos de poder.

— Enquanto eu não tenho nenhuma experiência com tais jogos estratégicos.

— Você tem uma vantagem que lhe falta.

— Eu sou uma P-Psy. — E o Conselho gostava de estar em uma posição de poder. Suas habilidades aumentariam esse poder absolutamente.

— Eu preparei um arquivo sobre Kaleb. — Ele mostrou-lhe o ponto no cofre onde estava armazenada a informação para que ela pudesse baixá-la. — Ele é perigoso e com certeza tem algumas mortes em seu currículo, apesar de não existirem provas.

— Vou tomar cuidado para garantir que eu não me torne vítima de um acidente inesperado.

— Não está claro quais dos Conselheiros apóiam você e quais favorecem Kaleb, portanto não deixe sua guarda baixa em torno de nenhum deles.

— Eles são Psys, eu nunca deixei minha guarda baixa perto de nenhum deles.

— Quem se aproximou de você?

— Shoshanna Scott.

— Qual foi sua impressão?

— Que ela não tinha feito qualquer julgamento definitivo. — Exceto pelo sangue em suas mãos. Faith esmagou esse pensamento assim que ele surgiu. Ela não podia permitir nem um traço de sua presença na Net. — Estou assumindo que eu vou ser contatada por outros em seu devido tempo.

— Se você precisar falar comigo a qualquer momento, não se preocupe com formalidades.

Ela assentiu, consciente que isso era um privilégio. Anthony podia ser seu pai, mas apenas um seleto grupo tinha o direito de iniciar um contato telepático com ele. — Claro que sim. Obrigada pelo arquivo. Vou estudá-lo com cuidado. — Ela quis dizer realmente isso. Sua mente podia estar começando a sair do controle, mas ainda não estava completamente perdida e nem ela. Talvez ainda pudesse salvar sua sanidade e sua vida como uma Psy, a única vida que conhecia.

O que se recusou a pensar era na consequência inevitável de alcançar esse objetivo; nunca mais ser capaz de experimentar a agonia requintada das emoções prazerosas... nunca mais se defrontar com um jaguar.

1 Hacker: (_réker_) (_ingl_)_sm Inform_ Pessoa viciada em computadores, com conhecimentos de informática, que utiliza esse conhecimento para o benefício de pessoas que usam o sistema, ou contra elas. No texto o termo 'hackeado' faz alusão a ter sua mente invadida por outro Psy.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dezesseis

Depois de passar o dia todo com a escultura de Faith, Vaughn se encontrou com os outros sentinelas e seu casal alfa naquela noite para trabalhar nas proteções mentais. O lugar de encontro ficava em uma estreita clareira perto da casa aérea de Lucas, não muito longe de um pequeno rio que dividia a área, deixando o ar úmido. Tamsyn, sua curandeira, também estava presente.

Sascha fez com que trabalhassem através dos exercícios repetidamente, implacável em seu esforço para torná-los invulneráveis a ataques Psys, e só permitiu um descanso quando eles começaram a rosnar uns para os outros. — Dada sua cegueira psíquica, você está fazendo muito melhor do que eu esperava. Você realmente está aprendendo a se proteger em um nível além das defesas changeling normais.

— Que são malditamente fortes. — Nate colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Tamsyn. Sua companheira sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os seus.

— Sim. — Sascha assentiu. — Logo você será quase invencível.

— Nós já somos, querida Sascha. — Dorian disse de onde estava sentado com suas costas contra uma árvore.

Sascha caminhou até o sentinela loiro e o envolveu em um rápido abraço. Dorian já não era mais a ferida aberta que tinha sido logo após o assassinato de sua irmã Kylie através das mãos do assassino em série e antigo Conselheiro Santano Enrique, mas ele permanecia bastante danificado. A perda violenta não afetou em nada suas habilidades como um sentinela, mas eles eram o clã. E o clã não olhava para o outro lado quando um dos seus estava ferido.

As necessidades de Dorian não o fizeram menos respeitado no clã, onde a fome de toque era aceita e alimentada. A empatia de Sascha em particular parecia alcançar o macho latente muito mais profundamente do que ninguém. Agora, ela inclinou suas costas contra seu peito, os braços em volta da cintura, e fechou os olhos. — Deixe-me verificar a Teia para ver se alguma dessas mudanças está se manifestando lá.

Ela abriu os olhos um segundo mais tarde e olhou diretamente para onde Vaughn estava abaixado. Mas ela não disse nada do que ele sabia que ela queria dizer. — Tudo parece bem.

— Então as aulas acabaram? — Dorian perguntou. — Alguém conseguiu uma detenção?

— Vá, antes que eu mude de ideia. — Sascha o beijou na bochecha, rindo de sua tentativa de roubar um beijo mais íntimo. — Vaughn, você poderia ficar? Eu quero conversar com você sobre algo.

Mercy fez um som de castigo. — Problemas com a professora, gato. Não fez seus exercícios mentais, não é?

— Ele tem estado distraído. — Clay murmurou, uma sombra quase invisível na escuridão.

— Ele fala! — Mercy ergueu as mãos para o ar. — Quantas palavras foram hoje. Dez? — Ela ainda estava brincando com o silencioso sentinela enquanto caminhava com ele e Dorian para fora da área de treinamento.

Tamsyn abraçou Sascha em um adeus. — Eu acho que meus filhos estão apaixonados por você. Você deveria ouvi-los quando chegam em casa; Sascha disse isso e Sascha disse aquilo. — A curandeira balançou a cabeça. — Lucas, é melhor tomar cuidado.

Envolvendo um braço em volta da cintura de Tamsyn, Lucas deu um beijo em sua cabeça. — Diga a seus malditos pirralhos que a deixem sozinha.

— Lucas! — Sascha soou chocada.

Tamsyn riu. — Não o leve a sério. Ele ontem pegou meus adoráveis pirralhos para uma corrida com Kit e alguns outros.

— Desculpe, eu não estou completamente acostumada ao modo que vocês interagem.

Vindo ao redor para abraçar sua companheira pelas costas, Lucas começou a mordiscar seu pescoço.

— Não se preocupe, querida. — A curandeira sorriu para as tentativas de Sascha de fazer Lucas se comportar. — Você só tem sido uma felina por alguns meses. Dê tempo ao tempo.

Nate tomou a mão de Tamsyn. — É melhor pegarmos Roman e Julian antes que Lysa decida que já não é nossa amiga.

Lucas esperou até que Tammy e Nate estivessem fora do alcance auditivo para dizer: — Por que nós não vamos conversar lá em casa? Não levará muito tempo se nós corrermos.

— E eu? — Sascha perguntou, olhando de um para o outro. Honestamente, eles continuavam esquecendo que ela não podia mudar de forma.

Lucas deu-lhe as costas. — Pule querida. — Seu sorriso era pecaminoso, lembrando-a da primeira vez que ele lhe ofereceu uma carona.

_Mais tarde_. Foi um aviso de mente para mente que se transformou em uma promessa.

Segundos depois ela estava em suas costas e eles corriam. Ela confiava absolutamente nele, mesmo nesse ritmo alucinante. Os changelings podiam se mover agilmente em qualquer forma. Segurando o corpo musculoso de sua pantera, ela considerou o que ficou sabendo naquela noite. Apenas uma coisa era certa; a vida de Vaughn estava prestes a se tornar muito, muito complicada.

O vento frio que batia em seu rosto. O baixo rosnado de Lucas quando ele afastou alguma criatura da floresta para fora do caminho. Os ricos aromas da floresta. Tudo isso a arrastou firmemente ao plano físico. Desfrutando de sua liberdade para saciar-se, ela se atirou na experiência como só um antigo prisioneiro do Silêncio poderia.

Mas o passeio divertido acabou muito cedo e eles estavam na casa aérea, a casa que ela e Lucas compartilhavam e que ficava no alto de uma árvore. Deixando-a sozinha com Vaughn, Lucas entrou para pegar algumas bebidas. Sascha olhou para o macho que vadiava contra o parapeito da janela a sua frente. — Vaughn.

— Eu sei. — O jaguar cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sua tatuagem escondida pela camisa de moletom cinza que ele usava por cima de sua calça jeans.

Lucas voltou para a sala. — Pegue. — Ele lançou uma cerveja para Vaughn e entregou-lhe uma garrafa de suco de oxicoco1. O álcool provocava um efeito estranho nas mentes Psy.

Ela esperou até que ambos tivessem tomado longos goles de suas garrafas. — Eu vi algo na Teia.

Lucas colocou um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e começou a brincar com a ponta de sua trança. — O quê?

— Talvez Vaughn deva ser o único a explicar. — Ela parecia desconfortável. — Eu não tive a intenção de violar sua privacidade. Eu realmente sinto muito.

O jaguar jogou de mão em mão a garrafa meio vazia. — Eu sabia que você veria o elo.

— Com Faith? — Lucas parou de puxar a sua trança. — Por que você não nos disse que havia acasalado?

— Porque Faith não sabe. — Vaughn passou uma mão por seu cabelo, sua frustração evidente. — Ela não está preparada.

— Você não pode ignorar um companheiro. — Lucas assinalou. — O elo tem um modo de mostrar-se em momentos inesperados.

— Ela está se sentindo presa. Como você acha que isso vai parecer para ela? — Vaughn balançou para trás em seus calcanhares. — Outro Psy poderia descobrir o elo?

Sascha tomou um momento para pensar sobre isso. — Eles não deveriam. O elo de companheirismo é natural dos changeling, completamente separado da PsyNet. Mas, — Ela pausou. — Faith está ligada a ambos. Eu não sei como isso afetará as coisas. Você precisa dizer a ela.

— Isso poderia fazê-la se esconder. Ela teve suficiente disso.

Sascha sabia que ele estava certo. Vaughn era o sentinela com o qual ela sempre teve mais cautela; havia algo perigosamente primitivo sobre ele. Seu animal vagava muito perto da pele. Ela não podia imaginar como Faith iria lidar com um macho tão agressivo. A P-Psy era nova em emoção, em sentir qualquer coisa. Pedir a ela para abraçar não só um macho como Vaughn, mas também a extrema devoção implícita pelo elo de companheirismo poderia ser pedir demais.

Mas como Lucas já havia destacado, o elo não podia ser ignorado. — Ela poderia surpreendê-lo. — Sascha disse. — Ela está vendo algumas coisas horríveis sem qualquer treinamento sobre como lidar com elas, mas não sucumbiu. Eu acho que Faith é forte, tanto que nem ela mesma sabe.

O corpo de Vaughn era uma parede apertada de músculo quando ele os enfrentou. — Como nós a tiramos da Net? A Teia poderá sustentar vocês duas ao mesmo tempo?

Sascha mordeu o lábio inferior. — Eu acho que há bastante resposta biológica. — Psys não podiam viver sem isso, razão pela qual sair da PsyNet normalmente equiparava-se ao suicídio. — Duas mentes Psys devem, em teoria, aumentam o efeito multiplicador.

— Devem? — Lucas passou ao redor de cara feia para ela.

Vaughn assistiu Sascha lhe dar uma carranca de volta. — É pura adivinhação. A Teia dos DarkRiver não deveria existir em primeiro lugar. Eu não sei como trabalhará, mas nós temos que tentar. Não há outra escolha.

Lucas se virou para ele. — Merda, Vaughn. Você tinha que ir e se acasalar com outra maldita Psy. — Aproximando sua companheira, ele a mordeu levemente no pescoço. — Ok, então temos de utilizar a Teia. Descobriremos o resto depois.

— Isso poderá matar a nós quatro se estivermos errados e não existir suficiente realimentação. — Vaughn disse, seus punhos cerrados.

— Então eu terei mais juramentos de sangue de novos sentinelas, se isso é o necessário para fortalecer a Teia. — A promessa de Lucas mostrou a determinação de uma amizade forjada na mais escura batalha. — Mas primeiro, nós precisamos tirar Faith dali. Alguma ideia?

— Usar o disco? — Sascha se referia à gravação incriminatória que eles fizeram quando capturaram o assassino em série que assassinou Kylie e estuprou a mente da SnowDancer Brenna.

Vaughn queria agarrar-se à ideia, mas ele era um sentinela que jurou proteger os DarkRiver. — As razões por que nós originalmente não levamos a público a gravação ainda se aplicam. Nós não podemos correr o risco de fazer o Conselho sentir-se encurralado. — Um animal nessa posição não tem nada a perder tentando ir para a matança.

— Ele está certo. — Lucas disse. — Eles não podem saber quantas vezes mais poderíamos chantageá-los.

— Fale comigo, Sascha. — Vaughn cruzou seus braços e tentou conter o impulso de simplesmente pegar o que ele queria e danem-se as consequências. — Você pode pensar em alguma coisa?

— O estilo de vida isolado de Faith é uma coisa a nosso favor. — Sascha encostou-se em Lucas. — As pessoas sabem o seu nome, mas poucos realmente a viram. Sua saída não causará tantos comentários quanto a minha deserção. Mas por outro lado, perdê-la roubará milhões do Conselho.

— Como?

— Impostos, no sentido mais básico. — Sascha respondeu. — P-Psys criam quantias enormes de dinheiro e isto flui para cima. Minha mãe me contou que em certos casos, o Conselho usa videntes para aumentar sua riqueza de uma forma muito mais direta. Eles conseguem o serviço gratuitamente ou com um generoso desconto.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — Vaughn interrompeu, furioso com a ideia de sua companheira fazendo qualquer coisa para ajudar aquele grupo de monstros de sangue frio. — Ninguém quer irritar o Conselho, menos ainda solicitar o pagamento.

Sascha assentiu. — As pessoas que são pagas têm o hábito de desaparecer e deixar o seu dinheiro para o Conselho.

— Então eles lutarão muito para mantê-la. Eles não podem fingir que ela está defeituosa como fizeram com Sascha. — As marcas faciais de Lucas se destacaram quando a raiva esticou suas feições. — E ela é uma Cardeal, também. Aqueles olhos significam que ela não pode ser eficazmente escondida.

— Ninguém vai esconder Faith. — Vaughn sabia que sua voz tinha caído várias oitavas, mas ele estava além de se preocupar com isso.

— E Faith? — Sascha suavemente perguntou.

— O que tem ela? — Vaughn colocou a garrafa agora vazia no parapeito da janela.

— Você já se perguntou se ela quer deixar a Net?

— Ela é minha companheira. — Claro que ela deixaria a Net. — Eu tentarei dar algum tempo para que ela se acostume a ideia, mas no fim ela não tem escolha.

— Eu acho que ela tem.

A fera de Vaughn rondava a superfície de seu ser. — Como? — O acasalamento era uma compulsão para os changelings. Até mesmo as fêmeas mais independentes, aquelas que resistiram mais, achavam difícil passar longos períodos separadas dos machos que foram destinados a serem seus companheiros.

— Ela não é changeling, então isso não a afeta do mesmo modo que a você, a não ser que ela se abra para isso, como eu fiz com Lucas. Poderia ser desconfortável, mas ela provavelmente conseguiria bloqueá-lo.

— Você tem certeza? — As garras de Vaughn estavam muito perto de sua pele humana, tanto que ele sentiu a picada dura das pontas esperando para atravessar.

— Não. Ela é diferente de mim. Ser uma empata significou que eu não podia ignorar o que sentia por Lucas. Eu não sei se Faith é tão ligada a você.

— Então eu posso estar acasalado com alguém que poderia escolher não ser minha companheira? — A ideia era um pesadelo. O acasalamento era um acordo feito apenas uma única vez. O vínculo normalmente envolvia uma decisão consciente em algum momento por parte da fêmea, o que fazia o elo entre Vaughn e Faith muito incomum. Mas não importa como acontecesse, uma vez feito, nem mesmo a morte não poderia quebrá-lo. Ninguém acasalava duas vezes. Poderiam achar um amante, mas o buraco em si nunca seria consertado. _Nunca_. — Eu preciso correr.

Mas embora ele corresse até o esgotamento, sua fera não conseguia encontrar nenhum conforto em um ato que sempre antes significou liberdade. Porque ele estava aprisionado, amarrado no nível mais profundo com uma mulher que poderia destruí-lo.

Faith sentia falta de seu jaguar, a saudade era tanta que fez com que tropeçasse em seu ato de normalidade.

Ela estava passeando pelo terreno na luz fresca da manhã e considerando como arranjar outra noite de fuga quando começou a pensar em Vaughn, em sua presença, e sim, em seu toque. Estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que quase tropeçou em um guarda. Esse não foi o problema. Mas sim o fato que seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

Segurando a sua reação imediata antes que ela pudesse tornar-se ação, ela inclinou a cabeça. — Minhas desculpas. Eu não estava concentrada no que fazia.

— A culpa foi minha. — O guarda deu um aceno curto e continuou sua ronda.

Obrigou-se a caminhar na direção oposta, seu coração bombeando com força. _Cuidado_, ela disse a si mesma. Só precisava de um deslize. Decidindo tentar se distrair com algo menos incendiário, ela sentou-se em um banco do pequeno jardim e abriu o arquivo mental que Anthony lhe dera.

Kaleb Krychek levou uma vida interessante. Um inesperado Cardeal Tc com dois Gradientes mais baixos de Tp, ele também passou toda sua infância em um centro de treinamento. Seu pai conseguiu desenterrar que um dos instrutores do jovem Kaleb foi ninguém menos que Santano Enrique. Ela não sabia por que Enrique tinha desaparecido, mas essa parte da história poderia ser uma arma necessária futuramente.

Kaleb foi recrutado para as fileiras do Conselho quase imediatamente após sua graduação bem-sucedida no Protocolo. Sua escalada havia sido fenomenal, ainda mais porque ele era um Cardeal; a maioria dos Cardeais, enquanto trabalhavam para o Conselho, eram seres intelectuais demais para se preocuparem com política e poder.

Faith passou para outra página no arquivo e viu-se olhando para uma lista de pessoas desaparecidas. Pelo menos dez membros do alto escalão da subestrutura do Conselho desapareceram em circunstâncias misteriosas e, em todos os casos, Kaleb foi o beneficiado. Porém, nada foi rastreado até ele; um fato que só o faria mais atraente para os seres letais que formavam o Conselho atual.

Faith era um bebê no bosque em comparação. Isso a fazia se perguntar por que ainda era uma candidata. Ela estava para cavar mais fundo no arquivo de Kaleb quando sentiu. O empurrão da escuridão. — Não. — Parecia obsceno que depois de três dias de paz psíquica o mal viesse caçá-la em plena luz do dia.

Seu primeiro instinto foi o de lutar, impedir a repetição da última invasão maliciosa. Mas já estava farta de correr. Se ela pôde se envolver com um jaguar e sair viva, então ela podia lidar com a faceta mais feia de suas próprias habilidades. Soltando a respiração que estava segurando, ela o deixou levá-la a uma exibição de seus triunfos. Ela viu através dos olhos dele, obrigada a assistir o que ainda não tinha acontecido. Era variável, mutável. Um dia, em breve, ele perseguiria o objeto de suas fantasias. Faith estudou cada aspecto de sua vítima e tentou descobrir quem era, onde estava, e, o mais importante, _quando_ aconteceria.

Seu terno era preto, sua camisa branca, sua pele de um matiz raro entre os Psys após várias gerações de misturas genéticas; um branco puro que mantinha nuances de um pálido azul. Mas a inexpressiva frieza de seu rosto tornou indiscutível que era, de fato, um membro da raça de Faith. O cabelo da Psy desconhecida era de um loiro quase tão pálido como sua pele e seus olhos eram de um vívido azul. Ela não se parecia em nada com Marine.

Mas, sua mente insistiu em um sussurro, o assassino não sentiu o mesmo com Marine. As visões que envolviam sua irmã centraram-se na morte em si e nas emoções do assassino durante a mesma, enquanto que essa nova vítima seria perseguida, vigiada e saboreada. Sim, foi com entusiasmo que ele tirou a vida de Marine, mas ele não experimentou nada dessa extrema antecipação. Talvez se ele tivesse, ela poderia ter entendido a tempo... poderia ter salvado Marine da agonia de morrer sufocada.

Ela se livrou das pesadas correntes da culpa, correntes que podiam custar outra vida, e seguiu sua linha anterior de pensamento. O instinto recém-despertado disse-lhe que a chave de tudo estava na resposta de uma pergunta: Por que Marine e este novo objetivo inspiravam reações tão diferentes em seu agressor?

Mesmo enquanto ela lutava com a pergunta, a escuridão desapareceu de sua mente. O assassino tinha sido aplacado por sua aquiescência, mas esse era um resultado pouco confiável. Ele podia facilmente decidir estuprar sua mente da próxima vez. Porém, ela não podia pensar sobre essa possibilidade agora. Porque alguém a observava. E esse alguém levantou todos os pelos de seu corpo.

Abrindo seus olhos, ela achou-se olhando para Nikita Duncan, Conselheira e uma das mulheres mais perigosas na Net. O veneno de sua mente era supostamente mais letal que o mais mortal vírus biológico. E ela encontrou Faith nas garras de uma sombria visão.

Faith levantou-se e escovou a parte de trás de seu vestido. — Conselheira Duncan.

— Peço desculpas se perturbei você. — Os olhos amendoados de Nikita eram inquietantemente enfocados. — Eu pensei que suas visões aconteciam em ambiente monitorado.

Faith sacudiu a cabeça e disse uma meia-verdade. — Às vezes, eu sem querer ativo um gatilho enquanto considero a melhor forma de abordar um projeto, ou minha mente simplesmente acha esse ambiente mais propício a uma visão em particular.

— Entendo. Bem, suponho que você não está longe dos guardas, então não existe nenhum motivo para alarme.

E não é a verdadeira privacidade. — Não. — Ela encontrou os olhos de Nikita. — O que posso fazer por você hoje, Conselheira?

A última coisa que Vaughn esperava ver quando ele saltou por cima das cercas e localizou o cheiro de Faith em uma parte escondida da propriedade era sua companheira em uma profunda conversa com Nikita Duncan. Consciente que a mãe de Sascha era uma poderosa telepata, ele permitiu que a fera subisse a superfície de sua mente; se ela o notasse não poderia reconhecê-lo como um changeling. Ele também manteve uma distância considerável entre eles. Mas ele ainda podia ouvir cada palavra dita. E o que ele ouviu o fez querer cortar em tiras o galho de árvore sob suas garras.

— Você não é estúpida, Faith. Você tem que saber por que eu estou aqui.

— Claro. Porém, eu estou curiosa para saber a razão por trás da minha candidatura. — A voz de Faith era tão fria e eficiente como um bisturi, totalmente diferente de como ela soava quando falava com Vaughn. O agitou perceber que ela era uma boa atriz, o fez perguntar-se qual era sua personalidade real e qual era uma fraude.

— Existem coisas que você só vai saber se for aceita.

— Eu entendo a necessidade do Conselho de manter as informações confidenciais, mas para ser honesta, eu não vejo a vantagem que tenho sobre os outros possíveis candidatos.

O cabelo reto e negro de Nikita foi soprado em torno de um rosto que não se parecia em nada com o de sua filha. — Quem você colocaria nessa lista de candidatos? Eu estou curiosa para ver se você tem um dedo sobre o pulso da Net.

— Se você não se importa, Conselheira, eu manterei meus pensamentos para mim mesma. — Faith olhou na direção de Vaughn e ele esperou que ela tentasse alcançá-lo com sua mente, mas ela não fez isso. Desapontado apesar de sua raiva, ele continuou assistindo. E ouvindo. — É melhor não falar certos nomes com antecedência.

— Verdade. — Nikita ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. — Sua monitoração é extensa.

Faith não disse nada e ele percebeu que era porque Nikita fez uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Isto era a fria lógica Psy em ação. E Faith não perdeu o ritmo.

— Como você sabe qualquer coisa se você vive em uma redoma? — Nikita perguntou.

— A PsyNet.

— Pensei que um P-Psy raramente frequentasse a Net.

— Alguns de nós frequentamos. — Existia conhecimento em seu tom e o predador em Vaughn apreciou isto. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de parecer fraca diante de Nikita, uma mulher tão sem coração que cortou relações com sua filha tão facilmente quanto outra mulher poderia jogar fora o lixo.

— Ótimo. Antes de ir, você deveria saber que certos Conselheiros não são a favor de sua candidatura. — Nikita olhou para o relógio. — Espere uma convocação na próxima semana.

Vaughn manteve sua posição escondida até que o odor de Nikita estivesse dentro do carro que a esperava no portão. Então ele rastreou sua traiçoeira presa humana para outra seção isolada do complexo. Os olhos de Faith se alargaram quando ele aterrissou na sua frente em forma de jaguar, mas ela não recuou. — Vaughn. Eu pensei ter visto você.

Ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ela não o viu. Ela o sentiu. Que ela não quisesse admitir essa verdade somente adicionou combustível ao fogo de sua raiva. Ele a cabeceou até que ela entendeu a mensagem e sentou-se no chão. Ele foi então para trás do tronco retorcido de uma árvore próxima para mudar de forma.

Parte dele queria chocá-la com sua nudez, mas existia raiva demais sobre ele no momento; ele não queria manchar sua sexualidade desperta com fúria. Foi assim que ele utilizou seus instintos de jaguar e logo após encontrar Faith colocou várias peças de roupa escondidas nas proximidades. Depois de ter recuperado um par de calças, ele vestiu-se antes de retornar para ela.

Ela estava esperando com os braços em volta dos joelhos, olhando para a direção exata de onde ele veio, embora Vaughn não tivesse feito nenhum barulho. — Vaughn, os guardas...

— Fazem suficiente barulho para acordar uma guarnição, para não mencionar que eles fedem a Psy, pelo amor de Deus. — Ele se agachou na frente dela, mas não a tocou. Ele não confiava em si mesmo o suficiente.

— O quê?

— Não importa. Que diabos a mãe de Sascha estava fazendo aqui?

Aqueles olhos de céu noturno que tinham estado cautelosos endureceram-se. — Você não tem nenhum direito de falar assim comigo. Se você está pensando em intimidar-me ou qualquer coisa dessa espécie, você pode rastejar para algum buraco escuro e ficar lá!

1 Oxicoco são arbustos perenes do gênero _Vaccinium_. São bagas vermelhas e ácidas, utilizadas na culinária e produção de sumos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Dezesete

O jaguar ficou impressionado com as garras de Faith. Se ele não estivesse tão certo de sua traição, seu temperamento poderia ter esfriado, acalmado por tamanha abertura emocional. Mas isso não iria acontecer hoje. — Nikita Duncan é do Conselho, nosso inimigo. O que você fazia confraternizando com ela? — Ele entendeu o que ouviu, mas quis saber se Faith lhe diria a verdade.

Sua boca formou uma linha fina. — Esta é a segunda visita que recebo de um Conselheiro. Shoshanna Scott foi a primeira.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta. — A raiva era um tremor sobre sua pele, seus músculos contendo seu lado selvagem. Ele nunca a machucaria fisicamente, mas merda, ele estava louco.

— Se você escutasse em vez de ficar ameaçando lançar o seu jaguar sobre mim, eu diria a você. Você percebeu que seus olhos mudaram completamente para felino? — Ela agitou sua cabeça. — Nikita estava aqui pela mesma razão que Shoshanna. Eu fui indicada para ocupar o lugar de Santano Enrique no Conselho.

Vaughn fechou suas mãos em punhos tão apertados que seus ossos protestaram. — Enrique era um pedaço de lixo Psy. E você quer tomar seu lugar?

Faith sacudiu-se com a bofetada verbal. — O que você sabe sobre o Conselheiro Enrique?

— Pergunte a seu precioso Conselho de merda. — Com seus olhos não mais parcialmente humanos, ele olhou fixamente para ela, desafiando-a a continuar.

As linhas do seu condicionamento já esticadas até o limite por sua visão anterior estalaram com um audível som mental. Ela estava brava. Realmente, verdadeiramente brava. Irritada o suficiente para não se importar em manter a aparência de normalidade Psy. A única coisa que mantinha sua voz em um áspero sussurro era sua consciência dos guardas.

— Sim, — Ela silvou. — eles são meu precioso Conselho de merda, os líderes da minha raça. Como você se sentiria se eu lhe pedisse para cortar a garganta de Lucas, simplesmente porque ele não se comportou de acordo com as regras que eu disse serem as certas?

— Lucas não esconde assassinos de seu próprio povo.

— Nem o Conselho. — Foi uma reação instintiva. Os Psys eram seu povo para melhor ou para pior. Ela se recusava a retirar sua lealdade tão facilmente.

— Besteira. — Vaughn se inclinou para frente e, apesar do quanto ele a chateou, ela esperava por seu toque. Mas ele manteve suas mãos para si mesmo. — O assassino que você vê em suas visões é Psy e existem muitos outros exatamente como ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Os assassinos em série são sempre humanos ou changelings.

— Por que diabos você teria visões sobre raças com que nunca teve qualquer contato real? — Ele foi o único que balançou a cabeça neste momento, um movimento violento que lembrava o jaguar, não o homem. — Cristo, bebê, ouça a si mesma. Esse bastardo deveria ser apenas mais uma visão, mas ele a mantém prisioneira. Nenhum humano ou changeling teria essa capacidade.

O carinho foi áspero, quase um grunhido, e ele a quebrou com isso. Porque ele fazia muito sentido. — Não pode ser verdade. O Silêncio pôs fim à violência.

— Sim, e sua irmã ainda está viva.

Ela lhe deu um tapa. Duro. No segundo que fez isso, todo seu corpo começou a tremer. — Eu sinto muito. Desculpe-me. — Ela olhou fixamente para a marca branca em seu rosto, agora se enchendo com sangue. — Oh, Deus. — Esse era seu último pesadelo vindo à tona. — Eu pensei que minhas proteções internas estavam segurando, mas eu me enganei, eu devo estar perto de um colapso psíquico total. — Loucura ou qualquer outro nome.

— Merda. — Ele cobriu seu rosto, suas mãos gentis. — Não há nada de errado com você. Passei dos limites. Você estava no direito de fazer mais do que me bater.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele. — Eu sinto muito. Desculpe-me. — Ela repetiu, freneticamente tentando localizar as fissuras em sua mente e esbarrando em um vazio. — Eu nunca bati em ninguém. Eu nem sabia que podia. Por que bati em você?

— Porque Marine era sua irmã e eu não tinha direito de usar essa perda contra você. — Ele abaixou sua cabeça até que suas testas se tocaram. — Eu sou o único que devia estar se desculpando. Não olhe assim, Ruiva. Se você fosse um felino, você provavelmente viria para o meu rosto com suas garras.

Ela agitou sua cabeça com a imagem selvagem. — Isso não pode ser verdade.

— Nós não somos humanos. — Ele disse devagar. — Jogamos com regras diferentes e nunca vamos agir civilizadamente quando nas garras da emoção, seja ela boa ou ruim. Isto é quando o lado animal está mais forte, mais poderoso.

Faith se perguntou se estava imaginando o aviso subjacente... O convite subjacente. — Mas eu não sou changeling. Eu não bato em pessoas.

— Mulheres humanas têm batido em homens por serem bastardos há séculos. Você fez o que vem naturalmente.

— Não para um Psy.

— O Silêncio, Faith, não é normal. É uma imposição. Como você é sem ele é o normal. — Ele levantou a cabeça. — Alguém está vindo para cá.

Ela sentiu a impetuosa mente de um guarda bater em seus escudos periféricos. — Vá. — Ela sussurrou. — Vá! — Seu medo por ele era maior do que qualquer outra emoção.

— Me diga uma coisa primeiro. Você vai aceitar a oferta?

Ela sabia o que ele queria que dissesse, mas não podia mentir para ele. — Eu não sei.

— Decida. Você não pode viver em dois mundos.

Então ele se foi, um borrão nas copas das árvores. Levantando-se, ela se dirigiu para casa, longe do guarda que se aproximava. Ela temia o que seus olhos poderiam revelar. Porque, pela primeira vez em sua vida, o céu noturno em seus olhos estava começando a mostrar algo diferente do infinito Silêncio de uma Cardeal perfeita, começando a mostrar vulnerabilidade.

Ela ainda poderia se passar por normal, ainda poderia viver em seu mundo, mas ela estava mudando. Essa mudança precisava ser abraçada sem reserva ou irremediavelmente apagada de sua psique. Não existia meio termo. Se ela se tornasse Conselheira, ela não poderia esperar que os changelings permanecessem seus amigos, não poderia esperar que Vaughn a visitasse, a abraçasse, a despertasse.

Ela precisava escolher.

Vaughn completou sua ronda sem falar com um único colega do clã, em seguida, retirou-se para o brilho púrpura do dia virando noite. Ele correu por horas, aprofundando-se cada vez mais na Sierra Nevada, território que antes pertencia exclusivamente aos lobos. O ar frio da montanha arrepiou sua pelagem de um modo que normalmente lhe dava o maior de prazer. Mas não hoje à noite.

Hoje à noite, a metade humana comandava e estava além de furiosa. Ele acasalou-se com uma mulher que podia rejeitá-lo e ir embora. Para sempre. Isso o fez querer sacudi-la até que ela entendesse e aceitasse o vínculo entre eles. Como ela não podia ver isso? No entanto, ela não via.

Alimentado por uma mistura caótica de raiva e dor, ele correu até que deixou tudo que conhecia para trás. Só então ele subiu em uma árvore e encontrou um galho no qual poderia assistir os humores da noite na floresta e pensar. Mas pensar não foi o que ele acabou fazendo, suas emoções muito violentas para qualquer coisa racional. Assim ele tentou se enrolar na solidão da noite, tentou aprender o som do silêncio, o som com o qual ele estaria vivendo caso Faith renunciasse ao seu vínculo.

Levaram segundos para perceber que tinha sido enganado. Ele não estava só, o cheiro do clã era forte na pantera que o havia rastreado. Lucas não fez nenhum som quando se acomodou em outro galho da mesma árvore que Vaughn. Ele não fez qualquer movimento para iniciar uma conversa, e quando Vaughn decolou novamente, ele correu ao seu lado.

Horas se passaram até que Vaughn os levou de volta para sua casa e eles mudaram de forma. Indiferentes a nudez, sentaram-se no topo da pequena colina sob a qual estava enterrada sua caverna e assistiram o despontar de um brilhante amanhecer iluminar o céu.

— Onde está Sascha? — Vaughn perguntou.

— Ela e Tammy ficaram na guarida dos SnowDancer depois de trabalharem com Brenna.

Com a menção da fêmea SnowDancer que foi violada por Enrique, a raiva latente de Vaughn explodiu em fúria. — Você confia nela com os lobos?

— Sim. Hawke nunca quebra sua palavra. — Lucas sorriu. — E o maldito lobo sabe que Clay e Nate o rasgariam em pedaços se ele colocar um dedo em qualquer uma de nossas mulheres. Eles estão lá em cima também.

— Tanta confiança.

— Confiança leva tempo.

E enquanto a parceria econômica entre os DarkRivers e SnowDancers era mantida por quase uma década, a aliança de sangue entre os dois clãs tinha apenas meses. — Por que você me acompanhou?

— Pensei que você poderia querer conversar.

— Por quê? — Vaughn desapareceu em longas corridas quase toda semana, o jaguar buscando a solidão.

— Sascha. Ela disse algo antes de ir até os SnowDancers.

— O quê?

— Seus poderes estão se desenvolvendo de um modo inesperado. Ou isso ou é a influência da Teia. — O macho leopardo cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos e apertou o pulso de uma mão com a outra. — Ela não sentiu nada de você o dia inteiro e ficou preocupada.

— Ela ficou preocupada porque não sentiu nada?

— Ela diz que está constantemente ciente da presença de todos na Teia, um zumbido que a deixa saber que você está vivo. Mas ontem você desligou tão violentamente que ela pensou que algo poderia ter acontecido com você.

Vaughn particularmente não gostou da ideia de ser vigiado. — Eu quero que ela me ensine como bloqueá-la.

— Sim, ela imaginou. Ela está trabalhando em algo para todos.

— Bom.

— Então, você se machucou?

— Não. — Não fisicamente.

— Quer conversar?

— Sobre o quanto eu quero uma lobotomia1.

— Então que tal um mano a mano?

Vaughn decidiu que transformar Lucas em uma polpa soava como uma excelente maneira de trabalhar sua frustração e raiva. — Certo.

Eles mudaram de volta para a forma animal e foram para isto. Lucas podia ser seu alfa, mas esta noite eles eram simplesmente amigos. E Vaughn era um jaguar. Eles eram geralmente maiores do que os leopardos; ele não era exceção. Porém, Lucas era mais rápido, um resultado de nascer caçador do clã, carregando a responsabilidade de executar ex-companheiros que se tornaram violentamente desonestos. No final isso significava que estavam empatados na maioria das situações, mas hoje Vaughn estava com tanta raiva que ele era letal, uma chuva selvagem de dentes, garras e mandíbulas perigosamente poderosas.

Quando eles finalmente se acharam quites, ambos estavam contundidos e sangrando. Lucas limpou uma mancha vermelha em seu peito. — Sascha vai ficar brava. Talvez cure antes que ela veja. — Não era uma esperança vã. A maioria dos cortes superficiais e arranhões curavam-se relativamente rápido em changelings.

— Você vai ter um olho roxo.

— Merda. — Lucas tocou o olho. — Isso não vai se curar antes de hoje à noite.

— Sim, bem, você quase arrancou minha mão. — Ele flexionou seu pulso ferido devido ao aperto de Lucas em sua pata.

— Precisei afastá-la para que não arrancasse minha orelha. Eu não acho que minha companheira ficaria muito impressionada com uma pantera de uma orelha só. — Lucas começou a sorrir.

Vaughn fez uma careta. — O quê?

— Faith ensinará a você.

Apoiando a cabeça entre os joelhos levantados, ele expulsou uma respiração áspera. — Faith... — Ele não podia dizer isso, não podia traí-la nem mesmo para Lucas. Ela era sua companheira. Essa lealdade vinha antes de tudo. Até que ela fosse embora, até que ela quebrasse o vínculo, ele honraria isso com tudo nele.

Lucas agarrou seu ombro. — Ela vai rasgá-lo pior que qualquer animal, fará você sentir como se o seu coração estivesse sendo cortado em mil pedaços, mas ela também vai curá-lo de um modo que ninguém mais será capaz de fazer.

Se ela viesse para ele.

Pela primeira vez em mais de vinte e quatro anos, Faith estava absolutamente perdida. Sua vida foi definida desde o nascimento.

Ela nunca realmente teve uma escolha. Mas agora ela deveria fazer uma que mudaria o rumo do seu futuro. O problema era que ela não sabia como fazer essa escolha.

Então ela passou a manhã acumulando gatilhos de visões em sua mente e a tarde cuspindo predição após predição até que Xi Yun interveio. — Você não pode sustentar este nível de atividade.

— Obrigada por me parar. Eu esqueci. — O que uma vez foi verdade tornou-se nada mais que uma útil desculpa.

— É o meu trabalho. — Uma pequena pausa. — Eu estou enviando um plano de refeições para o seu computador da cozinha. Seus exames laboratoriais mostraram baixas quantidades de certos minerais.

— Reconhecido. — Concluindo a comunicação, ela entrou na cozinha e levou seu tempo tomando a sopa prescrita e mastigando as barras nutritivas.

Mas ainda era apenas quatro da tarde quando ela terminou. Inquieta, ela entrou em seu quarto e optou por ocupar sua mente com os fluxos de dados da Net. Era só um adiamento, mas decidiu que era permitido; ninguém deveria ter que lidar com tantos choques como ela teve no dia anterior. Tendo espaço para respirar talvez seu subconsciente encontrasse uma resposta sozinho. Enquanto isso, ela colocaria sua mente consciente para decodificar o enigma do súbito interesse do Conselho nela. E eles não eram os únicos com quem ela deveria ser cautelosa.

Kaleb Krychek poderia ser um adversário muito perigoso se decidisse que ela representava uma ameaça real para sua promoção. Ela queria ver se podia aprender qualquer coisa adicional sobre ele; provavelmente uma tarefa inútil dado as suas habilidades, mas era melhor do que ficar obcecada por um jaguar que não estava lá para confundir, desafiar e enfurecê-la.

Que poderia nunca estar lá novamente.

A PsyNet era a mesma escuridão cravejada de estrelas; luminosa, brilhante e bela. Vaughn não entendia do que pedia para que ela desistisse. Essa extensa rede de mentes estava cheia de tal energia, tal capacidade mental, tal força. Os Cardeais brilhavam como supernovas, enquanto que os gradientes mais baixos eram brilhos mais simples, porém cada mente única contribuía para trazer luz ao negro isolamento da individualidade total. A PsyNet era o maior presente de sua raça, a maior arte que eles já criaram. Se ela desistisse da Net perderia a luz, estaria sozinha como nunca esteve antes.

A possível oferta do Conselho era a chance de mergulhar muito mais fundo na Net, tornar-se uma das zeladoras dessa criação magnífica. E Vaughn? Ele não era algo surpreendente também, algo que ela nunca imaginou que teria permissão de tocar? Ele aliviou a solidão dentro dela apenas com sua presença, dando-lhe uma intimidade, uma proximidade que a Net nunca poderia proporcionar. Se ela apenas pudesse ter os dois.

Mas ela precisava escolher.

Agitando mentalmente a cabeça para desalojar a questão para a qual não possuía nenhuma resposta, ela se encaminhou para um dos canais de dados principais. Embora as informações pudessem ser acessadas de qualquer lugar da Net, a maior parte dos dados brutos era desviada para estes pontos e, como tal, estavam em sua forma mais pura.

Evitando uma procura que pudesse enviar bandeiras vermelhas, ela pôs sua mente para copiar arquivos que respondessem a determinadas palavras-chave e depois simplesmente deixou o fluxo de envios contínuos passar através dela. Seu ato não era nada incomum, de modo que não se preocupou em verificar se alguém a estava seguindo.

Quando não encontrou nada com suas especificações depois de quase uma hora, ela deixou o fluxo para navegar na Net, peneirando os dados aleatórios através de filtros pré-definidos. O processo não era tão casual como soava por uma razão muito simples: a Net estava ancorada nas mentes de milhões de seres psíquicos e, portanto, regulada pelos princípios da energia psíquica. Ninguém conseguiu explicar completamente esses princípios até o momento, mas todo Psy sabia que se você procurasse por algo com enfoque suficiente e por tempo suficiente, a Net começaria a jogar uma pista de migalhas de dados relevantes.

Como ela fez para Faith.

Alguns sussurros a alcançaram. Como ela disse a seu jaguar, algo dito dentro da Net nunca a deixava, mas as palavras faladas dentro de salas protegidas eram trancadas no local e destruídas em segredo. Sussurros não protegidos também iriam eventualmente terminar destruídos, mas até que isso acontecesse eles eram parte do maior sistema de informações vivo do mundo.

_Kaleb Krychek foi visto com Nikita Duncan._

_O Conselho tem uma lista pequena._

_. . . Possivelmente um P-Psy..._

_Enrique era um Tc-Psy também._

Ela se surpreendeu com os sussurros. O Conselho era hábil em assegurar um blecaute de dados quando necessário. Logicamente isso significava que eles mesmos vazaram a lista. Um teste? Colocar Kaleb contra Faith e esperar para ver qual deles saía vivo? Ela não colocaria no passado o Conselho utilizar tais táticas bárbaras sob o pretexto de eficiência, mas não fazia sentido nesta situação.

Se eles queriam pura força letal combinada com fria praticidade Psy, então Kaleb era, sem dúvida, o candidato perfeito. Ele provou isso repetidas vezes. O que podia significar que o vazamento era um aviso para Kaleb que desta vez, outra coisa era parte da equação. Se fosse assim, era algo inútil. Faith sabia que nada impediria Kaleb de derrubá-la se ele decidisse que ela precisava ser neutralizada.

Algo roçou sua mente, e era tão familiar que ela mal deu importância. Mas segundos depois que a NetMind passou ela encontrou-se virando para procurá-la, embora, naturalmente, ela não pudesse ser vista. Somente estava lá. Algo em seu toque estimulou a seção da sua mente que abrigava os canais de previsão. O conhecimento era vago, menos uma visão do que uma premonição de que a NetMind seria importante para sua vida.

Depois de alguns momentos tentando refinar o pensamento ela desistiu e deixou-se voltar para seu corpo, sua energia psíquica esgotada pelo caos em sua mente. Era tentador tentar evitar o sono como um caminho para escapar da escuridão, mas ela descartou essa ideia com uma lógica indiscutível; as visões viriam estando ela acordada ou dormindo. Nisso, ela não possuía nenhum escolha.

Como não havia escolha real na decisão de ficar ou sair da Net.

Duas horas mais tarde, o toque que a despertou não era do mal, mas de algo muito mais perigoso. — Você voltou.

Seu dedo arrastou-se por sua bochecha. — Você tem olheiras, eu deveria deixá-la dormir.

— Não. Precisamos conversar.

Ele quebrou o contato pele a pele e subiu fluidamente na cama. Em seguida, ela sentou-se para enfrentá-lo.

— Eu estive pensando sobre o que você quer, sobre a escolha que você quer que eu faça, mas o fato é que eu tenho que viver neste mundo. Se eu cortar a ligação com a Net, eu morro.

— Você uma vez me perguntou se eu poderia fazer por você o que Lucas faz para Sascha. A resposta é sim.

Toda sua certeza foi abalada. — Como?

— Faça sua escolha e então pergunte. Eu não posso arriscar confiar a você essas informações enquanto você está conectada à Net.

— Por causa de Sascha. — Uma emoção que ela reconheceu como ciúme cravou suas garras em Faith.

— Por causa de todo Psy que poderia um dia precisar desse conhecimento.

— Você está me pedindo para tomar uma decisão sobre meu futuro, minha vida, baseada em sua convicção de que você pode me tirar da Net. E se você estiver errado?

— Eu não estou errado. — Suas palavras continham a garantia de um macho predador acostumado a ter tudo do seu jeito.

— Como você sabe?

Ele a tocou novamente, um rápido, chocante roçar de seus lábios contra os dela. — Porque você já está fora. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é abrir seus olhos e ver.

— Vaughn. — Era um sussurro que carregava sua necessidade, sua frustração, seu desespero.

— Sempre. — Sua respiração era quente em seu ouvido.

Ela balançou a cabeça em reprovação. — Não se eu escolher continuar a viver a vida que eu sou boa em viver.

Algo passou por aqueles olhos não muito humanos. — Mesmo assim, Faith. Mesmo assim. Se você me chamar, eu virei.

E isso o quebraria em pedaços, destruiria seu senso de honra e lealdade... porque ele estaria dormindo com o inimigo. Mas ela precisava que ele entendesse por que isso era uma escolha tão difícil para ela. — Este é o meu povo, minha versão do clã, e eu estou amarrada a eles por muitos laços. Eles podem não me amar no sentido que o DarkRiver te ama, mas meu PsyClã precisa de mim.

— Se eu partir, uma centena de postos de trabalho diretamente ligados a mim deixarão de existir, desde os guardas até os M-Psys. Mas é o efeito cascata que realmente os devastará. O dinheiro parará de fluir para o PsyClã. As escolas não estarão acessíveis, as pesquisas serão interrompidas, as crianças serão retiradas de programas de enriquecimento mental, programas que permitem a muitos de nós sobreviver ao Silêncio.

— Você está falando de lealdade. — Sua voz era estranhamente apática, mas ela podia sentir a intensidade do seu animal como se ele fosse uma terceira pessoa entre eles.

— Talvez não seja seu tipo de lealdade, mas é lealdade.

— Você está certa. — Ele disse, surpreendendo-a. — Mas, bebê, lealdade tem que ser conquistada e honrada. Seu PsyClã um dia irá trancá-la em uma instituição mental e chamar isso de cuidado.

Ela sabia que ele não disse isso para ser cruel. Seu jaguar estava apenas usando todas as armas de seu arsenal.

— Talvez eles não façam isso. — Ela disse, silenciosamente suplicando-lhe que mentisse para ela, que tornasse isso mais fácil. — Se você e Sascha estão certos, então eu não ficarei louca se abraçar minhas verdadeiras habilidades, se eu aceitar que a escuridão venha para mim às vezes.

Ele balançou a cabeça. — O que acontecerá na primeira vez que você tiver uma visão de um assassinato e perceber que você é parte do grupo que vai autorizá-lo?

Uma realização sombria tomou forma em sua mente, mas desapareceu antes que ela pudesse pegá-la. — Por que o Conselho...?

— Sascha chama-os de âncoras. Aparentemente sua PsyNet precisa deles, mas por alguma razão eles são os mais propensos a serem vítimas de um dos efeitos colaterais menos conhecidos do Silêncio; sociopatia assassina.

— Você está dizendo que o Conselho alimenta sua necessidade de matar. — Seu coração era como uma pedra esmagando seu peito de dentro para fora.

— Nós sabemos que eles fazem. — Seus olhos eram como os de um animal noturno, belos e selvagens.

Ela não duvidou dele; Vaughn era animal demais para mentir. — Por quê? — Por que eles continuariam apoiando o Protocolo se ele tivesse se mostrado tão fundamentalmente falho?

— Porque eles podem. — Uma resposta cruelmente honesta.

E uma que ela não podia afastar. O Conselho havia sido a lei absoluta da raça Psy por mais de cem anos. Antes do Silêncio, a rebelião e a disputa aparentemente jorraram livremente na Net, mantendo seus governantes em xeque. Agora ninguém ousava falar e ninguém os vigiava. — Digamos que você está certo sobre tudo. Pode você imaginar quanto bem eu poderia fazer do lado de dentro? Eu poderia trabalhar para a libertação da minha raça de uma posição de poder real.

— E se você sair, você poderá plantar as sementes de uma revolução para que o seu povo, seu clã, possa lutar por si mesmo.

— Eles nunca me deixarão ir.

— Ninguém pode me impedir de ficar com você, se você disser sim. — _Diga isso_, seus olhos incitaram, _diga sim_.

Faith lutou contra a necessidade dentro dela de obedecer, uma fome desesperadora, dolorosa. — Eu preciso pensar. Só deixe-me pensar.

— Sozinha, Ruiva?

Ela odiava que a escuridão a tivesse reduzido a isso, uma criatura encolhida com medo de fechar os próprios olhos. — Sim. — _Não mais_, ela pensou furiosa. _Não mais_.

— Sempre Faith. Sempre.

Ela assistiu-o partir através da claraboia. Ele permaneceu em forma humana, mas não era menos gracioso, não menos magnífico. O jogo de músculos sob sua pele era pura beleza, excitando, persuadindo, seduzindo. Seus dedos se esticaram sem seu conhecimento e ela inconscientemente tentou alcançá-lo.

Mas ele já havia partido.

1 Intervenção cirúrgica no cérebro onde são cortadas as vias que ligam os lobos frontais ao tálamo e outras vias frontais associadas.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo Dezoito

Faith mal havia se vestido no dia seguinte quando sentiu um educado, mas firme recado telepático. Seus olhos se arregalaram. O toque mental era desconhecido e apenas um grupo de indivíduos tinha o direito de contactar qualquer um que quisesse dessa maneira. Afinal, ela era Faith NightStar.

_Sua presença é solicitada nas câmaras do Conselho. Os documentos de autenticação foram enviados para a sua caixa de entrada pessoal._

_Sim, senhor._ Ela percebia que a mente era do sexo masculino e adivinhou que este era Marshall Hyde, o membro mais antigo do Conselho.

_Você será escoltada até lá_. O vínculo telepático terminou.

A primeira coisa que fez foi verificar sua caixa de entrada; ela não podia descartar a possibilidade de ser uma tentativa de Krychek para emboscá-la. Mas lá estava ele, o verdadeiro e infalsificável selo do Conselho. Com as bochechas queimando alternadamente quentes e frias, ela disse ao M-Psy para não perturbá-la de forma alguma e tentou acalmar seus desordenados processos mentais. Nada de sua confusão podia transparecer. Nada.

Escolhendo uma cadeira perto da janela com cortinas, ela respirou fundo e entrou na PsyNet sem o manto do anonimato. Hoje ela precisava da chama luminosa Cardeal, uma declaração silenciosa de força. Duas mentes estavam esperando-a. Se ela estivesse em seu corpo os pelos atrás de seu pescoço estariam arrepiados em um alerta primitivo, pois existia algo muito intrinsecamente perturbador sobre eles. Enquanto eles a levavam link por link em direção ao núcleo escuro no centro da Net, ela considerou se estaria na presença de dois do Esquadrão Arrow.

Apesar de sua existência ou não-existência nunca ter sido confirmada, rumores sobre a unidade tinham aparecido repetidamente no material de pesquisa que descobriu em seu esforço para entender o interesse do Conselho nela. Diante das duas mentes altamente marciais, nenhuma delas se identificando com nada além da marca de alto nível do Conselho, ela chegou a relutante conclusão que o Esquadrão Arrow não era apenas um rumor ocioso.

A ideia de um esquadrão secreto supostamente usado para silenciar permanentemente os críticos do Conselho, entre outras coisas, dificilmente inspirava confiança. Mas nada disso poderia transparecer na face mental que apresentasse ao Conselho, então ela enterrou suas reflexões sobre o assunto irrelevante. Os guardas a levaram pelos dois primeiros postos de fiscalização no núcleo central, em seguida entregaram-na a um segundo par de mentes que a levaram ainda mais profundamente na Net. Mas quando a porta final para a caixa-forte foi aberta só ela entrou.

A porta se fechou atrás dela.

Ela estava trancada com as mentes luminosas dos seis seres mais poderosos e mortais da PsyNet. Nikita Duncan com seu vírus mental. Ming LeBon, famoso por sua habilidade em combate mental. Tatiana Rika-Smythe, que segundo rumores teria a rara habilidade de ultrapassar os escudos mais complexos. Ela era a única que Faith sentia a necessidade de ser mais cautelosa, porque se o rumor era verdadeiro, Tatiana podia evadir o primeiro nível dos escudos sem que a vítima tivesse consciência.

Razão pela qual Faith estava protegida quatro vezes mais. Talvez tenha sido uma reação exagerada, mas ela não queria alguém conhecendo seus segredos... segredos de Vaughn. Além de colocar seus escudos em camadas ela aprendeu uma maneira incomum e altamente eficaz de se proteger, certificando-se que seus escudos nunca apresentassem um padrão fixo, tornando-os assim quase impossíveis de se prever e desvendar. Sascha a ensinou isso naquela noite na varanda, antes que Faith quebrasse o condicionamento no nível mais íntimo.

— Faith.

— Sim, senhor. — Ela respondeu a Marshall sem pausa, mantendo seus pensamentos em um segmento oculto de sua mente. Enquanto estivesse com o Conselho ela não podia se dar ao luxo de ser nada exceto absolutamente em guarda.

— Você está ciente até agora que a estamos considerando para ser um membro do Conselho. — A mente de Marshall era uma lâmina, afiada o suficiente para fazer outros sangrarem.

— Sim, senhor. — Se Vaughn estivesse certo, então o Conselho Psy protegia assassinos para proteger o Silêncio. Talvez eles apreciassem suas advertências e as usassem para interromper os assassinatos antes que eles se estendessem na Net. E depois? As acusações de Vaughn sobre os assassinatos com sanção oficial tocaram seu cérebro. Aqueles que ela podia não ser capaz de parar, aqueles que ela podia escolher não parar, porque eram a vontade do Conselho.

Sua vontade.

Ela poderia se tornar tão desumana? Um lento rastejar de horror rolou por suas veias, garras minúsculas que rasgaram e causaram dor. Ela não queria pensar em seu povo dessa forma, não queria ser parte de uma raça que tolerava tal coisa.

— Qual sua opinião sobre o assunto? — Ming LeBon, o membro do Conselho que nunca apareceu em nenhum noticiário ou teve seu nome ligado a grandes eventos; um poder assustadoramente perigoso atrás da fachada pública civilizada apresentada por Henry e Shoshanna Scott.

— Eu sou jovem. — Ela respondeu. — Isso pode ser visto como uma vulnerabilidade por certos setores da população. — E ela não era equipada com a capacidade de matar impiedosamente. O pensamento de roubar uma vida, não só de aceitar, mas sancionar o mal doentio da escuridão, dava-lhe náuseas.

No entanto, ela entendeu que Vaughn matou e faria isso novamente em defesa de seu povo, talvez até mesmo em defesa dela. Mas isso não a encheu de repulsa. Talvez porque existia uma diferença entre a lei brutal, porém honesta da natureza, e frio assassinato visando apenas aumentar o poder de pessoas muito hábeis em manuseá-lo.

— Isso é verdade. Porém, seus escudos mentais são extremamente fortes. Você parece ser capaz de resistir a um ataque. — O comentário de Tatiana parecia ser uma comprovação dos rumores. Faith não sentiu coisa alguma, mas seus escudos foram evidentemente testados e julgados adequados. Isso a fez ter calafrios; quantas pessoas tiveram suas mentes selecionadas e limpas por Tatiana sem nunca perceber a violação?

— Suas habilidades de clarividência também seriam muito úteis. — Acrescentou Marshall.

_Não._

Ela não emprestaria sua mente para dar seguimento a objetivos que visavam manter seu povo sob o jugo de um Protocolo que era tão errado. Nesse segundo sua decisão foi tomada. Foi quando ela percebeu que nenhuma outra opção era realmente viável; apenas seu medo do desconhecido fez parecer assim.

Agora ela só precisava sobreviver ao Conselho.

— Apesar de estar lisonjeada por ser considerada uma candidata, eu não estou pronta para morrer. — Não quando tinha acabado de aprender a viver. — Eu estou bem ciente que Kaleb Krychek é um dos outros candidatos. Ele teve anos nas fileiras do Conselho para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. — Entre elas a habilidade de livrar-se de sua principal concorrente.

— Eu não tenho nenhum desejo de ser feita de alvo quando ele é o Psy que você realmente quer. Eu não sou arrogante o suficiente para acreditar que poderia ser melhor do que ele caso Krychek decida me tirar da equação para garantir sua promoção.

— Então você admite que é fraca. — Disse Shoshanna, que nunca foi nada além de uma inimiga. O núcleo da mente de Faith sussurrou um conhecimento; o sangue ainda espalhava-se nas mãos de Shoshanna. O futuro permanecia inalterado.

Admitir fraqueza para o Conselho não era uma boa ideia. — Eu estou dizendo que se você quer que eu considere me unir a vocês, eu não farei isso até que eu venha a um... entendimento com o Sr. Krychek. — Deixe-os pensar que ela queria derrubar Kaleb. Claro, se Shoshanna era um dos membros que apoiava Kaleb, então ele estaria a par do que ela disse no segundo que deixasse esta sala, se não antes.

Sobrevivência se tornaria uma coisa arriscada se ela não tomasse cuidado. — O que eu não concordarei é em ser usada pelo Conselho como um peão para testar a força de Kaleb. Encontre outra vara para alfinetar o olho do touro.

Seu estômago era um nó e seus músculos doíam, mas ela saiu viva. Faith sabia que possuía pouquíssimo tempo. Ou Kaleb ficaria impaciente e decidiria empurrar seu próprio cronograma de trabalho ou o Conselho descobriria o que Faith estava fazendo nas suas costas. E o que ela fazia era caçar um assassino.

Ela recusava-se a deixar o assassino de Marine livre para tomar outra vida. Independente de quem fosse ele era muito forte, e também mentalmente poderoso. Ela precisava identificá-lo antes que ele descobrisse uma maneira de contornar suas novas proteções ainda muito fracas. Ele podia não tê-la torturado novamente com suas fantasias de morte, mas não foi por falta de tentativas; sua escuridão havia arranhado sua mente por dois dias, querendo mostrar-lhe o que ele faria.

Hoje à noite, ela o deixaria entrar.

Mas primeiro ela quis reunir o máximo possível de dados úteis. Não para si mesma, mas para os changelings, as únicas pessoas que a trataram como algo além de uma máquina altamente lucrativa. — Vaughn. — O nome do seu jaguar era um talismã. Suas mãos passando por sua pele, lábios pressionados contra seu pescoço, as sensações tão reais que ela envolveu-as ao seu redor como uma capa protetora enquanto fechava os olhos e saía para o campo estrelado da PsyNet.

Mentes brilhantes e foscas tremularam ao seu redor, milhares de pontos de beleza e graça. Mais uma vez ela não fez nenhum esforço para esconder-se, para fingir ser qualquer coisa além do que ela era; uma Cardeal de nascimento, sua estrela brilhante o suficiente para queimar. Embora ninguém parecesse segui-la, ela não era suficientemente estúpida para pensar que o PsyClã não tentaria rastreá-la de alguma forma.

Faith tinha feito um plano para lidar com isso, alertada com antecedência pelo mesmo sentido que lhe disse que estivesse na Net esta noite. Precisava ser hoje à noite. Ela não sabia o motivo, mas esperava que fosse porque o assassino cometeria um erro. Por enquanto ela estava lá para fazer a mais simples das coisas; escutar a pulsação da Net, ouvir as vozes que o Conselho não podia ouvir por estar muito encoberto, muito escuso.

Mas algo não fazia sentido para ela. Foi dito muitas vezes antes que a NetMind era treinada para sinalizar qualquer conversa que pudesse ser de interesse do Conselho. Então por que o Conselho não era ciente da preparação da dissidência, das brasas de rebelião? E era claro que eles não estavam cientes disso. Porque se eles estivessem, essas vozes já teriam sido impiedosamente silenciadas, reabilitadas até que eles tivessem apenas neurônios suficientes para tarefas simples como comer e lavar roupa.

Estimulada pelos pensamentos do Centro de Reabilitação, ela colocou seu plano para conseguir privacidade em ação, traçando seu caminho através do tempo e espaço para um setor distante da Net. Ao mesmo tempo, ela ergueu as proteções que asseguravam seu anonimato. Para qualquer observador pareceria como se ela tivesse desaparecido. Uma maneira simples de contornar perseguidores, mas como ela nunca tinha utilizado esse link público antes, tendo memorizado a sua localização discretamente durante sua última incursão, talvez por isso eles não tivessem uma forma de rastreá-la.

Chegando ao link, ela o circulou para fundir-se ao fluxo de dados local. Não existia nada particularmente interessante nas informações compostas por notícias regionais e outros boletins, então ela saiu do fluxo e deslizou até uma sala de bate-papo pública. Os participantes estavam discutindo a teoria da propulsão. Ela ficou de qualquer maneira. Dessa forma, se ela não tivesse sido bem sucedida em escapar de seus perseguidores e eles a encontrassem não pareceria estranho se ela estivesse vagueando, dadas as outras coisas que ela tinha ouvido.

Afinal, ela era uma P-Psy. Eles eram feitos para serem um pouco estranhos.

A teoria da propulsão foi seguida por um espaço de bate-papo dedicado ao mais novo mestre de ioga na Net. Eficaz como era para a educação de um Psy aprender a focar a mente, a ioga era considerada um exercício altamente útil. Faith, porém, começou a formar uma opinião diferente a respeito do porque os Psy gravitavam em torno do que uma vez tinha sido uma antiga disciplina espiritual, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o foco. Talvez eles estivessem simplesmente tentando encontrar algo para preencher o vazio dentro deles.

Da ioga, ela se achou em uma nova sala cheia de conversas sobre como o inovador acordo DarkRiver/SnowDancer-Duncan já rendia lucros enormes. Faith não conhecia todos os detalhes do negócio, mas era ciente que estava relacionado ao desenvolvimento de um conjunto habitacional voltado para changelings. Apesar de ter sido um projeto da família Duncan, eles tinham contratado o projeto e a construção com os DarkRiver, partindo da teoria que só changelings entenderiam as necessidades e desejos de sua própria raça. Os lobos SnowDancer aparentemente forneceram a terra através dos DarkRiver, tornando o projeto uma parceria, a primeira de sua espécie.

Agora ela ouviu que todo o conjunto foi vendido antes da primeira casa ser construída. E as encomendas estavam se acumulando. Várias mentes sugeriram que tais parcerias deviam ser experimentadas na Europa com grupos mais civilizados de changelings. Na esteira disso veio à refutação lógica de que era o fato dos leopardos e lobos serem pouco civilizados a razão do sucesso.

Ela arquivou os dados; os DarkRiver apreciariam saber que a deserção de Sascha não cortou a possibilidade de futuras negociações. Pelo contrário, parecia que o poder de negociação changeling havia realmente ressuscitado. A raça Psy podia não ser autorizada a falar com a renegada Duncan, mas fazer negócios com seu clã era um assunto completamente diferente. Algo que o Conselho foi inteligente o suficiente para não tentar parar.

Quando a conversa progrediu para outros assuntos, ela escutou por mais alguns minutos antes de partir. Duas horas mais tarde, ela estava começando a pensar que o pressentimento tinha sido uma miragem comprada por sua própria necessidade de amenizar sua culpa. Mas no próximo segundo ela pegou o pedaço de uma conversa em uma pequena sala semi-escondida atrás de outra. Dada sua localização, era claro que aqueles que lá estavam vieram buscando especificamente aquela sala.

_...perdeu dois membros nos últimos três meses. Isso não é estatisticamente explicável._

_Eu pensei que ambos os casos foram considerados acidentais._

_Os corpos nunca foram recuperados. Nós temos apenas a palavra da Execução de que foram acidentais._

_Todos nós sabemos quem controla as cordas da Execução._

Mais que interessada, Faith permaneceu na extremidade mais distante, tentando não chamar atenção.

_Eu ouvi que o grupo familiar Sharma-Loeb perdeu uma fêmea dois anos atrás em circunstâncias igualmente inexplicáveis._

_Desde a última vez que discutimos isso eu tenho acompanhado outros desaparecimentos. Existem muitos para se racionalizar, não importa como você olhe para isto._

_Alguma sugestão quanto ao motivo?_

_Há rumores de que certos componentes do treinamento não estão funcionando._

Inteligente, Faith pensou. O Psy deliberadamente não usou as palavras _Silêncio_ ou _Protocolo_, ambas as quais provavelmente teriam alertado a NetMind para a conversa potencialmente rebelde. Porém, o fato que essa conversa estava acontecendo no espaço público da Net era um sinal em si mesmo. Ou o Conselho relaxou em seu policiamento ou o povo estava ficando mais confiante.

Várias das principais mentes na conversa de repente desapareceram, provavelmente seguindo para um lugar mais seguro. Mas se eles estariam a salvo da NetMind era outra questão; a NetMind era a consciência da PsyNet e tentar esconder-se dela era como tentar se esconder do ar.

Mas então, sua mente perguntou novamente, por que o Conselho não parece em dia com o nível de descontentamento? Certamente não era enorme, mas também não era seguro ignorar. Ou...! Uma ideia revolucionária explodiu em sua mente. Decidindo que não havia nada a perder ela voltou para a Net e continuou seu passeio aparente sem rumo, esbarrando em outro sussurro de rebelião no processo.

Mas as agitações de descontentamento já não eram o suficiente para segurar sua atenção. Mesmo a busca infrutífera de informações sobre o assassino de Marine ficou em segundo plano diante da recém-nascida compulsão de um pressentimento que era quase uma visão.

Ela queria falar com a NetMind.

Porém, ela não tinha ideia de como conseguir fazer contato. Todos sabiam que a NetMind não era senciente. Era algo diferente, algo sem igual, a única de sua espécie. Não podia falar, não podia pensar, não podia fazer nada que Faith fazia. Ela nem imaginava como encontrá-la. A NetMind estava em toda parte e em lugar nenhum.

Uma vez que a NetMind já tinha passado por ela várias vezes desde que entrou na Net, Faith decidiu ir para uma área tranquila próxima aos fluxos de dados menos interessantes e esperar sua próxima passagem. Ao fazê-lo ela estava ignorando as vozes da lógica e da razão; um certo jaguar havia lhe ensinado que a lógica não estava sempre certa. Às vezes você deveria seguir o instinto, mesmo que este estivesse muito enterrado e enferrujado.

O toque mental quando veio era tão sutil e familiar que ela quase o perdeu. Percebendo o caminho que a NetMind supostamente havia tomado, ela enviou um pensamento curto visando uma área restrita ao seu redor. _Olá?_

Nenhuma resposta.

_Você pode me ouvir?_

Ela não tinha ideia se a NetMind estava mesmo presente ou se estava falando sozinha. Ela assumiu que a NetMind era visível em algum nível psíquico ou que havia um núcleo que o Conselho poderia sempre acessar, mas se era assim, esse segredo era bem guardado. Aparentemente sozinha naquele setor particular, ela decidiu arriscar. Se a NetMind era jovem e não totalmente desenvolvida, podia ser também normal. E se não fosse, então o Conselho viria por ela.

_Eu não sou fraca_, ela disse para si mesma.

Não, você não é, Ruiva. A voz de Vaughn era um sussurro rouco em seu ouvido.

Se eles vierem para cima de mim, eu lutarei e sairei. Eu tenho um jaguar para domar.

Com esse pensamento em mente, com Vaughn em seu coração, ela colocou sua vida na linha.

_Por favor_. Duas únicas palavras, mas que brilharam com persuasão, alegria e esperança. As emoções eram desajeitadas por falta de uso. Mas neste lugar inóspito, eram sugestões solitárias de gentileza.

Algo roçou sua mente um microssegundo depois. Ela saboreou a textura e achou diferente de qualquer coisa que já tinha tocado antes... Ou não era? A imagem de Vaughn brilhou em sua mente e ela sentiu a selvageria em seus olhos, a provocação em sua voz, o prazer de seu toque. Ele estava vivo, assim como esta consciência estava viva.

_?_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo Dezenove

Ela quase parou de respirar. Muito cuidadosamente, ela reduziu a distância em que enviava seus pensamentos. _Meu nome é Faith. Qual é o seu?_

_?_

Ela não parecia entender a fala, mas reagiu à emoção. Mordendo o lábio no mundo físico, ela respirou fundo e enviou uma imagem de como ela era, o cabelo vermelho escuro, baixa estatura, olhos de uma Cardeal. Ela não era nada extraordinária, mas era única, e assim também era a Netmind. Será que tinha compreendido sua mensagem?

Um longo silêncio que a fez pensar que havia perdido a NetMind, mas depois ela foi atingida por uma avalanche de imagens, uma fúria sem fim que ameaçava esmagar sua mente. Ela cambaleou contra a sobrecarga no plano psíquico e no físico, suas mãos agarraram a sua cabeça que ameaçava explodir.

_Pare!_ Imagens de finais, sentimentos de dor.

Parada súbita. Outro toque. Silêncio.

_Devagar._ Acompanhado pelo perdão, a felicidade no contato, imagens que transmitiam a necessidade de menos velocidade.

Outro silêncio, como se estivesse pensando ou se assustado. Querendo acalmá-la, ela acordou uma de suas memórias mais estimadas; o modo como Vaughn acariciou seu cabelo quando ela falou sobre Marine. Ela tentou colocar a ternura insuportável daquela carícia no próximo pensamento enviado.

Uma corrida mais lenta de imagens a respondeu. Rápido, até mesmo para um Psy, mas suportável. Era óbvio que a NetMind pensava muito mais rápido do que ela, calculava com muito mais rapidez, com muito mais facilidade, mas também era claramente jovem. Precisava de instruções e, até mais, precisava de cuidados. Entendendo sua fome como talvez só um Cardeal P-Psy poderia, Faith deixou que ela mostrasse tudo o que quisesse, o que lhe importava. Segredos de uma criança.

Não eram imagens por si só, mais como pedaços de pensamento. Pedaços do que conhecia, instantâneos do que viu, dicas de mistério. Estava testando-a. Faith não podia culpar sua cautela se o Conselho realmente estivesse tentado acorrentá-la. Essa percepção foi o fim de suas frágeis ilusões sobre os líderes de seu povo, porque depois de poucos segundos de contato ela soube que a NetMind era um ser verdadeiramente sensível. Como tal, deveria ter sido concedido o respeito e a liberdade para se desenvolver sem interferência ou manipulação. Mas, novamente, o Conselho nem sequer concordou com essas coisas para seu próprio povo.

Faith queria perguntar a NetMind por que tinha escolhido falar com ela, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma imagem para representar a pergunta. Finalmente ela enviou uma imagem dela conversando com alguém, mas seu interlocutor era apenas um borrão. A resposta veio rápida como o estalar de um chicote e ela viu como a NetMind enxergava-se; a forma conhecida da PsyNet. Imitou a imagem que Faith tinha enviado de si mesma, mas coloriu-a com uma noite estrelada. Ela sentiu que apesar da forma feminina, a NetMind não era de maneira nenhuma macho ou fêmea. Mas era bonito e ela tentou dizer-lhe isso.

Em resposta, a NetMind enviou-lhe um segundo auto-retrato. Mas este era estranhamente diferente. Não uma, mas duas mulheres estavam lado a lado. A segunda estava sem a luz das estrelas, um céu de negro tão profundo que ela estava dentro das sombras. Faith ainda tentava entender a imagem quando a NetMind enviou-lhe uma imagem de estrelas tornando-se negras aos poucos.

Faith não parou para pensar. Ela saltou para outro link distante agindo por instinto, um instinto que gritava que essas estrelas negras não eram nada amigáveis. Ou Kaleb Krychek contratou outros para fazerem seu trabalho sujo ou o Conselho descobriu que a NetMind estava em contato com uma pessoa não autorizada. Ela apostaria na última possibilidade, pois Krychek não era conhecido por ataques frontais.

_?_

A NetMind encontrou-a novamente. Quando Faith permaneceu em silêncio, ela enviou-lhe imagens das estrelas escuras se perdendo nos ecos de uma pista falsa. Uma pista falsa que a NetMind tinha colocado em frações de segundo. Porque ela estava em toda parte.

Alívio foi como um vento fresco em sua mente. Faith enviou um buquê em agradecimento e, como a criança que era, a NetMind multiplicou as imagens uma centena de vezes e devolveu-as para ela. Ela queria rir, então enviou cópias desses sentimentos que Vaughn inspirava nela quando brincava. A NetMind respondeu mostrando-lhe um caminho seguro para casa, um que rodearia seus perseguidores e desapareceu de repente.

Suas conclusões sobre a NetMind mudaram de novo; embora pudesse ser infantil em alguns sentidos, ela era também uma inteligência infinita, entre outras coisas. Enviando uma rosa em agradecimento, Faith voltou para casa através dos links que a NetMind marcou para ela.

Ela deslizou de volta em seu corpo, seu cérebro físico aceitando sua psique. Ela estava segura, mas a segurança era precária. Suas proteções podiam ser inexpugnáveis, mas se a sobrevivência do alvo não era um problema, uma explosão enorme de energia poderia matá-la em poucos minutos.

Vaughn passou a noite jogando sua frustração em uma nova escultura; ele não podia permanecer trabalhando na escultura de Faith. Mas apesar de sua noite em claro, sua pele se arrepiou com a energia do sol do meio da manhã. O felino não gostava de estar no mesmo território que os lobos, mesmo que eles estivessem cercados por nada além de terra e céu.

— Belo terno. — Hawke, o alfa dos SnowDancer e aquele que convocou a reunião matinal.

— O que é tão urgente? — Lucas fez uma careta. — Eu tenho uma reunião com Duncan em pouco tempo.

— Sascha irá com você? — O lobo disse o nome de Sascha como sempre fazia, como se ele tivesse algum direito a sua intimidade.

— É uma boa coisa que ela goste de você. — A pele de Lucas ficou tensa nas cicatrizes que marcavam o lado direito do seu rosto. — Inferno, sim, ela está vindo comigo. Eu não deixarei Nikita, aquela cadela fria, ignorá-la. E _Minha_ companheira conhece seus segredos. — Ênfase no _minha_. Depois de anos de inconsciência, Vaughn agora entendia o desejo de reivindicar, marcar com ferro.

— Índigo achou algo que você devia saber. — Hawke acenou para sua tenente.

A alta fêmea de cabelo preto-azulado e fresca pele branca era linda. Ela também era letal. Vaughn viu-a derrubar machos com duas vezes o seu tamanho sem pestanejar. As garras do felino espetavam sua pele.

— Eu me bati com um lince enquanto estava patrulhando. — Ela deu um passo para o lado de seu alfa em um movimento suave que dizia que suas habilidades estavam afiadas como sempre.

— Nenhuma liberação? — Vaughn franziu o cenho. As regras sobre a entrada em territórios dos clãs predatórios eram explícitas; se você quisesse visitar, você pedia permissão. Caso contrário, na maioria das vezes, você estava assinando uma morte rápida. Severo, mas necessário. Sem essas regras, as guerras territoriais já os teriam destruído há muito tempo.

— Sim. Mas essa não é a parte divertida. — A mandíbula de Índigo era uma linha apertada. — Ele estava enlouquecido com Jax.

A substância que alterava a mente era o veneno Psy de escolha. — Que diabo fazia um changeling com Jax? — Seu efeito nos Psys era bem conhecido; não só a substância era viciante, como eventualmente destruía sua capacidade de se expressar e pensar racionalmente, acabando com as habilidades que os tornavam Psys. O que isso dizia sobre a sua raça?

— Ele estava muito fora de si para me dizer. — Os olhos de Índigo estreitaram-se com fúria. — Os Psys têm que estar por trás disso. Eles inventaram a substância. O Conselho de merda está tentando nos envenenar desde que eles não podem arriscar um ataque aberto.

— O lince faz parte de um grupo? — Lucas perguntou, sua voz tendo caído algumas oitavas.

— Eu não consegui perceber qualquer cheiro em particular, e eles são conhecidos por serem mais felizes em grupos familiares pequenos. — Ela olhou para seu alfa e, com seu assentimento, continuou. — Ele estava confuso, e não como um Psy fica ao usar Jax. Quando eu o encontrei, ele estava em forma humana, mas sua mão era uma pata e havia tufos de pelo aleatórios em seu corpo.

Vaughn não entendeu o problema. — Ele estava mudando de forma?

— Não. Ele estava preso em uma meia-forma. Balbuciava o suficiente para que eu entendesse que ele não podia mudar corretamente desde alguns dias depois que ele tomou pela primeira vez a maldita coisa.

Era um pensamento horrível. Ser incapaz de se transformar em animal era semelhante a perder a alma. — Onde ele está? — Vaughn sentiu pena da criatura. Isso era o que fazia dele changeling ao invés de um animal puro e selvagem.

— Morto. — Uma resposta plana. — Eu não fiz isso, entretanto. Eu não podia. Seria como chutar um filhote de cachorro ferido. Eu estava levando ele até nosso curandeiro quando ele começou a ter convulsões. Seu corpo começava a mudança e, em seguida, voltava ao normal, repetidamente. Quando acabou, ele estava morto e... bagunçado. — Em sua voz havia rastros de choque, inesperado em uma mulher famosa por ser feita de gelo e aço. — Humano, lince, a pele de dentro para fora e ossos nos lugares errados. Cristo, eu nunca vi nada parecido.

— O corpo? — Lucas olhou para Hawke.

— Na toca. Queremos que Tamsyn dê uma olhada nele com Lara e os outros curandeiros.

— Enviarei Nate e Tammy assim que terminarmos de conversar.

— Nós podemos buscá-la de carro. — Hawke ofereceu, um certo olhar naqueles olhos de um azul pálido que eram da mesma tonalidade em forma humana ou lupina.

Lucas resmungou. — Você confiaria sua companheira com um de nós?

— Isso nunca acontecerá. — O tom de Hawke foi definitivo, como se ele _soubesse_ que nunca teria uma companheira. Se isso fosse verdade, não era de se admirar que o alfa estivesse terminantemente irritado.

— Aqui.

Vaughn pegou a imagem dada por Índigo e deu uma olhada. Seu estômago se revoltou. — Merda. — Ele passou para Lucas. — Vamos acabar com isso, tanto pelo fato de que alguém está vendendo esse material para os changelings mais fracos, quanto pelo efeito que tem. Isso deve parar qualquer um que queira experimentar.

— Eu sugiro o envio de cópias dessas fotos. — Índigo disse. — Uma vez que você vê isso, até a ideia de usar Jax dá urticárias.

Hawke viu Lucas estudar as imagens. — Nós temos que agir rapidamente. Eu não quero que ninguém mais seja puxado para isso.

Lucas assentiu. Vaughn estava totalmente de acordo. Estar no topo da cadeia alimentar vinha com responsabilidades. Quando sob ataque, era para os predadores changelings que os outros olhavam. E na Califórnia os SnowDancer e os DarkRiver eram esses predadores.

— Cian pode coordenar a disseminação da informação com aquele velho lobo bibliotecário do seu clã. — Lucas devolveu a foto.

— Dalton. — Índigo a colocou de volta em seu bolso sem olhar. — Ele é bom neste tipo de coisa. Vou dizê-lo para entrar em contato com Cian.

Eles estavam prestes a se separar quando Lucas perguntou: — Como estão os Lauren? — Ele estava se referindo à família de desertores Psys que encontraram um refúgio improvável com os lobos. O Conselho acreditava que os Lauren estavam mortos, o que deu aos lobos uma vantagem estratégica. Mas não uma boa o suficiente para equilibrar os aborrecimentos, se a carranca de Hawke era qualquer indicação.

— Sua companheira enredou Judd para ajudá-la com Brenna, e você pode imaginar quão popular essa ideia é com Andrew e Riley. Bastará ele piscar de forma errada perto de sua irmãzinha e eles o fatiarão, exceto que o louco Psy parece não dar a mínima para nada, o que pode ser a única coisa que ainda o mantém vivo. — O alfa cruzou os braços. — E sim, Walker está tentando treinar as crianças para fazer algo com suas proteções, para que elas não possam acidentalmente entregar o jogo.

Ele omitiu Sienna Lauren. A adolescente era, provavelmente, o motivo da carranca de Hawke. O alfa confirmou a suposição de Vaughn um segundo mais tarde.

— Sienna é um maldito problema. Eu estou começando a pensar que a pirralha é uma loba em um sangrento disfarce.

— Você é muito bonzinho com ela. — Foram as palavras de Índigo, com uma faísca de diversão em seus olhos.

Hawke soltou um rosnado baixo. — Você pensa que é tão engraçada. Eu estou colocando você no comando de seu treinamento em autodefesa. Ela luta como um gato doméstico, silva, mas não morde.

Índigo empalideceu, e isso era uma coisa que Vaughn nunca esperou ver. — Quanto tempo?

— Enquanto for preciso. — Sorrindo satisfeito, Hawke voltou sua atenção para Lucas e Vaughn. — Nós manteremos um olho em seu povo. Dê a querida Sascha um beijo meu.

O lobo, por pouco, não teve sua garganta arrancada pelas garras de Lucas.

Vaughn permaneceu às costas de Lucas enquanto seguiam para o lugar onde se desenvolvia o condomínio da parceria empresarial Psy-changeling, perto de onde Hawke convocou a reunião. Seu alfa, seu amigo, parou na orla do terreno e respirou lentamente. — É doloroso para Sacha ver a Nikita. Maldição, ela fica à beira das lágrimas.

— Eu sei. — Vaughn entendia exatamente o que era para uma criança assistir sua mãe ir embora.

— Será melhor uma vez que exista outra Psy em DarkRiver. Os Lauren são diferentes. Eles estão trancados em sua própria Net familiar. Outra mente na Teia é o que ela precisa.

Vaughn fechou suas mãos. — Não posso forçar Faith.

— E sobre a persuasão? — Colocando suas próprias mãos nos bolsos, Lucas balançou para trás em seus calcanhares.

— Eu não tenho controle suficiente. — A verdade nua e crua.

— Confie em si mesmo. Você não pode machucá-la.

— O gato está ficando desesperado. — Desesperado o suficiente para que Vaughn pudesse sentir suas garras constantemente pressionando contra sua carne, a um simples pensamento de distância. Como diabos ele poderia confiar em si mesmo com a pele delicada de Faith?

— Então alimente isso. — Lucas finalmente disse. — Nós não somos Psy e Faith tem que aceitar isso antes que faça qualquer escolha. Mostre-lhe o que você é.

— Eu quase não tenho sido gentil com ela até agora.

— Mas você não exigiu o que você tanto precisa. Eu posso sentir sua tensão, e isso já está afetando os machos mais jovens do clã. — Outra verdade contundente; visto o quão sensíveis eles eram para odores em qualquer forma, a necessidade sexual incessante de Vaughn estava, provavelmente, alcançando os mais jovens. — Leve-a ou ache uma gata. Acabe com a comichão.

Ele se mostrou indignado. — Você iria foder ao redor de Sascha?

— Exatamente. — Lucas balançou a cabeça. — Você não pode viver sem ela. Você ainda quer tentar?

Inferno, não! E assim, mais que depressa, ele soube o que deveria fazer. — Você pode lidar com tudo sem mim por um ou dois dias? — O felino já esperou bastante. Ele estava assumindo o comando.

A atenção de Lucas mudou para o carro deslizando até parar silenciosamente no outro lado do terreno. — Boa caçada. Eu irei beijar minha própria mulher.

Vaughn deslizou de volta para a floresta, sua fera movendo-se em antecipação à caça mais importante de sua vida. Ele jogaria pelas regras de Faith. O jaguar foi solto e estava com fome. Um rugido veio de sua garganta, áspero e perigoso. Faith NightStar estava prestes a ficar cara a cara com um predador determinado a possuí-la. Sem concessões. Sem clemência.

Faith completou as previsões para as Indústrias BlueZ, Sem-tech, e Lillane Contratantes, em seguida desligou o painel. — Eu vou caminhar pelo terreno.

— Entendido.

Só quando estava do lado de fora e escondida por várias árvores de grande porte que ela respirou fundo e esfregou as mãos na frente de sua calça jeans. Ela colocou-a em vez de seu vestido habitual em resposta a uma visão que teve no começo da manhã.

O jaguar estava vindo por ela.

A visão era um aviso: _Escolha_. Mas ela já tinha tomado sua decisão, já aceitou sua reivindicação. Depois de hoje ela nunca mais retornaria a esta casa, seu lugar seguro, seu lugar familiar. Mesmo tendo falhado em sua missão de encontrar o assassino de Marine, dado que ele não mordeu sua isca e tentou acessar sua mente receptiva ontem à noite ou hoje pela manhã, ela ainda precisava deixar a PsyNet. A vingança seria dela. Ela sabia disso.

Voltando para casa, ela fez mais três predições antes do almoço. — Você tem certeza que não sente nenhuma tensão? — Xi Yun perguntou pela terceira vez.

— Eu acho que me esforcei demais hoje. — Ela precisava de sua força para lidar com o predador que estava vindo em sua direção.

— Eu posso solicitar uma equipe médica para atendê-la.

— Isto não é necessário. Dado o aumento em meu potencial psíquico bruto eu estava tentando ver até onde meus poderes tinham chegado.

— Sim, é claro. Você devia ter me avisado com antecedência. Vou transmitir a você os detalhes dos exames. Parece que sua mente está regulando seu corpo de forma mais eficiente durante as previsões. Não há linha de tensão.

— Excelente. — Uma ideia veio à vida. — Eu provavelmente dormirei profundamente depois do esforço dessa manhã, então, por favor, assegure-se que eu não seja incomodada por pelo menos doze horas depois que eu me recolher.

— Anotado.

— Obrigada.

Ciente de que estava sendo examinada por qualquer comportamento irregular como resultado de sua falta de tensão, ela forçou-se a seguir sua rotina normal. Entrando na cozinha, ela derramou e consumiu um copo de bebida energética que continha a maioria das vitaminas e minerais que ela precisava, então comeu duas barras de cereais com lenta deliberação. Em seguida, ela baixou os exames médicos que estavam em seu computador pessoal conforme o prometido e sentou-se na sala de estar para examiná-los.

Ela pretendia levá-los quando desertasse. Provavelmente seria sua última chance de ter acesso a esse tipo de exame detalhado, e eles eram inestimáveis para um P-Psy, exames que traçavam com profundidade todas as áreas do seu cérebro. Inclusive as seções mais vulneráveis à degradação mental. Porque não importa o que acontecesse, ela era uma P-Psy e com isso existia um maior risco de demência. Sempre existiu.

Foi só depois de duas horas que ela levantou-se e entrou em seu quarto, seus olhos continuamente esquadrinhando os arquivos. Descartando a fachada no segundo em que ela estava do lado de dentro, Faith rapidamente arrumou sua mochila com as poucas coisas que não queria deixar para trás. Não havia muito: seu computador pessoal, fotos de Marine retiradas do banco de dados do PsyClã e uma de seu pai. Ele a consideraria uma traidora depois de hoje à noite, mas apesar de toda sua frieza, ele tinha sido a única constante em sua vida e ela sentiria saudades dele. Finalmente, ela pegou uma muda de roupas e isso foi tudo. Um comentário triste sobre a vida que ela viveu até agora.

Caminhando de volta para a sala de estar, ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir o toque de uma chamada recebida. — Sim? — Ela respondeu só com o áudio ligado.

— Seu pai deseja falar com você.

— Eu ligarei a tela.

— Não há necessidade, ele está no portão.

Sua mão se afastou do botão de ativação da tela, a boca de repente mais seca que o deserto. — Vou encontrá-lo no terreno. — Não foi o que planejou dizer, mas uma vez mais o _conhecimento_ tinha vindo à tona.

Terminando a chamada, ela saiu da casa e começou a descer o caminho que levava até o portão. Anthony só fazia visitas pessoais quando queria conversar sobre negócios confidenciais, e estar do lado de fora era a maneira mais fácil de garantir privacidade. Ela só conseguia pensar em duas razões para seu aparecimento inesperado hoje. Poderia ser tão simples como um pedido para uma previsão particularmente sensível, mas também poderia ser sobre um assunto mais traiçoeiro; sua eventual indicação para o Conselho.

Então lá estava ele, caminhando em sua direção. Um homem alto com a pele dois ou três tons mais escura que a sua e cabelo preto, prateado nas têmporas. Em seu terno preto, camisa branca e gravata azul-escuro, ele parecia em cada polegada com um perfeito Psy. O que ele faria se descobrisse sua planejada deserção?

Detê-la. Por qualquer meio necessário.

— Pai.

— Caminhe comigo, Faith. — Ele deixou o caminho principal em escolha de um que serpenteava mais fundo no terreno. — Eu ouvi algumas notícias perturbadoras.

Um vento frio percorreu seu corpo apesar do sol do início da tarde. — Kaleb Krychek?

Para seu alívio, ele assentiu. — Há rumores de que ele decidiu deixar o Conselho sem nenhuma outra escolha alternativa.

— Nada que não esperávamos.

— Eu quero que você se retire da corrida.

— Pai? — Ela virou-se para encará-lo, pura surpresa enraizando-a no lugar.

Anthony parou ao seu lado. — Você não foi treinada em manobras ofensivas. Kaleb teve anos de prática.

— Eu sei disso, mas...

— Você é muito valiosa para correr o risco de ser danificada.

Então, sua rentabilidade monetária compensava a ambição do seu pai. — Eu entendo. Negócios são negócios. Mas e se eu quiser prosseguir com a competição?

— O PsyClã irá ajudá-la, claro. Porém, pense com cuidado, Faith. Como uma vidente Cardeal você já possui um considerável poder político, se você escolher usá-lo.

— Eu estou completamente isolada.

— Isso pode mudar se você quiser.

Ela falou sem pensar. — Pode?

Anthony olhou para ela por um longo momento. Ela se perguntou se ele suspeitava de algo. Então ele disse: — Eu já perdi uma filha. É o suficiente. Eu farei tudo em meu poder para mantê-la segura.

Ela queria ler emoção, carinho, amor em sua declaração, mas sabia que isso seria uma mentira autoinduzida. — Será que suas fontes deram um prazo para um eventual ataque? Ou o tipo de ataque? — Obrigando-se a pensar além das necessidades da criança solitária dentro dela, Faith começou a andar novamente.

— Nos próximos dois dias. Quanto ao tipo, Krychek é conhecido por usar a PsyNet. Suspeita-se que ele tem um subconjunto não documentado de poderes sob suas habilidades de Tc que lhe permitem atacar sem ser detectado.

— Você acha que é algo semelhante ao talento de Nikita Duncan?

— Um vírus mental? — Anthony pareceu considerar essa ideia. — Não. É outra coisa. O resultado final do uso de suas habilidades particulares é única e extremamente preocupante.

— Eu pensei que seus alvos tinham uma tendência a desaparecer?

— Eles fazem isso. Mas eu descobri que não é Krychek que os faz desaparecer, são as famílias dos indivíduos. Eles não querem ser associados com suas vítimas.

— Que resultados poderiam causar uma reação tão radical? — Ela queria reunir o máximo de informações possíveis sobre o homem que certamente se tornaria o mais novo membro do Conselho. Informação é poder e ela era considerada impotente.

— Tem certeza que quer saber?

— Claro.

— Os alvos de Nikita morrem ou ficam incapacitados, na medida em que eles não podem cuidar de si mesmos. Os efeitos são similares a certos tipos de danos cerebrais acidentais. Triste para o indivíduo, mas nada biológico ou genético, nada que possa refletir em seus descendentes.

Não era comum seu pai dar tantas voltas ao redor de um assunto. — Por que Krychek é diferente?

— Seus alvos ficam clinicamente loucos.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo Vinte

Faith estava muito, muito feliz por estar um passo atrás de Anthony, pois naquele momento ela não poderia ter escondido seu terror.

— Loucos?

— Até onde alguém foi capaz de determinar, seus alvos começam a mostrar um comportamento altamente irregular aproximadamente dois dias depois de serem infectados. Por volta do quinto dia eles não estão mais sãos em qualquer sentido, embora o diagnóstico psíquico varie de individuo para individuo.

Ela empurrou para baixo seu pânico e horror e forçou um semblante calmo.

— Isso torna a decisão consideravelmente mais fácil. Eu não tenho desejo de enlouquecer antes do tempo. Talvez você deva informar ao Conselho como o chefe da família. Pode se provar prejudicial para mim me aventurar na PsyNet. Ao menos até Krychek saber que estou fora da disputa.

— Farei isso a caminho da cidade.

Eles viraram para fazer seu caminho de volta. — Obrigada. — Faith doía pelo menor indício de carinho, algo que Anthony nunca seria capaz de dar a ela. Mas ele era seu pai. Como ela não poderia ansiar por sua aprovação, se nada mais?

— Faith.

— Sim, pai.

— Tenha cuidado. Krychek pode tentar chegar até você de alguma outra forma. Não confie em ninguém até que eu tenha me assegurado que ele saiba que você abriu mão da disputa.

Desde que ela não confiava em ninguém que estava conectado à Net, isso não seria um problema. — E se ele decidir me eliminar de qualquer forma? Eu poderia me tornar um rival no futuro.

— Eu pensei em uma forma de combater essa possibilidade. Eu anunciarei que você está sendo restringida por causa de padrões mentais anormais.

Uma gaiola. Seu pai estava colocando-a em uma gaiola. Faith disse a si mesma para não se importar, mas ela se importou. E isso machucou. — Quanto tempo tenho que manter essa ilusão? Eu presumo que isso significa que eu terei que me manter fora da PsyNet?

— Eu sugiro um ano. Krychek precisa esquecer que você alguma vez foi uma ameaça.

Um ano privada da única liberdade que já conhecera. — Isso não é extremo? — Não importa o que mais ele tinha feito, ela sempre acreditou que Anthony tentou mantê-la segura. Mas isso... isso era uma tentativa de colocá-la em correntes e disfarçá-las como proteção.

— Isso é sobre sua vida. Um ano não é muito no esquema maior das coisas.

Um ano era tudo se você tinha décadas de insanidade para esperar ansiosamente. Mas se ela deixasse a PsyNet, talvez Vaughn pudesse de alguma forma curar as partes quebradas de sua mente. Mesmo quando ela pensava sobre isso, sabia que não era mais que um sonho impossível. Mas não importava; ela ainda teria mais anos de sanidade do que teria nessa prisão que ele queria colocá-la, uma prisão que ela suspeitava que nunca seria revogada, pois eles sempre encontrariam razões para mantê-la isolada e desempenhando o papel da máquina rentável que ela quase tinha se transformado.

— Eu consentirei três meses. Vamos reconsiderar a situação depois disso. — Ela não podia ceder, não quando seu comportamento recente fez Anthony esperar mais dela.

— Concordo. Fique fora da Net.

— Sim. — Em um dia, talvez até mesmo algumas horas, ela estaria fora da PsyNet para sempre. E se Vaughn não a pegasse quando caísse, ela estaria fora desse mundo também. Faith se perguntou se seu jaguar sabia o tamanho de sua confiança nele.

— Adeus, Faith.

— Adeus, pai.

Faith forçou-se a voltar para casa, embora estivesse meio temerosa de nunca ser autorizada a sair novamente. A porta se fechou atrás dela com um pequeno ruído que pareceu a ela tão alto como o de várias trancas sendo passadas. Respirando fundo, ela confinou seu princípio de pânico em uma pequena caixa em sua psique e caminhou para o painel de comunicação.

Xi Yun respondeu em alguns segundos. — O que posso fazer por você, Faith?

— Você poderia me enviar alguns dos relatórios antigos sobre meus processos mentais durante as visões? Eu gostaria de compará-los aos exames atuais. — Não agora, mas um dia.

— Quão distante você quer ir?

Ela pausou. Seu computador pessoal podia lidar com uma enorme quantidade de dados, mas mesmo ele não poderia lidar com vinte e quatro anos de exames. — A partir do meu décimo sexto aniversário. — A idade em que suas habilidades se tornaram relativamente estáveis.

— Esse é o período que eu teria recomendado. Antes disso, você costumava ser um pouco instável.

Dezesseis era o fim não oficial do condicionamento, os dois anos até os dezoito uma garantia contra eventuais "enganos". Tinha o Silêncio ajudado a disciplinar suas previsões ou tinha atrofiado sua mente até que ela produzisse padrões considerados aceitáveis em vez de erráticos? Sua mente lembrou-a de outra coisa. — Como está indo Juniper?

— Bem para alguém de oito anos. As habilidades dela ficam abaixo das suas quando você tinha essa idade, mas em comparação com os outros de sua faixa etária ela está avançando pelo Protocolo a uma velocidade considerável.

O que significava que a jovem vidente de Gradiente 8.2 estava se tornando uma máquina mais rápida que os outros. — Será que eu poderia ver seus registros também? Estou considerando oferecer a ela algum treinamento. — Uma coisa perfeitamente correta para um Cardeal fazer por um membro mais jovem da família.

Tal ajuda era especialmente importante no campo restrito da vidência, e Faith sentiu-se culpada por abandoná-la. Mas ela tinha toda a intenção de tentar achar um caminho para ajudar Juniper e os outros quando ela se tornasse uma renegada.

— Eu esclarecerei isso com seu guardião, mas não antecipo qualquer problema. Você é a vidente que eles estudam durante o treinamento.

— Quando você terá tudo para mim? — Faltavam alguns minutos para as quatro agora.

— Dentro de uma hora.

Tempo mais do que suficiente para carregar os arquivos antes que Vaughn viesse caçá-la.

Vaughn aproximou-se da cerca em volta do complexo de Faith horas depois do que pretendia. Ele estava a meio caminho quando um alerta surgiu pela Teia; Sascha enviando emoções para Dorian. Mudando de direção, ele respondeu, ciente de que os outros estavam todos ocupados. Como ele não podia ouvir as palavras através da Teia, ele teve que ir para a casa do membro do clã mais próximo e ligar para pedir a localização, outro pequeno atraso.

Quando ele chegou ao local, foi para encontrar Dorian até o pescoço em fúria juvenil. O sentinela tinha tudo sob controle, mas estava claro que ele teve que arrebentar algumas cabeças para isso. Kit estava com um lábio partido sangrando e Cory parecia ter a mandíbula quebrada. Vários outros estavam cheios de contusões e todos menos Dorian estavam nus; um indicador seguro de que eles tinham estado em forma de leopardo.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou, mudando de jaguar para homem.

Dorian correu sua mão pelo cabelo. — O Kit aqui decidiu ficar romântico com a Nicki, e Cory pensou que tinha direitos exclusivos.

— Isso é sobre uma garota? — Vaughn não podia acreditar nisso, não com a forma como as jovens fêmeas eram conhecidas por colocar sua liberdade acima de qualquer coisa e qualquer pessoa.

— Isso é sobre esses dois estúpidos usando a desculpa para chamar seus "clãs" e resolverem quem é mais alfa. — Dorian pegou o olhar de Vauhn. Ambos sabiam que Kit tinha o cheiro de um futuro alfa. O garoto era apenas mais rápido, mais difícil de se machucar, e mais agressivo que os outros. Mas até que ele provasse seu status de alfa, ele era simplesmente outro jovem.

— Kit. — Vaughn arrastou-o pela nuca. — O que diabos é isso sobre seu próprio clã?

O garoto limpou o sangue de sua boca com as costas da mão. — É apenas um grupo de amigos.

Vaughn não falou, não quebrou o contato visual.

O garoto deu de ombros, mas a raiva permanecia em seus olhos. Era por isso que alfas jovens precisavam de uma orientação cuidadosa, e caso saíssem da linha, de dura disciplina. Eles podiam dar errado facilmente. — Assim, o que acontece se nós chamássemos de clã?

Suas mãos apertaram-se em punhos. — Não significa nada.

— Cory? — Vaughn olhou para o garoto magro apoiado contra uma árvore. — Você pensa o mesmo?

O garoto cuspiu sangue. — Sim.

Dorian bateu em alguns outros que tentavam se levantar com fúria renovada. — Fiquem malditamente quietos ou eu juro que vou quebrar todas as suas mandíbulas.

Ninguém protestou. Dorian podia ser latente, mas ele também era um sentinela; ele poderia partir essas crianças em dois, sem nem pensar.

Vaughn voltou sua atenção para Kit. Não importava o que Cory pensava, era Kit que os jovens seguiam como exemplo. — Se você é o alfa do seu clã, você não irá se importar se eu desafiá-lo pela liderança.

Um pouco da arrogância escoou do olhar de Kit. — O quê?

— Você quer liderar seu próprio clã? Ótimo. Mas se você é o alfa de outro clã, você desiste de seu direito de fazer parte dos DarkRiver. — Severo, mas verdade. — Nós não temos uma aliança com você, o que significa que você está violando a Lei. Eu tenho o direito de matá-lo por invasão.

Kit limpou outro filete de sangue. — Nós não queremos separar os DarkRiver. — Ele estava começando a parecer um pouco verde.

— Só há Um _Clã_. E nenhum de vocês é o alfa. — Vaughn se certificou de encarar todos os jovens na clareira. Várias cabeças caíram. — Se e quando vocês desafiarem Lucas pelo título, eu vou respeitá-los. Mas até lá, vocês são um bando de lamentáveis moleques que ferraram com os turnos de guarda tirando dois sentinelas de seus deveres.

O orgulho ferido mostrou-se no rosto de mais de um garoto, mas como esperado, foi Kit quem falou. — Nós não pedimos para interferirem.

Vaughn realmente gostava da firmeza do garoto, mas não o suficiente para permitir-lhe qualquer folga. Não depois do que vislumbrou em seu rápido reconhecimento antes de entrar na cena. Ele olhou para Dorian. O sentinela mais novo arrastou um jovem inconsciente de trás de uma árvore e jogou-o aos pés de Kit. — Você fez isso.

O macho ferido teve seu tórax fatiado aberto. Se fosse humano, ele estaria morto agora. E isso antes que se adicionasse o ferimento na cabeça. — Você seria capaz de parar sem a "interferência" de Dorian, não é? — Vaughn fez de sua pergunta uma chicotada.

Kit engoliu. — Ah, merda. Ah, cara... eu não percebi... Jase vai ficar bem? — De repente ele era uma criança novamente, nenhum rastro do alfa que ele se tornaria um dia.

Vaughn soltou o garoto.

Dorian foi quem respondeu. — Tamsyn está no caminho de volta do esconderijo dos lobos. Pode levar Jase até ela sem matá-lo no processo?

Kit acenou. — Sim.

— Eu ajudarei você. — Cody levantou-se, uma mão em sua mandíbula.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, então para os sentinelas. — Nós podemos lidar com isso daqui.

— Você não tem mais direito a minha confiança. — Dorian respondeu, seu tom plano.

Vaughn viu o efeito que isso causou em Kit; o garoto adorava o sentinela louro como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho. Mas para seu crédito, ele apenas acenou. — Nós vamos levá-lo para Tammy, eu juro.

— Eu quero cada um de seu clã amanhã. As mulheres podem decidir seu castigo. — Vaughn ordenou, e não era um ato de bondade. As fêmeas leopardo eram impiedosas sobre as violações da Lei do Clã, pois sabiam que sem a Lei seus filhos começariam a morrer um por um nas mãos dos outros.

O Clã era Um.

Essa era a regra final.

Limpar a bagunça que os jovens fizeram, incluindo localizar e avisar os pais de Jase, assim como as fêmeas maternais responsáveis pela disciplina, levou várias horas. Eram quase cinco quando ele chegou ao complexo de Faith, e ele estava se sentindo tão violentamente possessivo que provavelmente não deveria tê-la procurado. Mas nada no inferno o faria esperar por mais tempo.

Ele estava para escalar uma árvore da qual pretendia pular para dentro da cerca exterior quando sentiu o cheiro de sua presa no terreno do complexo. Surpreso, ele abaixou-se em uma postura cautelosa. Seu cheiro se aproximou até que ele pôde ouvir as batidas de seu coração, o som de sua respiração. Ela parou a alguns metros dele e quando ele surgiu das sombras das árvores, ela acenou. — Estou pronta.

Sua inesperada rendição acalmou a fera, mas apenas um pouco. Ele levou-a mais profundamente na floresta em direção a um de seus esconderijos antes de sair de sua vista para passar à forma humana e puxar um par de jeans; esse não era o momento para pressionar Faith mais do que ela já havia pressionado a si mesma. No entanto, quando ele retornou para ela seu rosto estava cauteloso.

— Seus olhos são mais de gato do que de homem.

— Eu sei.

Ela caminhou até ele. — Eu estou voltando para casa com você.

— Por quanto tempo? — Ele estaria mantendo-a. Isso era inegociável. Ele só queria saber quanto de persuasão isso custaria.

Sua mão ergueu-se para pousar sobre o peito dele. Um toque hesitante que fez seu animal grunhir por mais. — Para sempre.

Era uma resposta inesperada, mas o instinto lhe disse o que fazer. Fechando seus dedos sobre a mão dela, guiou-a para sua boca e beijou as pontas de seus dedos. Sua pulsação acelerou, mas ela não afastou-se. O felino ficou satisfeito. Soltando aquela mão esbelta, ele virou suas costas para ela.

— Segure-se.

Um momento de hesitação e logo suas mãos estavam em seus ombros. Ele deslizou suas palmas até a parte de trás das coxas dela e sentiu seu medo, sua confusão, sua necessidade. Mas quando ele a levantou, ela embrulhou suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e segurou firme.

Com alegria em sua circulação sanguínea, Vaughn atravessou a floresta fazendo uso do resto da luz do dia que se desbotava; a noite caiu rapidamente sob as copas das árvores. O peso de Faith, mesmo adicionando sua mochila pequena e a longa distância, não era nada. O jaguar glorificou-se de tê-la em seu território, em seu mundo, embora soubesse que ainda teria que tirá-la a salvo da Net. Mas isso podia ser feito a qualquer momento em que ela estivesse pronta. Primeiro, ele precisava reivindicá-la em um nível muito mais primitivo.

Ele levou-a profundamente no território DarkRiver e então ainda mais fundo em seu próprio território, não parando até que ela estava no quarto de seu refugio, a única mulher que ele alguma vez já tinha trazido ali. Abaixando-a para seus pés, ele a deixou se esticar e explorar, capaz de esperar agora que ela estava em sua casa.

O rosto dela tentou manter aquele olhar Psy indiferente, mas maravilha atravessou-o esporadicamente. — Sua casa é incrível. Como se fizéssemos parte da floresta.

Ele soltou uma respiração entrecortada. — Você quer que eu tome um banho?

Ela congelou, seus olhos correndo pela cachoeira atrás dele. — O quê?

— A corrida me deixou suado. — O cair da noite tinha sido frio, o vento fresco, mas uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele.

— Ah. — A resposta era suave, sem fôlego. — Não, está tudo bem.

Ele observou sua boca enquanto ela falava, surpreso ao perceber que havia fechado a distância entre eles sem estar ciente disso. Levantando sua mão, esfregou um dedo sobre seus lábios. — Eu quero comer você.

Mesmo quando seus olhos se arregalaram, a fera já tinha nublado seu cérebro com implacável necessidade sexual. Ele_ queria_. E ele estava cansado de esperar. Faith era sua companheira. Era seu direito tomá-la. Ele angulou sua cabeça para reivindicar um beijo selvagem quando do nada, outra coisa o chutou; os instintos protetores que nunca lhe permitiriam prejudicá-la. E se ele a agarrasse agora, poderia até mesmo machucá-la.

Abalado pelo pensamento civilizado daquela verdade implacável, ele forçou-se a fazer a coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito. Ele recuou. — Eu poderia machucá-la se fizéssemos isso. — Ele estava muito no limite, muito faminto, muito malditamente fora de controle enquanto nas garras da paixão.

Ele viu-a engolir e o felino quis lamber seu pescoço, segurar seu pulso em sua boca e sentir a força do seu batimento cardíaco. Era sobre sexo, não dor. O pensamento de abusar dela era abominável para ele, mas tinha medo de ceder à necessidade violenta do animal e perder sua capacidade de pensar racionalmente. E quando ele saísse da fome animal, ele poderia descobrir que suas garras haviam machucado permanentemente a pele de Faith, que ele tinha mordido e cortado. A possibilidade o apavorou como nada mais antes.

— Vaughn. Está tudo bem. Eu sei que você não vai me machucar. É com meu condicionamento e o impacto que isso pode ter nele que nós temos de nos preocupar.

— Eu poderia rasgá-la em pedaços se o felino assumisse o comando. Eu não pensaria estar te machucando, mas estaria de qualquer forma. — Sua voz era grossa como um rosnado; seu animal podia ter salvado sua vida quando criança, mas o preço exigido foi grande parte de sua consciência. — Eu te quero demais, tanto que eu poderia machucá-la sem querer.

Faith não se moveu mais perto. Ao invés disso, ela permaneceu assistindo-o, estudando-o com aqueles olhos de céu noturno que pareciam brilhar sob a luz fraca da caverna que ele chamava de casa, que parecia acalmá-la. Surpreendeu-se quando percebeu os sinais de relaxamento, mas agora ele estava contente. Pelo menos ela podia sentir-se segura nesse lugar. _Seu _lugar. Ele nunca roubaria esse sentimento dela usando isso como uma armadilha para maltratá-la.

— Quanto mais esperarmos, — Ela disse, sua voz tão prática como a de qualquer Psy, mas seus olhos contendo o primeiro sinal de relâmpagos. — pior vai ficar. Está ficando claro para mim que você precisa tocar e eu não tenho dado isso a você.

Ele sabia disso. — Se eu não for contido, eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo. — Foi um comentário improvisado que escondia sua real frustração. Estar perto o suficiente para tocar mas ser impedido de fazê-lo causava a ele uma dor excruciante.

— Então vamos amarrá-lo.

Ambos, o felino e o homem ficaram absolutamente imóveis. — O quê?

Suas bochechas ficaram com o mais leve indicio de rosa. — Talvez isso me ajudasse também, saber que eu posso ir embora a qualquer momento. A reação do condicionamento poderia não ser tão ruim.

— Amarrando-me? — Ele perguntou novamente.

— Foi só uma sugestão. Sinto muito se ofendi você.

Ele fez uma careta. — Não estou ofendido. Mas não quero ficar impotente se precisar defender você caso algo aconteça.

— Seus reflexos são muito mais rápidos do que os de qualquer outra criatura que já vi. Colocarei uma ou algumas facas ao seu alcance. Você pode agarrá-las e cortar as amarras se necessário.

— Eu digo que sou perigoso e você quer colocar facas perto de mim?

— Vaughn, você está com medo de me machucar por me querer tanto. — Lógica Psy combinada a sugestões de temperamento feminino. — A menos que você esteja escondendo algo, usar facas em mim dificilmente atrairá você.

Ela estava certa. Ele não tinha medo de machucá-la de propósito, mas de fazê-lo em meio a sua reivindicação quando se sentisse deslizar na bainha apertada de seu corpo. — Pare com isso. — Ela sussurrou. — Se você não vai... brincar...

Ele pegou o uso da palavra changeling, o rico almíscar do desejo feminino. E relembrou-se que ele não estaria impotente para seduzi-la mesmo estando amarrado. Se movendo para o outro lado do aposento, ele puxou uma camisa velha de um baú e usou suas garras para cortar o material em tiras. — Eu estou em suas mãos, Ruiva. — Retraindo suas garras, entregou as tiras.

Ela ruborizou, seus olhos acompanhando-o enquanto ele colocava várias armas em lugares facilmente acessíveis em torno da cama. — Prenda minhas pernas também. — Ele ordenou, ciente dos modos que ele poderia machucá-la com os fortes músculos que o faziam um dos predadores.

De olhos arregalados, ela acenou com a cabeça. — Vaughn?

— Sim?

— Se eu não puder terminar isso, machucará você?

— Inferno, sim. Mas minhas bolas se tornando azuis não me matarão. Então não se preocupe. Se você não puder lidar com isso, levante-se e fuja. Se parecer que eu vou me transformar em felino, tranque a porta atrás de você e pegue o carro. Hipervelocidade. — Ele mostrou as chaves. — O carro está na caverna à esquerda da que nós entramos. Você se lembra da saída? Você tem que seguir sem desvios ou acabará acionando uma de minhas armadilhas.

Estranhamente, não havia medo em seu perfume. — Altamente treinada para memorizar. Não se preocupe comigo caindo em uma armadilha.

Subitamente ele teve um pensamento. — Você viu isso em uma visão?

— N-não! — Sua fachada Psy havia rachado. — Eu nunca vi qualquer coisa prazerosa. — Os olhos de céu noturno foram para suas mãos quando ele tirou seus jeans e jogou-os de lado. Seu foco intenso fez sua já dolorosa ereção ecoar seu batimento cardíaco.

— Como você sabe que será prazeroso? — Ele foi para a cama e se deitou.

Com a respiração em um murmúrio, ela se aproximou e prendeu um pulso na cabeceira. O felino rosnou, mas não tentou libertar-se.

— Porque apenas olhar para você me dá o mais extremo prazer que já senti.

— Cristo, meu bem, prenda-me antes de começar a falar assim. — Ele não estava brincando. Ele conhecia sua fera, seus limites, suas exigências.

Ela foi para o outro lado da cama e prendeu sua mão livre antes de ir para seus pés. O jaguar não achava mais que estava tudo bem; garras picavam o interior de sua pele e um rugido nasceu em sua garganta. Forçando o animal a recuar, ele esticou suas pernas para ajudá-la. Mas ele sabia que chegaria o momento em que perderia a batalha com o felino. — As portas estão fechadas. — Ele disse a ela, sua voz baixinha. — Se você tiver que correr, não me dê qualquer aviso e não pare para se vestir. Apenas vá!

Faith estava ao pé da cama e encarou seus olhos. — Por que eu confio mais em você do que você confia em si mesmo?

— Você não conhece a fera. Faça o que eu te disse.

— Vaughn, eu posso lutar de volta.

— Sim, mas você pode matar? Porque até onde sei, essa é a única forma de me incapacitar.

— Você não me machucará. Mas... — Ela levantou a mão quando ele começou a falar. — Eu prometo que farei tudo que você pediu se você se tornar um felino. Prometo.

Ele acenou, convencido de que ela manteria sua palavra. Então ele a encarou como um felino observa uma presa. Exceto que dessa vez, ele não podia atacar. Ele perguntou-se o que ela faria, se ela o atormentaria. O pensamento não era desagradável; um pouco de sofrimento na cama podia ser muito interessante. A única coisa em que ele não se permitiu pensar era nela completando o ato e aceitando-o em seu corpo.

Ela rastejou sobre a cama para se sentar de joelhos ao lado dele. — Eu posso tocar em você? — Uma pergunta tão sutil, mas havia um inferno em seus olhos. A Psy não tinha certeza se conseguiria quebrar totalmente o condicionamento. E ainda assim era brava o suficiente para tentar. Era de se admirar que ela fosse sua companheira?

— Em qualquer lugar. — Ele gostaria de poder beijá-la. Incapaz de satisfazer o desejo, ele concedeu-se pensamentos de como seus lábios suaves se sentiriam contra os dele. A lembrança da picante doçura de sua boca trouxe uma sensação que apertou seu corpo já incrivelmente tenso.

Olhos iluminados por relâmpagos encontraram-se com os dele. — Eu gosto do seu beijo também.

Ele amou ser capaz de estimulá-la com seus pensamentos mais eróticos. — Então venha aqui.

— Vaughn, eu deveria sair da Net antes. E se meus escudos caírem?

— Você pode cair fora no segundo que seus escudos falharem. Eu pegarei você. — Ele já a pegara, mas ela não estava pronta para aceitar a profundidade de sua conexão.

— Então eu esperarei até que seja inevitável. Eu tenho coisas para fazer. — Ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu, usando o sexo para banir a mancha de tristeza. — Sim, você tem. Beije-me.

— Eu acho que essa é uma excelente ideia. — Ela apoiou cada uma das palmas em um lado de sua cabeça e colocou sua boca na dele. Era um beijo totalmente feminino, gentil e exploratório, não saqueando, mas persuadindo. Para sua surpresa, Vaughn descobriu que gostava de ser persuadido. O felino acalmou-se, também satisfeito. Ele gostava de ser acariciado e esse era o tipo mais intimo de carinho.

Quando sua língua sussurrou através de seus lábios, ele abriu sua boca e permitiu que ela o saboreasse como ele saboreava-a. Ele podia sentir seu joelho contra seu lado, mas ela permaneceu fora de alcance, seus seios não pressionando contra seu peito onde ele queria. Imaginou-a o beijando nua, seu corpo colado ao dele, uma reunião intima e escaldante de bocas que poderia causar um curto-circuito em todos os seus nervos.

Ofegando com o beijo, ela afastou-se. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raios brancos, seus lábios úmidos de seu beijo, sua pele ruborizada com uma delicada cor que mostrava sua excitação. Ele sentiu prazer de ver os sinais mesmo que não precisasse deles; o cheiro dela agia como uma droga para seus sentidos.

Respirando profundamente, ele alimentou a fome, estimulou o fogo, e esperou.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo Vinte e Um

O corpo inteiro de Faith parecia apertado, como se sua pele estivesse muito esticada e perto de explodir. Ela queria se esfregar contra a beleza do macho a sua frente. Ele era uma criatura incrivelmente sensual, um convite a cada um de seus sentidos famintos. Seu condicionamento advertiu-a que muitas sensações depois de uma vida inteira de entorpecimento poderiam causar o tipo mais brutal de crise mental, mas ela não estava prestando atenção.

Passando sua língua sobre os lábios, ela colocou uma mão espalmada em seu tórax. Um tremor sacudiu seu corpo poderoso. Assustada, ela olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos fechados. Ele não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder seu prazer em suas caricias, e sua entrega total deu-lhe a confiança que precisava.

Tirando a mão, ela ignorou o grunhido baixo vindo de sua garganta e colocou suas mãos na barra de sua camiseta. O grunhido foi cortado. Seu olhar intenso era um toque físico enquanto ela erguia o suave material por cima de sua cabeça e o jogava no chão. Seu sutiã podia ser de simples algodão branco, mas o olhar de Vaughn fez parecer que ela estava usando algo projetado para trazer a um macho o mais requintado prazer.

Ele sacudiu as amarrações sem aviso. — Eu quero provar. Venha aqui.

Surpreendendo-se com seu pedido, ela inclinou-se sobre ele, seus lábios escovando os dele enquanto falavam. Foi deliberado de sua parte; ela gostava de beijar Vaughn. — O que você quer provar?

Ele pegou seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes em uma mordida brincalhona e ela tremeu. — Seus lindos seios.

— Eu ainda estou usando meu sutiã.

— Tire agora. — Era uma ordem.

A reação de Faith à sua tentativa de exercer o domínio na cama a surpreendeu. Não havia medo e sim um tremor de prazer sexual, um contraste dramático em relação à resposta negativa que sempre recebia com suas tentativas de tentar dominá-la em outras situações.

Era uma dicotomia interessante e se ela estivesse pensando com a disciplina mental de sua raça, ela poderia ter explorado mais isso. Mas o fato era que ela estava pensando com seu corpo. E ela estava lidando com isso. Mais do que lidando. Ela estava _aproveitando_. Muito mais de seu condicionamento tinha falhado do que ela estimou. Mas Faith não se importava.

Sentando-se, ela alcançou o fecho do sutiã e o deslizou por seus braços e pontas dos dedos. Saber que Vaughn não podia tocá-la, não podia pressioná-la, deu-lhe coragem, mas também aumentou o calor. Havia algo altamente erótico sobre o que estavam fazendo e Faith sabia que tinha a ver com confiança e segredos íntimos. Vaughn nunca deixaria outra pessoa amarrá-lo como ela tinha feito.

Ele rosnou novamente e dessa vez ela pôde ouvir a diferença. O profundo rugido não era uma ameaça, mas uma exigência. Jogando de lado o sutiã descartado sentou-se escarranchada sobre ele, completamente ciente do comprimento pulsante de sua ereção. Se ela deslizasse para trás apenas alguns centímetros, poderia esfregar sobre ele a quente e inchada carne entre suas pernas.

Misericórdia.

A tentação era intensa, mas ela permanecia racional o suficiente para saber que não podia sobrecarregar seus sentidos assim tão rápido. Ela não havia alcançado seu limite. Era simplesmente uma questão de velocidade.

Deixando seu cabelo cobri-los como uma cascata, ela inclinou-se para baixo, mas manteve seus seios fora do alcance de sua boca. Ela não tinha ideia de porque estava provocando-o assim, não sabia nem que tinha a capacidade de provocar, mas estava certa de que isso traria para ele mais prazer. Seu jaguar poderia exigir, mas não ter seus desejos cumpridos imediatamente não o deixaria com raiva. Apenas aumentaria as sensações.

Sem importar-se de como sabia disso, ela usou seu dedo para delinear sua boca e quando ele ameaçou mordê-lo, ela consentiu para ele, pondo aquele errante dedo em sua boca. Ele chupou tão forte que ela pensou que podia sentir isso em seu ventre.

A sensação era rica, inebriante, e teve um efeito inesperado. — Meus seios doem. — Tal reclamação pessoal.

Ele permitiu que ela retirasse seu dedo. — Venha aqui.

Mais do que disposta a obrigá-lo dessa vez, ela assistiu quando sua boca fechou-se sobre seu mamilo. Sua mente ficou em branco no momento do contato e então reiniciou-se com uma onda chocante de desejo. Ela arranhou os lençóis perto de seus ombros, mas não se afastou. Porque estava desesperada por mais, sua dependência por Vaughn estava crescendo em velocidade alarmante.

Um grito preso em sua garganta quando ele mudou sua atenção para o mamilo negligenciado. Quando ele o puxou cuidadosamente com os dentes, ela se inclinou para mais perto, seu cabelo uma cortina vermelha escura que concentrou a intimidade. Um disparo prateado atravessou sua mente. Sua sanidade partiu-se pedaço por pedaço. Ela não se importou.

Mudando o foco, Vaughn deixou seu mamilo para raspar seus dentes ao longo da parte inferior vulnerável de seu peito. Seu coração pareceu parar de bater.

Dando um grito incoerente, ela empurrou para baixo seu corpo em um movimento provocante. Ela poderia ter continuado se o rugido de Vaughn não tivesse rasgado a suave escuridão. Seu corpo inteiro congelou. Foi quando percebeu a forma que suas pernas cobertas de jeans estavam se esfregando contra a cabeça de sua ereção. Vaughn empurrou contra as restrições, as veias em seus braços e ombros salientes. E ela tornou-se consciente do fato de que ele podia romper as amarrações apenas com sua força.

Mas não havia perigo, ainda não. Coração ainda fora de ritmo, ela deslizou para baixo, liberando o comprimento quente e duro de sua excitação. Ele não ligava para isso. — Volte aqui. — Era um comando ladrado numa voz revestida de sexualidade animal.

Agitando a cabeça, ela usou sua mão para reclamá-lo como tinha feito na cabana. Seu corpo masculino saltou, poderosos músculos e carne reluzente.

— Você é tão quente. — Ela sussurrou ofegante. — Tão macio. — Ela amava tocá-lo.

Ele rosnou e estava muito próximo do limite. — Pare.

— Não. — Ela não pararia até que terminasse; se a dor condicionada a incapacitasse ela poderia nunca ter essa chance novamente. E existiam muitas coisas que queria fazer a esse homem magnífico que estava a sua mercê.

— Se sentirá melhor se você tirar os jeans.

Ela piscou, surpresa ao ver que havia mudado de posição para que pudesse moer a dor entre suas pernas contra uma coxa musculosa. Sua mão se apertou sobre ele.

A respiração dele sibilou. — Tire. — Ele ordenou. — Tire essas malditas calças jeans!

— Mas para isso eu vou ter que parar. — Ela resmungou.

Os olhos de Vaughn se tornaram ainda mais felinos, se isso fosse possível. — Imagine o quão bem se sentirá.

Imagens explícitas explodiram em sua mente, cenas dela nua e selvagem em cima dele enquanto esfregava seu calor úmido em círculos lentos contra sua coxa. As imagens eram tão ricas em detalhes, tão sexuais, que ela quase podia sentir o cheiro de sua necessidade. Então ela percebeu que o cheiro almiscarado era real. Era dela. E parecia estar levando Vaughn ao limite.

Seu nariz alargou-se. — Esses jeans estão saindo agora nem que eu tenha que rasgá-los fora. — Garras apareceram em seus dedos, mas ele não tentou cortar as amarras.

Algo ainda sã nela disse que isso era perigoso, que muito contato pele a pele podia provocar uma catastrófica reação mental, mas ela não estava com disposição para ouvir. Se parasse de pensar, então teria Vaughn, não reconhecendo o grande risco sobre o qual eles haviam esquecido de conversar.

— Faça!

Libertando a carne sedosa de seu agarre, ela se levantou para ficar sobre ele e tirou a calça jeans e calcinha. Ela pegou a expressão de Vaughn enquanto jogava a roupa de lado; ele era pura fome, um jaguar muito faminto. Seus olhos demoraram-se em seus seios antes de cair para os cachos no ápice de suas coxas. E ela soube.

Ele queria devorá-la.

Mas ela comandava esse jogo íntimo e queria tê-lo primeiro. Ajoelhando-se, ela colocou sua mão em volta dele novamente. Seu corpo inteiro se tornou rígido, como se ele esperasse para ver o que ela faria.

Ela não tinha muita certeza. Era tanto contato, tanta sensação, tanta _necessidade _esmagando sua mente que ela não tinha mais certeza de nada.

— Mas você é meu para brincar. — Foi uma declaração teimosa, possessiva.

O calor da espessura dele pulsava em sua mão quando um rugido irrompeu por sua garganta. Ela estava fascinada por sua fúria indomada, pela selvageria que crescia dentro dela em resposta, selvageria essa que tinha sido contida por toda sua vida e agora queria se libertar.

Ela correu suas unhas em seu peito. Rude.

As mãos dele empurraram contra as amarras e os olhos que se voltaram para ela eram mais que selvagens. — Mais.

Inundada por imagens explicitas do que ele queria, ela mergulhou sua cabeça no pescoço dele e mordeu a pele acima de sua pulsação. Dessa vez ela foi gentil, provocante, tomando, saboreando. Seu corpo se pressionou contra o dela. Calor chocante, prazer cru. Choramingando, ela esfregou sua carência úmida contra ele até o ponto em que os dois estavam completamente fora de controle, como se isso fosse algo que tivessem feito em outra vida.

Nenhum deles falou enquanto ela sentava-se e usava sua mão para guiá-lo para dentro dela. Ele era grosso. Ela devia ter ido devagar, mas estava muito envolvida no prazer para fazer o que devia. A dor súbita afiada não expulsou a paixão. Era tarde demais para isso. Ela havia sido conquistada em seu núcleo mais íntimo.

Com sua mente em uma cascata ao seu redor, ela começou a cavalgá-lo. Ele empinou e estocou dentro dela apesar das amarras enquanto ela deslizou-se para baixo em sua grossura que era quase dolorosa. Gritando, ela fez isso novamente.

E novamente.

Até que relâmpago era tudo o que ela era e sua mente deixou de existir.

Faith estava cercada pelo fogo. Duro, mas delirantemente suave, as texturas contrastantes a seduziram a abrir os olhos. Pele reluzente estava sob sua bochecha e seus dedos cariciavam o pelo dourado escuro de um peito como se estivesse acariciando um grande gato. A última palavra abriu um rio de informações de sua memória e ela despertou completamente com um suspiro.

— Shh. — Uma das mãos de Vaughn acariciou sua coluna enquanto a outra empurrou o cabelo úmido de sua testa.

— Você está livre. — As amarras eram retalhos na cabeceira.

— Hmmm. — Ele se moveu para que pudesse beijar a linha de seu pescoço.

— Eu sobrevivi. — Ela estava relembrando aquela explosão em sua mente, quando tudo que ela era e tudo que uma vez foi pareceu se extinguir.

Seus dentes arranharam sua pele e ela estremeceu. Relâmpagos dançaram ao longo de sua circulação, terminações nervosas já sensibilizadas ao extremo.

— Seu gosto é bom, Ruiva.

O corpo dela estava frouxo, seus membros pesados e saciados. — Vaughn, eu senti demais. — E ela ainda estava aqui, ainda funcionando. Ela verificou seus escudos. Para seu choque, aqueles contra a PsyNet estavam segurando com firmeza, como se ancorados por uma fonte fora de sua mente sobrecarregada. Impossível.

Todas as suas outras proteções tinham ido embora.

Ela apertou seus dedos, só então percebendo que havia mergulhado-os nos cabelos de Vaughn. — Meus escudos.

— Mmmm. — Ele estava lambendo sua pulsação, rápidas pinceladas que puxavam algo profundo nela, algo rico, sombrio e faminto. Tão faminto.

— Aqueles que me ajudam a resistir ao mundo, eles se foram. — Queimaram-se.

— Reconstrua-os. Mais tarde. — Movendo-se para baixo em seu corpo, ele correu seus dentes por cima dos declives superiores de seus seios.

Engolindo, ela tentou pensar. Ela estava segura contra outro Psy. Não existia ninguém ali além de Vaughn. E ele já havia estado em todos os lugares dentro dela, tão fundo que não tinha certeza se seria capaz de empurrá-lo para fora, ou se ela sequer queria fazer isso. Uma grande mão acariciou para baixo dela e demorou-se no espaço entre sua cintura e seu quadril.

Ela encontrou-se segurando o fôlego em antecipação, sua mente vazia de pensamentos sobre escudos e proteção. Ela era uma novata em emoções presa nas garras da mais poderosa delas; tanto que ela não conseguiu verificar se seus canais de previsão sofreram algum dano.

Vaughn aninhou-se entre seus seios e fez seu caminho para o seu tenso estômago, deixando beijos em cada centímetro de pele exposta até que ele alcançou os cachos no ápice de suas coxas. Uma mão fechando-se em uma coxa, ele deixou um beijo nesses cachos. Suas costas arquearam-se. — Ainda não.

Ele finalmente olhou para cima. Aqueles olhos felinos estavam satisfeitos, dourados e prazerosos. — Por quê? — Não era uma exigência, mas tão perto de um ronronar quanto um humano podia chegar a soar.

— Eu preciso me acalmar um pouco. — Ela puxou seu cabelo e para sua surpresa ele veio sem argumentar, beijando seu caminho de volta para cima em seu corpo. Um corpo que tinha sido bem usado e já estava doendo por mais. Era sua mente que não estava pronta.

Quando ele estava com o rosto no mesmo nível que o seu mais uma vez, ela correu sua mão para baixo de sua mandíbula e encontrou-se incapaz de parar de se aninhar em seu pescoço, deixando beijos em sua pulsação. — Porque não posso parar de tocá-lo? Eu posso ter quebrado o condicionamento, mas eu ainda sou Psy. — Ainda de uma raça onde tocar era raro e frio. — Eu não deveria estar tão carente de toque.

— Você está com fome. — Ele correu uma mão para fechá-la em seu seio em um gesto que gritava possessividade. — Você tem estado faminta por décadas.

— Mas... — Ela lambeu o sal da pele de seu ombro e passou a perna sobre sua cintura.

— O escudo que segurava você queimou.

Como ele sabia disso? Não que isso importasse para ela. — Isso significa que estou louca? — Neste exato momento, ela não se importava.

— Não. Significa que está livre.

— Mmmmm. — Deslocando-se para cima usando os ombros dele como apoio, ela puxou sua cabeça em um beijo que foi tão delicioso que sentiu-se derreter. Ele era todo calor e lenta sedução contra sua boca enquanto sua mão massageava suavemente seu seio.

Quando seu polegar esfregou-se sobre o mamilo, ela gemeu no beijo, mas dessa vez não foi um relâmpago que cintilou por sua corrente sanguínea, mas uma veia espessa e rica de paixão. Espalhou-se com facilidade lânguida e ela estava cheia dela antes que pudesse pensar em lutar. Prazerosamente oprimida, ela embrulhou seus braços em volta dele e curvou sua outra perna sobre suas costas.

Quando ele se deslizou para dentro dela novamente, pareceu-se com a perfeição. Ele moveu-se num ritmo lento e sensual, um predador saciado dando a sua mulher tudo o que ela queria. A mão em seu seio deslizou para baixo por seu corpo para suas nádegas e segurou-a em um ângulo melhor, um que o permitiu tocá-la de uma forma que transformou o rio lento de lava em um inferno fervente. Mas que ainda não a sobrecarregou.

Ela galgou as ondas de prazer que a envolviam enquanto ele a montava, seus lábios em sua boca, sua língua dançando com a dela. E quando ele finalmente empurrou mais forte, ela não se quebrou. Ao invés disso, o enorme fogo dentro dela transformou-se numa massa cintilante de sensações. Rica, exuberante e viciante, que a derrubou, mas ao que ela consentiu com um sorriso.

Faith deixou o borrifo da cachoeira que era o chuveiro de Vaughn lavá-la, quase incapaz de ficar de pé. Não que ela precisasse fazer isso. Um certo changeling estava mais do que pronto para ajudá-la.

Ele mordiscou seu pescoço. — Pare de pensar.

— Tarde demais. — Ela virou-se em seus braços e se embrulhou ao redor de seu torso. Ele era tão lindo, tão deliciosamente masculino, que a mantinha surpreendida. Seu autocontrole onde ele estava envolvido era perto de zero. Mas apesar de sua falta de controle dos seus impulsos sua mente permanecia sã.

— Acho que estamos limpos o suficiente. — Suas mãos eram grandes e mornas em sua pele. — Vamos.

Ela o seguiu para se secar na plataforma e o deixou esfregá-la com uma enorme toalha macia. — Lençóis de seda e toalhas de pelúcia. — Ela disse com um suspiro, desacostumada a tais prazeres hedonistas. — Você gosta de conforto.

— Eu sou um felino. Coisas macias me fazem ronronar. — Ele beliscou a pele vulnerável de sua coxa e sorriu com seu tremor. — Às vezes, entretanto, eles me fazem querer morder. — Se levantando de sua posição ajoelhada para enrolá-la na toalha, ele viu sua tentativa enferrujada de sorriso.

— O quê? — Uma sobrancelha se ergueu.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Você é um gatinho.

Nada poderia tê-la preparado para o rubor que riscou suas maçãs do rosto. Agarrando uma toalha, ele começou a secar-se, mas o grande sorriso em seu rosto era tão magnífico e raro que ela olhou fixamente. — Sim, bem, você acabou de sugar toda a avareza de mim.

Ela se encontrou sorrindo ainda mais, uma ação desconhecida que de repente era natural. — Quanto tempo essa transformação irá durar?

— Até que eu fique faminto por você novamente. — Ele enrolou a toalha em seus quadris. — O que poderia ser em breve.

Seu prazeroso beijo lento era bem-vindo. — Você é insaciável.

— Apenas por você. — Ele deu uma batidinha na ponta do nariz dela e o gesto foi tão tolo, tão carinhoso, tão incrivelmente comovente.

— Porque você não sorri mais vezes? — Ela gostava de seu sorriso, gostava de ver tal felicidade descomplicada em seu rosto.

— Nunca tive muito pelo que sorrir.

Olhando para aquele sorriso, Faith abriu mão de seu último sonho vago de retornar de alguma forma ao único mundo que havia conhecido. — Eu nunca irei voltar.

O sorriso desapareceu e algo mais sombrio sussurrou por seus olhos, algo selvagem e brutalmente possessivo. — Bom. Porque não estava planejando deixá-la ir.

Ela riu e foi a primeira vez em sua vida em que não estava com medo. O Silêncio havia entorpecido-a, mas o que ela finalmente entendeu foi que era um entorpecimento causado pelo medo. Sua raça temia tanto seus próprios talentos, suas próprias mentes únicas, que eles mesmos se incapacitaram. Mas ela já não estava em cativeiro.

Jogando os braços em volta do pescoço de Vaughn, ela o deixou girá-la. Eles conversariam sobre sua teimosia, sua mania de obter as coisas do seu jeito, mas não agora. Não nesse momento perfeito.

Talvez sua felicidade recém-descoberta foi o porquê ela cometeu o engano, porque se esqueceu que havia coisas caçando-a, coisas que tinham acesso direto à sua mente. Ela adormeceu nos braços de Vaughn, mas acordou encontrando-se no aperto maligno da escuridão. Ela sabia que podia se mover, podia alertar Vaughn, e ele provavelmente seria capaz de tirá-la disso.

Mas com o calor do peito de Vaughn pressionado contra suas costas ela sabia onde estava, _quando_ ela estava. Seus escudos contra as visões podiam ter se queimado, mas suas emoções estavam bem acordadas. E, embora aqueles músculos emocionais não fossem familiares, ela estava confiante de que podia usá-los em caso de necessidade; eles eram uma parte tão natural sua quanto o Silêncio havia sido artificial. Seria difícil, mas não impossível sair dessa visão.

Decisão feita, ela deixou a visão varrê-la sob uma onda ébano de malevolência, a deixou girar em torno dela, a deixou mostrar a ela.

Vaughn sabia que Faith estava tendo uma visão. Por baixo das pálpebras fechadas ele podia ver seus olhos piscando em movimentos rápidos que não eram de sono profundo. Ele acordou quando o felino percebeu uma mudança no ritmo cardíaco dela. Agora seu cheiro também havia mudado.

Havia algo não muito certo sobre isso, um miasma doentio que fez parecer como se ela tivesse sido infectada por algo desprezível. A besta se enfureceu para agarrá-la da visão, mas Vaughn forçou-se a pensar. Talvez Faith não quisesse que interferisse; ele acreditava que ela estava acordada e consciente quando isso começou. Capaz de fazer uma escolha.

Ele nunca quis reprimir seu dom como o Silêncio havia feito, mas lutar com a besta era difícil, especialmente quando o homem tinha os mesmos instintos protetores. O desejo de sacudi-la até acordar se intensificou quando ele vislumbrou as bordas de uma escuridão física pairando acima dela. Não podia entrar, mas circulou como um abutre esperando por um ponto vulnerável.

Rosnando baixo, ele segurou Faith mais perto. Mas, ironicamente, essa visão também o acalmou; a escuridão não tinha cravado suas garras completamente em Faith, o que significava que ela poderia sair por si mesma. Se ele tomasse a decisão por ela, ele poderia roubar a chance dela de vingar a morte de sua irmã. E a necessidade de vingança era algo que os dois entendiam.

— Estou aqui. — Sussurrou em seu ouvido. Então se acomodou para poder vigiá-la e conter a escuridão se preciso. Não importava que um fenômeno psíquico não tivesse forma física. Ele sabia que isso existia, ele tinha visto. E ele não iria deixá-lo tocar em Faith.

Mesmo nas profundezas da visão Faith estava ciente de Vaughn ao lado dela, uma parede de puro fogo entre ela e a feia ameaça que aguardava. Isso era incomum o suficiente para ter quebrado sua concentração se já não tivesse decidido ir até o fim. A escuridão nunca mais roubaria uma vida.

Mesmo que Faith tivesse que terminar isso.

A visão começou a mudar da mistura obscura de emoções que pela primeira vez apenas a enervava. As cortinas da escuridão abriram-se mais uma vez para lhe mostrar o rosto da mulher que ele pretendia matar. A cena era limpa, mostrando o momento da perseguição e não o assassinato, o que a deixou livre para se concentrar nos detalhes que poderiam identificar o alvo em vez de lutar com seu próprio medo. No momento em que a visão desapareceu, ela pensou que tinha tudo que precisava. Ela estava para se retirar quando sentiu um puxão que indicou que mais estava por vir.

Calma com a falta de brutalidade nas cenas iniciais, ela deixou a próxima fase rolar por cima dela. Sangue escorria pelas paredes verde pálido, ensopando o tapete ligeiramente mais escuro, salpicando a cômoda. Isso era uma câmara mortuária pelo que ela podia sentir; indícios de morte pútrida escondiam-se nas manchas de sangue. Revoltada, ela não podia fazer nada enquanto caminhava mais para dentro do quarto, colocando seus pés no líquido vermelho-escuro que uma vez correu nas veias de um ser vivo. O sangue no banheiro não tinha nada que o absorvesse. Seus pés bateram nele com um esguicho.

Sua mente estremeceu com a sobrecarga. A carnificina, o cheiro, os flashes esporádicos em retrospectiva que a fizeram ouvir gritos de terror de congelar os ossos, tudo esmagado dentro dela com a força de um caminhão indo a duzentos quilômetros por hora. Foi quando ela percebeu que _não tinha_ sobrevivido ao calor sexual de Vaughn.

A crise anterior tinha fraturado sua mente no nível mais profundo. Ela não tinha a capacidade de suportar a fúria dessa visão encharcada de sangue. Faith sentiu sua mente começar a entrar em crise novamente, mas dessa vez não havia esperança de sobrevivência; essa era a Espiral Cassandra. Um grito mudo se libertou de sua psique. A Espiral Cassandra era _a pior _forma de crise, tornando suas vítimas vegetais mudos sem razão ou sensibilidade.

Ninguém havia sobrevivido sem rápida intervenção M-Psy.

Mas não havia M-Psys aqui, e ela estava se afogando, afundando-se tão rápido que logo não seria capaz de respirar. O sangue estava deslizando para cima de seu corpo, cobrindo seus pés, suas pernas...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo Vinte e Dois

Não!

Foi um grito de uma parte de sua mente que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Teimoso e rebelde, ele a estapeou de volta a seus sentidos e disse a ela para sair. Agora! Se ela não fizesse, o Conselho, os M-Psys, o PsyClã, todos eles ganhariam.

A violência funcionou. Com o olho de sua mente aberto pela força do tapa emocional, ela expulsou o pânico e começou a encontrar a razão novamente. Ela se recusou a deixá-los ganhar, se recusou a fazer Vaughn pensar que tinha tomado uma mulher fraca como sua amante, alguém que precisasse ser constantemente resgatada.

Com camadas de determinação nascidas de uma vida de raiva contida, Faith lançou uma sólida parede psíquica contra a crise mental. A Espiral Cassandra não era tão fácil de se escapar. Ela empurrou contra a parede com tamanha força que esta pareceu se curvar. Mas não se quebrou; Faith teve uma janela de tempo dolorosamente pequena antes de uma avalanche a golpear. Não se permitindo concentrar-se nisso, ela começou a consertar as rachaduras que levaram à crise em primeiro lugar.

O trabalho era duro.

Muito, muito duro.

Parecia que sua mente tinha sido apertada em um torno. Apenas sua áspera, incontrolável reação emocional, sua fúria contra a escuridão e sua fome de vingança a mantiveram em seu objetivo. Isso e a necessidade de deixar Vaughn orgulhoso dela, de ser uma mulher merecedora de um jaguar. Sem esse caldeirão selvagem de fogo emocional ela teria sido tão incapaz quanto antes, dependendo que outros a puxassem para fora.

Porém, nenhuma de suas crises anteriores, desencadeadas por visões de negócios mais complexas, tinha sido tão severa quanto esta. Ela nunca sequer tinha tocado a periferia de uma Espiral Cassandra. A prova de fogo ameaçou tragá-la em chamas venenosas, mas Faith não tinha intenção de ser queimada.

Ela trabalhou com determinação singular, e com cada rachadura concertada, a parede psíquica contra a Espiral Cassandra ficou um pouco menos curvada. Curiosamente, foi seu treinamento para previsões comerciais que veio a seu auxílio em um momento crítico, quando a exaustão estava começando a entorpecer seus músculos mentais e ela corria o risco de cometer um erro fatal. Ela empregou o truque de colocar seus neurônios em certos padrões repetitivos, um passo a passo maquinal que não exigia nenhum pensamento consciente.

Deixando aquele padrão repetitivo consertar as rachaduras "fáceis", ela focou seu eu psíquico no reparo das fraturas quase invisíveis em seu núcleo mais íntimo. A próxima vez que ela olhou para cima foi depois de ter reconstruído com sucesso seu núcleo. A superfície de sua mente estava em paz, a escuridão banida, a crise subjugada. Cansada, mas triunfante, ela saiu do plano psíquico e abriu os olhos. Descobriu-se embalada apertadamente contra Vaughn, os braços em torno dela uma barreira de músculo irremovível.

— Você estava em apuros. — Uma acusação áspera. — Eu pude cheirar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhá-lo. — Eu consegui sair por mim mesma.

Seus olhos eram os de um jaguar, mas o homem não havia desaparecido completamente. — Eu sabia que conseguiria. — Movendo-se para se deitar de costas, ele curvou uma mão sobre o seu traseiro enquanto ela se movia para se inclinar contra seu peito.

— Porque você não interferiu?

— Você sabia o que estava fazendo.

Vaughn, ela percebeu, nunca a deixaria diminuir-se. Ele sempre exigiria que ela fosse a mulher que queria ser, mesmo que essa mulher tornasse a vida dele mais complicada. Um contraste gritante com as pessoas que ela chamou de família por tanto tempo.

Com o coração doendo de uma forma inexplicável, ela passou sua palma pela mandíbula áspera com a barba. — Vaughn, quando minha mente estava pura e calma no final, eu vi alguma coisa. — Algo tão impossível que ela quase não acreditava. E mesmo assim...

— O quê? — Sua mão corria por sua coluna e pequenas faíscas de relâmpagos dançavam por sua corrente sanguínea, provocando sua mente.

— Outra ligação. — Ela deslizou sua mão para ficar contra seu ombro. — Tecnicamente similar a da PsyNet, mas diferente em qualquer outro aspecto. É selvagem. Como você. — Embora ela não possuísse o olfato changeling, essa ligação continha uma espécie de cheiro de mental de Vaughn, um cheiro tão familiar para ela quanto o seu próprio, embora Faith não se lembrasse de ter sentido isso antes. — O que é isso?

— Liga você a mim. Para sempre. Você é minha companheira. — Seu tom era absoluto.

— Companheira. — Ela sussurrou, considerando tudo que sabia sobre a sociedade changeling, o que não era muito. — Como Sascha e Lucas?

— Sim.

Ela mal podia respirar. — Sério?

— Sim, está feito. Você não pode sair. — Seus dedos apertados em seu quadril.

— Sair? — Ela queria rir, mas não podia encontrar ar suficiente para fazer o som. — Vaughn, eu me assustei pensando que estava imaginando isso por querer tanto.

Seus dedos relaxaram. — Ótimo.

— Como isso funciona?

— Eu não sei. É a minha primeira vez também.

— Ah. — Aquele desejo estranho dentro dela se intensificou.

— Mas sei que manterá você viva depois que você sair da PsyNet.

— Uma mente changeling não pode dar a um cérebro Psy a resposta biológica necessária. Experiências provaram isso de maneira conclusiva. — Ela sacudiu sua cabeça, unhas cravando em sua pele. — Não quero matá-lo para me manter viva.

— Confia em mim?

Ela confiava, muito. — Sempre.

— Então não se preocupe com isso.

— Você não pode fornecer a resposta biológica necessária. É psiquicamente impossível. — Ela insistiu.

Ele a beijou.

— Confie, Ruiva. Confiança não tem qualquer lógica ou sentido.

— Eu confio em você com a minha vida. — Beijando-o em sua mandíbula, ela levantou as pálpebras para encará-lo. — Mas eu não tenho certeza se confio em você em relação à sua. — Porque ela sabia o quão protetor o felino era, o quão possessivo.

Um sorriso lento curvou seus lábios. — Ah, não, Ruiva. Eu estou planejando viver um longo, longo tempo agora que encontrei uma companheira para satisfazer cada necessidade minha. — Seus dedos permaneceram na curva de suas nádegas, aquele sorriso perverso acompanhado por imagens de...

— Não de joelhos. — Disse ela, mais para provocá-lo do que qualquer coisa.

— E se eu lambê-la até que você se submeta? — Seus dedos caíram para acariciar mais abaixo, em lugares mais quentes. — Então você ficaria de joelhos?

— Talvez. — Ela sentiu sua respiração se alterar. — Você está tentando me distrair do ponto.

— Não, Ruiva. Estou tentando fazer você vê-lo. — Ele parou de provocá-la com os dedos. — Se eu morrer por causa da resposta biológica, então você também irá. Não vou deixar isso acontecer. — Firme determinação em cada palavra.

— Os escudos estão aguentando. Eu poderia ficar ligada à PsyNet e baixar mais dados.

— Não tenha medo de se desconectar.

Ela desenhou círculos em seu tórax. — A PsyNet é tão bonita, tão viva.

— Mas está na hora de você se cortar dela. Você sabe disso.

— Sim. — O segundo em que percebessem sua fuga os guardas NightStar seriam enviados para localizá-la no plano psíquico e puxá-la de volta. Não importa o que fosse preciso. Isso se o Conselho não decidisse fazer o trabalho eles mesmos; ela não tinha esquecido aquelas encobertas mentes marciais.

Arrows.

Assassinos.

Em seu caso, eles provavelmente tentariam contê-la. Mas ela preferia morrer a ser presa.

— Eu tenho você. — Uma mão calejada empurrou os fios de cabelo de seu rosto.

A ternura inesperada torceu seu coração, e no fundo de sua mente ela viu o elo de companheirismo pulsar. Mas então parou. Franzindo o cenho antes que pudesse evitar, ela olhou para o interior de sua mente. — Eu não posso experimentar o vínculo em sua totalidade até que eu me corte da Net.

— Eu pensei que você estivesse interferindo inconscientemente. — Ele fez uma careta. — A menos que... Normalmente, ambos os lados tem que aceitar deliberadamente o vínculo para tenha efeito completo. Eu pensei que tínhamos pulado essa fase.

— Eu não estou fazendo nada. Eu nem sabia que isso poderia ser feito. — Ela pausou. — Deve ser um processo mental automático. Faz sentido que só um vínculo profundo possa ser funcional de cada vez. Caso contrário, o risco de sobrecarga seria muito grande. Mas o elo de companheirismo está funcionando até certo ponto. — Ela podia ver as imagens que ele enviava. Ele podia sentir quando ela estava com problemas psíquicos.

Vaughn lhe deu um beijo duro na boca. Ela suspirou e encarou.

— Você pode analisar o vínculo quando quiser. Depois que você sair. — Uma exigência. — Eu não gosto que você esteja vulnerável a um ataque do Conselho.

— Vaughn. — Ela sentia coisas por ele que não poderia nem imaginar sentir algumas semanas atrás. — Minha irmã.

— Você acha que tem uma chance real de encontrar o assassino através da Net?

Ela tomou tempo para responder, ordenar seus pensamentos. — As visões são a única conexão, e elas vêm através dos meus canais de previsão. Eu não encontrei nada na Net.

— Então faça isso agora, Faith. Antes que eles percebam que você passou para o lado dos malditos animais causadores de problemas.

Uma pequena risada borbulhou para fora dela. Já estava acabado antes de começar, mas tinha sido espontânea e muito real. — Abrace-me.

— A qualquer hora.

Deitando a cabeça em seu peito, ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Angústia apertou seu coração. Era quase uma compulsão dar uma última olhada no mundo magnífico que estava prestes a perder. Mas ela não podia. Muito estava em jogo. O elo de companheirismo amarrava Vaughn a ela; se fosse emboscada ou sua mente apagada, quem sabia qual seria o efeito nele? E ele era mais importante para ela do que qualquer coisa. Ela, no entanto, lamentou não ter a chance de dizer adeus à única entidade dentro da PsyNet que não tinha sido quebrada ou corrompida. Era sua esperança que a NetMind entenderia o que ela fez e o porquê.

Inspirando o cheiro de seu companheiro, ela adentrou profundamente em si mesma, passando por todos os seus escudos e proteções, passando pela razão e cognição até encontrar seu núcleo primitivo; porque a ligação com a PsyNet era movida pelo instinto e feita no instante do nascimento, a única coisa sobre a sua raça que não era controlada ou manipulada.

E lá estava ela, no centro completo e absoluto.

Ela gostaria de dedicar algum tempo a isso, mas não podia. Doía muito. Dizendo um suave adeus, ela alcançou e cortou com um único golpe fatal.

Tudo havia terminado.

Por um microssegundo, ela era a única coisa no universo, a única luz nas trevas, o único ser vivo na memória. Terminações nervosas gritavam em agonia e ela sentiu seu corpo físico sofrer duros espasmos que ameaçavam dilacerar seus músculos e ossos. A vida não podia existir em um vazio e ela foi...

Mas alguém estava segurando-a.

Alguém respirava.

Alguém vivia.

Alguém ardeu brilhantemente no negrume absoluto do nada.

Ela acordou arfando quando sua mente se impulsionou pelo único caminho que lhe restava; o vínculo com Vaughn. Uma inundação de cores, uma corrida devastadora de cheiros e sons, de pelos sob as pontas de seus dedos e as garras afiadas da paixão animal, tudo jorrando em seu coração.

Então alguém a beijou.

E esse alguém era seu de um jeito que ninguém mais seria. Ela compreendeu que ele era a fúria e a paixão, o calor masculino e a terra rica. Ela até sabia seu nome. — Vaughn.

O sussurro suave em sua boca fez o coração de Vaughn voltar a bater com uma sacudida viciosa. Ele nunca tinha estado tão apavorado como no momento em que sentiu Faith simplesmente parar.

Nenhum batimento cardíaco.

Nenhuma respiração.

Nenhuma vida.

Tinha sido por menos de um segundo, mas ele quase morreu. Então veio a avalanche de solidão colidindo nele com a violência de um trem de carga descendo ladeira abaixo em alta velocidade. Quase arrancou seu coração. — Estou aqui, querida. Estou aqui. — Beijando-a de novo e de novo, ele alimentou sua necessidade de ligação, permitindo que ela soubesse que não estava só, que nunca ficaria só novamente.

Murmurando sem palavras, ela embrulhou seus braços e pernas ao redor dele em um movimento desesperado. Seu beijo foi o de uma mulher que tentava se convencer de sua existência. Ele a deixou pegar o que queria, e teria dado sua vida se ela pedisse. Mas o que ela queria era sua paixão, sua fome, seu calor.

Então ele deu isso a ela, movendo suas mãos para acariciar cada centímetro de sua pele cremosa, marcando-a com seu toque e seu beijo. Ela não liberaria seu corpo do dele. Não disposto a quebrar contato algum, ele encontrou uma maneira de amá-la como estava, deslizando suas mãos por baixo de seu traseiro para posicioná-la acima de sua ereção, sua pele tão apertada que o prazer era uma dor apurada.

Ele quis dizer-lhe para ir com calma, mas ela não esperaria, empurrando para baixo duramente e levando-o para dentro de seu corpo, que era como a mais perfeita luva. Ele segurou-a apertado e os virou, colocando seu corpo exuberante e acolhedor sob o seu. Apoiando-se acima dela em um braço, ele usou a outra mão para segurar seu quadril.

— Faith. — Era uma advertência que ela respondeu arrastando suas unhas para baixo de suas costas e mordendo-o forte no ombro.

Rosnando baixo em sua garganta, ele impulsionou nela. Fundo. E novamente.

Ela era fogo líquido em sua corrente sanguínea, puro calor feminino, e quando os olhos dela abriram-se, ele viu faíscas irregulares de relâmpagos brancos.

Faith se enterrou nos braços de Vaughn e escutou seu batimento cardíaco. Real, verdadeiro, sólido, ancorava-a. Mas apesar disso e do fato de que estava perto do amanhecer, sua mente continuava correndo. Ela precisava ver o novo mundo em que vivia. Diferente de para o changeling que era a parte mais importante de sua vida, o plano mental era tão real para ela quanto a terra e o céu, as árvores e as florestas.

Ela preferia saber agora se aquele plano era estéril, e faria isso enquanto Vaughn estava dormindo. Ela não queria machucá-lo por insinuar que ele a feriu por tirá-la da PsyNet, por estar cortada de uma parte de sua existência que era o centro de sua identidade como uma Psy.

Fechando seus olhos no plano físico, ela abriu-os no psíquico. Mas ela não podia sair, não podia suportar encarar a escuridão infinita.

— Abra os olhos, Faith. Olhe para a Teia de Estrelas.

Como ele sabia o que ela estava fazendo? Ele não era Psy. Mas ele era seu companheiro. — A Teia de Estrelas? — Ela perguntou, equilibrada nos degraus de sua mente. Sua resposta foi um beijo colocado cuidadosamente sobre a pulsação da curva de seu pescoço.

Encontrando força com aquela simples carícia, ela deu o próximo passo e olhou. Não havia estrelas no escuro aveludado, nenhuma luz isolada brilhando como lâminas, nenhum espaço negro. Sua respiração saiu em um ofego. Não porque este lugar era estéril, mas porque não era. Havia cor em todo lugar, clarões multicoloridos que brilhavam como um arco-íris.

Coração batendo forte, ela olhou a beleza deslumbrante que ameaçava prendê-la enfeitiçada e encontrou a mente de Vaughn. Ele era um brilhante Cardeal, mas quente e dourado, selvagem e apaixonado. Um fio de ouro de aparência frágil ligava os dois, mas ela sabia ele era inquebrável. Quando Faith olhou adiante percebeu que ele estava ligado a uma mente central por outro fio, mas aquele fio era diferente do que unia os dois juntos.

Sua mente Psy estava em casa aqui. De alguma forma entendeu que a outra ligação podia ser quebrada. A que unia a ela e Vaughn não podia, existia força nela. Mais mentes se ligavam à mente central. Não muitas, mas o suficiente para sustentá-la sem drenar ninguém. Mais que suficiente. Estas mentes faiscavam com tanta energia que era como se cada uma fosse mais do que parecia. Lágrimas caindo de dentro de seu mais secreto coração, ela procurou a fonte daquelas faíscas brilhantes, lindas faíscas que ela, uma criança criada no escuro, nunca imaginou que pudessem existir.

Ela a encontrou protegida abaixo da mente central, como se a sensibilidade única que criou tanta beleza precisasse de mais proteção que os outros. Talvez ela precisasse. Mesmo com um único olhar Faith soube que essa mente era incrivelmente gentil, que nunca faria mal nenhum, que nunca mataria.

Impressionada com a explosão de cor e vida em seu novo mundo psíquico, um mundo que por pequeno que fosse nunca seria vazio, nunca seria estagnado, ela se retirou e abriu os olhos no mundo físico. — As cores. É Sascha, não é?

— Não posso ver o que você vê, Ruiva. — Vaughn assinalou. — Mas ela é uma empata.

— Eu não sei o que é isso. — Mas ela tinha uma vida inteira para descobrir. — Vaughn, como essa Teia pode existir? As outras mentes que vi exceto a de Sascha são changelings. — E a sabedoria Psy dizia que os changelings não eram capazes de manter vínculos psíquicos. De qualquer tipo.

Ele se aninhou antes de beijá-la novamente. Ela não era contra essas demonstrações de carinho. Não quando permanecia em estado de choque com a sua separação da Net.

— Tem a ver com o juramento de sangue que os sentinelas fazem. Nós não sabemos como funciona. Tínhamos esquecido até que isso existia.

Vaughn nunca tinha se sentido tão completo. Era como se uma parte perdida dele voltasse para casa, uma parte sem a qual ele esteve funcionando, mas agora que a encontrou, nunca sobreviveria a sua perda. Faith estava dentro dele, segura no centro de seu coração animal, protegida com toda força que tinha. Se ela percebia sua união no plano psíquico, ele enxergava a realidade física dela, a força e a pureza disso.

Faith passou a mão por seu cabelo e ele ronronou contra ela, pedindo por mais. Ela obedeceu, entendendo sem precisar de palavras. Era parte do vínculo, mas era também porque ela queria saber, queria agradá-lo. E isso lhe deu mais prazer do que qualquer outra coisa.

No entanto, uma tristeza permanecia nela e ele sabia o porquê. — Você está pensando em Marine.

— Nós temos que pará-lo.

— Vou chamar o clã.

— O clã?

— Você é uma de nós. Eles vão querer ajudar.

— Mesmo uma Psy?

— Você é minha Psy agora.

Sua possessividade era bem-vinda, mas partiu de um pensamento menos alegre. — O Conselho não vai me deixar ir sem lutar.

— Deixe isso comigo. Você pensa em como pegar esse assassino e eu descobrirei uma maneira de mantê-la segura.

— Tudo bem. — Confiar em Vaughn era fácil. Ele nunca fez uma promessa que não cumpriu.

Faith não se surpreendeu quando Vaughn os levou para a agora familiar cabana de madeira para a reunião com seus companheiros de Clã. Ela tinha a sensação de que seu jaguar não gostava de ter muitas pessoas em seu território. Saindo do carro, ela endireitou sua coluna e caminhou para a varanda. Ela não queria parecer fraca diante dessas pessoas que eram tão importantes para o homem que significava tanto para ela.

Porém, não era apenas Sascha e seu companheiro que esperavam por eles, mas também um estranho vestido de preto.

— Este é Judd Lauren. — Sascha disse de sua cadeira ao lado de Lucas.

Faith acenou, consciente da súbita agressividade de Vaughn. Lucas não parecia muito feliz. A coisa verdadeiramente peculiar era que o estranho silencioso ativou seus alarmes internos também. Ela não sabia o porquê. O que sabia era que com toda sua beleza masculina glacial, ele era mortal. Mas assim eram os dois changelings.

Ciente de que estava sendo rude, mas pouco disposta a deixar passar, Faith continuou a olhar fixamente para onde ele estava encostado contra a parede exterior da cabana. — Eu já vi você antes.

— Não. — Sua expressão não traiu nada, nem mesmo pelo tremular de seus cílios.

Ninguém tinha tamanho controle. Ninguém, exceto um Psy. Mas claro que Judd não era um membro de sua raça. — Não. — Ela concordou. — Mas eu vi outros como você. — Ele inspirava em Faith o mesmo medo primordial que aqueles guardas encobertos que escoltaram-na a sua reunião de candidatura.

Judd dificilmente era um dos quase míticos Arrows, mas ele a deixava muito desconfortável. E se isso não bastasse, outro macho que sacudiu suas defesas apareceu naquele segundo de uma esquina da varanda. Ele inclinou-se contra a grade a uma pequena distância dos outros, seus olhos verdes assistindo-a com o olhar fixo de um predador medindo sua presa. Ela estava extremamente grata por Vaughn estar ao seu lado.

Lucas olhou o recém-chegado. — Clay, eu pensei que estivesse trazendo Tammy.

— Filhotes. Roseiras. Espinhos. — Veio a resposta truncada.

Todos exceto ela pareceram entender. Sascha balançou a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. — Eles estão bem?

Clay acenou.

Sentindo-se fora de lugar, ela encostou suas costas contra o tórax de Vaughn. Fogo branco lambeu as pontas dos seus dedos onde eles tocaram o jeans. Ele pareceu congelar e então despertar novamente, sua mão nunca cessando as carícias calmantes por seu braço. — Vocês todos sabem por que estamos aqui.

— Para localizar o homem que assassinou a irmã de Faith. Mas eu pensei que você não sabia o suficiente. — Sascha disse.

— Ruiva.

— No começo, — Ela começou. — tudo o que vi foi ela, a vítima pretendida: pele muito pálida, cabelo louro platinado, olhos azuis. Aparência incomum para um Psy, mas não um caminho prático para localizá-la. — Ela se forçou a voltar a suas terríveis visões. — Então eu comecei a ficar mais...

— Porque ele está perseguindo-a? — Sascha interrompreu.

— Naquele momento, era porque ele _estava indo persegui-la._

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto digeriam a realidade de sua vida. Lucas foi o primeiro a se agitar para fora disso. — Até que ponto ele já chegou em suas visões?

— Nos estágios finais. As visões que estou tendo agora estão cheias de sangue. — Os braços de Vaughn a embrulharam embora não entregasse nada em seus gestos ou tom; ser impassível era uma forma de proteção Psy. — Nós temos que pará-lo durante o sequestro porque eu sei a localização e até a hora.

— Como? — Foi o macho de pele escura chamado Clay quem perguntou.

Ela teve que se esforçar não se pressionar mais contra Vaughn. — Havia marcadores de tempo na última série de imagens, coisas que me permitem fazer uma estimativa. Alguns marcadores são difíceis de localizar, como mudanças sazonais ou a cor do céu, mas estes eram inconfundíveis.

Ninguém falou, então ela continuou, aterrando-se no calor do corpo ao seu redor. O abraço era uma declaração muda de lealdade, ela sabia. — Eu vi uma agenda aberta em sua escrivaninha, assim como um relógio digital. Ambos combinando. — Os marcadores de tempo não podiam ser mais claros do que isso.

Então ela revelou algo que tinha dito a Vaughn no carro depois de desvendar todos os outros marcadores. — Nós temos um dia. — Muito perto para o conforto, perto demais. — Se não pegarmos ele... é provável que ela não se salve. Ele se sente... — Ela procurou as palavras certas. — cheio de expectativa, de necessidade. Ele também não guarda ou tortura suas vítimas. Enquanto perseguir sua vítima o excita, sua maior emoção vem da matança. — Como quando ele matou Marine. Mais uma vez seu coração se apertou, e agora que ela sabia do que chamar isso: uma mistura de dor e sofrimento, tristeza e perda.

— Onde? — Judd perguntou, sua voz totalmente inexpressiva.

— Você é Psy. — De repente ela estava totalmente certa disso. — Só Sascha deveria estar fora da Net.

Ele não respondeu sua pergunta implícita. — Onde?

Ela decidiu perguntar a Vaughn mais tarde. — Uma pequena universidade privada construída há alguns anos perto de Napa. É especializada em viticultura1.

— A maioria dos estudantes e funcionários é humano ou changeling. — Destacou Lucas. — O que um Psy estaria fazendo lá? Eles não são muito por dentro de recursos orgânicos.

— Eu acho que ela é algum tipo de técnica. As adegas não têm monitoramento de temperatura e sistema de resfriamento sofisticado?

— Pode ser isso. — As mãos de Vaughn foram descansar em seus quadris; um ato de posse, um com o qual ela não tinha nenhum desejo de lutar. — Não que isso importe se ela vai estar lá naquela data e naquela hora. Nós o abateremos antes que ele chegue até ela.

— Por que nós estamos limpando a bagunça de um Psy novamente? — A voz de Clay era profunda. — Faith não está em perigo. O assassino e a possível vítima são Psys. O Conselho não deveria cuidar disso?

— Clay! — Sascha olhava chocada. — Nós estamos falando sobre a vida de uma mulher.

— Não estou dizendo para esquecermos isso, só que deixemos os responsáveis arrumarem.

— E se não fizerem isso? — Faith perguntou suavemente, olhando para aquele rosto duramente masculino que não mostrava misericórdia. Clay era diferente de Vaughn, não importava que o animal de Vaughn vagasse mais perto da superfície. Havia algo muito obscuro no leopardo, algo que caminhava na linha tênue entre o bem e o mal.

Ela teve um pressentimento na esteira desse pensamento; a hora de Clay estava chegando. Um dia, não muito longe, ele teria que decidir de que lado da linha ficaria. — E se ela simplesmente desaparecer como os outros sobre os que ouvi na Net? Você será capaz de dormir a noite com sua consciência limpa? — Porque ele não tinha se perdido completamente, ainda estava no lado bom da linha. Por uma pequena fração.

Clay levantou uma sobrancelha. — Então nós derrubamos esse cara. Ótimo. E quanto ao próximo e o próximo e o próximo?

Faith não sabia de onde sua resposta veio. — Alguns futuros não podemos ver, algumas vidas não podemos salvar, mas esta nós podemos. Vamos discutir o resto mais tarde.

— Há um problema maior. — Lucas se balançou para trás em sua cadeira, apoiando os pés em cima da grade. — Se nem a vítima ou o assassino é changeling, isso cai dentro da jurisdição da Execução. Nós não temos direito de aplicar a Lei.

Faith havia se esquecido disso. — Nós poderíamos deixar as autoridades saberem.

— O mesmo que dizer ao Conselho. — Clay bufou. — A menos que você esteja preparada para entregar toda a fodida bagunça que é sua raça psicopata?

Vaughn ficou totalmente quieto ao redor dela. — Retire isso, gato.

Faith não entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas ela podia ler a agressão no ar. Ela moveu-se para envolver um braço em torno da cintura de Vaughn. Ele não tirava os olhos de Clay.

Depois de um momento tenso, o outro homem deu um aceno lento. — Eu saí da linha. — Pausou. — Ela me lembra alguém.

Faith processou a cena, surpresa com a compreensão tardia de que Vaughn havia se tornado hostil com Clay por causa de sua grosseria com ela. Calor se espalhou por seu coração. Mas apesar disso, ela não queria ser a causa de discórdia entre Vaughn e seu clã.

— Sobre os Executores. — Ela disse, deslizando sua mão por debaixo da camisa dele para descansar sua palma em suas costas. Seu felino respondeu a carícia, finalmente desviando o olhar de Clay.

— Eu conheço um casal de policiais em que podemos confiar. — Clay respondeu, surpreendendo-a. — Se eles fizerem a prisão, será legítimo.

— E o assassino estará fora ao anoitecer, protegido pelo Conselho. Ele desaparecerá na Net, para nunca ser visto novamente. — A voz de Sascha era amarga. — Ou eles vão matá-lo para garantir que ninguém fique sabendo sobre a rachadura no Protocolo, ou se ele for um dos seus âncoras, tentarão restabelecer o controle sobre ele.

Lucas tirou seus pés da grade e se inclinou para beijar sua companheira. Suavemente, ela enrolou seus dedos ao redor de seus bíceps, mas os olhos de Lucas estavam estreitados quando ele virou-se de volta para eles. — Sascha está certa. Nós vimos o que aconteceu da última vez.

Raiva de repente estava viva no ar. Faith por acaso estava olhando para Sascha e viu a outra Cardial respirar profundamente várias vezes, seus olhos puramente negros como os de um Psy gastando uma grande quantidade de energia. O nível de raiva diminuiu.

— Eu posso cuidar dele. — Judd soou como se ele estivesse conversando sobre o tempo. — Mesmo à distância.

O estômago de Faith revirou. — Não. Nós não podemos cometer um assassinato para deter outro. — Ela tinha pensado em fazer precisamente isso, mas isso foi no calor da raiva. Ela não era uma assassina fria.

— Você tem uma ideia melhor? — Judd perguntou, com algo muito parecido a insolência em seu tom glacial.

— Recue. — Vaughn disse, em uma voz muito calma. Ela podia ouvir a diferença em relação à reação que ele teve com Clay; ele era perigoso nesse momento, onde antes tinha sido apenas uma advertência. — Você está aqui porque ajudou a salvar a vida de Sascha, mas isso não vai muito mais longe.

Outro sorriso do outro homem era sem humor. — Não vai longe mesmo.

Faith era uma novata na compreensão das emoções, mas pareceu-lhe que o Psy _queria _uma luta física. O que poderia inspirar esse tipo de desejo de morte? Mesmo que Judd fosse um Arrow, Vaughn era um jaguar.

— Esperem, eu tenho uma ideia.

Todos olharam para ela.

— Incapacitá-lo. — Ela encarou Judd. — Amarre sua mente com cordas mentais que ele nunca seja capaz de soltar.

— O que te faz pensar que eu posso fazer isso? — Judd encarou de volta, desafiando-a.

— Se Arrows existem, então você era um Arrow. — Ela ouviu Sascha arfar. — Um Arrow telepata é treinado em vários tipos de coisas.

Ele não negou sua acusação ou seu palpite sobre seu status Tp. — Vai deixá-lo louco. Imagine nunca ser capaz de atuar de acordo com qualquer um de seus impulsos. Ele funcionará, mas apenas no nível mais básico.

Faith sentiu a fúria renascer dentro dela. — Então isso será sua prisão perpétua. — Pelo menos ele teria uma vida para viver, diferente de Marine e das outras mulheres que ele matou. E definitivamente existiram outras. Seu apetite era muito exato, seus gostos muito definidos.

— Você terá que hackear a PsyNet para fazer o que Faith está sugerindo? — Lucas perguntou. — Eles serão capazes de rastreá-lo de volta?

— Não, eu posso fazer isso telepaticamente, mas é uma habilidade especializada. Eles deduzirão que existe um renegado desconhecido, mas eles já sabem disso. — Ele não explicou o porquê. — Porém, isso envolverá conseguir passar por seus escudos.

— Quão difícil isso será?

— Ele tem que ter um poder considerável dado o que Sascha me disse sobre seu efeito sobre Faith, mas ele estará pressionado por seu instinto assassino. Qualquer pessoa afetada por uma emoção forte se torna vulnerável. Ele não será exceção. — Ele olhou para Faith sem piscar, assustadoramente focado. — Se você distraí-lo em um momento crítico garantirá que eu consiga passar suas proteções.

O grunhido de Vaughn estava quase baixo demais para um Psy ouvir, mas ela o sentiu em seus ossos. — Ela não vai a lugar algum perto daquele filho da puta.

— Vaughn, escuta...

— De jeito nenhum no inferno, Ruiva. Esqueça.

— Não precisa ser físico. Eu poderia apenas roçá-lo telepaticamente. Ele reconheceria meu cheiro mental.

— Porque ele é de alguma forma capaz de se conectar a você através das visões? — Sascha claramente se lembrava de sua conversa anterior.

— Sim. Eu vejo o futuro, mas eu vejo isso através das lentes de sua mente. — Ela explicou mais pelo benefício dos outros. — É como se nós experimentássemos as visões juntos... — Sua boca se abriu. — Um P-Psy. Ele deve ser um de minha designação. — As implicações eram surpreendentes.

— Talvez. — Judd interrompeu. — Mas antes de levar isso a diante, você tem certeza que pode identificá-lo?

— Sim. Não se preocupe em incapacitar um homem inocente.

— Eu sou Psy. Preocupação é uma emoção changeling.

Ela se perguntou qual deles ele estava tentando convencer, porque a verdade era que Judd já não era mais Psy. Ele tinha deixado de existir na PsyNet, provavelmente sendo dado como morto. E agora ele vivia em um mundo diferente. — Eu saberei. Eu vi seu rosto.

Todo som cessou.

1 Cultivo de videiras.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo Vinte e Três

Judd pegou a lógica desconexa em milissegundos. — Você acabou de dizer que as visões são do seu ponto de vista.

— Elas são.

— Então como, Ruiva? — Embora não existisse raiva na voz de Vaughn, Faith sabia que ele devia estar se perguntando por que ela não havia lhe dito isso antes.

— Eu não queria ver. — Ela sussurrou, tão baixo que nem mesmo era um som.

Um de seus braços se levantou para embrulhá-la ao redor dos ombros e ela soube que ele havia escutado. — Nunca sozinha.

Era uma promessa, uma que a fortaleceu, mas ela ainda precisou de cada gota de habilidade Psy que tinha para manter a expressão firme conforme revivia o horror. — Eu vi o seu reflexo. — Um reflexo moldado em sangue, um espelho vermelho rubi que adornava a casa daquela última visão.

— Então não há duvidas, Faith tem que estar presente. — Judd disse.

— Ela pode estar presente, mas ela não será a isca que chamará sua atenção. — O braço de Vaughn era puro aço ao redor de seus ombros, nem um pouco nocivo, mas também nem um pouco maleável.

— Vaughn. — Ela manteve a voz baixa, mas adivinhava que Clay e Lucas podiam ouvir apesar de tudo. — Eu acho que nós devíamos dar um passeio.

Ele a libertou de seu aperto e pegou sua mão. — Isso não vai demorar muito. — Disse aos outros, mas não disse mais nada até que os levou a um lugar alguns metros perto da floresta. — Eu não estou deixando você se colocar em perigo.

— Há um pouco de perigo, mas quase nenhum telepaticamente.

— Sim, bem, talvez esse sujeito caia no "quase". Ele é diferente; ele foi capaz de prendê-la durante as visões.

— Talvez. — Ela concordou. — Mas isso não muda nada.

Ele não respondeu, o jaguar muito aparente em seus olhos.

Então ela disse ao animal. — Você uma vez me perguntou sobre culpa. Eu disse que não sentia nenhuma. Isso foi uma mentira. — Ela se forçou a quebrar outro muro do Silêncio; fazer e sentir era fácil comparado a colocar aquelas coisas em palavras. — A culpa caminha ao meu lado de manhã até a noite, de momento a momento. Eu sou uma P-Psy, mas eu não pude salvar a vida da minha própria irmã. Isso me torna um fracasso.

— Você não tinha como saber o que estava vendo. — Ele cerrou os dentes.

— Lógica não funciona aqui, Vaughn! Você sabe mais do que ninguém. — Ela o empurrou, pedindo para que ele se lembrasse da culpa que sentiu pela morte de Skye, embora fosse uma criança.

Ele curvou sua mão ao redor de seu pescoço. — Haverá um tempo em que não me curvarei, não serei razoável, não agirei como humano.

Ela percebeu isso nos primeiros segundos depois de conhecê-lo. — Mas esse ponto em particular não foi alcançado.

— Eu quero você comigo todo o tempo. O segundo em que alguma coisa der errado, você sai. Eu não me importo se você tiver que transformar o cérebro dele em gelatina. _Saia_.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de permitir que ele se aproxime o suficiente para me machucar. Serei uma sombra e então terei ido.

O felino arranhava as paredes da mente de Vaughn enquanto eles trabalhavam os detalhes com os outros. — Há algo mais. — Ele disse, depois que eles concordaram com um plano simples.

— O Conselho. — Sascha se inclinou para frente. — Eles devem saber que ela é uma desertora agora. Eles virão atrás dela com todas as armas que têm. Como uma P-Psy, ela sabe demais.

O animal em Vaughn queria eliminar a ameaça e cuidar deles de uma vez por todas, afinal Psys com crânios esmagados não podiam prejudicar sua companheira; mas o homem sabia que não era tão simples. Atualmente o Conselho tinha seis cabeças, mas era um monstro de vários membros. Tirar uma cabeça faria mais duas ou três brotarem em seu lugar. A única maneira de destruí-lo totalmente era arrancá-lo desde a raiz. E as únicas pessoas que podiam provocar essa profunda mudança eram os próprios Psys.

Faith descansou seu corpo contra seu lado. — Meu conhecimento não é algo que possa ficar em suas mãos.

A fera se acalmou com o calor suave dela. — Você tem uma ideia?

— Menos uma ideia, mais um conhecimento. — Sua voz de repente estava pesada com tristeza. — Sempre me incomodou o porquê de Marine ter sido assassinada. Ele tem uma doente excitação em preparar o caminho para a matança que está planejando fazer amanhã, mas não havia nada como isso com Marine. Ele não a perseguiu. Tudo se focou no resultado final; sufocá-la até a morte.

Sua força impressionou seu orgulhoso animal. Mudando seu apoio, ele se encostou contra a grade e a puxou para o berço formado por suas pernas espalhadas. Ela veio sem reclamar, colocando suas mãos sobre as que estavam em volta de seus quadris.

— Ela poderia ter sido uma morte ao acaso, apenas porque a oportunidade estava lá? — A voz de Judd Lauren fez o jaguar ranger os dentes; o felino não entendia a tênue distinção entre inimigo e aliado incerto.

— Não, não houve nenhum sentimento de pressa ou despreparo.

Vaughn odiou ouvir a dor em sua voz, mas sabia que somente o tempo curaria aquelas feridas. Apesar de nunca desaparecerem, elas se transformariam em cicatrizes e isso era certo, porque essas cicatrizes a fariam mais forte.

Sascha bateu o pé. — O que você disse que sua irmã era?

— Ela era uma telepata Cardeal. A especialista em comunicações para o PsyClã.

— Enquanto eu estava na Net, ouvi rumores de que seu PsyClã fez uma quantidade considerável de trabalhos confidenciais para o Conselho.

As unhas de Faith fincaram-se em sua pele. — Se ela estivesse "caminhando" com eles, então ela sabia sobre tudo que estava sendo enviado e recebido, conhecia todos os segredos, todos os detalhes de cada plano.

— O que a tornaria uma responsabilidade se ela decidisse não jogar o jogo. — Afinal, Marine NightStar tinha sido irmã de sua companheira, e Faith era muito inteligente, muito independente, muito humana para fazer parte dos esquemas do Conselho.

Faith de repente sacudiu violentamente sua cabeça. — Isso não está chegando a lugar algum. Um pressentimento normalmente não me dá detalhes; nós teremos que esperar e ver se podemos rastrear a mente do assassino. Mesmo que o Conselho venha atrás de mim, não será antes de o incapacitarmos.

Clay cruzou os braços. — Como você sabe?

— Eu_ sei_. — Sua voz era assombrada e muito, muito certa. — Nós temos esse tempo. A resposta virá para nós amanhã.

— E se não vier? — Sascha perguntou em voz baixa.

— Então, pelo menos, Marine será vingada. — A profunda fúria que a preenchia até os ossos encontrou um eco no coração do jaguar. — Eu quero que ele pague pelo que fez.

Os homens olharam uns para os outros e compreensão fluiu entre eles. Os três predadores changeling e o Psy que podia ser um assassino treinado não viram nada de errado com a ira de Faith. Era real, era verdadeira, e seria satisfeita.

— Ele irá. — Vauhgn falou por todos. — Mesmo que tenha que esmagar seu crânio eu mesmo.

— Vaughn. — Faith estava ao lado de seu companheiro enquanto ele trabalhava em uma escultura. Vestido com nada além de um par de calças jeans desbotadas, ele era puro músculo e calor, seu dourado cabelo amarrado descuidadamente com uma fita.

— O que foi, Ruiva? — Ele largou suas ferramentas para correr os nós dos dedos sobre sua pele. O toque era tenro, o olhar em seus olhos era tudo menos isso.

— Porque está fazendo isso agora? — Ela alisou a mão pela curva de mármore. — Venha para cama. Nós precisamos estar mentalmente preparados para amanhã.

— Eu não sou Psy, meu bem. — Sua voz caiu. — Eu não preciso acalmar minha mente.

Ela de repente entendeu. — Eu estou pronta.

— Vá dormir. — Ele pegou o que parecia ser um cinzel1. — Eu estarei logo lá.

Ela pegou o objeto dele e o colocou de volta na bancada de trabalho. — Você está com medo de me machucar. — Tal coisa estava errada entre companheiros, ela sabia disso sem precisar ser ensinada. — Você está com medo que eu tenha uma crise como ontem.

— O que nós fizemos ontem foi a perfeição, mas você não está pronta para outra rodada. E eu não tenho gentileza em mim agora. — Áspero, severo, direto.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a pele dourada de seu tórax. — Você nunca vai ser verdadeiramente gentil.

Ele vacilou.

— Eu não quis dizer isso assim. Eu gosto de sua selvageria, sua paixão, suas exigências. — Ela engoliu em seco com o calor de seu olhar. — Você faz com que me sinta viva.

— Eu posso sentir o modo que você se machuca quando tem uma crise.

— Mas eu fico mais forte cada vez que fazemos amor. — Algo que ela estava começando a entender. — Se você tentar se conter, você diminuirá a nós dois. Eu preciso te satisfazer da mesma forma que você precisa me tocar.

— Eu não serei preso dessa vez, e o que eu exigiria de você, você pode não estar pronta para dar. Eu não estou com humor para jogar.

Porque, ela percebeu, ele estava nas garras de uma paixão possessiva que não deixava espaço para meias-medidas. Ela podia sentir a escuridão rubra de sua fome por meio do elo de companheirismo, sentir seu desejo, sua selvageria. — Me mostre. — Ela sussurrou, afastando seus próprios medos. Se o Conselho viesse atrás dela amanhã, ela queria olhar para eles com a confiança de uma mulher que tinha quebrado todas as regras do Silêncio e feito isso da maneira mais inquestionável. — Eu não vou ter uma crise. — Uma promessa. Para os dois.

A camisa que ela usava para dormir flutuou em pedaços a seus pés; as garras de Vaughn moveram-se tão rápido que ela mal teve tempo de respirar. Coração na garganta, ela observou-o retrair aquelas navalhas afiadas, dolorosamente ciente de que ele não deixou um arranhão nela. Olhos trancados aos dela, ele deslizou suas mãos para baixo de suas costas e sob o cós de sua calcinha em direção a sua parte inferior.

Ela ofegou quando esfregou seus seios contra seu tórax, pois eles estavam cheios e doloridos. Quando sua calcinha se desintegrou de seu corpo, ela apenas notou, tão atordoada quanto estava na pura sensualidade que se espalhava pelas das feições de Vaughn. Ele tinha estado com medo de machucá-la fisicamente ontem. Hoje ele controlava por completo sua força... mas não sua fome. Apesar de sua conversa confiante, ela não tinha certeza se podia lidar com suas exigências.

Ele alisou uma mão pela frente do corpo dela e a aspereza de sua pele raspando seu umbigo a fez segurar a respiração. As pontas de seus dedos tocaram seus cachos. Ela apertou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Tão suave. — Ele murmurou, e dirigiu seus dedos por seus cachos em direção a sua intimidade.

Seu grito reverberou pelas paredes de pedra.

Quando ele esfregou o calcanhar daquela mão possessiva contra ela, Faith se esfregou de volta, faminta por uma sensação que nunca pensou que seria tão prazerosa. Ele gostou disso, um sorriso muito masculino curvando aqueles lábios sensuais. — Mais. — Exigiu. — Dê-me mais.

Ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e sua mão atormentadora seguiu, passando por sua suavidade para capturar sua carne mais sensível em um aperto que ameaçou levá-la a um novo tipo de loucura. Pressionando suas coxas juntas, ela fincou suas unhas em seus ombros e tentou alcançar seus lábios, mas ele não quis cooperar. Então ela mordeu seu peito, arranhando suas costas.

— Gata. — Ele disse, e era uma prazerosa declaração enquanto ele apertava seus dedos e um tremor balançava seu corpo. — Eu vou tomá-la como eu sempre sonhei.

Imagens dela curvada na mais submissa das posições, seu traseiro arrebitado descaradamente e suas coxas espalhadas em um convite. Ela não lutou com o ataque erótico, deleitando-se com a sedução psíquica. — Você tem que...

Deslizando dois dedos dentro dela sem aviso, ele segurou seu seio com sua mão livre, um gesto áspero que ateou fogo em sua pele. — Eu tenho que o quê?

— T-tem que me convencer primeiro. — Ela desafiou, incapaz de parar seus quadris de mergulhar para cima e para baixo na intrusão de seus dedos.

Ele riu e espalhou aqueles dedos invasores apenas o suficiente para intensificar o prazer. — Você deveria saber que nunca se deve desafiar um felino.

— Miau. — Ela brincou, mesmo que sentisse uma tempestade começar a se reunir dentro de seu corpo.

— Venha para mim. — Ele exigiu. — Eu quero provar sua rendição. — Seus dedos se moveram mais rápido, acariciando-a tão intimamente que ela não teve defesas.

O prazer varreu-a e foi brilhante e furioso, quente e faminto. Mas não foi uma crise, pois o excesso de sensações pareceu escoar através do elo de companheirismo para o coração selvagem de um jaguar que era mais que capaz de lidar com esse afluxo de sensações. Quando ela se acalmou um pouco, foi para se encontrar segura contra Vaughn quando ele retirou os dedos de seu corpo. O cheiro almiscarado encheu o ar, rico, inebriante e feminino. E apesar de sua ereção ser uma chama dura entre eles, ela de alguma forma soube que sua rendição só tinha aumentado sua paciência sexual.

Preguiçosa, saciada, ela não protestou quando ele a levou de sua oficina até a cama e acariciou-a até que estivesse sobre suas mãos e joelhos. Ela arqueou-se em seu toque, apreciando senti-lo correr as mãos por suas costas, sobre suas nádegas e no interior de suas coxas. Espalhando-a para ele. Quando ele empurrou entre suas omoplatas, ela se lembrou de suas fantasias eróticas e, dobrando os cotovelos, ela apoiou a cabeça nos lençóis e inclinou o traseiro.

Sua mente era um raio puro nesse momento, mas ela se recusou a desistir. Ao invés, toda vez que o prazer ameaçava varrê-la, ela se segurava fortemente ao elo de companheirismo.

— Boa menina. — Vaughn murmurou, uma mão em sua nádega. — Eu acho que sei o que você está fazendo. Eu posso sentir você me segurando lá no fundo.

Se ele estava satisfeito não era nem sequer uma questão; ela ouviu isso na sensualidade de seu tom indulgente. Não realmente considerando as consequências do sucesso, ela mandou um pedido erótico através do vínculo simplesmente para ver se podia.

Suas mãos se apertaram. — Meu bem, eu não posso ver uma imagem, mas acho que você acabou de ler minha mente.

Esse foi o único aviso que ela teve antes que ele a devastasse com sua boca, exigência pura e calor áspero. Ela gritou com o primeiro toque e gozou no segundo. Dez minutos depois, ela estava estremecendo quase que continuamente, seu corpo sustentado pelas mãos de Vaughn em seus quadris. O homem era implacável. Mas ainda assim ela não teve uma crise, sua mente absorvendo as sensações como uma coisa faminta.

— Espere um pouco. — Um sussurro escuro, uma lufada de ar através de sua carne extremamente sensível.

Ela choramingou... e ele usou os dentes para capturar a carne inchada de seu clitóris. Uma onda escura colidiu com ela. O prazer era tão agudo, tão sexualmente penetrante que ela soluçou quando gozou, tentando se agarrar ao vínculo desesperadamente em sua necessidade absoluta.

Foi quando ele a tomou.

Quente, duro, dominante, nada do que tinha acontecido antes podia se comparar a esta reivindicação. Ela se sentiu marcada a um nível que ultrapassava o sexo e o calor.

Isso funciona para ambos os lados. Foi um pensamento de sua mente para a dele, um sentimento que não necessitava de palavras para ser compreendido.

— Oh, sim, meu bem. Eu sou seu. — Respirações quentes contra seu pescoço quando ele se inclinou para beijar sua pulsação antes de se elevar, aumentando seu aperto em seus quadris, cavalgando-a até o êxtase.

Mesmo assim, ela não entrou em crise, não enlouqueceu... não se quebrou.

Apenas algumas horas mais tarde, Faith ficou ao lado da forma tensa de Vaughn enquanto esperavam no pátio da universidade privada onde ela estabeleceu seu objetivo. Ela não conseguia ver os outros através das lentes espelhadas de seus óculos de sol, mas sabia que eles estavam lá, sombras silenciosas que assegurariam que a justiça fosse feita.

Antecipação fervia lentamente em seu sangue, suas veias preenchidas com a energia mais física que ela já sentiu, a selvageria de Vaughn misturada a sua própria em um nível além da telepatia. Ela estava se tornando um pedaço minúsculo de jaguar com cada contato e isso estava bem para ela. Garras eram às vezes necessárias. Hoje, aquelas garras a ajudavam a resistir ao impacto de tantas mentes desprotegidas dentro de um espaço reduzido.

Olhando para o campus levemente frondoso, para os alunos caminhando só ou em grupos, Faith sentiu sua resolução se firmar. Se eles falhassem, uma mulher inocente perderia sua vida, este campus seria para sempre manchado por uma escuridão que nenhuma quantidade de sabão ou água poderia lavar, e o fantasma de Marine não encontraria paz.

Então, eles não falhariam.

— Nós o pegaremos. — A voz de Vaughn era rouca em seu ouvido.

— Como é que você sempre sabe o que está em minha mente? — Ela perguntou. — Eu não estava enviando nada. — Eles passaram algum tempo depois da tumultuada noite amorosa trabalhando, e embora Vaughn não pudesse ouvir suas palavras, ele podia ler as emoções que ela enviava com precisão infalível.

— Existem outros modos de saber e eu me divertirei em apresentar a você todos eles. — Um filete de aço cobria suas palavras provocativas. O jaguar não estava no comando agora, mas estava muito, muito perto da superfície. Porque ela poderia estar em perigo.

— Vaughn, eu não sou fraca. Posso me proteger. — Ela não morreria em seus braços como sua irmã morreu, mas também não o machucaria referindo-se abertamente a um evento que o tinha marcado tão violentamente. No entanto, ela podia tentar tratar aquelas cicatrizes de uma forma tortuosa. — Eu não tive uma crise ontem e uma vez eu acreditei que isso fosse impossível. Minha força está aumentando a cada dia. — Talvez sendo uma Psy não a tivessem ensinado sobre emoções, mas tinham ensinado sobre estratégias. Essa habilidade podia ser usada para o bem ou para o mal, não podia? — Vaughn? — Ela chamou quando ele não respondeu.

— Sim?

— Nem tudo sobre os Psys é ruim, não é? — A doía por dentro pensar que todos que ela já conhecera, seu pai, sua irmã, não tinham sido nada de bom.

— Inferno, não. Você não é.

— Eu não estou falando sobre indivíduos. Os Psys com uma raça fizeram algum bem, não fizeram?

— Eles já foram as pessoas mais surpreendentes deste planeta. — Sua resposta foi uma surpresa. — Veja o seu dom. Sem ele, a civilização poderia ter sido destruída mais de mil vezes.

— Isso foi antes. E agora?

— Eles criaram mais empregos do que sua própria raça poderia suprir, empregam milhões de seres humanos e até alguns changelings.

— Mas todos de baixo nível.

— Ás vezes, essa posição é a única coisa que fica entre a vida e a inanição. E changelings não são tão diferentes nesse sentido; os empregos de alto nível em nossos negócios são sempre detidos pelo clã.

— Mas, — Ela disse. — isso não é muito, não é? — Ela viu a verdade apesar de sua gentileza incomum. — Changelings mantiveram a Terra bonita e livre da poluição, e são principalmente os humanos que preencheram as paredes com arte e encheram todos os cantos com a música. Qual é o legado Psy; infinitas torres de aço, negócios que lucram com as emoções dos outros... e o Silêncio?

O conhecimento que veio para ela foi inesperado e tão claro quanto a luz brilhante da manhã.

— Se não mudarmos, a raça Psy um dia será esquecida. — E isso seria uma tragédia. Ninguém que tivesse visto a beleza da PsyNet, o potencial dela, a energia impressionante da vida mesmo no Silêncio, poderia duvidar disso.

— Então mude o futuro, Faith. Mude os Psys.

Uma tarefa extraordinária para uma renegada da Net. — Você estará comigo?

— Eu não posso acreditar que você fez essa pergunta. — Ele zombou rosnando, jogando um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e arrastando-a para ele. — Claro que estarei com você, assim como o resto do clã. Nós somos uma família.

— Família. — Uma palavra agridoce. — Sempre?

Ele mordeu a lateral de seu pescoço. — Além de sempre.

— Ele está vindo. — As palavras saltaram de sua boca sem qualquer pensamento consciente.

Vaughn se afastou dela e deu um rosnado baixo que ela não chegou a _escutar_, mas que fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiarem em atenção.

— O que...?

— É um sinal. — Ele sussurrou, fingindo mordiscar sua orelha. Do jeito que ela tinha visto as mulheres olhando para ele desde que entraram no campus, ela era provavelmente o foco de considerável inveja feminina. Algo primitivo nela ficou satisfeito com isso, com o fato de que essa criatura selvagem e magnífica era dela. Ele não era e nem nunca seria manso, mas ele estava disposto a bancar o bonzinho por ela. E por mais ninguém.

— Você pode senti-lo? — A calma pergunta invadiu seus pensamentos. Ela ficou chocada com a forma que tinha se distraído de algo tão importante. Vaughn fazia coisas com ela que não podia controlar.

— O pressentimento é parte de minhas habilidades. É um tipo de visão, mas vem de uma parte muito mais profunda de minha psique. Eu não estou telepaticamente ligada a ele. — Aquele horror só acontecia durante as verdadeiras visões.

— Então como você vai encontrá-lo?

— Eu vou enviar meus sentidos telepáticos. Eu sou uma telepata de Gradiente 6. — Muito poderosa, embora muito menos do que estimava que Judd fosse. — Se eu encontrar algum outro Psy, eu vou me afastar antes que ele possa conseguir me capturar. — Ela não mencionou que aquela mente poderia rastreá-la muito, muito rapidamente.

— Mas se eu tocá-lo, poderei tentar definir uma localização física. Realmente não importa se não conseguir; Judd pode pegar sua assinatura mental em minha mente e usar suas habilidades Tp mais fortes para encontrar a posição exata do assassino.

— Eu não gosto que esse maldito Psy esteja em sua mente.

— Nem eu. — Faith não achava que Judd fosse prejudicá-la, mas ele era um desconhecido, um Arrow rebelde com lealdades indeterminadas. — Será uma união superficial, uma simples transferência de dados.

— Se ele tentar qualquer coisa use o nosso vínculo.

Seu coração acelerou-se com a lembrança bem-vinda de que ela nunca estaria sozinha de novo. — Eu usarei. Vou começar a pesquisar agora. — Ela enviou a mesma mensagem para Judd.

_Eu posso vê-la_. A voz masculina era tão clara que suas suspeitas sobre o status de Judd no Gradiente se solidificaram em certeza. O homem podia não ter os olhos de céu noturno, mas ele tinha que estar muito perto de ser um poderoso Cardeal.

_Se você mantiver o raio de rastreamento pequeno, eu posso achá-lo quase imediatamente depois de você._

Faith sussurrou a sugestão para Vaughn. — Nós teremos que mudar de posição e ir mais adiante enquanto rastreio. Mas isso nos dará um alvo inconfundível quando o encontrarmos. Judd não precisará entrar em minha mente também.

A resposta de Vaughn não foi nada do que poderia ter previsto. — Faith, esse é o seu mundo. Qual opção você acha que funcionará melhor?

— Você não tentará me dominar?

— Só se sua escolha te colocar em um risco desnecessário. — O felino estava em sua voz baixa e rouca. — Não posso proteger sua mente, mas com certeza manterei seu corpo seguro.

Ela imaginou que isso era o melhor que conseguiria com seu jaguar. — Então, vamos fazer isso. Se eu começar a sentir que estamos chegando muito perto e não puder encontrá-lo, nós pararemos. Eu não quero pintar um alvo eu mim mesma. — Pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro anos ela estava verdadeiramente viva, e não tinha nenhuma intenção de mudar isso.

1 *Cinzel: ferramenta usada para entalhar ou cortar materiais duros, como madeira, pedra ou metal.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro

— Se isso funcionar como eu acho que vai. — Ela disse. — No momento em que me sentir ele tentará se conectar, e isso deverá dar a Judd a oportunidade que ele precisa.

— Eu posso sentir o cheiro de Judd. Diga a ele para ter certeza de que está bem escondido. Ele não se encaixa nesse campus.

— E você sim? — Ela repassou a mensagem.

— Eu sou o tipo durão que as meninas sempre se apaixonam. — Ele disse, mostrando uma rara veia de humor. — Aquele Psy simplesmente parece estar aqui para assassinar alguém.

Balançando a cabeça, ela enviou o primeiro toque de busca. — Nada.

Vaughn silenciosamente escolheu um lugar mais próximo ao prédio que albergava a vítima pretendida e ela repetiu a busca. — Nada.

Mais duas tentativas produziram o mesmo resultado frustrante. Emoção definitivamente tinha um lado ruim; um Psy sem emoções continuaria buscando com precisão mecânica até ter sucesso. — Nada, nada, nada!

— Eu não quero você mais perto da presa. Se você sabe como ele se parece, então ele pode ter visto você também.

— Eu não tinha considerado isso, mas se ele é um P-Psy, isso poderia ser uma possibilidade.

— O que mais ele seja, ele também é um covarde. — Vaughn cuspiu. — Eles sempre são perigosos quando encurralados.

Ela concordou. Certas habilidades telepáticas podiam causar grandes danos quando usadas ofensivamente. Judd era o exemplo perfeito. — Deixe-me tentar fazer mais uma varredura. Eu sei que ele está aqui. — Respirando fundo, ela espalhou seus sentidos. _Essa é por você, Marine._

E lá estava ele.

A escuridão a reconheceu, também. Indo em direção à posição dela com velocidade assustadora, ele arranhou sua mente buscando acesso. Instinto veio ao seu auxílio e ela apertou todo o seu eu psíquico em uma pequena bola, enterrando-se no fundo do vínculo que compartilhava com Vaughn. Selvageria changeling a envolveu como um escudo e as garras da escuridão escorregaram sem encontrar apoio.

Havia levado milésimos de segundo, mas quando ela abriu os olhos, sentiu como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. O corpo de Vaughn estava tão tenso ao lado dela que sabia que ele havia sentido o perigo. — Ele é um telepata com capacidades de ataque. Previsão pode ser um talento secundário.

Ela podia vê-lo agora. Ele estava de pé a apenas alguns metros dela, um homem alto com a disciplina do Silêncio estampada em suas bonitas feições. Em seu terno preto e camisa branca, ele era apenas outro Psy anônimo enquanto varria a área em um esforço para encontrá-la. — Por que ele não parece um monstro?

— Eles nunca parecem. — As garras de Vaughn alfinetavam a pele dela através de sua roupa.

Pânico fez um nó em sua garganta e ela fechou sua mão sobre a dele. — Você não pode ir até ele. Os Executores adorariam pôr suas mãos em você.

— Você é minha companheira.

Ela sabia que estava matando-o não ser o único a assegurar sua vingança. — Eu preciso de você vivo e comigo. Vaughn, por favor. _Por favor._

— Diga ao maldito Psy. — Uma ordem grunhida.

Ela obedeceu e roçou novamente a mente do assassino mais uma vez em um movimento calculado para quebrar a concentração dele. Funcionou; Judd o localizou. Colocando sua cabeça entre as mãos, o assassino começou a gemer. Mas ele ainda não estava incapacitado. Havia inteligência demais naqueles olhos negros enquanto eles examinavam a área pela fonte do ataque. Ela se perguntou por que Judd estava se segurando.

Então o Tp-Psy se materializou ao lado dela. — Tenha certeza. — Ele disse. — Isso é irreversível.

A ponto de dar uma resposta movida pela fúria, ela se forçou a pensar, a considerar o fato de que esta era uma vida. Voltando àquele último contato, ela o adicionou aos anteriores. E chegou a uma constatação surpreendente. — Algo está errado.

— Eu saio? — Sem julgamento, sem preocupação; Judd Lauren era tão frio que a fazia querer ter calafrios.

— É ele, mas... Vaughn, lembra o que você disse sobre ver escuridão ao meu redor?

— Não é algo que eu poderia esquecer jamais. — Uma voz andando na mais delicada linha da cólera.

Ela se apoiou mais pesadamente contra ele, com medo de que o felino assumisse o controle e anulasse sua decisão de não rasgar o homem em pedaços à vista de todos. — Bem, isso costumava cobri-lo também. Nas visões quando eu era ele, isso era como um manto ao nosso redor. — Foi o motivo pelo qual ela instintivamente o chamou de escuridão. — Mas agora isso sumiu. Eu não posso ver dentro da mente dele, mas eu sei que sumiu.

— Nós nos movemos contra ele, Faith? — Judd perguntou. — Eu só tenho uma chance nisso, e ele está começando a se recuperar e lutar.

Ela olhou para o alvo novamente, esse homem que havia se tornado uma parte muito importante de sua vida, mas que ainda assim era um estranho. Mais uma vez, o que a arrepiava mais era a normalidade dele. Era perigoso demais tentar entrar na mente dele, então ela não tinha ideia do que o havia levado ao assassinato. Era até mesmo possível que ele tivesse sido vítima de um mal maior e que agora estava expurgado, livre como ela. Matá-lo poderia ser matar um inocente.

Ela se congelou e naquele instante viu o sangue que seria derramado se ele não morresse. A escuridão podia ter se desprendido, mas ele continuava sendo um pesadelo. — Sim. Vá.

E rápido assim, a vingança era sua.

Três horas depois, ela se encontrou sentada dentro da casa aérea do casal alfa e cercada por Sascha e vários changelings; Vaughn, Clay, Lucas, e um sentinela loiro que tinha sido apresentado a ela como Dorian. Havia algo raivoso nos olhos azuis de Dorian quando ele olhava para ela, uma fúria fria que não conseguia entender, não quando ele não havia participado da caçada. Uma palavra changeling. Uma punição changeling. Dada por uma mente Psy. O Psy em questão desapareceu depois e ela estava contente por isso. Ela lhe devia pelo que ele fez, mas Judd tinha a tendência de empurrar Vaughn do jeito errado.

Todo mundo estava ponderando sobre como mantê-la segura, mas ela estava pensando nos eventos daquela manhã. Ela ordenou a destruição de uma mente, uma decisão que deveria tê-la enchido de culpa. Mas embora sentisse pesar, ela também sentia um senso de retidão. Marine podia agora descansar em paz, segura no conhecimento de que nenhuma outra mulher morreria nas mãos da escuridão.

Vaugh veio de onde havia estado em pé conversando com Clay. — Levante-se.

— O quê?

Fazendo uma careta, ele simplesmente a levantou da grande almofada na qual ela esteve sentada e recostou-se com ela no colo. Faith se enrolou em seu calor, consciente dos outros sentados ou de pé a apenas alguns passos de distância, mas não se importando com isso. Felinos viviam sob regras diferentes e ela estava se adaptando.

— Algumas vezes, — Vaughn disse. — sangue precisa ser derramado.

Ela ainda podia ouvir a raiva crua na voz dele e isso a preocupava. — Mas eu não posso não pensar sobre isso. Isso faria de mim um monstro também.

Ele apenas a abraçou enquanto ela fazia as pazes com o que tinha feito. Algum tempo depois, ela estava prestes a se juntar à conversa acontecendo ao redor dela quando sentiu um cutucão em sua mente. Em vez de reagir com um ataque defensivo, sua habilidade assumiu o controle e abriu um canal telepático.

Centenas de imagens de flores passaram por aquela estreita ligação.

— Oh. — A mão de Faith apertou o braço de Vaughn.

Seu felino estava instantaneamente alerta. — O que é isso?

— Shh. — Ela fechou os olhos e tentou descobrir um jeito de enviar sua resposta sem afetar os outros, mas não conseguiu. — Todos que podem receber pensamentos Tp, ignorem isso. — Então ela lançou de volta uma única flor, cobrindo-a com alegria e emoção pura.

Um conjunto complexo de imagens respondeu a ela.

Decifrando a mensagem, ela fez um esforço para sintonizar sua mente na frequência certa, uma tão incomum, que ela não conhecia nenhuma outra senciência1 que a usava. — Sascha, você pode ver isto? — Ela enviou uma imagem de teste.

— Não.

Mas a NetMind viu. Ela enviou de volta para Faith outra flor. Sorrindo por ter decifrado como transmitir a ela sem mostrar a todos os seus pensamentos, Faith considerou a melhor maneira de fazer sua próxima pergunta.

Uma imagem da PsyNet, com uma ponte conectando-a a ela.

A imagem voltou sem a ponte.

Franzindo a testa, ela enviou confusão.

A PsyNet. Uma imagem de Faith. Um brilho da cor do céu noturno passando de uma para a outra.

— É claro. Você não precisa de uma ponte. — Ela sussurrou. — Porque isso é o que você nasceu para fazer. — Confiando em seus instintos e colocando mais do que sua vida em risco, ela mostrou-lhe uma imagem da Teia de Estrelas.

O que voltou a fez arfar alto.

Ela entendeu. Disse isso à NetMind, que respondeu com raios de sol. Felicidade. Mas então isso foi seguido por chuva. Tristeza. Imagens da PsyNet com rios de escuridão desamparada correndo por ela, lugares onde a NetMind não podia ir. Na escuridão, ela não viu nada vivo. A morte reinava.

Ela enviou-lhe uma lágrima para lavar a escuridão.

Em resposta, a NetMind enviou imagens que não faziam sentido... até que ela percebeu que eram as memórias de uma criança, mas uma que era mais antiga do que ela podia imaginar; imagens da PsyNet como tinha sido um dia, colorida nos tons do arco-íris e viva. Então a NetMind mostrou a ela algo mais, algo que a deixou muda.

Mal capaz de pensar, ela respondeu ao seu adeus com uma flor, e abriu os olhos. Vaughn a estava segurando, mas ele estava relaxado.

— Eu senti algo tocar você. — Ele franziu a testa. — Não era mau. Como um filhote não é mau. Mas diferente.

— A NetMind. — A resposta dela desencadeou uma cacofonia de perguntas dos outros.

— Como...?

— Um vazamento?

— ...Conselho?

— Isso é...?

— Quietos! — Vaughn os cortou com um rugido. — Continue, Ruiva.

Ela riu e, para surpresa de todos, o beijou nos lábios. — Eu amo você.

O rosnado dele vibrou através de suas terminações nervosas, a mais íntima das carícias. — Ótima hora para me dizer.

A tensão saiu de todos, menos do seu jaguar; ela sentiu sua raiva contínua através da conexão direta do elo de companheirismo. Ela queria acalmá-lo, afagá-lo, mas para isso ela precisava de privacidade, e agora os outros estavam esperando que ela falasse. — Eu assumo que todos aqui sabem sobre a NetMind?

— Eu tentei explicar. — Sascha disse. — Mas eu acho que você é a especialista. Você fala com ela por imagens?

— Sim. Parece que nós conseguimos desenvolver um número de imagens que se traduzem igualmente toda vez; raios de sol significam felicidade, a chuva é tristeza.

— Ela sente? — Sascha sussurrou.

— Sim. — E aquilo indicava uma esperança preciosa.

— Como ela pode contatá-la se você não está na Net? — Lucas perguntou de sua posição contra o parapeito da janela.

— É uma senciência que acha natural viver nas redes de mentes. — Ela disse, louca para compartilhar o que havia aprendido. — Se existir uma rede, ela pode viajar para aquele lugar.

— A Teia de Estrelas. — Sascha caminhou para ficar no abraço de seu companheiro, suas costas apoiadas em seu tórax. — Eu nunca a senti lá.

— Eu estou dizendo isso da forma errada. — Faith tentou organizar seus pensamentos. — Ela não irá até uma rede diferente, talvez a menos que seja convidada, e acho que fiz isso ao pensar nela depois que saí da PsyNet, porque cada rede tem sua própria NetMind.

Todos ficaram completamente silenciosos.

— Parece que cada vez que uma rede, uma Teia, se forma, ela lança as sementes para a criação de uma nova senciência. A NetMind na Teia de Estrelas é um bebê, um mero pensamento. Vocês conhecem alguma outra rede?

Lucas estreitou os olhos. — Diga-nos o que você viu primeiro.

Capaz de ler a agressão changeling em certa medida, ela sabia que não isso não era uma demonstração de desconfiança, mas uma falta de vontade de colorir a percepção dela. Sua mente Psy apreciou isso. — Eu vi várias pequenas redes, mas ela me mostrou uma em particular feita de cinco mentes Psy. E se a nossa NetMind é um bebê, a deles ainda sequer nasceu.

— Cristo. São os Lauren. — A afirmação de Lucas a balançou. Ela não sabia que Judd fazia parte de um grupo. Uma família. E ainda assim ele havia arriscado ajudá-la. — Isso nos deixa vulneráveis aos Psys?

— Não. A NetMind não é mais controlada pelo Conselho, embora eles não saibam disso.

— O quê? Como? — Sascha puxou sua trança de Lucas. Ele simplesmente a levantou de novo e deu um beijo na curva de seu pescoço.

Faith viu Sascha derreter e entendeu. Esses predadores eram impossíveis de se resistir quando brincavam de ser bonzinhos. — Em nossos termos, ela é uma adolescente agora. — Faith respondeu. — Ela pode pensar além do que lhe foi contado, entender o contexto. — Tristeza surgiu dentro dela. O beijo aconchegante de Vaughn foi uma explosão de emoção bem-vinda, de esperança. — Ela me mostrou o mal na Net, a maldade que está infectando tudo. Se esse mal não for parado, irá matar a própria Net.

— Uma podridão. — A voz de Sascha ficou carregada com um pesar que envolveu cada pessoa na sala.

O sentinela chamado Dorian caminhou para colocá-la em seus braços. Lucas permitiu o abraço, embora Faith tivesse esperado que ele reagisse com violência possessiva. Outra faceta de sua nova família, uma que levaria tempo para se acostumar. Afeição tão aberta era desconcertante para uma mente recentemente tirada da prisão do Silêncio.

— Algo mais? — Clay perguntou.

Ela assentiu. — Eu acho que o assassino estava possuído. — Todos olharam para ela em flagrante descrença. — Talvez eu deva pensar sobre isso um pouco mais.

Vaughn beijou sua testa. — Possuído, Ruiva?

— Você acha que a degradação mental criou raízes? — Era uma tentativa de fazer uma piada do seu maior medo. Ela podia ter se cortado da Net, mas ainda era uma P-Psy, sua mente mais frágil que as outras.

— Eu acho que você é linda para uma mulher louca. — Seu beijo faminto trouxe o relâmpago à vida, mas quando eles se separaram, as expressões dos outros não tinham mudado.

— A NetMind me mostrou algo da primeira vez que nos falamos.— Ela explicou as imagens. — Eu penso que a mulher estrelada representa o lado bom, e a sem estrelas, o ruim.

— E sobre a Teia de Estrelas? — Sascha perguntou de dentro do abraço de Dorian.

Faith se contorceu para uma posição mais ereta. — É uma entidade única. Assim como a LaurenNet.

Vaughn envolveu seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e a puxou de volta para seu peito. A parede de fogo era uma doce benção. — Então, o que faz com que a NetMind Psy seja diferente?

— Emoção. — Os olhos de Sascha ficaram completamente negros.

Lucas estendeu a mão para puxar a trança dela e Dorian a lançou para seu companheiro. — Fale comigo, Sascha querida. — Ele correu seu dedo pela bochecha dela.

— Os Psy cortaram a emoção, tentaram suprimi-la à inexistência. Portanto, se as NetMinds são criadas quando uma rede é criada, então o material básico é fornecido pela rede em questão.

Faith viu onde Sascha estava querendo chegar. — Nossa Teia é alimentada por tudo; amor, ódio, medo, alegria.

— Assim como a dos Lauren, provavelmente por causa das crianças. — Sascha uniu seus dedos aos de Lucas. — A PsyNet, porém, é alimentada em sua maioria por Silêncio sem emoção.

— Mas a NetMind é boa. Ela sente alegria. — Ela estava convencida disso.

— Sim, mas o objetivo do Silêncio foi extinguir a violência. O núcleo do condicionamento diz que qualquer tipo de escuridão é ruim. Que precisa ser contido, preso, mantido separado de todo o resto.

— E isso se tornou amplificado nas NetMinds gêmeas. — Faith subitamente compreendeu o que a empata tinha percebido. — Uma DarkMind para tudo negativo, enquanto a NetMind é bondade absoluta. É tão vulnerável.

— Eu não estou tão certa sobre isso. — Sascha disse. — Se ela está ciente da DarkMind, então talvez seja consciente de tudo que sua outra metade sabe. Você disse que ela enganou o Conselho.

— Sim. — Um pouco da preocupação de Faith desapareceu. — Mas mesmo que as gêmeas funcionem como um conjunto, sua separação tem que ter uma consequência.

Os olhos de Sascha encontraram os dela e havia tanto pesar neles. — Até que a DarkMind e a NetMind sejam fundidas novamente, os Psy continuarão a produzir os mais perversos assassinos em série do planeta.

— Assassinos sem uma gota de piedade. — Faith pensou no que tinha visto. — A DarkMind está usando-os para se dar uma voz. Talvez ela não possa falar como a NetMind pode, porque ela foi Silenciada, mas ela possa se comunicar com seus atos de violência.

— Uma criança gritando sua existência. — As palavras de Sascha davam força emocional aos fatos cruéis.

A imagem arrepiou Faith. Tanta morte, tanta raiva, tudo por causa da necessidade de aceitação de uma criança. — Até que o Silêncio acabe, a única coisa que podemos fazer é tentar impedir as manifestações da escuridão.

— Assassinos. — A fera de Vaughn perambulava na energia da sua pele.

— Sim.

— Por que ela fala com você? — Sascha perguntou após um breve silêncio.

— Talvez porque eu fale com ela e por ser uma Psy com emoções. Eu acho que ela precisa desse contato, precisa saber que tais Psys são possíveis.

A tristeza de Sascha se suavizou em esperança. — Será que eu posso falar com ela, você acha?

— Ela adora o que você é. — Faith sentiu seus próprios lábios se curvarem no mais fraco dos sorrisos. — Eu acho que posso até estar com ciúmes.

— Por quê?

— Como você acha que escapou de ser detectada na Net quando criança, antes de ser velha o suficiente para esconder sua mente de arco-íris?

— A diferença não apareceu até eu ser uma adolescente.

— Não, Sascha. Ela sempre esteve lá. Pense nisso: nossas habilidades básicas são algo com que nós nascemos. — Faith sacudiu a cabeça. — Ela me mostrou outras mil mentes escondidas exatamente como a sua, protegidas por algo mais do que seus próprios escudos.

A expressão no rosto de Sascha era impagável. — A NetMind sabe sobre nós?

Nós. Os E-Psys. A designação que Faith mal havia começado a entender porque tinha sido decidido que ela seria excluída da Net. Mas eles sobreviveram. Porque, Faith agora compreendia, eles _tinham_ que existir. Se eles não existissem os Psy deixariam de ser humanos, deixariam de ser sencientes. Todas as raças sencientes tinham uma consciência. Tire isso e o que sobrava era algo apavorante.

— Sim. Ela tem protegido vocês por décadas, desde que começou a compreender o que o Silêncio estava fazendo a vocês. Talvez tenha sido aí que ela começou a pensar por conta própria. Eu não sei. Tudo o que sei é que estamos lidando com uma forma de vida que tem um coração e que esse coração é feito de um milhar de E-Psys. A NetMind nunca será má enquanto essas mentes existirem. Em contrate, sua gêmea será o mal absoluto.

— Sua NetMind pode ser boa, mas não é a única que sabe onde você está. — Clay lembrou-as.

A conversa se voltou à questão de como protegê-la do Conselho. Alguém trouxe uma gravação, uma que aparentemente mostrava a confissão de um assassino Psy.

Clay balançou a cabeça. — Se nós usamos essa carta, precisamos estar preparados para uma guerra.

— Nenhuma das nossas razões para não levar isso a público mudou. — Lucas adicionou. — Vamos guardá-la para último caso. Vaughn?

Vaughn grunhiu e era em acordo.

— Eles não vão parar de caçá-la. — Dorian falou pela primeira vez, sua voz tão friamente raivosa que ela queria se esconder dele. — Assassinato é no que eles são bons.

— Se alguém se atrever a tocá-la, eu os estriparei. — As palavras de Vaughn continham a calma confiança de uma fera que sabia ser o mais perigoso dos predadores.

— Bem, é isso mesmo. — Sascha disse. — Se ela mantiver sua mente altamente protegida, eles terão que chegar perto para atacá-la. DarkRiver pode cuidar deles antes que a alcancem.

— Por quanto tempo eu posso viver assim? — Faith sacudiu a cabeça, frustrada que seu conhecimento prévio tivesse desaparecido como neblina. — Deve haver algum jeito de evitar que eles façam de mim um exemplo.

A mão de Vaughn estava em sua nuca em um aperto possessivo. — Eles nunca chegarão tão perto, Ruiva.

Ela acreditava nele.

— Nós temos uma visita ao sítio de construção com Nikita amanhã. — Lucas disse no silêncio pensativo. — Vamos ver se eles estão abertos a um acordo. Faith é muito valiosa para que eles façam algo estúpido que possa matá-la.

A reunião acabou logo depois.

Vaughn havia dirigido para tão perto do local da reunião quando pôde, então corrido o resto do caminho com Faith montada em suas costas. Mas quando seus pés tocaram o chão após deixarem a casa aérea, Faith pediu para ser abaixada.

— Vamos caminhar um pouco. — Os olhos dela estavam mais negros do que ele estava acostumado.

— Eu estou sob o seu comando, Ruiva. — Pegando a mão dela, ele a guiou através das árvores até que eles chegaram a uma trilha quase completamente escondida de vista.

— O que você vê? — Ela perguntou a ele. — Eu nunca poderia ter encontrado este caminho.

Então ele mostrou a ela os sinais, as partes arranhadas de certas árvores, o posicionamento sutil de pedras que pareciam aleatoriamente espalhadas. — É um código, uma maneira de falarmos uns com os outros que não depende de palavras ou telepatia. Nós podemos ler esses sinais tanto em forma humana ou felina.

Ela traçou um par de marcas de garras com absoluta delicadeza. — Uma linguagem que os Psy nem mesmo sabem que existe.

— A minha Psy sabe.

Ela o deixou guiá-la mais profundamente na floresta. — Lucas está certo; se o Conselho vier atrás de mim, não será para me matar.

— Você é muito mais valiosa viva. — Suas estranhas queimavam. Ela era muito mais do que uma máquina de fazer dinheiro. Ela era uma mulher de espírito e coragem com um dom que tinha o poder de mudar o rumo do próprio futuro.

— Eu não disse nada para os outros, mas não acho que Nikita vá aceitar um acordo. Não há nada com o quê barganhar. Nós não temos provas de que o assassinato de Marine foi armado.

— Como Lucas disse, é em último caso, mas nós realmente temos a confissão de Enrique gravada. — Ele contou a ela sobre os crimes do ex-Conselheiro e sua punição. Vaughn tinha estado lá naquela noite, vingado-se no lugar de Lucas porque seu alfa estava ocupado tentando salvar a vida de sua companheira. — Ele nos deu tudo. — Antes que eles o despedaçassem em milhares de pedacinhos sangrentos.

Rosto pálido, Faith apertou o braço dele com sua mão livre. — Você concordou com eles que vocês não podiam usar isso.

— Nós não vamos. A não ser que não tenhamos outra escolha.

— Não, Vaughn! Nunca. Se vocês encurralarem o Conselho, eles virão contra vocês com tudo o que têm. E eles irão matar os mais vulneráveis, as crianças, em primeiro lugar.

Os juramentos dele como sentinela se chocaram contra os juramentos implícitos para com ela. — Você é minha companheira. — Uma lealdade que se sobrepunha a qualquer outra.

— É por isso que estou pedindo para você nunca usar aquela gravação em meu nome. — Parando, ela olhou nos olhos dele. — Eu preciso saber que não trouxe a morte para esta nova família. Eu preciso saber que sou algo bom.

— Você é tudo de bom. — Ele a envolveu em seus braços. — Não se preocupe. Nós temos a capacidade de enfrentá-los, nós tivemos que imaginar uma contramedida depois da deserção de Sascha. Os filhotes estarão seguros. — Expô-los ao perigo nunca foi uma possibilidade.

— Mas quantos adultos irão morrer na luta?

— Você é do Clã. — E o Clã era unido. Ele havia sangrado por eles e eles fariam o mesmo por ele.

— Eu não posso ter o sangue deles em minha consciência. — Ela o abraçou forte. — Prometa que você nunca vai usar aquela gravação em uma luta por mim. Nem mesmo em último caso.

— E se eu não prometer?

1 **Senciência** é a "capacidade de sofrer ou sentir prazer ou felicidade". Não inclui, necessariamente, a auto-consciência. A palavra _senciência_ é muitas vezes confundida com _sapiência_, que pode significar conhecimento, consciência ou percepção. As duas palavras podem ser diferenciadas olhando-se suas raízes latinas: _sentire_ é "sentir" e _sapere_ é "saber". Senciência, portanto, é a capacidade de sentir.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco

— Então eu me entregarei ao Conselho. — Uma expressão intratável nublou seu rosto. — Eu o farei na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

Ele sabia que ela era teimosa o suficiente para levar a decisão a cabo. — Você não me deixou escolha. — E a fera estava brava com aquilo, com ela. Mas o que mais o enraivecia era ter suas mãos atadas. Judd havia acabado com o assassino. Lucas e Sascha estavam se reunindo com Nikita. Aparentemente, ele não podia fazer nada para proteger a única pessoa que ele _precisava_ proteger. — Suba. — Ele não queria mais falar.

Faith não discutiu, o deixando levantá-la nas costas e então se segurando enquanto ele corria pela floresta, um animal em duas pernas, um jaguar preso no aperto de uma armadilha que não tinha saída aceitável. Hoje ele não via nada da beleza ao seu redor, não sentia nenhuma satisfação, nenhuma alegria. Ele estava furioso com tudo e todos. As Parcas, a Psy que era sua companheira, e mais que tudo, com ele mesmo.

Ignorando as ondas de ternura vindo do elo de companheirismo, ele se lançou na floresta e deixou a fera assumir. Embora ele permanecesse na forma humana, sua mente, seu coração, sua alma se tornaram de jaguar. E o felino não permitia que tolices humanas colorissem seu pensamento. Ele simplesmente era.

Vaughn não sabia por quanto tempo tinha corrido naquele estado de semitransformação, mas eles estavam bem perto do carro quando sua audição aguçada captou algo muito estranho. Ele parou completamente. Faith o apertou e ele sabia que ela estava prestes a falar.

— Shh. — Ele manteve o som extremamente baixo.

Mas ela tinha ouvido. No segundo que ele liberou o aperto em suas pernas, ela escorregou com total quietude, permitindo que ele a baixasse usando sua força. Uma vez lá, ela permaneceu imóvel. Ele examinou os arredores com seus sentidos animais e sentiu cada um de seus instintos chamejarem em advertência.

Olhando por cima da cabeça de Faith, ele olhou para trás por onde tinham vindo. A árvore perfeita estava quase diretamente em sua linha de visão. Ele virou suas costas para ela e Faith pulou. Movendo-se com a quietude felina que era uma segunda natureza dele, ele refez seus passos para a grande sequoia e começou a escalar, usando suas garras para se agarrar à madeira. Faith se segurou firmemente e não disse uma palavra enquanto ele ia cada vez mais alto. Ele estava orgulhoso dela.

Quando avistou o que estava procurando, ele mudou de posição para que ela pudesse desmontar e sentar no esconderijo formado pela interseção de vários galhos. Só então ela sussurrou. — O que você ouviu?

Ele se assegurou de que ela não fosse visível do solo. — Algo que não pertence. — Inclinando-se, ele a beijou. Do jeito dele. Duro, selvagem, e cru. — Não deixe esta árvore até que eu ou alguém do clã volte por você. E não tente entrar em contato telepaticamente com Sascha ou usar qualquer outro sentido Psy.

As estrelas nos olhos dela apagaram-se em um piscar de olhos. — Eles vieram por mim.

— Ninguém tocará em você. — Isso não era nem mesmo uma opção. — Faça exatamente o que eu falei. Eles podem ser capazes de rastreá-la se você tentar qualquer coisa Psy. — Ele não era Psy, mas era um soldado; ele sabia sobre estratégia e atrair um adversário.

— Deixe-me ajudar. — Ela sussurrou.

— Eu vou te dizer se precisar de você. — Ele assistiu o entendimento se espalhar pelo rosto dela. O elo de companheirismo não era Psy, portanto os outros não seriam capazes de interceptá-lo.

— Fique seguro e volte para mim.

Ele tinha toda a intenção de fazer isso, mas primeiro precisava se livrar de alguns vermes. Voltar a descer da árvore não levou praticamente tempo nenhum. Ele tocou o chão com pés silenciosos e começou a determinar e categorizar o que seus sentidos estavam lhe dizendo. Havia definitivamente mais de um Psy ali fora.

Que eles tivessem chegado tão longe dentro do território DarkRiver sem alertar ninguém lhe disse que eles eram bons. Muito bons. Vaughn não tinha intenção nenhuma de subestimar suas habilidades. Ele também sabia que precisava pegá-los antes que percebessem que ele estava os caçando. De outra forma, eles esmagariam sua mente com uma explosão de energia pura.

Tirando os jeans, ele os escondeu um pouco acima na árvore e virou jaguar. Os Psys podiam ser bons, mas este era o território de Vaughn, e neste território, suas patas eram silenciosas, seus sentidos ainda mais aguçados, sua selvageria incomparável. Estes Psy haviam quebrado a primeira regra quando vieram a uma área proibida a qualquer um a não ser felinos e lobos. Eles quebraram a segunda ao armar uma emboscada para sua companheira.

A primeira havia sido um erro. A segunda, imperdoável.

Vaughn andou uma curta distância no chão antes de subir nas árvores. Seu sentido de olfato não era tão forte quanto sua visão, mas era bem melhor do que o de um humano normal, suficiente para dizer a ele que havia um Psy à esquerda e a poucos metros. Ele andou de leve por um galho até estar diretamente acima do homem. Vestido de preto, seu rosto camuflado com tinta, o Psy estava deitado de bruços no chão, um olho pressionado contra a mira do que parecia ser um Ramrod Série III.

Um rifle ilegal feito para caçar grandes felinos.

Vaughn não deu ao Psy nenhum aviso. Não podia permitir que ele mandasse um sinal telepático para os membros de seu time, embora o link de comunicação preso ao seu ouvido provavelmente indicasse que eles estavam mantendo silêncio mental. _Eles não queriam alertar Faith. _Nesse caso, era provável que eles não estivessem sondando telepaticamente a área também, confiando em seus sensos físicos somente. Erro número três: nunca vá ao território de um predador pensando em ganhar dele em seu próprio jogo.

Lançando-se com força nas costas do homem, Vaughn esmagou seu crânio entre mandíbulas poderosas antes que o Psy até mesmo soubesse que havia sido marcado como uma presa. Ele havia quebrado as costas do pretenso assassino e com toda probabilidade o matado com o pulo, mas ninguém podia levantar depois que seu cérebro estivesse afundado como o desse Psy estava.

Um eliminado.

Dor permeou pelo elo de companheirismo. Ele congelou. Faith havia sentido sua matança. Isso a havia perturbado. Ele esperou para ver o que ela faria. E percebeu que a dor era por ele, por ter que fazer isso por ela. O jaguar não tinha tempo para tal tolice. É claro que ele faria isso por ela; Faith era sua companheira.

Ele foi para as árvores novamente, sabendo que ela estava com ele agora. Isso era bom. Ela podia ver o outro lado de sua natureza, saber que ele não era humano, não era civilizado. Então ele silenciou aquela parte pensante e virou o predador novamente. A oeste do primeiro Psy, ele encontrou o segundo. Este tinha uma pequena pistola na mão. Não uma arma para matar, mas para subjugar. Para Faith. Este Psy estava mais cauteloso, examinando minuciosamente a área ao redor dele com os olhos treinados de um batedor, olhando acima para as árvores a cada varredura. Ele sabia o que o caçava. Mas jaguares eram pacientes; Vaughn simplesmente esperou até que o homem estivesse sondando uma seção diferente, então o despachou com a mesma técnica eficiente que ele havia usado no primeiro homem.

Dois eliminados.

O terceiro estava a noroeste do segundo Psy. Ele viu a tática deles imediatamente. Um semicírculo com seu carro no ponto central. Provavelmente seis mercenários Psy armados. Agora dois estavam mortos e as posições dos outros quatro tornaram-se óbvias. Erro número quatro. Ele nunca teria colocado seus homens em um padrão tão previsível. Mas, é claro, os Psy pensavam nos changelings como animais burros demais para raciocinar.

Erro número cinco.

O assassino número três estava morto em um minuto. Quatro o seguiu. Cinco na verdade viu Vaughn vindo e atirou uma bala, mas foi o mais longe que ele chegou. Porém, ele havia advertido o número seis. Ao invés de lançar um ataque psíquico, o ultimo Psy correu, ziguezagueando através da floresta em um trajeto evasivo que iria frustrar a maioria dos humanos. Infelizmente para ele, Vaughn não era humano. Ele poderia ter deixado o Psy pensar que estava escapando, poderia tê-lo torturado ao brincar com ele, mas não era assim que ele era.

Ele ficou nas sombras enquanto alcançava o sexto assassino, sabendo que o Psy não poderia atacá-lo se não soubesse onde ele estava. Mentes changeling eram fortes. Psys precisavam mirar e se focar para destruí-las; um golpe difuso nunca iria penetrar seus escudos naturais. No fim, eliminar o homem foi quase um anticlímax. O Psy não teve ideia do que o atingiu. Um segundo ele estava correndo, no outro estava morto.

O jaguar o virou de costas e Vaughn se transformou em humano para procurar no corpo por evidências de planos adicionais. Ele encontrou algo no bolso esquerdo das calças. Um pequeno e fino controle remoto de longa distância. Abrindo-o, ele checou a leitura computrônica.

O carro estava armado para explodir.

Se eles não tivessem sido capazes de capturar Faith, eles tinham ordens para destruí-la. Ele rosnou. Era uma coisa boa que esses homens já estivessem mortos. Se transformando de novo, ele pegou o controle com a boca e correu de volta para Faith. Havia sangue em seu pelo, que iria se transferir para sua pele quando ele trocasse de forma. Aquilo não podia ser evitado. Mas ele estava humano e vestido em seus jeans quando foi até ela.

— Você está bem? — Os olhos dela esvoaçaram por cada centímetro do corpo dele. — Você está sangrando!

— Não é meu. — Ele assistiu a expressão dela por sinais de nojo.

Ao invés disso, era apenas alívio que aparecia. — Eu peguei o sentido de que um deles conseguiu dar um tiro.

— Ele errou. Vamos. — Ele a desceu da árvore.

O rosto dela permanecia branco, linhas de tensão nos cantos de sua boca. — Você teve que matar por mim.

— É o que companheiros fazem. — Ela a beijou por vários longos minutos, prendendo sua fera no cheiro feminino dela. Quando ele se afastou para tirar o controle de seu bolso, havia um saudável rubor nas bochechas dela. — Vê isso?

Ela pegou o controle. — Parece um controle remoto de algum tipo. — Ela o colocou na palma da mão, sua curiosidade aparentemente cortando através do choque residual. — Excepcionalmente compacto e nada que esteja no mercado agora. Eu diria que é um protótipo do Exogenesis Labs; eles me contrataram para fazer alguns trabalhos ano passado.

— É para explodir o carro.

A cabeça dela levantou rapidamente. — Eles queriam você morto.

Subitamente, ele sabia que ela estava certa. Faith era importante demais para ser morta. — _Queriam_ é a palavra em vigor. Eu presumi que você podia falar com Sascha. Você pode?

— Eu não tenho certeza sobre telepatia, mas se a Teia funciona da mesma maneira que a Net, eu posso tentar fazer desse jeito.

— Diga a ela para dar uma mensagem a Lucas: Nós precisamos de uma equipe de limpeza. Cinco felinos para nossa localização.

— Como eles saberão aonde ir?

— Eles sabem a área geral em que eu deixei o carro e irão nos rastrear o resto do caminho pelo cheiro.

Assentindo, ela fechou os olhos. — Ok, eu estou tentando um bipe telepático. Ela não está tão longe e eu a conheço... aqui está. Ela está me recebendo. — Silêncio por algumas batidas. — Lucas diz que estão a caminho. Um homem extra para me levar de volta para a casa aérea.

— Certo.

Ela abriu os olhos. — Por que eu preciso voltar? — Teimosa, a testa dela se sulcou com linhas.

— Porque você não consegue arrastar um daqueles corpos para onde ele precisa ir.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas não admitiu a derrota. — E onde isso seria?

— Nikita Duncan tem a má sorte de viver mais perto de nós.

— Eu vejo. — Ela olhou para seus pés e então de volta para ele. — Você não sente culpa por matar aqueles homens.

Ele esperou, capaz de vê-la resolvendo algo em sua cabeça. Embora nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta, ele estava um pouco preocupado. Ela o havia visto em seu estado mais brutal. Agora ele esperava pela reação dela.

— E ainda assim, foi limpo. Você não os provocou e não teve prazer nisso.

— Eu terei quando matar presas animais. — Ele não iria mentir.

— Eu acho que posso lidar com isso porque é natural. — Ignorando o sangue, ela envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura dele, seus dedos delicados pontos de calor onde eles roçavam a pele. — Eu não vou dizer que não fiquei chocada pela maneira como você despachou os assassinos tão rapidamente, mas eu não fiquei repugnada ou horrorizada. Isso é quem você é. E eu amo você.

A declaração simples o deixou figurativamente de joelhos. Cercando-a em seus braços, ele deixou a tensão escoar dele. Isso era quem ele era. E ela o amava. Era tudo o que ele sempre quis.

Faith seguiu Dorian pelo caminho de volta para a casa do casal alfa, olhando por cima dos ombros para tentar pegar um último vislumbre de Vaughn. Mas ele já havia ido, um borrão na floresta. Cinco leopardos e um jaguar. Tanto poder. Tanta fúria. Por ela.

— Eu poderia correr com você. — Dorian ofereceu após dez minutos. — Eu sou latente, mas tenho a força de um changeling.

— Desculpe. — Faith fez seu tom ser bastante polido, consciente de que Dorian não gostava dela. — Eu não sei o que latente significa no seu mundo.

— Eu não posso mudar para a forma de leopardo. — Dito sem nenhuma sugestão de autopiedade.

Ela olhou para ele. Com seus olhos azul-céu e cabelo loiro, ele parecia mais um estudante de faculdade do que o predador impiedoso que era. — Obrigada, mas não. Eu não me sinto confortável em estar tão perto de alguém exceto Vaughn.

Ele assentiu e eles continuaram indo. Ela refletiu sobre as palavras dele, imaginando se era por isso que ele tinha tanta raiva em seus olhos. Mas aquela raiva era direcionada a ela e Faith não tinha nada a ver com a latência dele. Após quase uma hora de silêncio, ela decidiu que a única maneira de saber era perguntar. Ele era família agora.

— Por que você não gosta de mim?

Ele não respondeu por vários longos minutos. — Eu não conheço você, então não tenho razão para antipatizar você como pessoa.

Ela não levou muito tempo para entender. — Minha habilidade. É isso, não é? Você acha que eu poderia ter prevenido alguma coisa.

— Não você. Videntes como um todo.

— Você está certo. Talvez nós pudéssemos. — Que eles não tivessem era uma tragédia. — Mas eu acho que os videntes nunca viram tudo. Se eles tivessem, então ninguém jamais teria sido assassinado, nenhum grande desastre teria matado milhões. — Era algo que ela tinha estado refletindo. — Então talvez nós pudéssemos ter prevenido o que quer que tenha acontecido a você, mas talvez não.

— Pelo menos vocês poderiam ter tentado se estivessem do lado de fora.

— Sim. — Aquela era uma verdade irrefutável. — Sim.

Ele não disse outra palavra por outros cinco minutos. Ele passou esse tempo refletindo sobre sua própria afirmação. Era no que ela acreditava, mas também era uma suposição. Ela não sabia o que P-Psys passados previram. Esses registros foram expurgados da PsyNet, perdidos nos mistérios do tempo.

O conhecimento, quando veio, foi quieto, silencioso, como o homem ao lado dela. _Dorian_. O quebrado, destruído, Dorian um dia seria inteiro. E de uma maneira que nem ele poderia imaginar. Ela o viu claramente em seu olho mental, um lindo leopardo com manchas faciais escuras, e, nessa forma, olhos mais verdes que azuis.

O conhecimento se afastou e ela ponderou se compartilhava isso com ele ou não. Não tinha sido uma verdadeira visão como tal, não disse a ela nada específico. Mas ele havia estado mais velho. Não velho, mas pelo menos dois ou três anos mais velho do que era agora. E se ela contasse a ele e então o futuro mudasse por causa de alguma ação dele ou de outra pessoa? Uma falsa esperança. Ela fez a difícil decisão de manter o conhecimento para si mesma. Algumas vezes, o silêncio era a escolha certa. Era apenas quando ele não era uma escolha que se transformava em uma prisão.

— Eu ouvi que você perdeu sua irmã.

Ela havia se acostumado tanto com a quietude dele que foi surpreendida a uma arfada suave.

— Marine. O nome dela era Marine.

— O nome da minha irmã era Kylie.

Os olhos deles se encontraram e ela entendeu. Ele iria tentar perdoá-la por ser o que era, se ela tentasse nunca deixar outra irmã morrer. — Sim.

Vaughn voltou para Faith cerca de três horas antes do amanhecer. Pelo café na mesa e as expressões alertas em seus rostos, ele podia ver que nem ela nem Sascha tinham dormido. Quando ele apareceu, Faith ficou de pé e veio até ele. Ninguém disse uma palavra enquanto ele pegava a mão dela e eles saíam do lugar pela segunda vez naquela noite, deixando Lucas com sua companheira.

Eles cobriram a distância até o carro em silêncio. Ele havia sido limpo de explosivos por Dorian, mas Vaughn fez outra checagem antes de abrir a porta do passageiro para Faith. O felino continuou a monitorar a área por ameaças; ele não iria respirar facilmente até que estivessem de volta ao seu território pessoal.

A viagem levou mais de uma hora, mas nenhum deles estava com qualquer disposição para dormir ao fim dela. Faith não fez nenhuma pergunta, não exigiu nenhuma resposta, apenas o observou enquanto ele tomava banho, então tirou a própria roupa e se juntou a ele debaixo do fluxo de água. Ele sentia a preocupação dela.

— Foi feito sem problemas. — Ele disse a ela. — Eles nunca souberam que estávamos lá.

— A residência de Nikita Duncan?

— E alguns outros de alto nível ligados ao Conselho. — Ele teve que lutar contra o impulso de entrar e esmagar mais alguns crânios Psy quando fez sua entrega.

— Eu pude sentir que você não estava machucado ou em perigo.

— Bom. — Ele queria que ela se acostumasse ao elo e não tinha problemas com ela o utilizando para ver se ele estava bem. Isso era o que companheiros faziam. Ele não podia ver o elo como ela, mas podia senti-lo de uma maneira que não tinha explicação; se ela alguma vez estivesse machucada ou com problemas, ele saberia.

Ela ficou quieta novamente. Ele os tirou do chuveiro e os secou. Quando ele a carregou para a cama, ela não protestou. E quando ele a reivindicou na maneira mais física, ela lhe deu sua rendição. Depois, eles ficaram deitados entrelaçados, assistindo o amanhecer infiltrar o cômodo com finos feixes de luz.

Faith se moveu para descansar sua bochecha contra o peito dele, sua mão em cima do seu coração. E então ela chorou. Ele acariciou o cabelo e costas dela, sem saber mais como confortá-la. Mas o que ele sabia era que essas quentes e molhadas gotas de chuva não tinham nada a ver com ele. Ele a encerrou em seus braços e o jaguar falou com ela em ásperos murmúrios sem palavras.

Vários longos minutos depois, ela inspirou estremecidamente. — Eles vieram atrás de mim como se eu fosse um animal para ser rastreado e ensacado.

Ele fechou a mão em seu cabelo, mas não interrompeu.

— Eu pensei, talvez meu pai, mas é claro que não, ele é Psy. Ele queria seu investimento de volta. Não importava para ele saber as escolhas que eu fiz, que matar você iria me matar também.

— Eu não sou tão fácil assim de eliminar, Ruiva.

— É estúpido, mas eu me sinto traída por papai, embora ele nunca tenha sido um pai de verdade para mim. Como ele pôde permitir que eles viessem atrás de mim daquele jeito?

Vaughn não tinha respostas para suavizar aquela dor. Então ele apenas a segurou, segurou e disse a ela que o valor dela para ele estava além de qualquer preço. Depois de um tempo, ela dormiu. Seguro em seu lar, um lar que nenhum Psy poderia entrar sem detonar uma centena de armadilhas, ele, também, foi para o crepúsculo.

Faith acordou às nove. O corpo dela não queria mais dormir, embora tivesse sido privado de descanso. O felino dela, por outro lado, reclamou quando ela se moveu e disse a ela para ficar quieta. Capaz de sorrir esta manhã, embora o sorriso fosse um pouco frágil, ela sossegou contra ele ouvindo o barulho da cachoeira e absorveu a luz do sol emanando para dentro pela genialidade dos designs de ventilação de Vaughn.

A luz varria através de pedaços de vidro colorido cuidadosamente colocados para jogar padrões de mosaico nos carpetes. A mente Psy dela os achou intricadamente bonitos. Tão organizados, mas diferentes a cada minuto, mudando à medida que a luz mudava. Ela os estava admirando da cama quando o console de comunicação montado na parede tocou. Sabendo que não havia como Vaugh se mover, ela se contorceu para fora de debaixo do braço dele e andou até lá para atender. Eles realmente tinham que conseguir alguma coisa para a cabeceira, ela pensou, atendendo somente com o áudio.

A voz que retornou seu cumprimento era tão inesperada que ela não respondeu por dez segundos completos. Naqueles dez segundos, Vaughn estava completamente acordado e ao lado dela. Ela o deixou fazer o resto das decisões. Porque para ela, a pessoa do outro lado da conexão de comunicação era quase um fantasma.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo Vinte e Seis

Menos de quatro horas depois, Faith entrou em uma sala de reuniões no quartel general de negócios dos DarkRiver, Vaughn ao seu lado. Localizado perto do alvoroço de Chinatown, o edifício era tanto central quanto fortemente protegido, não apenas por força changeling, mas também pela habilidade humana de se misturar; e, portanto, de ouvir coisas que a maioria dos Psy achava ser secretas. Em compensação, as pessoas da área procuravam os DarkRiver por proteção recíproca contra gangues.

Porém, a mente de Faith não estava na segurança naquele momento. Ela estava, de fato, incapaz de qualquer pensamento racional. Mas ela reagiu quase automaticamente, anos de treinamento entrando em ação. — Olá, Pai.

Anthony NightStar se levantou, mas não se aproximou dela. — Olá, Faith.

Faith não sabia o que sentir. Ela havia se preparado para ser cortada dos Psys, o contato com ela proibido por ordem do Conselho.

Os olhos de Anthony relancearam para a presença silenciosa de Vaughn. — Privacidade pode ser necessária.

Ela sentiu Vaughn se eriçar, mas ele a deixou responder por si mesma. — Vaughn é meu companheiro. Ele é bem-vindo aos meus segredos.

Anthony não pressionou a questão, o que não era surpreendente. Seu pai era um homem eminentemente lógico e havia rapidamente compreendido que esta questão era inegociável. — Então vamos conversar.

Ela tomou um lugar do outro lado da mesa em frente a ele e pôs uma mão no braço de Vaughn em pedido silencioso. Ele aquiesceu, sentando à sua direita ao invés de ficar em pé como um jaguar apenas esperando uma desculpa para atacar.

— Sua deserção afetou todos os aspectos do PsyClã.

— Eu sei. — Sua escolha havia sido a correta, mas as consequências de longo alcance continuavam a assombrá-la. — Quanto o clã perdeu? — Quantos empregos foram afetados? Quantas vidas?

— Não tanto quanto iríamos se não tivéssemos tomado ações preventivas.

Ela franziu a testa e viu os olhos de Anthony se focarem no gesto denunciador. — Eu pensei que Juniper ainda não estivesse prevendo com precisão.

Anthony sacudiu a cabeça. — Ela não está. Ela tem oito anos de idade e não é nem de perto tão hábil quanto você era na mesma idade.

Vaughn falou pela primeira vez. — Ela é uma criança. Deixe-a ser uma.

— Nossos mundos são diferentes, Sr.D'Angelo. — Anthony respondeu, embora não tivesse sido dito a ele o sobrenome de Vaughn. — Deixar Juniper ser uma criança como você sugere iria deixar suas habilidades destreinadas e desprotegidas, abertas a exploração. — Ele levantou uma mão para evitar comentários. — Sim, o PsyClã irá usar os talentos dela como usamos os de Faith, mas nós também iremos nos comprometer a assegurar seu bem estar. No passado, antes dos PsyClãs serem formados, alguns P-Psys eram mantidos em cativeiro por outros de todas as raças para ganho pessoal.

— Pai. — Interrompeu Faith. — Se não Juniper, então quem?

— Você.

O corpo inteiro de Vaughn ficou quieto-como-em-caçada ao lado dela. Faith estava feliz. Ela conhecia o poder do PsyClã e exatamente quão longe ele iria para conseguir o que queria.

— Ela já não é mais sua. — Uma voz humana, mas um desafio letal de um jaguar.

— Não. Mas a habilidade dela existe quer ela esteja na Net ou não. — Anthony não vacilou. — Ela pode ser subcontratada para fazer o trabalho para NightStar.

Faith teve que parar sua boca de cair aberta. — Mas o Conselho. Certamente eles proibiram contato comigo?

— Eles tentaram. — Anthony moveu sua atenção de Vaughn para ela. — Porém, NightStar não é marionete do Conselho.

Vaughn se inclinou para frente. — Você disse a eles para enfiar sua proibição onde o sol não brilha. — Uma leve nota de respeito havia entrado em seu tom.

— Rude, mas correto. Eles são nosso Conselho, não nossos soberanos supremos. E o exercício do comércio é inviolável. Cortar o acesso a Faith teria afetado milhares de empresas e nenhuma dessas empresas iria ficar parada e deixar que isso acontecesse.

A mente de Faith estava girando. — Você quer que eu forneça previsões aos clientes do NightStar, com você como o intermediário?

— Sim. O PsyClã pode se permitir ser visto trabalhando abertamente com você. O poder combinado das empresas nos apoiando, adicionado à nossa força como grupo familiar nos protege do Conselho.

Aquilo fazia sentido. A história do NightStar de produzir P-Psys havia ganho a ele muitos aliados. Ele sabia muitos segredos. E nunca contou. Não importa quem perguntasse.

— O Conselho já tentou me sequestrar uma vez. — Ela não iria fazer a pergunta que a atormentava. _O pai dela sabia?_

— Isso já foi cuidado. Em mais de uma maneira. Tenho minhas dúvidas de que os homens deles sejam capazes de chegar perto de você — Ele olhou de relance para Vaughn, então de volta para ela. — Mas se eles o fizerem e qualquer coisa acontecer a você, cada empresa com uma previsão não realizada irá parar de pagar seus impostos.

— Quantas? — Vaughn perguntou quando ela continuou em silêncio.

— A lista de espera de Faith atualmente excede mil. O alcance do Conselho é vasto, mas mesmo ele não pode policiar tantos renegados, especialmente quando eles incluem a maior parte de nossas maiores corporações. Como eu disse, negócio é inviolável.

— Quão certo você está disso? — Vaughn forçou.

— Se o Conselho a machucar, como ela inevitavelmente será machucada em qualquer tentativa de capturá-la, isso será visto como uma violação da lei básica que rege nossa raça: sem interferência em grupos familiares ou negócios. Isso não será tolerado. Todos os Conselheiros foram informados disso pelas corporações e seus próprios grupos familiares.

— Vocês não irão parar o seu Conselho de "reabilitar" os seus, mas irão traçar o limite em interferência nos negócios? — Vaughn balançou a cabeça. — Diabo de uma lista de prioridades.

— Mas bom para Faith neste caso.

— Eu estou prevendo coisas diferentes agora. — Ela disse quietamente.

Anthony assentiu. — Entendido. Nós estamos pedindo que você forneça previsões normais de negócios também, a menos que você não seja mais capaz de acessar essas habilidades.

— Para que os ricos possam prosperar? — Vaughn perguntou, mas ela não ouviu nenhuma animosidade em seu tom. Era quase como se ele estivesse testando seu pai como ele faria com qualquer outro animal.

— Você é um predador, Sr.D'Angelo, no topo da cadeia alimentar. No mundo dos negócios, as mesmas regras se aplicam.

— Sobrevivência do mais apto. — Vaughn se virou e correu a mão pelo cabelo dela em uma carícia pública que era tão suave quanto possessiva. — Então, Ruiva, qual o veredito?

— Eu posso fornecer as previsões sem problemas, mas preciso de tempo para pensar. — Ela disse através do nó em sua garganta. Como ele podia fazer isso com ela sem nem mesmo tentar? — Mas uma coisa que eu sei é que, se eu fizer isso, eu espero muito mais a título de lucros do que eu estava previamente recebendo. — Ela estava feliz em estar em uma posição onde podia fortalecer a situação financeira de sua nova família. Dinheiro era o poder que os Psys entendiam.

Mas ela também queria o dinheiro para um plano muito mais subversivo. Era uma ideia ainda muito vaga no presente, mas era uma ideia que poderia mudar os Psy de dentro. Uma ideia que poderia salvar aqueles como sua prima Sahara, pessoas que haviam desaparecido no mistério da Net, mas que ainda podiam estar vivas. Presas. Brutalizadas por causa de suas habilidades.

— Você é minha filha. Eu não esperava menos. — Se Anthony não fosse Psy, ela teria dito que ele estava orgulhoso.

— E se Faith aceitar, ela não irá a lugar nenhum. — Vaughn adicionou. — Todas as tentativas de previsão serão feitas em território DarkRiver.

— Sem gravações, sem monitoração. — Ela estava farta de ser violada.

— Sua segurança?

Vaughn se inclinou para frente. — Deixe isso comigo.

Anthony levou um momento para considerar isso antes de assentir. — Tome conta dela. Ela é inestimável.

— Na verdade, para o PsyClã e para você, meu valor é quantificável. — Faith sorriu, mas o sorriso era colorido com tristeza, não alegria. Então a mão de Vaughn escorregou debaixo de seu cabelo para se curvar em seu pescoço, e o calor pesado era uma reafirmação de que para alguém ao menos, ela era verdadeiramente inestimável.

— Não, como minha filha.

Ela estava desapontada. — Pai, não tente tais truques psicológicos comigo, eles estão abaixo de você. Se você se importasse tanto com seus filhos, você teria caçado o assassino de Marine e teria aprendido o nome de seu filho caribenho.

— Eu não entendo sua referência ao assassinato de sua irmã. Ela foi uma vítima infeliz do apetite humano e changeling por violência.

Faith viu que ele verdadeiramente não tinha conhecimento dos fatos, mas ela não podia falar daquela dor. Era muito bruta, muito fresca. Vaughn falou por ela. — Foi um dos Psys. Provavelmente um dos assassinos de estimação do seu Conselho. O que nós não fomos capazes de imaginar é por que ela pode ter sido alvo quando era do círculo interno.

— Eu vejo. — A voz de Anthony permaneceu sem tom, mas o que ele disse em seguida foi inesperado. — Quanto à sua outra questão; o nome dele é Tanique Gray. Ele completa vinte e dois anos em três meses. Embora não seja da designação P como a mãe dele esperava, ele tem uma habilidade Gradiente 9 em psicometria, o primeiro Ps-Psy nascido na nossa linhagem em séculos.

— Eu o tenho visto duas vezes por ano desde seu nascimento, de acordo com a cláusula que inseri no contrato de reprodução. Ele tem a sua estrutura óssea, mas é claro, é com Marine que ele se parece mais.

Faith queria acreditar que aquilo não era nada mais do que um estratagema inteligente para ganhar seu coração e a fazer maleável às requisições dele, mas de algum modo ela sabia que não era. — Por quê? — Por que ir contra o Protocolo Psy, contra tudo que ele havia ensinado a ela?

— Lealdade não é garantida por nascimento. Você era uma Psy tão perfeita.

E ele havia acreditado que ela poderia ver as escolhas dele como falhas.

Sem dar a ela uma chance de responder, ele ficou de pé. — Nunca esqueça que metade de seu material genético veio de mim. Talvez até mesmo a parte que deu a você sua consciência.

Pegando o organizador na mesa, ele voltou aos negócios. — Eu esperarei sua decisão. Tente não demorar demais. Se você não irá aceitar, o clã precisa tomar outras medidas para evitar perdas adicionais, e você precisa encontrar outra maneira de se manter segura do Conselho a longo prazo.

Faith o observou andar até a porta. — Espere! — Levantando-se, ela foi até ele e então, pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, ela tocou seu pai, abraçando-o rapidamente. Ele não retornou o gesto, mas também não a empurrou. Quando ela o deixou ir, ela buscou o rosto dele e encontrou a mesma lousa em branco que sempre viu. — Você não quer se libertar?

Pareceu que ele não ia responder, mas então ele disse: — Se todos os fortes saírem, então o Conselho ficará completamente sem limites. Estou precisamente onde preciso estar.

— Para fazer o quê? — Vaughn perguntou por detrás dela.

Anthony olhou por sobre a cabeça dela para o jaguar que era sua vida. — Isso, Sr.D'Angelo, não é algo a que você ganhou o direito de saber.— Ele saiu sem outra palavra, escoltado por Clay, que havia estado montando guarda na porta.

— Seu pai é um homem muito interessante.

Faith se virou. — Por que você diz isso?

— Psys são difíceis de julgar, mas o que eu posso dizer é que seu pai não exala o mesmo fedor que a maioria dos Psys.

— Eu?

— Você cheira como meu tipo de doce, Ruiva. — Ele sorriu ao rubor dela. — Eu quero lamber você dos pés à cabeça.

— Nós estávamos falando sobre o meu pai. — Ela fez uma carranca, mas havia relâmpagos em sua corrente sanguínea.

— Seu pai não fede. Você e Sascha também não. — Ele fez uma careta. — Pensando nisso, nem aquele maldito Psy.

Ela não teve que pedir para ele esclarecer. Só havia um Psy que parecia fazê-lo reagir tão mal. — E?

Careta desaparecendo, ele correu seus dedos pela coluna dela. — Eu tenho poucas evidências para suportar isso, mas acho que o cheiro ruim é um indicador da completa imersão no Silêncio. Aqueles que têm alguma consciência restando, alguma centelha, alguma capacidade para quebrar o condicionamento, não fedem.

Ela pensou naquilo e sussurrou uma única palavra chocante. — Rebelião?

— Vinda de dentro? Não me surpreenderia, o seu Conselho criou o ambiente perfeito para isso. A história os pinta como um corpo forte, mas um que tinha restrições e balanços. Esses dias eles estão cruzando limite após limite. Talvez eles tenham cruzado limites demais para alguns dos seus.

— Irá levar um longo tempo mesmo se isso estiver acontecendo. — Embora o mundo comercial tivesse segurado sua mão em relação a Faith, o Conselho não era algo para ser derrubado sem derrubar o Silêncio antes. E como Vaughn havia apontado, existiam milhares, milhões, que eram completamente condicionados e iriam morrer desse jeito.

— É um começo.

Ela assentiu, sentindo esperança por seu povo, sua raça. — Talvez tenha sido por isso que Marine morreu. Porque ela era de alguma forma parte de uma rebelião e eles descobriram. — Se isso fosse verdade, então a morte de sua irmã não havia sido sem sentido. Sua vida havia sido perdida em uma batalha que ninguém sabia que estava acontecendo. E ela honraria isso.

— Eu quero fazer as previsões. Assim como gerar renda para DarkRiver, isso me deixará usar habilidades que eu passei uma vida desenvolvendo. Mais importante, irá me permitir ficar em contato com Papai. — Ela olhou para ver como ele estava recebendo as notícias.

— Eu não vou parar você, Ruiva. Você está fora da Net. É isso que importa.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar a mudar as coisas do lado de fora enquanto Papai trabalha do lado de dentro. — Ela acreditava em Anthony, este pai que ela nunca havia conhecido. Agora ela tinha o tempo e a oportunidade. Sem monitores, ele poderia começar a confiar nela e eles poderiam falar sobre muitas coisas, talvez até mesmo sussurros de rebelião.

Duas semanas depois, Faith estava contente por estar viva e com Vaughn. Contente? Isso não começava a descrever sua total e completa felicidade, seu sentimento de pertencer, seu prazer em estar com ele. Mas... — Eu não sei como funcionar neste mundo. — Ela sussurrou na escuridão abafada da cama deles.

Ele se virou para deitar de lado, um braço sob sua cabeça, o outro acariciando o quadril dela quase distraidamente. — Eu sei, Ruiva. — Ele deu um beijo no nariz dela, o gesto trazendo um sorriso ao seu rosto. Apenas com ela Vaughn era tão afetuoso. — Eu sei como é não se encaixar muito bem. Mas você é forte. Vai encontrar um jeito.

Ela não havia esperado que ele dissesse aquilo, depositasse a responsabilidade por sua felicidade em suas próprias mãos. — Eu desenvolvi a capacidade de ousar sair algumas vezes, mas não acho que jamais conseguirei viver em uma área povoada.

— Bebê, eu pareço um garoto da cidade para você?

A risada foi arrancada de surpresa dela. — Certo. Então isso não vai ser um problema?

— Não. — A mão no quadril dela se curvou sobre sua nádega e voltou.

O coração dela bateu contra as costelas. — Mas eu quero ser capaz de ir à cidade por períodos maiores, se necessário. Quero ter esses escudos. Estou trabalhando com Sascha e Tamsyn neles. — A curandeira DarkRiver era psíquica em um modo que nenhuma das Psys havia conhecido antes. Ela compreendia os conceitos dos Psys, mas não era Psy, era completamente changeling, sua habilidade para curar vindo do coração e alma.

Faith estava um pouco intimidada pela força de Tamsyn, mas como Sascha, a outra mulher transpirava calor e bondade. Em contraste, Faith sabia que ela parecia fria e esquiva. Os leopardos não ofereciam a ela a mesma afeição que davam uns aos outros, embora ela tivesse chegado a um ponto onde podia suportar algum toque de outros. — Eu não sei como estar em seu clã. Não acho que eles gostem de mim.

— Eles não conhecem você. — Vaughn disse. — Gostar vem com o conhecer. Confiança vem com lealdade.

— Mas vocês todos são tão calorosos. Eu tento, mas às vezes...

— Ruiva, o clã aguenta Clay. Em comparação, você é um barril de risadas.

Ela acertou o peito dele com um punho fechado. — Seja sério.

— Eu estou sendo. DarkRiver tem seus reclusos, seus quietos. Eles são amados tanto quanto qualquer outro membro, e eu sou a prova viva. Dê a eles sua lealdade, dê a eles seu coração, e eles irão valorizá-los.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Ela finalmente dormiu. Porque Vaughn cumpria suas promessas.

Naquele mesmo instante, uma porta se fechava no coração escuro da PsyNet.

— A situação de Faith NightStar precisa ser discutida. — Shoshanna disse no segundo que o Conselho entrou em sessão.

— Nós poderíamos ter sido capazes de pacificar o Grupo NightStar se vocês não tivessem tomado uma ação unilateral. — Nikita retorquiu. — Anthony Nightstar possui uma quantidade substancial de poder e ele está decidido a nos obstruir.

— Quão certo é isso? — Henry perguntou.

— O homem foi um candidato ao Conselho logo após minha ascensão. — A declaração de Marshall era novidade para Nikita, mas ela não tinha dúvidas sobre sua veracidade. — Ele recusou, não porque não tinha a força, mas porque preferiu dirigir o Grupo NightStar. Anthony não gosta de se curvar a ninguém.

— Se ele foi um candidato, então está ciente das realidades do Conselho. Certamente ele pode ser convencido. — Henry insistiu.

— Não. Ele não pode. — Homem, frio, incisivo, Kaleb Krychek era o mais novo membro do Conselho. — A jogada dos Scotts contra sua filha sem sua autorização prévia o pôs em uma situação onde o poder dele foi questionado. Ele está o reafirmando e continuará a fazê-lo. Nós perdemos qualquer boa vontade que poderíamos ter tido com o Grupo NightStar.

Um silêncio enquanto todos consideravam as implicações daquilo.

Tatiana foi a primeira a falar. — Isto é de fato lamentável. NightStar é uma das famílias líderes. Assim como os favores que eles nos fizeram, a renda que eles controlam com suas várias alianças nos dá uma grande porção de nossa receita fiscal.

— É possível remover Anthony NightStar da equação?

— Não sem atrair a atenção indesejável de várias outras famílias de elite. — Nikita geralmente preferia a abordagem limpa, mas isso só iria causar mais problemas a este ponto. — Tenho certeza que todos entendem por que não queremos nenhum exame minucioso adicional agora. Tivemos dois incidentes recentes. — Primeiro Enrique e então o telepata Gradiente 9 que havia escapado de seus encarregados antes de ser encontrado perto de um campus de universidade em Napa, sua mente permanentemente comprometida.

— Você se importaria de se explicar, Shoshanna? — As palavras de Marshall não eram um pedido.

— Alguém tinha de fazer um movimento. Deveríamos ter agido contra Faith no segundo em que ela saiu da Net. Não havia razão para esperar.

— Havia toda razão. — Nikita fechou seu arquivo mental sobre o Grupo Nighstar. — Ela estava bem dentro do território DarkRiver quando cortou o link. Você esqueceu aquele pedaço de Enrique que você recebeu em seu travesseiro apenas meses atrás? — Os leopardos e lobos haviam anunciado a morte do ex-Conselheiro mandando souvenires de carne e osso para o resto deles.

— Se eles fossem usar o que sabem, já teriam feito. — Foi a resposta de Shoshanna.

— Ou eles poderiam estar guardando até que aquilo proporcione o maior impacto. — Kaleb não soava nada como um recém-chegado, a mesma razão pela qual ele era do Conselho. — Eles estavam certos neste caso; eles não tinham necessidade de mostrar seu trunfo. Nenhum de nós pode discutir que seu ponto não foi feito.

— Eles podem ter abatido seis homens, mas não serão capazes de destruir um esquadrão. — Henry respondeu. — Nós vamos com força total, a arrancamos, e destruímos qualquer um que tente uma reaquisição.

— As impressões dentais mostraram que um único felino executou todos os seis soldados. — Ming quebrou seu silêncio. — Foi confirmado por três M-Psys diferentes. Apenas um havia atirado uma arma. Fomos incapazes de checar o uso de armas psíquicas ofensivas; seus cérebros estavam esmagados demais.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo Vinte e Setes

— Parece que a declaração de Henry é incorreta. — Kaleb afirmou. — Eles poderiam concebivelmente acabar com um esquadrão.

— Faith NightStar não vale a perda de tantos homens altamente treinados, especialmente já que ela concordou em fornecer seus serviços através de seu grupo familiar. — A voz mental glacial de Ming novamente. — Esses homens valem milhões, tanto em termos de seu treinamento quanto pelo trabalho que eles fazem para nós. Adicionado à renda que perderemos se as empresas implementarem sua greve de impostos, é uma equação fácil.

— Não podemos permitir que os changelings continuem a levar a melhor em cima de nós. — Shoshanna claramente não tinha intenção de admitir derrota. — Como parece se perdemos duas Psys em meses e a mais recente era uma candidata? A população está começando a falar.

Kaleb cortou na pequena pausa. — Nós dizemos que ela correu quando ficou claro que eu não tinha intenção de deixar uma rival viva.

— Perfeito. — Nikita concordou. — P-Psys são conhecidos por ser mentalmente frágeis. Alguns rumores bem-colocados irão esfrangalhar a credibilidade dela.

— Precisamos saber como os leopardos estão mantendo as duas mulheres vivas. — Tatiana disse. — Não ouvi falar de nenhuma morte inexplicada de changelings desde a deserção de Sascha, e se ela estivesse se alimentando deles deveria haver pelo menos duas até agora.

Nikita admitiu que a outra Conselheira tinha um ponto. — Eles devem ter descoberto uma maneira de driblar a questão da resposta biológica.

— Eu não acho que isso seja um problema tão grande. — A mente afiada como uma lâmina de Marshall. — Se eles tivessem um método infalível, nós teríamos perdido mais que duas.

— Eu colocarei algumas pessoas nisso mesmo assim. — Tatiana disse em resposta. — Se quebrarmos a conexão mantendo Sascha e Faith vivas, nós apagamos a questão do quadro.

Ninguém estava em oposição.

— Então está combinado, não nos moveremos contra Faith NightStar, — Kaleb afirmou com arrogância Tc, se virando contra a mesma Conselheira que havia apoiado sua nomeação inicial.

— Qualquer membro que se mover unilateralmente irá enfrentar a expulsão de seu posto.

— Você não tem direito de decidir isso. — A presença mental de Shoshanna estava controladamente gelada.

— Mas nós temos como uma unidade. Você e Henry parecem ser os únicos que discordam; portanto, estão em minoria. — Marshall, a voz da experiência, um Conselheiro que sobreviveu a muitos outros.

— Ele está correto. — Tatiana. — Faith NightStar não pode ser tocada.

— Eu concordo. — Nikita adicionou seu voto.

— Então não temos escolha. Concedemos à maioria. — Shoshanna falou por ambos os Scotts, e se havia algo um pouco estranho na maneira como ela e seu marido se moveram como um para deixar as câmaras do Conselho, os Conselheiros não eram próximos o suficiente de seu núcleo instintivo para entender.

— Precisamos aumentar a segurança para a Conselheira Duncan. — Kaleb disse para as mentes restantes.

— Não há necessidade. — Nikita não tinha desejo de ser vista como fraca por nenhum membro deste Conselho. Especialmente não pelo recruta mais novo.

— Então esta sessão está fechada.

Várias semanas e uma centena de novas experiências depois, Faith se encontrou sentada em uma reunião na casa aérea. Como membro da Teia de Estrelas e companheira de Vaughn, ela havia ganhado entrada em um grupo muito fechado.

— Então, e agora? Nate, você tinha alguma coisa para dizer. — Lucas olhou para o sentinela mais velho.

— Tenho uma dupla de competidores para assumir meu posto quando eu me exonerar.

— O que não vai ser por algum tempo ainda. — Era uma ordem do alfa.

Nate sorriu. — Não se preocupe, eu não estou com pressa. Tenho mais alguns anos restando em mim ainda.

— Mais do que alguns, querido. — Tamsyn soprou um beijo para ele da almofada ao lado dele.

— Mas eu queria colocar os nomes adiante e ver o que você pensava. O primeiro é Jamie. Ele é um dos melhores soldados que temos e ele se provou. — Nate pausou e quando ninguém falou, ele continuou. — E então tem Desiree. A garota tem uma mente como uma navalha e uma língua tão afiada quanto, mas ela é boa e ela é leal.

Algo tremeluziu na consciência de Faith, um membro quieto se espreguiçando à vida. Curiosa, ela o seguiu. E quando aquilo mostrou a ela dor e morte, ela não vacilou.

— Alguma outra possibilidade? — Lucas perguntou.

— Temos alguns que ainda têm que crescer um pouco. — Tamsyn murmurou. — Juro que os jovens estão me dando cabelos brancos.

— Como está Jase? — Dorian perguntou, e sua voz era um estrondo distorcido na mente de Faith.

— Curado. Até a próxima... — A voz de Tamsyn se extinguiu.

Faith agarrou sua caneca mais forte, tentando entender o que era que ela estava vendo. Havia dor, coisas quebrando, uma perda tão terrível, mas não estava escrito em pedra ainda, não estava feito ainda. Era uma previsão e não tinha nada a ver com negócios. — Sete crianças irão morrer.

Vaughn ficou imóvel quando aquelas palavras saíram da boca de sua companheira. Ele pôs o cabelo dela para trás para poder ver seu rosto; olhos fechados, rugas de concentração entalhando sulcos agudos na pele cremosa. — Faith?

— Sete crianças. Não felinos. Lobos. Sete crianças lobas. — Ela estava nos braços dele, mas seu dom a havia levado para algum outro lugar, algum outro _quando_. — Uma parte de um túnel irá desmoronar. Hoje à noite. Ou amanhã de manhã cedo.

Todos estavam escutando. Sascha já havia passado a Lucas seu telefone. Vaughn afagou as costas de Faith, aliviado com o pulso de amor que veio pelo elo de companheirismo. Ela estava viajando para lugares que ele não podia ir, mas ela sabia como voltar para casa. — Onde, bebê? Qual parte dos túneis?

Os olhos dela se enrugaram, como se ela estivesse semicerrando os olhos para decifrar algo. — Há uma pintura na pedra de um filhote de lobo dormindo embaixo de uma árvore. Oh, há outro rastejando nela pelos arbustos e um terceiro nos galhos.

— Jesus. — Clay sussurrou. — É a creche onde os menorzinhos estão.

Vaughn também se lembrava da creche. Quando DarkRiver se infiltrou pela primeira vez na toca SnowDancer para deixar a mensagem 'Não nos machuquem e nós não os machucaremos', eles fizeram questão de colocar seu cheiro perto da creche, para mostrar que eles haviam estado perto dos mais vulneráveis dos lobos e não fizeram dano algum. Não havia indicação maior de intenção amigável.

Vaughn assistiu Lucas digitar o código do alfa SnowDancer. A conversa foi curta, mas Hawke aparentemente levou a sério o aviso. Lucas estava desligando quando Faith sacudiu a cabeça e piscou acordada.

— Você está bem, Ruiva?

— Sim. Estou ótima. — Ela empurrou sua mão para cima por sob a camiseta dele para ficar contra sua pele. O jaguar estava deliciado em ser a âncora dela.

Inclinando-se para baixo, ele a beijou, trazendo-a completamente para casa. — Sem crise?

— Não. Os novos escudos estão funcionando. — O rosto dela ficou pensativo. — Por que os lobos? Eu não os conheço.

— Estamos ligados aos SnowDancers. — Vaughn disse, percebendo que ele não havia explicado aquele aspecto do clã para ela. — O pacto de sangue foi completado fisicamente logo após Sascha se juntar a nós, embora nós fôssemos aliados de negócios muito antes disso.

— Oh. Eu...

O telefone de Lucas tocou.

O alfa checou a tela e o abriu. — Hawke? — Uma pausa. — Filhotes seguros?

Vaughn podia ouvir o outro lado da conversa, mas esperou até Lucas ter desligado para contar a Faith. — Hawke disse que eles encontraram uma enorme rachadura em uma das paredes suportando aquela área, escondida por trás de alguns reposteiros. Eles a estão escorando enquanto falamos. — Ele encostou o nariz no pescoço dela. — Ele também disse obrigado pelo aviso.

— E a última parte? — Lucas levantou uma sobrancelha.

Vaughn rosnou. — Aquele lobo gosta de viver perigosamente.

— O que ele disse? — Faith perguntou, intrigada pelo sorriso no rosto de Sascha. A outra Psy parecia já saber o que Hawke poderia ter dito.

— Nada. — Vaughn mordeu levemente a orelha dela, o gesto tão possessivo que ela podia sentir o rubor tentando preencher sua pele. Era em horas como essa que o treinamento Psy era muito útil.

— Conte-me. — Ela arranhou suas unhas na pele do peito dele. — O que ele disse?

— O maldito lobo perguntou se nossa P-Psy era bonita. E o maldito Lucas disse que sim. — Ele soava menos humano a cada palavra. — Então Hawke disse que ele beijaria sua linda boca em agradecimento na próxima vez que ele a visse.

Todos exceto Vaughn estavam sorrindo. Até mesmo Clay tinha um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Após sua cautela inicial e apesar do pressentimento que ela teve sobre ele, Faith descobriu que gostava do sentinela. Ela o havia convidado para jantar uma semana atrás e, muito para a surpresa de Vaughn, ele havia ido. E ele a tinha tocado. Um leve roçar de dedos contra a bochecha dela, aquilo disse a ela que era aceita. Era do Clã.

— Bem, ele não pode. — Disse Faith, não hesitante em frente àqueles felinos que viviam e amavam com fúria selvagem. — Porque eu só quero ser beijada por você.

— É?

— É.

— Eu acho que gosto do lobo se ele faz você falar coisas como essa.

Rindo, ela o deixou beijá-la, permitindo isso porque Vaughn precisava que ela permitisse. Ele era mais abertamente possessivo e dominante que os outros machos que ela havia visto com suas companheiras. Mas aquilo estava bem por ela. Ela podia suportar ser pensada como completamente dele.

— Eu costumava me preocupar que o lado escuro da minha habilidade fosse má, uma materialização da contaminação na Net. — Ela disse para Vaughn quando eles sentavam-se do lado de fora perto da casa deles. Estrelas espiavam através do espesso dossel e os habitantes da floresta estavam cuidando de suas vidas, seguros no conhecimento de que o predador residente estava ocupado de outra maneira. — Mas agora eu sei que embora o que ela me mostra pode ser bom ou mau, ela por si mesma não é má.

Vaughn, sentado atrás dela com seus braços e pernas a embalando, descansou seu queixo no cabelo dela, mas não interrompeu. O felino dela sabia como escutar. Era fazê-lo falar que era o problema algumas vezes.

— Eu não cheguei a um consenso sobre ela completamente, mas estou começando a entender o que é que eu deveria ver, o que qualquer um com a minha habilidade deve ver.

— Seu dom, Faith. É um dom precioso.

— Sim. — Ela sorriu, gostando da palavra. — Como eu me sinto agora. Eu compararia a acordar de um sonho e ver o mundo real. É um lugar lindo, mas também tem escuridão. Se você tenta erradicar a escuridão, também destrói a luz. — Dor pelo futuro de seu povo apertou o coração dela.

— Há esperança. Sua NetMind está lutando de volta.

Ela tinha que acreditar nisso. — E outros, também, estão começando a acordar do sonho. — Um sonho de Silêncio. — Pode levar anos para as ondas se espalharem pela Net, mas elas estão lá agora. — Colocando as mãos nos braços nus dele, ela se ancorou no toque, a mesma coisa que um dia ameaçou despedaçá-la. — Estou tão feliz por ter encontrado você.

O riso dele foi um ronco que vibrou em seus ossos. — Desculpe, Ruiva. Mas eu encontrei você primeiro.

— Não, você não achou. — Ela fez uma carranca; ele gostava demais de fazer as coisas do jeito dele. — Eu saí e fui para a floresta.

— Sim, mas eu estava esperando por você sair. — Ele fungou o lado do pescoço dela. — Eu era atraído pela sua casa como um vício. Se você não tivesse saído quando saiu, eu teria entrado para procurar.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. — Algumas coisas não podem ser mudadas. — Era um pensamento que poderia tê-la assustado um dia.

— O quê?

— O futuro nem sempre é mutável. — E o que isso significava? — Eu nunca antes considerei isso. As ramificações são enormes. O que é, o que não é mutável; quem decide? O que escreve algumas coisas na pedra e outras no barro? — Excitação sussurrava por ela. Finalmente ela estava no comando de seu dom, capaz de perseguir coisas que disparavam sua imaginação.

— Algumas coisas são destinadas a ser. — Vaughn mordeu o pescoço dela, forçadamente trazendo a atenção dela de volta para ele. — Você nunca iria ser de outra pessoa além de mim.

— Você é muito possessivo. — Ela inclinou a cabeça para encontrar o olhar dele. — Eu também.

O jaguar nos olhos dele estava satisfeito. — Eu gosto das suas garras.

Ela se esticou para esfregar seus lábios sobre a mandíbula não barbeada dele. — Você acha que consegue me ensinar a ronronar?

— Bebê, você ronrona toda vez que eu te levo ao orgasmo.

Relâmpago correu por ela e tudo pareceu ficar mais nítido, mais em foco. Ela se afastou e rearranjou seu corpo até estar montada nele. Cara a cara. Estava rapidamente se tornando sua posição favorita, embora ela tivesse que barganhar com Vaughn por ela; o modo de sexo preferido do seu changeling era muito mais bruto. A carne dela se aqueceu à memória das estocadas dele enquanto ela colocava as mãos em seus ombros e se inclinava para beijá-lo. Mas a expressão no rosto dele a fez pausar. — O quê?

— Eu amo ver os relâmpagos em seus olhos.

Ela sorriu. Parecia certo que seus olhos agora refletissem sua mente.

_?_

— Ela está falando com você de novo? — Vaughn perguntou, tendo aprendido a ler a mudança no elo deles que sinalizava uma visita.

Ela assentiu. — Está curiosa sobre você.

— O que ela quer saber?

— Tudo. É sedenta por vida, por esperança, por luz solar. — Ela espalhou seus dedos pela pele dele. — Como eu. Faça-me ronronar, Vaughn.

— Dentro ou fora?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela olhou para cima para o céu noturno, um cobertor de beleza e escuridão, luz e sombra, preto e branco, como deveria ser. — Aqui.

— E sua amiga curiosa? — Ele escorregou as mãos sob a blusa dela.

Sensação deslizou pelas pontas dos nervos dela. — Se foi. — A NetMind ia e vinha através do dia, tocando a mente dela como uma criança tocaria a da mãe, procurando por reafirmação de que ela ainda estava lá. Ela voltaria. E ensinaria mais sobre si mesma, aprenderia mais sobre ela e o mundo deles.

— Bom. Eu não gosto de uma plateia. — As mãos dele vieram para se fechar sobre seus seios. — Você é minha para ver, para tocar, para dar prazer. — Seus dedos apertaram os mamilos dela.

Ela sabia que deveria protestar pela possessividade dele, mas a coisa era, ela gostava do seu jaguar assim na cama. Ela gostava de ser dele. Gostava de pertencer a um homem que nunca a deixaria ir, nunca desistiria dela, o Conselho que se danasse.

Aqueles dedos a estavam enlouquecendo e quando a boca dele os seguiu, ela caiu na insanidade. Mas que doce insanidade era.

Na Teia de Estrelas, uma centena de fagulhas coloridas rastejaram para a mente de Faith sem seu conhecimento consciente. Aquelas eram as fagulhas nascidas de uma empata, a única empata em funcionamento no mundo, a única que havia escapado da tortura do Silêncio. Era a falta de empatas funcionando na PsyNet que havia sentenciado os P-Psys à loucura certa. Sim, nascer um vidente era nascer com uma chance maior à loucura, mas antes do Silêncio, havia sido uma minoria que sucumbia, não a maioria.

O Conselho não entendia que em sua tentativa de expurgar a designação E da Net também havia destruído a designação P e tantas outras. Porque tudo estava conectado. Tudo tinha um propósito.

A PsyNet já não era mais completamente funcional.

Mas a Teia de Estrelas era. Ela era diferente da PsyNet e sempre seria. Porque esta Teia tinha arco-íris e luz do sol, emoção e coração, fome predatória e lealdade absoluta. Agora aquelas fagulhas curaram os pedaços quebrados de Faith e ela nunca nem mesmo soube que havia estado fraturada.

Fim


End file.
